The Dragonborn comes home
by Hossfeathers
Summary: Ragnthor of the Isles comes home to Skyrim after being gone for 8 years. He had come home to visit is family and maybe repair a romance that had been broken by the way he left. Little did he know that coming home was but a small step in his journey. (will go through story and all dlc with and ending set many years after Dragonborn.) M for violence
1. Chapter 1: The Dragonborn returns

Chapter 1

Ragnthor.

Ragnthor stopped on, at least he assumed, the border of Skyrim and Morrowind. He took a deep breath and let out a roar of joy then he adjusted his heavy armor and made sure his greatsword hung right on his back and started to walk down the ridge. He was a Nord and was now home.

He had left Whiterun as a fresh faced youth of 18 and had spent the last 8 years wandering Tamriel learning of both the land and the sword.

He started with High Rock to see its great cities and its many Kingdoms. He then visited the mountain strongholds of the Orcs where he honed his skills against some of the greatest swordsman in the Empire and became an accomplished blacksmith in order to keep his gear in good repair.

Then he made his way to Cyrodiil to see the ruling seat of the Empire. It was there he was given the title "of the Isles" during his time as a fighter in the Imperial City Arena.

Then he went to Elsweyr where he learned new skills with the blade fighting the beasts of the desert. And he picked up more than just blade skills there. He was an ok pickpocket and a decent locksmith.

He then had traveled to Black Marsh and earned a few scars fighting things deep in the swamps. Dark, savage things that had managed to leave there mark on him, even in death.

Then he went to Hammerfell where he hired on as a guard at an estate. He worked that job until the lord was killed while serving an emissary in the Aldmeri Dominion.

Then he went to Morrowind to see its great wonders. It was there, while testing his strength in a tavern that he felt the urge to come home. He left that night.

When he left Whiterun, he was a weak armed lad barely fit to hold a sword. As he crossed the border it was clear he had grown.

He stood almost as tall as an Altmer and was wide enough he barely fit through a normal sized door. His legs were like pillars and he had arms like tree trunks yet he moved with a certain grace through the forest as only a man totally in control of his body could. His armor fit like a glove and he showed no strain despite hiking for many miles. When he drew his sword it looked no heavier than a willow wand and moved like it was part of his body. His dark red hair reached his shoulders with a braid down one side. He had a horker style mustache and his steel gray eyes were bright and clear.

Ragnthor had been traveling for 3 days and was hoping to make a settlement he knew when he heard the sounds of a battle coming through the trees. He drew his sword and charged. He broke through to a small clearing and saw a small number of me trying to fight off a group of Imperial soldiers.

He let out a battle cry and tore into the Imperials flank. As he charged a few archers fired at him. He deflected one with his sword, took 2 on his armor and felt one bury deep in his left bicep.

When he reached them, he drove his sword through the first man then pulled it out and with a one-handed over hand swing that sliced through the second's shoulder plate and stopped somewhere around the middle of his chest. Ragnthor tore the blade out with a gush of blood and let out a roar. A small group turned to face him and while he was working on fighting through them an archer sent a blunt arrow into his forehead, knocking him out.

When he came to he was in the back of a cart with 3 other men. One of them was talking but Ragnthor wasn't paying too much attention until his head cleared and he recognized the voice.

He looked at the man and asked "Ralof, is that you?"

The man jerked and asked "Do I know you kinsman?"

Ragnthor smiled and said "It's me, Ragnthor. My father would sometimes bring me to get lumber from your father."

Ralof smiled and said "I'd hug you right now if our hands weren't tied."

They both laughed and then Ragnthor asked "Who's the man with the gag?"

Ralof looked over "Be careful about your tone. That is Ulfric Stormcloak, the new High King of Skyrim and leader of the rebellion. At least until the Empire has its say."

Ragnthor turned and nodded his head "It's an honor to meet you Jarl Ulfric." Ulfric nodded.

They were all quite for awhile then they began to approach a town.

"This is Helgen" Ralof said "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making the mead with juniper berries in it."

They were quite until they passed a small Imperial man. "That's General Tullius, the military governor. And the Thalmor are with him too. Damn elves."

At hearing the name Tullius he knew that this was more than a simple rebellion. The Emperor wouldn't send Tullius for anything less than a full scale war.

While he was thinking the cart stopped and everyone was ordered out. There was a man there calling out names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." And they lead him away.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" at that point the other man that was with them broke into a run.

"Archers" someone yelled and he was filled with arrows.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

He then looked at Ragnthor. "Who are you?"

He looked up and smiled at the man "You should know me, Hadvar. We played together as small children."

Hadvar looked up and said "Ragnthor. You picked a bad time to come home brother. Just follow the captain." And so he was lead to the others in front of the headsman block.

General Tullius was talking to Ulfric. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his thrown. You've plunged Skyrim into chaos and I'm going to put you down!" With that he turned and walked away.

The first man didn't even wait for the priestess to finish the blessing. He just walked up, knelt down and it was over in a flash. Then it was his turn. As he walked he was testing the strength of his bindings to see if he could snap them at fight. They forced him to kneel. He was about ready to make his move when, as the headsman was ready to swing, a dragon appeared and the tower next to them and the world was truly flung into chaos.

The next moment he was lying on his back. He broke his bindings and stood. Ralof yelled to follow him and they took off toward a tower. Inside were the rest of the Stormcloaks.

Ulfric was yelling and saying that everyone need should move up the tower and jump over to the inn. There was a woman lying on the floor bleeding. He ripped off a hunk of his shirt and stuffed it in the wound and asked if she could walk.

"No, the pain is too much." He picked her up and ran up the stairs.

About half way up when the wall exploded and the dragon stuck his head in and blew out a jet of fire before flying off. This proved as much as a blessing as a curse because it made to jump to the inn easier. They landed with a thud and he looked down to see if she was alright. She nodded and the jump down to the ground floor and ran out of the building.

The dragon was less the 50 feet from them. Hadvar had a boy in his arms and together they hid behind a burning pile of rubble to avoid his fire.

Hadvar left the child in the care of an old man and said "Still alive Ragnthor. Well follow me if you want to stay that way" and he took off toward the gate.

Ragnthor followed and after following a twisting path through the ruin they made it to the keep. And met up with Ralof.

"Ralof, you damn traitor, get out of my way!"

Ralof smiled "We are leaving Hadvar and you're not going to stop us. Follow me Ragnthor" He nodded, and with the woman still in his arms, followed Ralof into the keep.

They entered a small round room with a table and a man on the ground. Ragnthor laid the woman on the table.

"What is your name lass?"

She moved her hand from her stomach and groaned saying "Brasella".

He smiled "That's a strong name. Now I'm going to pull that sword point out of your gut and try to heal it with a spell I can use. Now I'm no mage so by the nine this will hurt."

And with that stuck his hand in her wound and pull out the sword point and then cast a Healing Hands spell. Brasella screamed and passed out but the wound had healed. Ralof brought him some armor and a greatsword and gave him a smile of thanks.

After he had put on his armor he woke her up. "We still have to get out of Helgen lass." She got up, pulled out her ax and nodded.

With that they walked through the underbelly of Helgen Keep. There were a few fights on the way out but between the 3 of them they were able to make short work of them. When they emerged from the cave it was morning and Ralof and Brasella were almost out of energy. They still had a day's worth of travel to get to the nearest town, Riverwood. Ralof was the one to suggest that.

"We should head to Riverwood. My sister still lives there. You remember Gerdur?" Ragnthor thought back to his childhood. Gerdur was the first girl to ever beat him in a fight. "Well she has taken over our father's place as head person in the village, due to us owning the sawmill. If we can make it there I'm sure she will help." Ragnthor nodded and they took off down the road.

They stopped for lunch near the White River. Ralof had managed to get a few rabbits with his bow and Ragnthor made a fire. As he cooked the rabbits Ralof watched over Brasella.

While her wounds were healed she was still in danger of going into shock and was still weak from the loss of blood.

As they ate Ragnthor asked what had changed in the years he had been away. "Well Gerdur married that drifting lad Hod and they have a son named Frodnar. That's the biggest thing. We did get a new store. Not much has changed here."

Ragnthor nodded and then he asked about Whiterun. "Well I really don't know. I haven't had many reasons to visit ever since you left."

He then asked "What happened to Lydia? Is she still in Whiterun?"

Ralof gave him a pained look. "She is still there. After you left she joined the Jarls service. She has made it to the rank of Housecarl now. I went down to visit her a few times but after you left she grew cold and distant. I think she resented that you didn't take her with you when you left. I got the feeling you had been…close."

Ragnthor nodded and sighed "We were more than close. And I hate that I left the way I did but I had hoped she would understand. After my father died and my brother and his wife took over the farm I felt unwelcome. And I had nothing to offer her and that was the other reason I left. I hoped to become the kind of man she needed. I guess it turns out I already was."

He was silent and pondered love lost then he shook his head and smiled. "Well let's pack up and head out. I want to sleep in a house or at least a barn tonight." And with that they put out the fire and started down the road.

They were about 2 hours away from Riverwood when Brasella passed out.

Ragnthor caught her "That wound must have taken more out of her than she was saying." He picked her up like a baby and thought for a moment then asked "Ralof. You think you can make it to Riverwood by yourself. I will be moving slower carrying her and I don't think that all of us walking in together would be good." Ralof nodded and took off.

Ragnthor followed shortly after. When he got there Ralof and Gerdur were waiting outside and helped him get Brasella to the house.

When he laid here on the bed she woke and asked "Where am I?" Ragnthor smiled and said "Safe and with friends." She smiled and went back to sleep.

He turned and said "Thank you Gerdur. I own you a great deal of debt."

Gerdur smiled "You are an old friend Ragnthor, even though I hardly recognize you. You will always be welcome here. Just give me some warning next time. Though there is something you can do for us here. The Jarl needs to know that there is a dragon on the loose."

He stood and shook her hand "Of course Gerdur. I was on my way there anyway. I haven't been home in 8 years. It was time to come home and see my family."

Ralof cleared his throat "About that. Your brother and his wife were killed about 3 years ago. Bandits. He was never really the fighter you were, even though he was much bigger. They were buried over in Falkreath. Their daughter did survive but no one knows where she is. Your mother's sister took over but they ran out of money about a year ago. The Jarl took over the land and held it for you out of respect for your father, the last Thane the hold had. If you decide to settle down there and rebuild I would be glad to come help."

He shook Ralof's hand "I might take you up on that. It all depends on what Lydia says. If she can't stand me then I will move on, maybe even go back to wandering. If she doesn't hate me then I will stay."

Ralof nodded "I can understand that. And now I think it's time for bed." And everyone but Ragnthor went to bed.

Ragnthor stepped outside and looked at the stars. He was awestruck by the perfect clarity that the sky in Skyrim had, everything was so sharp and clear. He chuckled and spun around, welcoming the growing joy at being home and around friends. After a while he went back inside and laid his back against the wall, quickly succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Ragnthor stopped by Alvor's blacksmith to pick up some heavy armor and a new sword. Then he started off down the road to Whiterun. He made it there just before dark.

The guard stopped him at the gate but let him through when he said he had information about the dragon. He made his way to the inn. When he walked in the townsfolk were having some kind of party. He walked over to the owner and asked for mug mead and a room.

When she looked up she asked "Is that you Ragnthor?"

He nodded and held his finger over his mouth "Yes, it's me Hulda. I don't want to interrupt the party and I might not be here long. Just here to talk to the Jarl, maybe see Lydia and to see if Arcadia could make a trip to help a friend. I just need a room for the night."

She nodded and brought him a bottle of mead "Take the mead and the room on the house. The room is just up the back staircase. It's good to see again. Stop by when you leave if you don't plan on staying around."

As he walked toward the stairs he looked over at the door and saw a woman who looked like he remembered Lydia leave. Then he ran into Jon Battle-born.

"Sorry Jon."

Jon looked up "Who are you?"

He looked around and said "It's me Ragnthor. I'm just back for a while and don't really want to be noticed. Just one question, was Lydia here?"

Jon laughed and slapped him on the back "Still pondering over lost love. Yes she was here. Don't know why, she didn't have fun."

Ragnthor sighed "Damn. I must have hurt her more than I thought. Well Jon it was good to see you but I have a meeting with the Jarl in the morning. I will buy you a mead afterword." With that he walked up the stairs and went to bed.

As Ragnthor was riding back to Riverwood he wondered who he ended up going back to Riverwood. He marked it up to his good nature. At least he had a horse this time. Balgruuf was pleased that he had made the trip to warn them. While it did lead to a little fight between the Jarl and the Steward, the Jarl's Housecarl was glad to know what she needed to do to get the hold ready. Then the Jarl dragged him to his court wizard. The wizard needed something gotten out of an old Nordic ruin.

"Where am I going and what I am fetching" he had said.

What he didn't know was he was going to need to go back to Riverwood. He had begged a horse from the Jarl so he could move faster. And he asked the Jarl to keep his name quiet as long as possible. He explained that he didn't want people to know he was here before he chose to settle down. And he managed to convince Arcadia to make a trip to go check on Brasella.

He walked out of town slow hoping for another glimpse of Lydia but was not that lucky. So off he went to Riverwood. And then deep into Bleak Falls Barrow.

It had been 2 or 3 years since he gone deep into the earth in search of treasure. But this time it wasn't for him, it was to help save his homeland.

He tore through the bandits on the upper floors but his first sight of drauger startled him. It spoke to him in a strange tongue as he cut it down. He tore through several more groups until he had reached the final room. There was a wall there covered in what looked like organized scratches.

He felt drawn to the wall and as he approached some of the scratches started to glow. As he focused on it he somehow knew what the word was. It was said fus but it meant force. Then there was the popping sound of a coffin opening and a large drauger rose out of it.

It wore more armor and looked more confident than the others he had cut through. It drew its sword and charged. The fight last longer than most. By the end Ragnthor had cut off an arm and his sword was stuck in its chest. It swung its sword one last time and Ragnthor took it on his armor then grabbed its head and ripped it off. He searched its bag and found the stone he was supposed to find.

Ragnthor was bleeding from many small wounds after the fight but was too tired to use his healing spell. Not caring about the scars he would get, he patched his wounds with bits of cloth from his pack. He then wound his way back through the crypt and back to his horse.

He pushed his horse hard back to Whiterun and gave the stone to Farengar who was happy to have it. Then Irileth came in and said the Balgruuf wanted to speak to us. Upstairs in the war room Balgruuf was talking to a guard.

When we approach he said "This guard was over at the Western Watch Tower when a _dragon_ attacked. Ragnthor I need your help again. I need you and Irileth to go to the watch tower and see what happened to this dragon. Irileth you can take your finest men. We need to stop this before it destroys the hold."

Ragnthor nodded and said "Of course my Jarl. When I get back we need to about what will happen to my family's land. I have made my choice. I can be of help here so I will stay, if I can have the land." Balgruuf nodded.

He then turned to Irileth. "Irileth, I move faster on my own. I will meet you there." With that he turned and ran out to his horse.

Unknown to him Lydia saw him rush out and wondered both where he was going and why he was here.

Ragnthor left his horse on the far side of the ridge before the tower. He then walked to the top and knelt and surveyed the area.

He heard Irileth and her men ride up and dismount. "I haven't seen any movement. Go down and talk to your men. I am ready when you are." She went down and gave her men a talk then they came up the ridge.

"We need to look for survivors. And remember to keep an eye out for the dragon."

Ragnthor walked into the tower when a man came out and said "It's a trap. It's coming back."

Ragnthor ran out and saw a dragon coming over the mountain. He drew his sword and yelled "GET READY FOR BATTLE! THE DRAGON IS COMING!"

The guards drew their bows and managed to damage a wing enough it crashed into the ground. Ragnthor looked around and saw only light armor. "Keep back and let me handle it" and he charged. He managed to dodge its fire and closed in on its head. With every swing of his sword scales broke off, revealing more and more of its flesh. It snapped at him and he dodged and, coming up, drove his sword clear through its neck. As it entered its death throes it tore the sword from his hands. When its neck thudded on the ground he tore the sword out with a sick squish. Then something strange happened.

The skin melted away and a kind of beautiful light came towards him. The moment it touched him there was instant, almost overwhelming, pain but there was a feeling of deep peace inside him.

One of the guards came up to him. "You just took the dragon's soul didn't you?"

Ragnthor shrugged "Maybe. I don't really know."

The guard looked excited and said "You might be Dragonborn. The only way to find out is to try and Shout. Go on, try it."

Ragnthor thought about it on something clicked. This was connected to the word he found on the wall.

He summoned his strength. "FUS" and some kind of force propelled from him and hit the guard, knocking him back about 5 feet.

"By the gods, you are Dragonborn. Just like the legends of old. The only one who can stop the dragons by taking their souls."

Irileth walked over and said "I don't care about old stories. You should put more stock in the strength of your sword arm. Look at what we have done."

The guard shook his head "You wouldn't understand Housecarl, you ain't a Nord."

She shrugged it off and turned to Ragnthor "I bet Balgruuf would like to speak to you. Will you come with us?"

Ragnthor shook his head "With your permission I would like to lay our former brothers in arms to rest. I should be back to give my report by evening." Irileth nodded and took her men back to Whiterun.

Ragnthor walked over the ridge to get his horse then pulled a shovel out of his pack and got to work. After a few hours he was done. He got on his horse and galloped back to Whiterun to make it in time.

If he could have known what was going to happen….he most likely would have done everything the same way. He always was a stubborn man.


	2. Chapter 2: Lydia Remembers

Chapter 2

Lydia.

The night Ragnthor came into town Lydia was at the party in the Bannered Mare. Jon Battle-Born had just come home from Solitude, having completed his studies at the Bards College, and the town was throwing him a party, being he was the only Battle-Born that the Grey-Manes liked.

Lydia was there because Jon was one of her childhood friends and was there for her when Ragnthor left. So she was there to try and have fun for his sake. She came early so she wouldn't have to talk to many people.

When she got there she walked up to Jon "Hi Jon, it has been a long time hasn't it."

Jon roared in laughter and picked her "It has, hasn't it. 5 long years. But it is good to be back home." He spun her around and she laughed but he didn't notice that it didn't reach her eyes.

He put her down "We should try to meet here once a week to catch up."

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. The only reason I got tonight off was because your parents told me 2 weeks ago when they got your letter. And I like the work. It helped to keep my mind off of….things for so long. Now I just like the work. I might take some time off next month though."

Jon smiled and nodded "Well if that's all I can get I will take it. Now go get a drink. All you want my treat. I made enough for 2 while I was in Solitude."

She nodded and Hulda brought them some mead. It wasn't long before others started to come. Ysolda came soon after and it was clear that she had missed Jon….a lot. Soon after more people came and Lydia grew more uncomfortable. She had never been one for big crowds, and sticking a village in an inn is a very large crowd. But she felt better than she had in a long time so she stayed. She laughed at the jokes and roared with cheers. It was a few hours before the mood was starting to quite down and she knew it was time to leave. It was easier to slip out unnoticed when it was loud then after it was over.

She heard the door open and looked over, thinking it was just some traveler or merchant her on business. She almost dropped her bottle when she saw his face. The man looked like Ragnthor, just older and with more scars. She decided that it was time to leave. She left her bottle on the table, grabbed her cloak and was gone.

As she walked back to Dragonsreach she wondered if that was really him and if so why did he come back?

"_Damn him. Why would he come back? It's been 8 years. 8 years!"_ she thought for a moment _"Maybe it's not him. He never wrote and didn't even come back for his own brother's funeral. I bet it's just some wanderer here to lick the Jarl's boots." _

By then she was there. She walked to her room and changed into her bed clothes and let the matter slip from her mind. If she knew what was going to happen, she most likely would have woken Balgruuf and resigned right then.

Lydia woke first thing in the morning. She woke like a wild animal, suddenly alert with no trace of sleep left. This is strange for a person raised within eye sight of city walls.

She stretched then walked over to the armor rack and put on her armor then walked over to the head of her bed and grabbed and belted on her sword. She grabbed her shield from behind the door and then walked down to the training area behind Jorrvaskr, drew her sword and started hacking away at a straw dummy.

_Aela was late_, thought Lydia, _she must have slept in. What an easy life those Companions have._

She heard the keep's door open. _That wanderer must have finally woken up to see the Jarl._

The she heard a door behind her open. "So the dedicated Housecarl is here before her partner is even awake. Whatever shall her teacher do?"

Lydia sheathed her sword and bowed "Good morning Aela. What are we going to work on today?"

Aela laughed "Formal as always. Even at the party last night. Will you ever tell me what made you that way? Because I do remember the girl who would laugh and play. No? Very well. Today we will spar until we can no long lift our arms. Consider this a test on everything you have learned this last year. Have at you." They drew their swords and attack each other.

It was strange that a Companion would train someone other than their own but Lydia was a special case. About a year after she had joined the guard she was on solo patrol when she had discovered a group of bandits attacking a farm and she drove them off single handed. She barely made it back to town.

When the Companions heard they tried to recruit her immediately. But she refused saying that she could better serve her hold by staying in the Jarl's service. Aela offered to train her, hoping to convince her to join them. But in 5 years it still hadn't worked. However Aela did gain a lot of respect for the young warrior and felt that she more than deserved her rank.

Their battle lasted for 4 hours with neither of them landing a decent blow on the other. They just stood there facing each other, wishing they had the strength to keep fighting to see who was the strongest.

When their strength returned, they sheathed their swords and Aela smiled "You have learned all I can teach you. We just need to meet at least once a week to keep your skills honed until you get a Thane to serve."

Lydia bowed "Thank you for training me Aela, I have learned a lot from you. Now by your leave I need to go about my rounds." Aela laughed and nodded and Lydia left.

After she left Aela she walked around the wall shaking the pain out of her arms. She then walked over to the forge by the gate. It was owned by the Steward's daughter Adrianne and her husband Ulfberth. She walked over to Adrianne.

As she approached Adrianne she looked up and said "By the nine girl, what happened to your armor?"

Lydia looked down and said "Me and Aela had a bit of a fight for training today. Could I use your forge to fix most of the damage?"

Adrianne nodded "So that's what that loud noise was. So who won?"

Lydia had taken off her breastplate and was standing there in just her undershirt. "No one. We had to stop once we had no strength to swing our swords."

She got to work fixing the slight tears and scratches as Adrianne said "You have come a long way in 5 years. Most people would give there sword arm to be as good as you, able to fight one of the Circle to a standstill."

Lydia was through with the breastplate and was now working on her shield. "But not you. Will you ever be satisfied with your sword work?"

Lydia finished her shield and was buckling her armor back on. "No. I am a Housecarl Adrianne. I stand between my Thane, if I get one, and whatever seeks to harm them. And I can't count on my Thane being a capable fighter. I hear tell of merchants and other milk-drinkers being made Thane so my best might never be enough," she belted on her sword, "Thank you for letting me use your forge. You can name your price when I get paid."

She shook Adrianne's hand. "You don't need to pay me. We are friends right? And besides, I didn't have to do any work." Lydia thanked her again and walked toward Dragonsreach.

After she left Ulfberth came out. "Who was that Adri?"

Arianne sighed "Lydia. She came and asked if she could fix her armor. I miss the child she used to be. Running around and laughing."

Ulfberth put his arm around her shoulders. "What do you think happened?"

Adrianne laid her head on his shoulder. "Ragnthor. After his father died his brother's wife basically chased him off. He left to wander Tamriel. I think she thought he would take her with him. It was sad watching her heart shrivel. She now is totally devoted to the way of the warrior, more than any other Nord I have met." She straightened and walked over to the workbench.

Ulfberth followed. "And I don't know if she knows but Ragnthor is back in town and looks like he might take back the old farm. I worry what will happen if he tries again and then leaves. I bet it will totally break her. Even more so if Balgruuf deems him worthy of following his father's footsteps and make him Thane. Lydia is the only unattached Housecarl in the hold and so would be under him."

Ulfberth threw some more coal in the forge. "Do you want me to talk to him? Make sure he doesn't hurt her."

Adrianne stopped working on fixing a guards helm. "No. You might have been able to handle him before he left. And he was just a skinny lad of 18 with only basic training. I saw him walk out of town this morning and he has changed. He looks like he was born in his armor and he moved with the confidence of someone who knows he can win almost any fight. I think the only person who can scare him now is Lydia herself. And he is a brave man for risking a beating just for coming home."

She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for caring about my friends though." And then they got back to work.

When Lydia got back to Dragonsreach she walked up to Balgruuf. "Did a wanderer come in here today?"

Balgruuf looked up. "Yes he did. He was in Helgen a few days ago. He said the dragon we saw was the one that that destroyed Helgen. Seeing that he survived that I sent him the Farengar who said he need some help. He should be back in the morning."

She nodded and asked "Did he tell you his name?"

Balgruuf nodded and smiled "He did. But I promised him I would not reveal his name until certain conditions, set by him, were met. Sorry Lydia, but when a Jarl gives his word he cannot go back on it."

Lydia nodded. "Of course, my Jarl. Is there anything you require of me today?"

Balgruuf shook his head. "No Lydia. The rest of the day is yours to enjoy. But try not to get to dirty. I will need you in court tomorrow. If you want you can sit in court and listen. But I have no requests of you." Lydia nodded and left the keep.

She had had a hard day. She didn't want to bother the servants with a request for hot water for a bath so she went down to a secluded spot on the river. It had been her place to unwind after tough days ever since she was a child.

She pulled off her armor and stripped to her small clothes and jumped in. The cold water shocked her mind clear for the first time since last night. She grabbed a handful of sand from the bank and used it to scour her skin. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to get out as many knots as she could, wanting to look her best tomorrow. She then grabbed a large stone on the river bed and stayed under for as long as she could. When she came out of the water she felt better than she had in a long time. She walked out of the river and sat down on the grass to dry. As she sat there here mind drifted down a path she had not followed in a long time.

She was 10 and her mother had just died leaving only Lydia and her father. Her father was soon driven to drunkenness, spending most of the money he made in the Bannered Mare, leaving her to fend for herself. So most days found her here, sitting on the bank and watching the water and alone with her thoughts. One day the guard found her father passed out behind the inn and brought him home. They helped her get him into bed then left.

She waited until she was sure they were gone and then ran out to the river. Unknown to her Ragnthor had followed. She was sobbing on the riverbank when he came up to her and asked what was wrong. She almost jumped out of her skin at his voice. She wiped her face, glared at him then turned back around and ignored him.

He went and sat by her. "I have always liked the sound of running water. Though sometimes I have to pee after watching too long." She nearly choked trying to cry and giggle at the same time.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Hi. My names Ragnthor."

She shook his hand. "I'm Lydia. Have I seen you before?"

He shook his head. "No. I live with my family outside of town. I'm usually too busy to come to town but I got lucky today. I have seen you a few times but have been too scared to talk to you." She kind of giggled. "I saw you run out of town so I followed you. I don't think people should be alone. Are you ok?"

She sniffed and shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No. I feel like I'm all alone. My mother died 6 months ago and my father spends more time at the inn than at home. I don't have many friends and the kids make fun of me. I'm just…" she broke off crying.

Ragnthor was thinking _Talos, what do I do?_ Then he remembered what his father did when his mother would cry.

Ragnthor put his arm around her shoulders. "Well I will be your friend. And I might be able to get my father to help with your father."

She wiped her eyes and looked up. "How could your father help?"

Ragnthor smiled and said "Well he is a Thane and I think we could use more help on the farm. If so you could come and visit and I might get to go to town more because I might have less work."

Ragnthor handed her a piece of cloth and she blew her nose and handed it back.

_Gross_ though Ragnthor. "Let's go back to town and ask." He stood up and offered his hand. She pulled herself up and they ran off to town to ask.

They were the best of friends from that day on. Her father started to work on his father's farm and Lydia got to come a few times a week. Her father had so much work most days that he rarely was seen in the inn. And Ragnthor got to go to town sometimes as much as twice a week in the summer and 3 or 4 times a week in the winter. He was her best friend and she helped him grow into the man he would become.

One time when she came over Ragnthor was been given his own dagger. Then were in the woods when they came across 2 wolves.

Ragnthor whispered as he drew his dagger "Go get my father. I will distract them." And with that he yelled and charged while she darted off in the other direction.

The men found him covered with scratches and bite marks but both wolves were dead, he had torn out their throats with the dagger. He did contract a bad case of Rockjoint that they had to take him to the temple to cure.

About a year after that he was in town to help his father pick up some things for the farm when he heard a scream. He took off without a second thought. He found Lydia backed into a corner by 3 boys with knives. Without a second thought he charged in. His father had followed and was amazed how quickly his smallest son dealt with them.

Within seconds one of the boys was running off with a broken arm. A few more and another ran off with most of the bones in his hand crushed.

Within a minute he was kneeling over the third, punching him in the face yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE! NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

His father pulled him off and calmed him down. "It looks like I need to start giving you combat training."

His father smiled with pride. Lydia seemed to rely on him more after that. As the years went by they grew closer together. One night, about 3 months before his father died, they spend their first night together.

It wasn't much. And was kind of awkward. Her father had to stay the night at the farm and Ragnthor had snuck into town and climbed through her window and that's about all he knew how to do. But it meant the world to her. He was the first person since her mother had died that had really cared for her. And then his father died.

"And he left me," she grabbed her sword "He was the only person I cared about and he left me all alone." She swung her sword into a tree so hard her sword snapped.

"Damn. And damn him. May not even Shor have mercy on his soul." She slipped on her shirt and leggings the buckled on her armor and went back to town, hoping she had enough to buy a new sword.

Life had not been easy on her since he left. Her own father died about a year later but she didn't feel the pain. When Ragnthor left it stabbed a hole in her heart so that all the love flowed out. She tried to stop it but the hole was too big. After 2 years of hoping her heart was but a tenth of the size it was before with no room for love. Only for duty to her country and Jarl. She felt she was better off. With no one to love there was no one to hurt her.

Luckily Adrianne was still open when she got to town. And that she had enough to get a new sword. Adrianne knew that something was off and gave her a reduced price but didn't tell her.

When Lydia got to Dragonsreach the Jarl was still holding court. She sat down and listened for a while and ate some of the food at the table and then went to her room. She took off her armor and went to sleep. And the divines granted her deep repairing sleep for they knew she needed it.

When she didn't show up for breakfast Balgruuf asked where she was. "She is still sleeping my Jarl. Adrianne told me that she looked off last night and that there might be a little bad blood between her and Ragnthor" Proventus replied.

Balgruuf nodded "That's right. He left right after his father died about 8 years ago. His brother's wife chased him off. Damn shame too. Had he joined my guard he mostly likely would have made Thane within 3 years. Guess I get a second chance there. And they were more than close. It would have made for a grand wedding."

Balgruuf smiled and laughed "Damned this romantic side of me. Why am I cursed to live in a beautiful land? Let her sleep."

It wasn't 30 minutes later that a guard came in saying that a dragon had attack the Western Watch Tower. And not an hour later Ragnthor walked in with the dragon stone. And was then sent out to slay a dragon.

It was to the dull sound of roaring the Lydia awoke to. She buckled on her armor and ran out to the Jarl. "Is everything all right? And where is Irileth?"

Balgruuf forced a smile "Irileth and the wanderer have gone to slay a dragon. I hope that because we can hear these sounds that the battle is going our way. If not then I have lost a close friend and a valuable ally. Now sit down with me and eat lunch. I let you sleep in today so don't worry about being late." She sighed with relieve and sat down.

Soon the roaring stopped and within an hour Irileth was back. "The dragon is dead Balgruuf. And according to our guards our new friend might be Dragonborn. Some strange things happened after he killed the dragon. And don't worry about…our new friend. He stayed behind to give the men killed a warriors burial."

Balgruuf smiled "Well that's good to hear. All of it. I think that's the first time I have had nothing but good news my whole time as Jarl."

He then turned to Lydia "I need you looking your finest. If our friend comes back Whiterun will have its first Thane in 8 years. And don't worry about moving out of Dragonsreach for a while. Our new friend has insisted on building a house before offering you a bed in his home. Because he doesn't yet have a house hahaha."

He stood and said "Guards. Go and get the people of the city. Tonight we name a new Thane!"

It was 4 hours before Ragnthor made it back to Whiterun. Lydia was standing on the balcony overlooking the town, listening to the rain, when she heard the gates open.

"Well it's about time. How long does it take to bury a few men?" She ran down stairs and sat in her spot at the table.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a tall man walked through. She though he must be and elf because of how tall he stood. He had a cloak on to keep him and his armor from getting too wet. He shook like a dog before walking up to stairs the main area. He didn't remove the hood until he was passed her so she didn't get a good look at his face but he did have shoulder length dark red hair and wasn't an elf so he must be a massive Nord.

He must have noticed he was late an offered an explanation. "I have always loved the sight and sound of rain. Sorry for being late and I dearly hope Vignar hasn't drank all the mead." The hall broke into laughter.

As he reached the foot of the Jarl's thrown it quieted down.

He knelt as Balgruuf stood. "It has been 8 long years since anyone within our hold has been worthy enough to be called Thane. The time has come for that to change. I have found a man that you all should deem worthy of this post. Not only is he the son of the last Thane and a man you all should know but today he saved our very city by slaying a dragon not 5 miles outside of our walls. And he is the one that the Graybeards called and named Dragonborn."

He drew the greatsword from his back. It was a better sword than Lydia had ever seen.

"Raise now, Ragnthor of the Isles, and take up this sword as your badge of office in this hold."

As Ragnthor grasped the sword and held it above his head Lydia look like she was ready to kill a dragon herself. As Ragnthor put his old sword in his pack and sheathed his new one Balgruuf continued.

"Ragnthor. In honor of your new station I grant you Lydia as your Housecarl." Lydia almost fell out of her chair and Ragnthor looked startled.

"I also grant you back your father's home and land that you may make use of them yourself. Now go and feast among the people you now serve as I do." With that Balgruuf sat and Ragnthor found a seat as far as possible from Lydia, honestly scared for his life of what would happen.

Lydia was angry, of course, but also wondering what she had done to have to serve a man who had broken both her heart and her trust.

Author's note: Round 2 of editing. Mush easier than I thought it would be. I have no idea why I was dreading this.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes and Rebuilding

Chapter 3

Ragnthor

Ragnthor laughed with old friends and people he had know growing up and seemed to generally have a great time. But not too deep below the surface he was wondering just how to avoid Lydia, seeing how the Jarl had thrown them together.

The feast went on for many hours with each and every person come to congratulate him on becoming Thane, about how much he looked like his father, and expressing sorrow about his brother's death. As Ralof had told him his niece may have survived he used some of this attention to try and get some information. The only thing he found out was that a little girl had started to beg in the town square not long after his aunt and uncle left. He resolved to check it out as soon as he had a home and had patched things up with Lydia. Of the 2 he figured that finding a long lost child would be easier.

As he flowed around the room he tried to find ways out of the hall with confronting Lydia, seeing how this might be almost worse than the heartbreak. He was unable to find one. Giving up he walked up to Balgruuf and shook his hand.

"Thank you for this honor and the gift of the land back. I was planning to petition to get the land back before all of this Dragonborn business. This went almost better than I could have hoped. I just wish I could have met Lydia on better terms. It might have made my job a little easier. But it is time for me to go. I need to be in Riverwood in the morning to get wood to repair the house and a friend that offered to help rebuild."

Balgruuf roared out laughing. "I chose to allow her to serve now rather than later. I believe it is better to face problems head on rather than let them fester. The logic has served me well over the years. Good luck with the house."

Ragnthor gave a rather strained smile. "Thank you. Well now it's out of the skillet and into the fire. I don't have a place for her to stay and I don't feel good with her sleeping on the ground, so I would like her to stay here for a while. I will be back when I have a room for her."

Balgruuf just smiled and nodded. "You sound like an old man but so it shall be. Should I tell her?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "I will do it now."Balgruuf nodded and slapped him on the shoulder then left. Ragnthor downed a mug of mead and then walked over to Lydia.

Her face was a neutral mask as her approached. "Honored to meet…"

Ragnthor almost glared at her. "Stop. Not here. Follow me."

She had a look of shock as he walked out the doors. She followed close behind. He walked around the left side of Dragonsreach and stopped as soon as they were out of sight. When she reached him his face had softened to a look of both sorrow and almost shame.

"I'm sorry for that. I just don't want the pomp and speech. I know I left things all wrong and broken and I can give you reasons if you want, "Her eyes grew wide as he continued, "I want to know what you think. I need to where the people who I fight with stand. That way I know what I need to do in a fight."

He took his armor off and put it in his pack, leaving him just standing there in a plain cloth shirt and leggings with a small pair of boots. Lydia immediately swung her fist. She slammed it into the side of his face. She then kicked him in the groin and after he had dropped to his knees she grabbed the sides of his head and slammed her knee into his face. He shook his head and stood with blood running down his chest from a broken nose.

"I deserved that." He grabbed his nose and pulled forward with a sick snapped. "I hope that is kind of straight. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

She clenched her fists and Ragnthor was honestly scared he was going to get hit again. He must have flinched because a smile flashed across her face.

"Why did you leave?"

Ragnthor nodded and said "My brother's wife chase me out. And I had nowhere to go. I refuse to rely on charity to survive."

She nodded and then asked "Why didn't you take me with you?" She glared at him, daring him to lie.

"Because I had nothing but my own 2 hands, the weak strength that backed them and the old sword my father was using to teach me. I felt like I wasn't enough man for you. The only reason I'm here now is because I just might be man enough for you, but I still have doubts."

He took a step forward and flinched as she tensed. "I love you. Not just then but still. I didn't bring you because I would never willing subject you to anything that would cause you hardship. It looks like I failed."

Her anger showed on her face as she kicked him in the groin again. As he fell, he braced for another kick to the face but it didn't come. As she walked away he stood.

"You can stay at the keep if you want. I won't have a place for you to stay for at least a week, maybe more."

She paused and as he started to put on his armor he said. "Now I ask this as a friend. I am leaving for Riverwood tonight. I am buying wood from Gerdur and if Ralof is still in town he is going to help. Would you like to come?"

She started to walk away. "No. We are not friends. Not anymore."

As she walked into Dragonsreach, he walked toward the stables, saddled up and rode into the night.

"Well that might have gone better. Maybe." He told his horse. "You know. I think it's time I give you a name. What do you think of Ahearn?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Well then, do you think that could have gone better?" Ahearn gave no response for awhile then flicked his ears back and forth.

"So even you don't know. Well some help you are." Ahearn snorted.

"Well I'd like say that I wish I hadn't gotten a broken nose but from what I have been hearing I deserve much worse. Talos what I wouldn't give to know how this would work out. But surprise is one of the spices of life."

He reached and touched his nose and winced. He was glad he hadn't when she had broken it. "Well boy, I hope I have made a step in the right direction. At least I hope I didn't go the wrong way. Now I hope you are ready for work. We will have a lot of logs to haul home."

Ahearn gave a little buck and looked back like _what did I do to deserve you?_

Ragnthor laughed "The Jarl though you were getting fat in the stall."

Ahearn gave an offended snort and Ragnthor laughed into the night.

Dawn was breaking as he rode into Riverwood. Ragnthor tied his horse to the fence in front of the inn and walked up to Gerdur's house. He put his ear to the door, and hearing no sounds he sat down and lit his pipe.

He couldn't remember where he had picked it up but it must have been in Hammerfell or Morrowind. He didn't smoke Skooma or other things of that sort but some plant that grows in warmer climates. He would either have to give it up soon or find a way to get some more shipped here. It would be a sad day if he had to give it up. It had been one of the few constants in his last few years away. He determined that he would limit himself to one bowl a week, unless he had another stressful day like yesterday.

He had just finished off the bowl and was putting his pipe away when Gerdur came out. She walked right passed him and jump when he stood.

"By Talos Ragnthor, don't sneak up on people."

He smile and said "Well it looks like I am going to stay. I helped the Jarl's men drive off a dragon. And it turns out I am Dragonborn. So the Jarl made me a Thane. I'm here to buy wood to fix up the old house and see if Ralof still wanted to help. And I will need to borrow you wagon. I have a horse but haven't got around to buying a wagon."

Gerdur shook his hand and bowed her head and smiled "No charge for you, my Thane. Well you can pay me with next fall's crops. And I always knew there was something special about you. Just in the way you carried yourself. Was always a little sad that Lydia had won you instead of me."

Ragnthor laughed. "Well Lydia didn't started her courtship with a fist."

Gerdur snorted and shook her head. "Now let me try and drag Ralof away from Brasella. He has hardly left her side. I don't know if it will lead to something more but I hope it does. It is time for him to settle down."

She beat on the door and yelled loud enough to wake the whole village. "Ralof wake up. Ragnthor is here to get help fixing his house."

Soon Ralof staggered out. "Gerdur, did you need to wake the whole village. And good to see you Ragnthor. Guess that means you're going to stay. By the nine, what happened to your face?!"

Ragnthor reached up and touched it wincing. "Lydia. I got made Thane and that made Lydia my Housecarl. I asked her where we stood. It still hurts so I'm waiting to wash it. I wish she had done worse. Last night I got a small feeling of the hell I put her through leaving."

He shook his head smiling "Enough about that, it's my cross to carry. I'm here to get some wood and help fixing the house. You still up for helping?"

Ralof nodded "Of course my friend. I think Brasella and Gerdur are getting sick of me anyway." They all started laughing as they went to load the cart. 3 hours later they were on their way.

Ragnthor and Ralof sat high on the cart as they drove back to the plains around Whiterun. Thankfully it was mostly downhill or flat so there wasn't much to do. So they talked about almost everything under the sun.

"So how did it go down with Lydia?"

Ragnthor sighed. "Worse than I'd hoped for but better than I feared. I wish I had tracked her down the night I saw her in the Bannered Mare. It would have made things easier but then again life is never easy. I met her about 3 hours after I had been made Thane. I had talked to Balgruuf to see what I should do and he told me to be direct. So after downing a mug of mead I walked over to her and told her to follow me outside, not wanting to ruin her standing by doing it where everyone could see."

His eyes grew sorrowful "We walked around the left side of Dragonsreach to stay out of sight. I asked her where we stood. I got a fist to the face, a foot to the groin and a knee to the face. That's what broke my nose. I told a little joke that didn't work and she asked some questions. Why did I leave, why didn't I take her. I don't know if I got them right or wrong. I told her I still loved her, because I do. Then I got another foot to the groin but not a knee to the face. Then I asked her, as a friend, to come with me to Riverwood. She then told me we were no longer friends and that damn near tore my heart out."

Ralof nodded and his eyes held the look of a man who had lost love as well. "I think ordering her out might have been a bad call. Asking might have been better. But she didn't knee you again, even though she knew you would let her. That means she doesn't utterly hate you but she still really doesn't like you. Do you really still love her, even after all of that?"

Ragnthor nodded and looked pathetic "I really do. And it's not just because I never had anyone else offer while I was roaming. As I fought in the Arena I had women of all kinds knocking on my door. And while I was in Hammerfell I had a lord ask if I wanted to marry his daughter because of my prowess with the blade. For 8 years she has been the only one to hold my heart. And honestly, I would rather die than have anyone else hold it."

Ralof laughed, knowing he was one of only a handful of people he could get away with it. "You, my friend, are by far the softest hearted warrior that I have ever met. If you can find a way to heal her heart she will be the luckiest lass in all of Tamriel."

They both nodded and laughed. "What about you Ralof? Is there something brewing between you and Brasella?"

Ralof gave a look of shock "What do you mean? I am helping a sister in arms to heal. Nothing more."

Ragnthor roared out so loud Ahearn shook his head. "I talked with Gerdur this morning and she said you have hardly left her side for 2 days. Fetching this and that for her. Always at her beck and call."

Ralof scowled and shook his head. "Damn that woman, giving out family secrets to rough necked warriors. Aye it's true I have feelings for her, have since we were put in the same band. This is the first time she has even shown that she knows I'm there. But it could be that she is still weak and is grabbing on to anyone she can."

Ragnthor nodded. "That's the way to do it. That's how I won Lydia, back in the old days. Found her crying on the riverbank and helped make her life better."

Ralof looked shocked "How long ago was this? I have never seen her cry."

Ragnthor nodded. "A long time. Must have been about 18 years ago. Only promise I have made that I broke. I said I would always be her friend." They rode in silence for a long while after that.

A few hours later it was time for lunch. Seeing as they were moving slower than Ragnthor wanted to be he decided to eat while rolling down the road.

He threw Ralof a hunk of venison. "Eat. We still have to unload these when we get there. I want to get started on the walls today and if we're lucky the roof tomorrow. I can't imagine what the town is staying about Lydia not being out here to help"

Ralof shook his head and growled. "You sound like Gerdur. 'Go cut wood, Ralof. Go make food. Stoke the fire, I'm cold.' Here I am just trying to help a friend."

He smiled as Ragnthor apologized. "I'm sorry Ralof. I was just coming back for a visit. Now I am an important man in the hold. It just a lot to…. What was that?"

He slipped a knife from his boot. Out of a bush burst a huge black dog with a hungry look on his face.

Ragnthor laughed "You make it up here and I'll give you some food." In an instant the dog was up on the wagon.

Ragnthor tossed him a piece of meat and scratched his ears. "You stay with me and I will feed you every day." The dog looked at him.

"I will take that as a yes. I will call you Slasher cause you're a big fearsome dog." He started playing with the dog on the pile of logs.

Ralof snorted. "Knock it off you two. You're making me sick." They started laughing.

2 hours later the pulled up in front of the old house, and it was a sight to behold. The roof had fallen in and broken the floor of most of the second story. The walls were sagging and parts had fallen down. In fact the only part of the house that was still in good condition was the chimney. The stone fences had been knocked down. By bears or giants he couldn't tell. The fields were mostly fallow from being over used. The stable was a pile of logs sounded by a ring of stone. In short it wasn't a lovely sight.

"Well" said Ralof "If I had known it was this bad I would have stayed home."

Ragnthor laughed and slapped his shoulder. "I just need your help with the walls, roof and building a small room behind the chimney. After that you can leave."

Ralof looked down and said "Is that all? I wager I won't be done for more than a month. A Month Ragnthor!"

Ragnthor laughed and pulled a log out of the back of the wagon and drug it to a spot near the house. "Well you didn't have to come. Besides, I don't think it will take more than a week."

Ralof looked to the sky "Talos, the things I will do for a friend."

He then grabbed a log and followed Ragnthor. After they had finished unloading Ragnthor sent Ralof back for another load.

After Ralof left Ragnthor walked around the house checking the foundation. He couldn't find anything wrong with it so he started knocking down the old walls and then checked the upright beams for signs of rot. If he found any he would knock the beam down and plant a new one in its place. Every time he knocked a beam out the second floor would move so he pulled it all down. Seeing as it was becoming dark he hauled all the bad wood out back and made a pile.

Then he pulled his bedroll out of his pack and lay down under the stars. He started to sing an old song his father had sang when he was a boy and before long he was fast asleep.

He woke at dawn to the sound of birds singing. He walked over to the well and pulled on the chain. A bucket come up full of clear water.

"At least I don't have to add digging a new well to the list of things I need to get done."

He took a drink and left the bucket out for Slasher. He then walked over to the chimney and started to mark out a room and then started to lay the foundation. He then took some logs, cut them in half and set them as beams. He then took his axe and cut a hole in the only wall for a door. He then took a log and cut it into boards and made a door.

As he was nailing it into place Ralof rolled up. "About time you show up."

Ralof looked shocked. "I blame your horse. I don't think he likes me."

Ragnthor nodded. "We let's get these logs unloaded and then try to get the walls up to the second floor today." Ralof nodded and jumped down and started hauling logs.

They managed to get the rest walls up to the second floor by the end of the day. They ate another cold meal and went to sleep. The next day they worked on building the rooms on the first floor and bracing the walls so they would support a second floor. The finished the day by making door frames and windows. Seeing as there was not enough time to bother starting work on the second floor they started on the stable. That had just finished pounding the last nail in when the sun set. Slasher had managed to bring down a deer and drug it home so they made a fire and had a hot meal for the first time in 3 days.

"That dog must have more wolf than dog in him to take down a deer." Ralof said as they were getting ready for bed.

Ragnthor nodded and pet the dogs head "But just enough dog to be loyal and friendly. That makes for the best kind of dog. If, divines willing, I have children I'm sure he would give his life to protect them. I might pick up a she-dog and bred puppies if he turns out good. I will give you first pick of the litter."

Ralof nodded "I'd like that. A man needs a good dog". And with that they all went to sleep.

The next day they build the floor, rooms and staircase for the second floor. And it was the staircase that took the longest. Ragnthor had it just like his father had. The steps were boards that had been discarded because they were full of knots. He sanded them smooth and used some snow berry oil to give each step sheen and glow. He then walked into the woods behind his house and peeled some misshapen logs to make the railing and then polished it with oil. They then finished the day by building up the walls to where the roof would slope. They were tired the night so they ate cold meat and went to bed.

The roof took 2 days. They first laid a framework of beams that gave the basic shape of the roof. Then they split logs into thick boards and hammered them over the framework. They then spent the rest of the day making shingles out of the boards that were left and making enough nails to pound them on. It would take about a dozen buckets worth. They then slept for the night.

The next day they spent the whole day on the roof. The hardest part is the beginning because you have to start on the outside edge and work toward the top.

While they were working Ragnthor asked "Why do you fight for the rebellion?"

Ralof looked offended "Because Skyrim should be for the Nords, not the empire."

Ragnthor nodded and said "Now don't jump off the roof but if we did leave the empire, would we be strong enough to face the Almeri Dominion? They almost destroyed the whole Empire with all its soldiers. What chance would we have by ourselves?"

Ralof nodded "But in order to save so themselves they made us abandon Talos. And the whole of the Empire did without a fuss."

Ragnthor shook his head. "You're wrong. Everywhere I have been there have been Talos worshipers. Do you think I would still be alive if Talos wasn't worshiped still? The Thalmor would have killed me. And the only reason they have cracked down on us here is because we are breaking a treaty. A treaty that the man who leads our Empire, which was founded in Skyrim by the Nords and who have always had Nord blood in them, agreed to in order to save, recover and prepare to fight again."

Ralof nodded and said "Then why do they bleed her dry?"

Ragnthor sensed a shift in Ralof so he pushed it "Because Skyrim has always been the one place the Empire could rely on. Sometimes we have not been well rewarded but the time is coming when the fate of Tamriel will rest firmly on Skyrim's shoulders. Will we let the Empire fall to the hands of Elves or will we save the Empire that we, the men and women of Skyrim, founded."

Ralof had both fire and realization in his eyes. "You are right. While we squabble and fight the Elves are gaining power. If you plan to join the Legion then I will too. It will be hard to face Hadvar though. And it will take some talking to convince Brasella."

Ragnthor nodded "That it will. And if you stop by with her before you leave I would be glad to help you convince her."

Ralof held out his hand. "Thank you my brother. It is a strange feeling though. Feeling like you are both saving and betraying your country at the same time."

They shook hands and then laid into their work. They were done before the end of the day.

The next morning Ragnthor walked up and shook Ralof's hand. "Well Ralof, thanks for your help."

Ralof looked around. "But you not done, you still have that small room to finish."

Ragnthor nodded. "And it's mine to do. Let's call it step one in a long process."

Ralof nodded knowingly. "Well I will be seeing you then. I think I will be by in a week with Brasella."

Ragnthor nodded. "I will see you in a week then."

They laughed and Ralof turned and walked towards home. Ragnthor then started to build the final room. Within a day he had the walls up and the roof half done. He finished that the next morning. He then cut 2 windows and placed the glass himself. Then he peeled the inside of the logs and oiled them. On a whim he laid a wood floor and made her a bed, shelves and chests, and an armor and weapons rack. He then decorated the room with things he had picked up earlier in town.

By the time he was done the whole room was everything he had hoped it would be. The only thing that stuck out was the back of the chimney, which he had cleaned and dusted. It may have looked like an eyesore but come winter this would be the warmest room in the house. With a fire going the stone would heat up the whole room. With one complete room he decided that it would now be proper to ask his Housecarl to stay here.

He went to the stable and saddled up Ahearn, climbed on then whistled for Slasher and rode towards town.

When he got to the stable he asked if Lydia had been given a horse during her time of service. Learning that she didn't he spent the last of his money on a horse. He left his horse there and then walked into the town.

He stopped and the War Maiden to make some new armor that he kept in his pack, planning on giving it to Lydia when they started their trip to the Throat of the World. He then walked up to Dragonsreach. He finally washed the blood off his face in the stream that ran through town.

When he got to the keep he asked Balgruuf where Lydia was. "She is in her room. Honest to Talos wondering if you are coming back. You have been gone awhile."

Ragnthor nodded. "I have just got done fixing most of the buildings. My friend had to leave early so I had to finish the last room by myself."

Balgruuf nodded. "Before you go, what happened to you nose?"

When he touched it he hardly felt it and wondered if the nerves were dead. _That might be a good thing._

"I managed to have a log slip and bash me in the face while building the walls. Now if you excuse me, my Jarl, I shall go and collect my Housecarl."

Balgruuf laughed and hollered as Ragnthor walked away. "Call me Balgruuf. You are a Thane after all." Ragnthor raise his hand in acknowledgment.

When he reached her door he knocked. A voice inside asked "Who is it?"

Ragnthor took off his hat and said "It is Ragnthor, Lydia. I have completed my house and am asking if you would rather make your lodging there so the town doesn't wonder why a Housecarl isn't with their Thane."

She swung the door open and he was scared she would hit him but she just had a bag on her shoulder and looked ready to go. "Lead where you will my Thane."

He reached for her bag and did get hit. He shook his head and motioned for her to follow.

As he passed Balgruuf he said "I will stop by in a week. If you need me before then send a message." Balgruuf nodded. "And watch out for _logs_ while you are out there."

Ragnthor just glazed at him and smiled. Then they walked out the doors. When they reached the stables he told her.

"The second horse is for you. I took the liberty of buying you one so you won't have to run behind me." He swung on Ahearn.

"Let's go. And his is yours, feel free to name him what you wish." He started down the road to home.

Author's note: Round 3, wooo! And Now I have decided the keep the old Author's note sections so here you go. So in order to have the story continue I have to try and write as Lydia for the next chapter. I hope this is the last time, for a long time, I have to do this. From now on their stories happen side by side so if I jump characters it will be during a chapter. Again thank you for reading. If you see things you like point them out. If you see things you hate point those out too. And unless I pull a stupid I shouldn't need to talk again for a long while.


	4. Chapter 4: First day on the Farm

Chapter 4

Lydia

"No. We are not friends. Not anymore."

She slammed her fist into the wall then winced. She hoped she hadn't broken it.

_Why did I have to say that? I will be lucky if he doesn't bring this to the Jarl._

It had been less than 24 hours since they had seen each other for the first time in years. And it hadn't been good. She had been made his Housecarl, which was about the worst thing that could have happened. For 3 hours she had waited for him to come see her, burning with anger and filled with fear about what would happen. Finally he walked over to her.

"Honored to meet…" was all she had been able to get out before he cut her off and told her to follow him outside.

They walked around Dragonsreach to a spot that would be hard to see, she didn't know why. He then stopped and asked her where they stood. Like he deserved to know that. She lost her temper and swung. She punched him in the side of the head and, when he didn't drop, she kicked him in the groin and then, after he fell to his knees, broke his nose with her knee. She smiled when she felt his nose crumple. He knelt there for a second then stood up and said he had deserved that. Then he grabbed his nose, without showing pain, and pulled it straight while making joke about his nose.

She almost punched the wall again _the nerve._

He then asked her if she had any questions. She asked why he left. He told her it was because his sister-in-law had chased him off and he refused to be given any charity. She understood that now, after living how she was now. But she would have willing given her home to him. She then asked why he didn't take her with him. He said it was because he wasn't man enough for her at the time, even though he had been her man. And he said that he never wanted to cause her and discomfort or harm and he admitted that he had failed. But what got to her was that he said he loved her, not just then but now even after she had broke his nose. She lost control and slammed her other fist into the wall.

She heard something snap. "Talos, I broke it this time. Now I need to visit Arcadia to see if she could bind it."

As she slipped on her armor and walked down to Arcadia's shop she thought about what had happened next. She kicked him in the groin again and saw his muscles twitch as he braced for another knee to the nose. She didn't know whether she felt disgusted that he was just taking it or honored that he let her but she turned and walked away. She had just reached the corner of the keep when he asked her as a friend if she would like to go with him to Riverwood.

"No. We are not friends. Not anymore." It was a good thing she was outside or she would have hit something again.

When she walked into Arcadia's shop, Arcadia started to gush over her. "You should be so proud that you finally got a Thane so you can get out of the gloomy keep. And you got a good one too. He asked me to go see to a sick friend and paid for all expenses. And he turns out even half as good as his father he will make this hold a better place." Lydia forced and smile and said thank you.

She then held her hand up. "I need some help. I think I broke my knuckle. Do you have anything to help? I hate having to deal with the priestess of Kynareth."

Arcadia's eyebrows shot up. "You broke a knuckle? What did you do?"

Lydia looked at her with steady eyes. "I would rather not say. I would like it fixed before my Thane gets back. He went to Riverwood and should be back soon." Arcadia shook her head and went to the back.

She came back and wrapped Lydia's hand tight. "Now drink this and then bone should knit by tomorrow. Do not do anything for the next 3 days though."

Lydia downed the potion and grimaced. It tasted like something left out to rot.

Arcadia laughed. "Teach you to break your bones."

Lydia bowed and said thank you then walked out the door. And realized she had nothing to do. She hadn't had a day like that in 8 years.

_Since Ragnthor left. _She shook her head and walked over to the stables.

She loved horses and had a way with them. She nodded to the stable hand and then when into her favorite horse's stall. He was a tall black gelding with a pure white face. She brushed his coat and cleaned out his hooves. A few hours had passed before she came out. With nothing better to do she walked back to Dragonsreach. She walked up to Balgruuf and asked if there was anything for her to do.

Balgruuf shook his head "I no longer give you orders. That is your Thane's duty. And until he comes back you get to do nothing. When he rebuilds his house, you care for and protect his home while he is away." Lydia nodded and walked away.

She wandered over to the war room and poured over the books. She couldn't read very well but she could do nothing else. It took her 3 days to read all of the books. She discovered that she loved reading and resolved to buy some the next time she was paid. Seeing as there was nothing else to do she asked Farengar if she could read from his personal study. He said it was ok as long as she didn't take the books and treated them like a small child.

He had books that cover everything for alchemy and spells to history to law and all things in between. Time flew and before she knew it 3 more days had passed.

The next day she was sitting on the porch overlooking the city wondering if Ragnthor was ever coming back. She was scared that he was never coming back. And the town was wondering the same thing.

Proventus said at dinner the night before that Adrianne told him that the town was wondering if Ragnthor was going to come back for Lydia.

A wandering bard said that the house looked as good as new. And that struck fear into her. It would be worst to have a thane that was a milk drinker than one who was never there.

It was around noon and she was getting ready to go back inside to eat when she heard the gates open. She decided to wait until she could see who it was. She heard someone working down at Adrianne's forge. A short while after the noise stopped she saw him. He had just finished walking up the steps to the Gildergreen. He was wearing the clothes of a common laborer and a straw hat. He was walking easy and talking to everyone he met. He was being followed by a massive black dog. She ran down stairs and packed her bag, not having many things to call her own. Then she sat down on her bed and waited.

Soon there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

A voice outside her door replied "It is Ragnthor, Lydia. I have completed my house and am asking if you would rather make your lodging there so the town doesn't wonder why a Housecarl isn't with their Thane." She swung the door open and she saw a flash in his eyes like he was scared she would hit him but she just had a bag on her shoulder and looked ready to go.

"Lead where you will my Thane."

He reached for her bag and she slammed her good fist into his head. She took a step back as his dog growled at her. He shook and then motioned for her to follow. He told the Jarl he would be back in a week. She gave a start as the Jarl mentioned logs and she saw Ragnthor touch his nose.

Then they were out the door and walking through town. He got some looks walking through town. Jon gave him a shocked look and he mouthed something to him. Then they were out the gates. Tied to the fence outside the stable were 2 horses. One was one of the Jarls better horses, the other was the black gelding with the white face.

"The second horse is yours. I took the liberty of buying you one so you don't have to run behind me." He swung onto his horse.

"Let's go. And he really is yours, feel free to name him what you wish." He started off toward his home.

"I will call you Black Moon." The horse nodded.

Ragnthor put his horse into a lope once he cleared the last farm.

A few minutes later they were there and it took Lydia's breathe away. It looked like it had 18 years ago when they had first met. She had seen what it had looked like before and had a hard time believing it had only taken a week to fix. They rode over to the stable. It was a giant loose box so they just stripped the tack off their horses and put them in.

As they walked to the house Ragnthor said "Someday I wish to have a barn. It's easier to raise horses and cattle when you have a barn to keep them warm in the winter."

As they walked into the house Lydia was surprised of how bare it was. She was scared what she was going to find in her room. Ragnthor walked to a door just past the fireplace.

"This room is yours."

She walked into a fully furnished room. It looked warm and cozy, a change from Dragonsreach. In fact it made the rest of the house look bland.

"Why?" She asked. "Why is my room the only one with furnishings?"

Ragnthor rubbed that back of his neck. "I thought it would be better for you if I got you way from prying eyes and loose tongues. So I rushed to get this room done. I don't mind sleeping outside while I finish the rest of the house and if it gets to cold I will sleep on the floor. That's better than some places I have slept."

Lydia shook her head. "No my Thane. It would not be right for me to have a bed while you sleep outside. You take the bed and…"

Ragnthor waved his hand "No. I will not take your room. It was build for you so that you would not have to be near me as much. It only locks from your side. I should have enough left to build myself a bed when I finish with all the work that needs done on the outside and in. Will you take your room or do I have to order you to." To her his eyes seemed to be one part daring her to refuse and one part pleading for her not to.

"I will…stay in the house my Thane."

He nodded and walked toward to door. "Unpack your things, dinner will be ready in an hour. I hope you like venison." She opened her mouth to object but he was already out the door.

He was back in a few minutes with an armload of wood followed by his dog. Soon he had a roaring fire and was cooking a large slab of meat in a skillet. Within minutes she knew what the best part of her room was. As long as there was a fire she would never be cold. She came out about 30 minutes later. When she opened her door she was enveloped with a wonderful smell.

As Ragnthor was testing the meat he cut off a piece and tossed it to the dog. Slasher caught it and wagged his tail, never making a sound. As she stood in the corner he walked over to his pack and pulled out a few herbs and a bottle of mead.

He dropped the herbs in the poured out the bottle into the pan. In a flash it was on fire but he let it burn and soon it had died down. As she walked over to be closer to the fire Slasher never took his eyes off her.

As she sat he asked "Do you like your meat well cooked?"

She looked down and said "Yes please."

Ragnthor nodded and went over and flipped the meat. He then moved it back away from the flames. Then he walked back over to his pack and pulled out 2 bowl and forks. He handed one to her.

"This is yours, please do not lose it. I am out of money so I can't replace it. If you need a knife there is one in my pack."

Lydia was shocked. "You have no money?"

Ragnthor smiled and nodded "I spent most of it fixing the house. The last bit I had I spent on your horse. And this." He tossed her a package.

When she opened it she saw it was a set of 4 books entitled Beggar, Thief, Warrior and King. She looked at him with a hard glare. "You need not have done this. Why throw away your money with these things."

Ragnthor shook his head. "You need a horse so you can keep up when we move. The books are for this week. I have a lot to do that you don't know how to do. I know how hard it can be doing nothing while someone works." He checked the meat. "Come get your share."

As she walked over Slasher growled. "Easy boy. She means no harm. Lydia, this is Slasher. He is a big softie. Give him a piece of meat and he will love you forever."

She tossed him a hunk of meat and he came over and put his head on her knee. She rubbed his head as she cut off a piece of meat and ate it. It almost melted in her mouth. Before she knew it the meat was gone. Ragnthor walked out and brought another armload of wood to throw on the fire. He grabbed her bowl and washed it in a bucket he had in the corner of the room. Then he turned toward the door.

"Are you coming with me or staying here boy?" Slasher got up and walked toward him.

"Sorry lass, sometimes I think he is more wolf than dog. The meat we ate came from a deer he took down." The he walked out the door.

Lydia made sure there was nothing that could catch fire near the hearth and then went to her room. She put the books on one of the shelves.

"Books. I have my own books. And the horse I wanted. And a room better than I had in Dragonsreach." She then covered the windows and took off her clothes and slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she felt more rested than she had in a week. She put on her clothes and boots. She debated putting on her armor but decided that she didn't need it today but she did belt on her sword. When she walked out of her room she saw the fire was still going.

There was a bowl there filled with some kind of porridge. She ate it and it was of the same quality as the meat from last night. She then walked outside to see where Ragnthor was. He was over near the road and it looked like he was fixing the stone fence. Lydia looked around for something to do, seeing as she didn't know the first thing about stonework.

She walked over to the stables and saw that the horses hadn't been fed. She looked around and there was no hay or grain but there was 2 large stakes with long leads attached. She put on their halters and led them to a grassy area that was in clear view of the house and tied them out.

She then walked back to the house to try and find the wood chopping block. She walked around to the back of the house and found it along with a massive pile of cut wood. She shook her head in disbelieve. The pile reached up to the second floor and there a huge pile of discarded building wood.

"He really meant there would be nothing to do. Maybe he has something for me to do."

She walked down to the road to talk with him. When she got there he stopped working. He had already finished one whole field. Slasher was nowhere to be found.

Ragnthor smiled "Looking for something to do? Well you can read unless you know how to fix stone fences." She shook her head. "Well then the only thing you can do is bring the horses some water later today. I should have some work for you in 2 days. I will need help painting the house."

She nodded then asked "Where's Slasher?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Oh he is around here hunting something most likely. He really is at least half wolf. I don't know how long that he roamed alone before me and Ralof stumbled across him. Speaking of that devil, Ralof will be here in around a week. He is going to watch the farm while we go up to High Hrothgar to speak with the Grey Beards. It will give me a chance to test you combat skills."

She nodded and started to walk back to the house. Ragnthor shouted after her. "Thank you for the break" she ignored him.

When she got back to the house she grabbed one of her books and walked outside, sat on a log and started to read. It took her a few hours to finish. When she looked up Ragnthor was much closer. He was working on the field closest to the house, on the west side.

She put down her book and walked over to the well and got him some water, seeing as the day was hot, for a fall day. As she approached he stopped and took off his shirt. She gasped at what she saw. His entire upper body was covered in scars.

Ragnthor smiled as she came with the bucket. "Thank you" he said as he started to drink which gave her a chance to look as the scars.

There were 10 or 12 new ones. Most looked like a sword had pierced his armor. There were a few that had the telltale sign of an axe smashing his armor and burying deep in his is body. And there were 15 or 20 bad ones. They had the mark of a spear or sword being driven clear through his body. Most of those were thick and misshapen, like he had been left for dead. Then there were ones that she could not place.

_Most men I know that have that many scars are angry, unhappy and enjoy scaring small children. I swear Ragnthor smiles all the time._

The sound of splashing water brought her to the present. He had dumped the rest of the water over his head. He handed her the bucket and smiled and thanked her. She nodded and walked back to the well to get water for the horses. The next time she turned to look at him he had his shirt back on.

_He must have noticed my staring._

A few hours later Slasher came back dragging a deer. Ragnthor ran over and started playing with him. He then picked up the deer and brought to the shed behind the house and gutted and skinned it. He cut off a front leg and tossed it Slasher, who in turn brought it to Lydia.

She was shocked. "Who's a good boy? Yes you are. I'm not hungry right now, you eat it." Slasher lay down at her feet and started to eat.

Suddenly he stood and gave a loud growling bark. Lydia heard a yell and looked up and saw two bandits charging at her. She whipped out her sword and within moments had killed one. Slasher had taken out the other. Lydia then charged around the back of the house to see if Ragnthor was alright.

His was fighting 3 men while he was unarmed. Suddenly one with a greatsword attacked. He dodged and grabbed the bandit who screamed as a snap happened and his arm went limp. Ragnthor then broke the man's leg and snapped his neck. While he was finishing that one another tried to stab him with a sword. Lydia thought he just flowed around the blade and then head butted the man. When the man hit the ground Ragnthor slammed his foot down on the man's chest. The leather armor did nothing as the man's chest was crushed. The third had a waraxe. He swung and Ragnthor grabbed the man's arm and broke it. Then the bandit pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Ragnthor. Ragnthor grabbed the man's arm with his left hand and picked him up by the neck with his right. There was a look of cold fury in his eyes as he grabbed the man with both hands and tightened his grip then savagely jerked. There was a loud crack as the bandit's neck broke. It had taken less than 2 minutes.

Lydia though the she would be sick. Ragnthor was a brutal fighter. She shook it off as he walked over.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. Now go in the house. I will clean up out here."

Lydia turned then stopped. "Are you ok?"

Ragnthor nodded. "I hurt my foot but other than that I am fine."

She finished walking into the house. She sat there for a second and wondered if she was serving a monster. She would find out when he came in.

She started the fire and walked over to his pack. She saw some meat hanging and cut some off. She then grabbed 2 bottles of mead and some flour. While she was searching for a pot she found a hard, cloth wrapped package. She wondered what it was while she kept looking. She found a pot and walked over to the fire. She put the mead in then cut up the mead and let is cook. Ragnthor walked in 20 minutes later as she was adding flour to thicken the stew.

"What are you making?" he asked as he walked over.

"A meat stew. I couldn't find any vegetables."

He handed her some potatoes. "I found these growing wild in one of the fields." She cut them up and dropped them in.

"What did you do to the men that attacked us?"

Ragnthor looked down and sighed "I gave them funeral rights and then packed them to the hill in the west. I am no priest but I did the best I could do."

_So he isn't a monster._ She thought. "Why do you fight so…brutal?"

Ragnthor looked thoughtful then said. "Part of it was the Orcs who taught me the way of the blade. They told me to use anger to fight and when I fight I do so in a cold anger. I see the fastest way to kill an enemy. It's one reason I don't duel. I fight in ways some consider unfair and almost always to the death. I fight to protect my life and the life of others. But today wasn't brutal, it was efficient ." He then looked down.

Lydia though he looked tired and sad about having to kill those men. When the food was ready she brought him a bowl. He smiled and thanked her then ate in silence. Then he went outside, leaving Slasher in the house. Slasher scratched at the door so she let him out.

Lydia then went in her room and lay on her bed wondering what had happened to Ragnthor in the 8 years he was gone that turned him into someone like this. She got up and looked out the window and saw that he was sitting on a log smoking something.

She wondered what it was because if it was skooma then she would have been able to smell it from here. He sat there smoking a petting the dog for a while then laid down on his bedroll and seemed to go to sleep. Seeing as there was nothing left to do she went to bed as well.

Author's note: Round 4! This one had no previous Author's note. That has now been rectified and all is write with the world.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rest of the Week

Chapter 5

Ragnthor

The moment he was out of the house he had his pipe out and was puffing away. "Shor's bones. Why did she have to walk around that corner? I know it's her duty to act as my shield but the look in her eyes. She thinks I'm a monster."

He went through the fight in his mind, trying to see if there was a better way he could have handled it. There were a few ways but they have lead to him being wounded. He took a big drag and held it for a moment before letting it go.

"I might have stopped her from running. I know I fight in a way that scares people. Part of it is the way I was taught but I really don't know where the other part comes from."

He sat down on a log by his bedroll. "Maybe this time it was because I knew she was there, just around the corner, and if I let one past he could he hurt her. What do you think boy?"

Slasher walked over and put his head on Ragnthor's leg and looked at him. Ragnthor rubbed his head.

"At least she didn't see the way you tore the throat out of your bandit. And the way you licked your mouth when you were done. If I didn't trust you I would be scared of you."

Slasher laid down at his feet while he finished his bowl. After he put his pipe away he walked over to his bed.

"Well boy it's time for bed. I would like you to sleep in front of the door in case any of their friends come back. Keep her safe. Now let's sleep." And with that he slid into his bedroll and passed out.

Ragnthor was still wired from the fight and woke up about an hour before dawn. He walked around back and grabbed as much wood as he could then made a fire and started on breakfast. It was porridge again. He sat there for about 30 minutes before he lost the nerve to face her and went outside.

The sun was just starting to break over the mountains surrounding the Throat of the World. There was a chill in the air and the scent of pine on the breeze. It was a good day to be a Nord. He was glad he was back home. Sure he had made his share of mistakes along the way, some of them big, but standing here in the place he was born, on land he owned made the stress leave his body and a feeling on peace filled his soul.

He was starting to walk down to the road when he noticed the horses had been out all night. He hurried to move them before Lydia noticed. He was sure that she would see it as a failure as a Housecarl.

He then walked down to the road to start repairing the fences of the eastern fields. He vowed to not take off his shirt no matter how hot it got. Soon he was in the rhythm of the work and was moving fast. The work was labor intensive but after you got into the flow of feeling where the stone should go there was no real need to think about it. It was the kind of work that make you feel like tired but accomplished at the end of the day. Soon he was singing an old work song his father would sing. It was a good day to be alive.

Lydia

She woke to the sound of a strong baritone voice singing a smooth, flowing song. Her room was warm so she knew that that he had made breakfast again. Went she got dressed she saw it was the same as yesterday, porridge. She ate and walked outside to see what she could do.

She saw the horses were already out and wondered how early Ragnthor had woken to do both cook and let out the horses before she had even woken.

_That fight must have got to him for him to push himself to do so much._ She walked around the house to see if any of the deer from last night could be saved.

It was still good. The only thing that saved it was that Ragnthor had managed to gut and skin it before the attack which allowed the meat to cool quickly in the night air. She looked around and saw a door leading into the ground at the back of the house. She tried to open it and found it was locked.

Not wanting to bother Ragnthor she picked the lock. She packed most of the meat down to the cellar and hung it on the hooks hanging from the ceiling. After she had down that she walked over to the wood block and split the remaining wood. She walked over to the horses to see if they need and care. The only thing they needed was their hooves cleaned. Then she walked back into the house and grabbed another book and sat down to read.

She put the book down around noon and brought Ragnthor some water. He stopped working and took a drink. It was a hotter day than yesterday and sweat had completely drenched his shirt and he was only about half done. She could see his face was flushed with heat as she drew near.

_He must have heard my gasp and seen me stare yesterday. Good ._

He gave her a thankful smile as she approached with the water. "Thank you Lydia. It is a right hot day today. This water is a welcome relieve. I'm taking a break. Would you like to sit and join?"

She nodded and sat down on a completed piece of the fence. He took another drink from the bucket and pulled out the thing he had been smoking the night before. He pulled a small bag out as well and filled the bowl on the end. He then pulled out a flint and steel and lit it and took a long drag.

"What is that?" Lydia asked.

"This is a pipe. And not for skooma or other things that mess with the mind like the Dunmer smoke. I smoke a plant that grows on the border of Cyrodiil and Black Marsh. It is a great way to kill time and reduce stress."

He looked in the bag and folded it and put it back in his pack. "I picked it up a few years ago while I think I was in Hammerfell. The redguards are decent traders and have many things in their lands. This pipe is one of two constants in my time way. But I might be forced to give it up soon. I am almost out of the dried plant and I can't grow it here and no one in town has any. The Khajiit traders might have some but they might charge too much seeing how far away it grows. If I keep burning through it this fast I will be down to only one constant. And she broke my nose."

Lydia huffed and glared at him. He smiled as he took one last drag and the pipe went out. He laughed as the he release the smoke.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get back to work. And thank you for the water." He stood and took one last drink before dumping the rest over his head.

As he handed the bucket to her he asked "Are you enjoying the books?"

She looked up at him "Yes they are very good. I like the story."

Ragnthor nodded and smiled "I'm glad. The next time I manage to get to town I will pick you up some more."

He stretched and then started to work again. Lydia was going to say something when he started to sing. It was her favorite song. He used to sing it for her when she was sad. She then turned and walked back to the house.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor finally finished a few hours later. And he was tired. It had been hotter than normal the last 2 days. And between that and 2 days of rebuilding fence he was bone deep tired. He was glad that the only hard thing left to do was out a temporary wooden fence around two 20 acre fields of grass. But that would only take a day. He would replace it with stone next year if he could. He looked around for Lydia but she was nowhere in sight.

From the smoke coming out the chimney he guessed she was inside. He went at got the horses out of the field. On his way to the stable he stopped by the well and filled the nearby trough for the horses to drink. As they drank he checked their coats and hooves to see if anything needed to be done but there wasn't. Their coats were smooth and hooves clean. Their fur was getting longer which meant that a cold snap was going to happen.

_That's not good. I leave for High Hrothgar at the end of the week. The mountain is cold enough without the onset of winter._ He shook his head.

When the horses finished he put them in the stable. He stood there awhile watching the sun sink to the west. Slasher came and stood by him.

"You know boy, it is a pretty good life we lead. The only way it could be better is if there was no war and I wasn't Dragonborn. But all in all I have to say I got lucky. There has been many times where I have wondered if I would make it back."

He knelt down and rubbed his belly. "And I think the reason I managed to pull myself out alive is because of the woman in the house. Now I have seen her face again I can die happy, even if she hates me."

He stood up and gave the skyline one last look. "Let's go inside boy. Maybe we got lucky and will have supper waiting for use. If not I will give you another deer leg and I will just sleep. Too tired to cook." And they walked toward the house.

When they walked in the door, they were greeted by a wonderful smell. _She may hate me but Talos she knows how to cook._

He walked over and sat down. "What did you cook Lydia? It smells wonderful."

She looked at him. "It is stew like last night."

He nodded. "Well that's why I didn't remember it. I didn't really pay much attention to food last night. Never do after…things like that happen." He reached for the ladle and filled his bowl.

He ate a spoonful and his face dropped. "This is really good. Thank you for cooking, bringing me water when it's hot, caring for the horses and the other small things you do."

She nodded "Honored to serve you my Thane."

He shook his head "Please don't call me that. It takes fewer words to say Ragnthor."

She nodded. "Of course my tha….Ragnthor."

He smiled. "I was planning on painting tomorrow but I think we have some fences to build first. I have about 20 acres on each side of the farm, just past the fields. I was thinking that if we fenced them we could just turn the horses loose when we are here as long as we water them. Does that sound ok?" She nodded.

"Ok. Would you like to help? With both of us working we could be done by the end of the day tomorrow. Just using wooden posts so it will hold until next year."She looked undecided. "If you help I will build a table and chairs so we don't have to eat on the floor."

She nodded. "If it gets me off the floor I will help."

Ragnthor held out his hand and they shook. "This means I can build that table tomorrow. And maybe 2 beds for Ralof and his friend Brasella." Lydia nodded.

"Now I know I have the gift of gab but do you have anything you want to ask me? Without breaking my nose first please."

She gave a quiet snort and her shoulders jumped. "Why are you taking time to fix this place up? You are the Dragonborn and must have more important things to do."

Ragnthor nodded and replied without needing to think "I am fixing it because it is my home. As soon as this Dragonborn business is finished I plan to settle down here and farm. Like my father and his father and his father before him. It's true what they say, I may be a battle hardened warrior but farming is in my blood. Nothing brings me more happiness than doing a hard day's work growing or fixing something. And someday, if the Nine are willing, I plan to have a family and I want them to grow strong and value hard work. And if the divines always curse my crops, my animals die and I never have a family and have to turn back to the sword to live, it's good to have a peaceful place to call home. Anything else you want to know?"

She thought for a moment and asked "The scars. Where did you get so many?"

Ragnthor laughed "Where else does a Nord get scars? In battle. Since leaving I have done nothing but fight. At first as I explored Tamriel then later when learning from the Orcs. I spent some time in the Imperial City and fought in great Arena earning the title "of the Isles". I got a good many scars there. I got more fighting beasts in Elsweyr and Black Marsh. I got more serving as a guard for a lord in Hammerfell. I have been brought to the brink of death more than once and only one thing brought me back from the edge. And you know what that is."

He filled his bowl again and gave it to Slasher. They sat in silence until Slasher finished. Ragnthor then stood. "You should get some sleep. We have a lot of work tomorrow."

He walked toward the door and Slasher followed. Lydia walked to her room and went to bed. Ragnthor laid down on his bedroll and passed out. But neither of them knew what had happened that day.

While she still wondered if he was a monster, the hole in Lydia's heart was patched. It wasn't a good patch, it was rough around the edges, and it wasn't strong, any kind of conflict could tear it off no matter how small. But it was a start.

Ragnthor woke just before dawn and made porridge. Again. _Talos I need to buy something else._

As soon as it was just about done he knocked on Lydia's door. "It's time to wake up. I have breakfast ready."

A tired voice came through the door "Is it porridge?" Ragnthor hung his head. "Yes."

He heard the voice again "Talos!"

Ragnthor slowly walked away from the door. A few minutes later she walked out and sat down. He gave her a bowl and took some himself.

"Are you better with an axe or a shovel?" She hung her head and said shovel.

"Ok then. I marked out the boundary yesterday. You are going to go through and make postholes and I will cut the posts and poles then we set them up."

She looked at him and growled out "The things I will do for a table."

Ragnthor laugh and downed the last of his porridge. "You take Slasher today. I think the woods have been depopulated of deer enough for the week." She just glared at him.

"Alright, I'm gone." He picked up his axe and walked out the door.

After he got outside he walked into the woods and got to work. He was making good time and thought he had a chance of beating Lydia. He got done around 2 in the afternoon. He walked out of the woods carrying the final pole and saw Lydia had all the posts set in the west field. His jaw just about hit the ground as he realized he had under estimated her. She was using Ahearn to drag a load of posts over to the east field. In a vain effort to catch up he grabbed as many poles as he could and went to the west field and started nailing them on. He made a 3 pole high fence.

Every few minutes he had to run back and get more poles. It was evening before he put the final pole on the fence. But Lydia had started pounding them on in the other field. Ragnthor admitted defeat and walked over to help. Within 3 hours they had all the poles on the fence.

They then let the horses out in the left field and used a torched to light their way back to the house. When they got there Lydia stood in front of the door and glared at him.

"No. You don't get to come in the house and eat until there is a table to eat at. I helped you not as a Housecarl but as a person. Give me the payment I was promised."

Ragnthor looked shocked. "Really, it was a hard, long day of work and I'm hungry Lydia." She opened the door and went in. He heard the sound of the lock being closed.

"Damn."

He walked over to his workbench and started work on the table. It was another 2 hours before he finished. Since he knew he was going to be up all night he made the 2 beds as well. He tried the door and it opened. He brought in the table and chairs he had made and then brought in the beds.

His bowl was beside the fire, filled to the brim with stew. He only chewed the chunks of meat big enough he could not swallow them then went back outside and passed out on his bedroll. When he woke the sun was shining. He didn't even go in the house to see if there was food but went into the cellar and pulled out paint and got to work.

Lydia

When Lydia woke she was sore. It had been over 10 years since she had done any work on a farm. And her room was cold. She quickly dressed and looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining.

"Talos. There is nothing worse than cold porridge."

She walked out and saw the new table. It wasn't just thrown together either. The legs had delicate carvings swirling up them. The top was smooth and seemed to shine. It had received the same attention as her room had even though he had made it in the dead of night. It was so large she wondered how she didn't hear it being brought in.

When she looked over to the stove she saw why her room was cold. Ragnthor hadn't come in and made breakfast. She flared with anger as went out the door and saw why he hadn't come in. He was painting the house. Her anger cooled somewhat. When he saw her he swung down from the roof and she saw why he hadn't made breakfast.

He had massive bags under his eyes and he looked like he could pass out at any moment. "Sorry I didn't make breakfast Lydia. I just woke up about 2 hours ago and decided not to wake you with my crashing around so I started to paint. If you want you can grab a brush and either paint here or work on the stable." She nodded and then walked toward the stable.

He yelled after her. "Don't put on too much. Just enough to coat the wood so it keeps water out." She raised her hand to answer.

She spent the rest of the day working on it. And she knew she would have more to do tomorrow. Ragnthor cooked dinner that night. They had rabbit because Slasher had brought some home and rabbits didn't keep too well. As they ate Lydia was careful not so spill on the table. They didn't talk much for they were still tired from working so hard the other day. After that had finished they went to bed.

They finished up the next day. Ragnthor finished first, due to having a head start. Lydia finished about an hour later. As she stood back to admire her work she hear Ragnthor.

"Good work little one." And then she felt an arm around her shoulder. She reacted instantly. She slammed her knee into his stomach and when he doubled over she grabbed his arm and forced him so to ground. She held him down with a knee and bent close to his head.

"Never touch me" she said as she let him up. She looked around and seeing it was close to dark she went into the house to make dinner.

The next morning Lydia woke to Ragnthor knocking on her door. "You can put on your armor if you want today. We are going to town. Mostly because we are out of food. I used the last of the oats in the porridge this morning. And I think you are going stir crazy stuck in this house."

She jumped out of bed and threw on her armor. When she was finished she belt on her sword and walked out to eat. Ragnthor was just finishing up his breakfast. He stood as she came out and filled her bowl.

"Take your time and eat. I will go and saddle the horses." With that he was out the door.

_ I really hate porridge._

She downed the last of her porridge and walked outside. Ragnthor was finishing tightening the girth strap of Black Moon. He looked over at her.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded and got on her horse.

He swung onto Ahearn and whistled for Slasher. "Let's move fast. I want to be home before dark."

Then he slammed his heels into Ahearn's sides and took off. Lydia was right behind him. They were at town within an hour minutes. They tied their horses outside the stable and then walked into Whiterun.

"You take Slasher and visit your friends. I have a few places to stop. And I promise not to just buy porridge. Maybe some flour for bread. And a cow if I still have money, it will save some in the long run." Lydia nodded.

As Ragnthor walked toward the stalls in front of the Bannered Mare Lydia walk over to the War Maiden to talk to Adrianne. As she approached Adrianne smiled and walked over.

"Lydia! How are you? And how is your new Thane? And who is this mean looking thing?"

Lydia sat down on the grindstone. "I'm good. It has been ok living out at the farm with Ragnthor. Though I think the only think he knows how to cook is porridge. I have eaten if for breakfast 5 days in a row. And that's Slasher, he is a big softy."

Adrianne laughed "Well he is a man. And I have never met a man who can cook."

Lydia nodded and continued. "As to how he is, I really don't know. He is a hard, fast worker but he scares me. The first day I was there he killed 3 bandits by himself."

Adrianne smiled and laughed "So he is a good fighter. What's wrong with that?"

Lydia looked at her. "He did it bare handed. And in less than 2 minutes. I think he is a monster."

Adrianne shook her head. "Were you near?" Lydia nodded. "He did it to keep you safe. He moved fast and struck with precision. Most girls your age would be happy to be near a man like that. But not you, right?" Lydia smiled and nodded.

They talked for an hour or so then Lydia said she had to leave and she and Slasher walked toward the market. Ulfberth came out.

"Was that Lydia?"

Adrianne smiled. "Yes it was."

Ulfberth looked at her "Why are you smiling?"

Adrianne walked over and kissed him. "Because she has changed. I saw her smile for the first time in years. It has been 2 weeks since Ragnthor has come to town and I think, somehow, he is starting to heal her heart." Ulfberth smiled and they walked inside for lunch.

When Lydia got to the market square she saw Ragnthor walking out of Arcadia's. He waved when he saw her.

"Did you have fun in town?"

She nodded "I caught up with Adrianne. It was fun. Why were you in there?"

Ragnthor laughed and covered his nose. "After the first few days of pain I can hardly feel anything. Arcadia seems to think the nerves in my nose have been damaged and I will never feel there again. Please don't test it. I also bought a cow. Now I need to cut the grass in the east field for hay but I think I will let Ralof do that. Anything else you need to do?" Lydia shook her head. "Then let's go. I am starved."

They walked out the gates and got on their horses. Ragnthor rode around to the back of the stable and came back leading a cow. They then rode back to the farm. They met Ralof on the road.

Ragnthor shouted at him "Hey ho brother. You're a day early. And who is this lovely creature? Surely this can't be the lass I packed out of Helgen." As Brasella nodded Lydia felt a strange pang in her stomach.

Ragnthor swung off his horse. "Brasella climb aboard. I don't want a lady to have to walk. And if Ahearn could handle this heavy handed warrior surely he would welcome on such as you."

Lydia flashed with anger and it was gone as soon as it came. They all walked and rode back to the farm.

Author's note: Round 6 complete and yet another wrong righted. I can't believe I was every dreading this, Its almost as much fun as the writing itself.


	6. Chapter 6:The First Part of the Trip

Chapter 6

Ragnthor

It wasn't too much longer before they reached the house. When they got there Ragnthor asked them to go in the house while he put the cow and horses away. He let them out in the west field. Ralof followed.

"So you're really turning into a farmer. I figured a man with as much battle experience as you would find it hard to sit at home and run a farm. It would seem a man like you should be on the battle field."

Ragnthor sighed. "Its battle that makes me want to do this. I have seen powerful warriors lose sight of what really matters, life beyond the sword and axe. I feel old Ralof. I have brought death to many families and have been brought to the gates of Sovengarde more times than I have years. I don't want to rot on some battlefield. I want a family. And I came home for just that. It's just bad luck that I come home during a gods damned civil war and am Dragonborn. I will fight for my country and I will try and solve this dragon problem. But if I live I will be done. I will train my sons should I have them and protect my land but that is all."

Ralof put his hand on Ragnthor's shoulder. "Surly it's not that bad."

Ragnthor looked at him with eyes filled with soul deep tiredness. "How many men and women have you killed Ralof? It takes its toll. I have left a trail of weeping mothers and wives and heartbroken sweethearts. I have killed enough Ralof. You will see it my way after this war. How many men will you kill to keep the empire strong? Is the reward going to outweigh the cost? For me it is. But no longer. I will use what I know to save this land but then I am done." He tried to shake off the feeling but wasn't able to.

He forced a smile. "Now let's go inside and get warm. Maybe the girls have started to cook something."

Ralof laughed. "Not likely. Brasella shuns housework and she might be teaching Lydia a few things." Ragnthor laughed and they walked to the house.

When they got in the house there was not food. Lydia and Brasella where sitting at the table talking. When they noticed the men the stopped. Brasella smile at Ragnthor.

"Lydia says that you are a good cook. It was a long day of travel so how about you cook your best dish."

Ragnthor laughed. "Well I did buy some grain in the store today. Porridge it is!" Brasella got a look of shock on her face.

She turned and punched Lydia. "You said he was a good cook."

Lydia's smile was so sweet Ragnthor knew something was off. "He is, I think. But all he cooks is porridge. We have had it 6 days in a row." Brasella looked still looked shocked.

Lydia looked at him and said "Ragnthor, why don't you cook use some venison. If memory recalls it was ok."

Ragnthor made a point to bow. "Then venison you shall have. Would you mind making a fire while I go down and get the meat?" Lydia nodded and Ragnthor went down into the cellar and cut down a few steaks.

_I need to thank Lydia for moving this down here. Without her it would have spoiled._

When he got back up he saw that his skillet as already there. He slapped the first steak on and went to his pack and pulled out a few herbs and his last bottle of mead. He threw these in the skillet as well. It took almost an hour but he got them all cooked. As they sat down to eat Ralof struck up a conversation. And was blunt, far blunter than was prudent.

"Brasella, I am going to Solitude with Ragnthor to join the Legion and I would like you to come with us."

She almost spat out her food. "What! Turn my back on a cause that you and I have been fighting for. Why?"

Ragnthor put down his fork and looked at her. "For Skyrim."

Brasella's eyes looked ready to spit venom and Lydia's weren't any nicer. "Why should Skyrim be a part of the empire?"

Ragnthor kept his voice calm. "Because Skyrim has always been part of the Empire, at least since the 3rd era. Where was Tiber Septim from? Who has always been a large part of the Empire's Legions? Who is the backbone of the Empire? Skyrim."

Brasella calmed slightly but Lydia still looked fierce. "But why should we stay in an Empire that signed away one of its Gods, Talos, because of a war?"

Ragnthor sensed a shift in the mode and pushed, hoping he was right. "Titus Mede did it to save the empire and recover. The tensions felt in Skyrim are nothing compared to the rest of the Empire. Any small thing could send the fragile peace into another war. And we are weak. And if Skyrim leaves and takes her men the Empire will be even weaker."

Brasella nodded and Lydia calmed a little. "Why should Skyrim stay in a weak empire that only bleeds her dry?"

Ragnthor replied in a quiet voice. "Because if we leave, neither of us has a chance. Skyrim is not strong enough on her own to fend off the Almeri Dominion let alone beat it. Because if we do break away then we will be sore and licking our wounds. The elves would be on us like wolves on a wounded deer. And we are the backbone of all that we know. If we left, all that would change. The world is watching what we doing. Will we destroy all we know for a moment of freedom or stand strong and honor Talos by beating the elves and allowing all free people to worship him? I have made my choice."

Brasella and Lydia looked deep in though. "I will serve to Empire. If we can beat the elves then we can have our god back."

Lydia though for a moment longer. "I will follow were you lead for you are my Thane. And it appears that you have the wisdom and foresight the think this through."

Ragnthor nodded and mouthed thank you and Lydia nodded back.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. When they were done they said there goodnights.

"Ralof and Brasella, your beds are down the hall. Have a goodnights sleep."

He walked with Lydia to her door. "I'm sorry for just throwing that out. I should have brought it up this week. There was just never a good time. Sleep well. I think we shall leave to speak with the Grey Beards tomorrow."

She nodded and then shut the door. Ragnthor went outside and went to sleep.

It was a cold night. When Ragnthor woke he could feel the chill in the air and knew that winter was only a short while a way. He walked over to the well and hauled 4 or 5 buckets of water for the horses then caught the cow.

She was almost dry but would still give milk for a week or so then he would need to get his hands on a bull. As he sat there milking he though back on what had brought him home and it wasn't much. He had just gotten tired of being the only Nord away from home. After 8 years it had worn him down.

And he had wanted to see Lydia again. He had left Morrowind about 3 weeks after almost touching the gates of Sovengarde and that was close enough for him. He wanted to see the only person he cared about, the only woman who ever crossed his mind.

He shook his head as he finished milking. The sun was just barely peeking over the mountains when he walked in the door. He walked quietly over to the fireplace and started a fire. He then got his skillet and pot down and started making food. Lydia came out soon after he started and knelt down to help him.

"What are we making?"

Ragnthor looked and smiled "Porridge." Lydia hit him hard in the shoulder. "And some kind of thin sliced meat I got from the Khajiit traders. It's from an animal that only lives in warmer regions. If you like it I will get more the next time I see a trader caravan."

He put some of the meat in the skillet and it started to sizzle. Soon a lovely smell filled the house. A little while later Ralof and Brasella came down the stairs.

Ralof sniffed and asked "What's for breakfast?"

Ragnthor laughed "Well you heard Lydia tell you all I can cook."

The color drained out of Ralof face. "Not porridge again. That's all you made when we built the house."

Ragnthor smiled "I also made some meat."

Ralof sighed in relieve. "Talos be praised." And then he and Brasella sat down.

Soon all the food was on the table and they started to eat. "So Ralof, would you like to watch the house for a while? I think I have left the Grey Beards waiting long enough. After I get back we can all go to Solitude. I will be gone for a little over a week. I should be able to reach Ivarstead in 3 days which, leaving 2 days on the mountain, gives 8 days of travel. If I can fly like the wind."

Ralof nodded. "Of course I can do that. And to tell the truth I don't want to face Hadvar alone."

Ragnthor nodded. "Of course. And I understand the feeling. Now while I'm gone I would like the east field cut. It should be dry enough to stack when me and Lydia get back. And the cow will need to be milk, she won't give too much, but it's all yours."

Ralof huffed "Offer to do a man a favor and he sticks you with all the work."

Ragnthor shook his head. "It's not like that. I just jumped into farming faster than I should have. When the war is over I will help you all I can."

Ralof smiled "I'm just giving you a hard time. You're like a brother to me."

Ragnthor was relieved. "Thank you. And that means we will be able to leave very soon. I just have one thing to do."

He walked over to his pack and pulled out something. He walked over to Lydia and put a package in front of her.

"This is for you."

Lydia looked at him with cold eyes and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was the best set of armor she had ever seen. It was gracefully formed and shined wonderfully but the weight, joints and feel told that it would shelter her from all but the most powerful blows.

"You deserve nothing but the best. I was unable to get a sword and shield to match it yet."

She looked at him with eyes softer than he had even seen them. From mountain to light steel.

"Thank you Ragnthor. I don't know what to say."

Ragnthor smiled at her. "Don't say a thing. We will leave as soon as you put it on." She smiled and nodded and went to her room.

As Ragnthor sat down Ralof asked "Did you make that? If so you are a master of your craft."

Ragnthor nodded "Aye I did. I made it the day I went to take her here to the farm. It was by far the best armor I have ever made. And I was unable to make a sword and shield because I ran out of the metal. I placed an order with a Khajiit caravan but they won't be here until spring. Only the Orcs make the quality of metal need for something of that perfection. I just need her to be safe."

Ralof and Brasella laughed. "You truly are a love struck fool."

Brasella smiled sweetly. "If only I could find a man like that. It seems all the ones I know are taken." Ralof huffed and scowled while Ragnthor and Brasella laughed.

Lydia

Lydia was overjoyed to have such good armor that she almost missed the message it sent. She took care in putting it on and it fit like a glove. She belted on her sword and picked up her shield. She then walked out of her room.

As she sat down on the table Ragnthor was looking at her with eyes she hadn't seen in years and she felt something deep inside but didn't know what it was. It's not that men hadn't looked at her before but she hadn't really cared, mostly because of Ragnthor.

They talked for awhile longer about the farm then Ragnthor nodded at her. They all stood and shook hands.

"Ralof again, thank you. I owe you big for this. We should be home in 8 days."

Ralof nodded "Stay safe out there brother and when you come back we shall make Talos proud."

Ragnthor and Lydia walked outside, caught their horses and saddled them then rode off toward Riverwood. They pushed their horses hard for a few miles then settled down to a ground covering trot. Slasher ran ahead looking like he was scouting the way ahead.

They reached Riverwood around nightfall due to their late start. They left their horses tied to Gerdur's fence. Lydia stood at the gate while Ragnthor went to talk to Gerdur. It felt good to act as a Housecarl should. After a few minutes Ragnthor called her over. As she approach he handed Gerdur a large bag of gold.

"This should pay for the lumber correct."

Gerdur looked shocked "I said you could pay me next fall."

Ragnthor smiled. "I don't think I will be home enough to grow crops. There is a war to win and dragons harassing the land. This is no time to become a farmer."

Gerdur nodded "Where are you two staying tonight because we would love to have you here."

Ragnthor shook his head. "We are staying in the Sleeping Giant. I still have enough gold for that. Besides, you don't have a bed for Lydia between you, Hod and Frodnar. How is Frodnar by the way?"

Gerdur smiled "He is good. He has taken to seeing Alvor's little girl, Dorthe. They are getting along well. I was worried when Frodnar didn't like any of the girls around. He is 15 after all." They all laughed at that.

The talked for a little while then Ragnthor excused them and they made their way to the inn. He paid the barkeep for 2 rooms and dinner.

As they sat down and waited for the food he asked "Do you like the armor, does it fit ok?"

Lydia smiled. "I love it. It is much better than my old armor. Who did you know what size to get it in?"

Ragnthor gave a strange smile "Let's just say I have picked up and eye for armor in my travels."

Soon the food arrived and they torn into it. "So how does this stack up to my cooking?"

Lydia laughed. "It blows it away."

Ragnthor scowled. "Well it looks like someone get to cook more of the meals then."

Lydia stopped laughing and glared at him. "Fine, fine. We will stop at more inns on the way. If we push hard we should make Falkreath by dark tomorrow. Now let's go get some sleep."

They stood and Ragnthor walked her to her door and told her goodnight. She said the same and then closed her door, took off her armor and went to sleep.

Lydia woke early the next morning. She hurried to put on her armor and sword the walked out of the room. Ragnthor was there talking to Hod, looking strange, almost world weary. As soon as he saw her he perked up and smiled. She sat down and started to eat.

"Hod here was telling me that there have been bandits spotted all along the road to Falkreath, most likely picking the scraps of Helgen. We should be safe though, it looks like they only target small unarmed groups."

Lydia stopped eating and looked at him with a fire blazing in her eyes. "If we see them, we stop them. As a guard I was taught never to spare the live of one who targets the weak."

Ragnthor nodded. "I agree. I was just….never mind. As soon as we finish eating we should go. The sooner we make Falkreath the better. The road from Falkreath to Ivarstead goes over a high mountain pass that can be bad to cross." She nodded. "Hod, if you would like to stay and eat we would be welcome to have you."

Hod laughed and shook his head. "No, we have a large order of logs that need split and I don't want Gerdur to catch me slacking. She may be lovely on the eyes but you get her made and even a dragon would be scared. It was good catching up the Ragnthor." He stood and walked out the door.

Soon they had finished their food. Slasher was waiting for them by the horses. Ragnthor knelt down and played with him for a while then untied his horse and swung on. Lydia did the same. They walked out of town them put their horses in a trot.

They road in silence for a few hours, mostly because it's hard to talk while bouncing on a horse and partly because Lydia have never been to this part of Skyrim before and was awestruck by the tall trees that were everywhere. She thought it was beautiful. That beauty was soon shattered.

They came across a large group of bandits attacking a caravan. Ragnthor slammed his heels into Ahearn and charged up on them, Lydia followed closely.

He pulled his horse into a sliding stop in front of the bandits and yelled "Dropped Your Weapons And You Will Leave Here Alive!" A bandit laughed and charged him.

All of a sudden Ahearn reared and knocked the woman's weapon away with his flailing hooves. The woman fell and Ahearn's forelegs plunged down savagely as Ragnthor threw his sword into the closest bandit. Slasher finished that one.

Lydia was off her horse in a flash. She circled around and tore into the bandits flank. She quickly took down 2 of them. The third had a battleaxe. Lydia barely managed to block the blow with her shield. As he tried to swing again she slammed her shield into his chest and while he was off balance took him through the heart. She saw one with a bow and charged, knocking him down and driving her sword through his chest. As she was finishing him she heard a grunt and was hit in the side by a battleaxe. The force knocked her down. As the woman prepared to swing again she heard Ragnthor roar "SLASHER! LYDIA!" and she saw the huge dog fly over her and knock down the bandit. She quickly got up and turned so she didn't see what Slasher was doing. She took down 2 more bandits that were closing on Ragnthor. She then watched as Ragnthor fought the chief.

They were both using great swords and moving with a blur of motion. The battle soon slowed and they stood circling each other. Suddenly the bandit lunged and there was the sound of a sword breaking and then Ragnthor ran his sword through the bandit. He reached out a hand and pulled the man close and whispered something to him then shoved him off the sword. Ragnthor pulled out a cloth and wiped his blade. He then searched the bandits bodied for valuables. As he did so he muttered something over them and closed their eyes. He walked over Lydia with worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Lydia nodded and the worry left his face. "Yes. The armor stopped the blow and it hardly even has a dent."

He nodded and went to catch the horses. He checked Ahearn's hooves for cuts and healed a few. Ahearn put his head over Ragnthor's shoulder.

"Yes you did very good boy. I might even break out the oats you have been packing." Ahearn turned his head and looked at his pack as Ragnthor laughed.

"How is your horse Lydia?"

She looked him over "He is fine."

Ragnthor nodded and swung on his horse "Good. Let's push hard for a while. Falkreath is only a few hours away." They rode off down the road.

A few hours later they were riding into Falkreath. They rode through town looking for a place to keep their horses. They had to settle for tying them up outside of town. Ragnthor told Slasher to guard the horses and then they walked back to the inn. Lydia sat down while Ragnthor went to rent rooms and buy food. Soon he came back and a short while later they were eat dinner.

The fight had sapped there urge to talk so they went through the meal in silence. When they were done Ragnthor walked her to her room. He told her goodnight and turned and sat done at the bar. She shut her door and took off her armor. She sat on her bed and wondered what he had said over the bandits.

_Probably giving them last rights._

She was then stuck with a realization. Ragnthor had save her life today. Not once but twice. He had given her, and mostly likely made giving how Ralof had looked at it, her armor which had stopped the axe from even really wounding her. And he had sent Slasher to stop the bandit from giving a finishing blow.

She was grateful though it was tempered by the fact that every animal he seemed to own was violent. She had never seen a horse act like that before.

She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts from her mind. She slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor slept outside with the horses for 2 reasons. He didn't know anybody in town and didn't trust people he didn't know, and there was only one room in the inn and he knew that Lydia would insist on not sleeping in a bed while he didn't so he didn't tell her. It wasn't a bad night.

Sure Falkreath was backed up against a mountain and was higher than Whiterun but the trees made it so the wind didn't blow at all. He woke before dawn and walked over to the graveyard. He found the graves of his brother, father and mother. He knelt down by his brother's and offered a prayer for him.

He wished him well in the afterlife and apologized for not being there to send him away. Walked over to his mothers and laid a bound of her favorite wild flower on it. He then walked over to his fathers.

"Well dad. I hope I have made you proud. It has been a long time since I have been home and it was your teaching that started me on this path. And I think it is in the last stretch. Even if nothing goes my way from here on out and I die all alone in some forest, at least I died here, at home, in Skyrim."

He wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and walked to the inn. When he walked in Lydia was sitting at the table not even touching the breakfast in front of her. She turned when the door shut and relieve trickled into her face.

When he sat down she asked "Where were you?"

He looked at her. "I was visiting my family's graves. They were all buried here. I haven't been home in years and I wanted to see them again." He shook his head and asked "So what are we having for breakfast?"

She gave a wicked little smile and said "Porridge."

He threw his hands in the air. "Ok, I get the point. I will never make porridge again." She laughed until the porridge came.

They ate as fast as they could and then they walked out and saddled their horses. Ragnthor whistled for Slasher and they rode off down the road to Ivarstead.

Author's note: I finished Round 6 and righted yet another wrong. Though If the next chapter doesn't already have one of these I might opt out.


	7. Chapter 7:Climbing the Mountain

Chapter 7

Ragnthor

They made if to Ivarstead toward evening. The days trip over the pass was uneventful but it did show them winter was coming. There was a foot of snow at the top. They stopped at the top of the pass and Ragnthor smiled.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have seen snow? It must be going on 3 years now."

He jumped off his horse and started playing in the snow with Slasher. Ahearn look at them with distain. Lydia laughed at the sight of a full grown, fearsome warrior rolling around in the snow like a child. About 30 minutes later he shook off the snow and climbed back on his horse.

He smiled over at Lydia. "Sorry. It has been many years since I have been able to do that. I am glad I got Ralof to cut that field. I have a feeling this will be a bad winter and we will need it all." Lydia smiled and shook her head.

As they were starting on the downhill side they met up with a hunter. Ragnthor stopped and asked him about the way ahead.

"Oh, it's just fine. The weather up here may be as cold as a witch's tit but it gets right warm lower down. I would wager that winter on the plateau is a good month away."

Ragnthor nodded and asked if there was anything out of the normal.

"Not much to tell really. I guess there has been an increase of those nasty spiders. And there is tell of something killing travelers below Ivarstead but that's all."

Ragnthor shook the man's hand and they rode away. When they rode into Ivarstead there was very little going on. Ragnthor decided to see about what was killing the travelers. He walked into the inn and asked the barkeep about it.

"Aye there is something doing that. From the sounds we hear it happens about a quarter mile from the town. If you can deal with the beast the whole town would be grateful. We could scrape up enough gold to pay you for your help."

Ragnthor nodded and walked outside to join Lydia. "There is something killing people. I said we would have a look at it. Might be able to get a free room and some feed for the horses and a sled to haul it in." Lydia nodded.

They left their horses and walked down the path a while. All of a sudden Ragnthor hear something and held up a hand.

"I think is a troll. We go in side by side. You do the blocking my sword can't and I have the power you don't." Lydia nodded and they charged in.

The troll was massive. He was nine feet tall and as broad as a barn. Ragnthor ran up and gave him a slash across the chest and then Lydia jumped forward in time to block the blow. It when on like this for 20 minutes. Ragnthor looked down at Lydia and saw that she was tired. Taking blow after blow from a troll is enough to break the arm of a strong man.

The troll was a freak. It could regenerate so fast it was almost healed by the time it attacked. Ragnthor bend low as Lydia shielded them from a massive barrage of attacks.

"When I saw now run to the back of the cave. I have to finish this fast if we are to get out of here alive." The troll had just finished an attack when Ragnthor yelled "NOW" and Lydia darted as quick as a deer to the back of the cave.

The troll was after her in an instant. As it ran past Ragnthor he sliced deep into the troll's side. It roared with pain and turned to face him. And that's when the dance began, for it was a dance. He couldn't let the troll hit him or it might dent his armor bad enough he couldn't move and then it would be over. Ragnthor flowed around each of the trolls attacks, sometimes close enough that it's claws scratched his armor. It wasn't long before the troll was tired and Ragnthor made his move. As the troll attacked Ragnthor dodged and in a flash cut off one of it's arms. He then spun around and lopped off the beast's head. After it hit the ground he slammed his sword through its back pinning it to the ground. It tried the get up a few times but the sword held it down. Soon it stopped moving all together. He pulled his sword out of the beast's back and cleaned it with a cloth.

He then walked over to Lydia. "Are you alright?"

Lydia rolled her shoulders. "Yes. I may have got some bruises but it's nothing time won't heal."

Ragnthor shook his head. "Time is one thing we don't have is time. Brace yourself, there is a chance this might hurt a bit." He cast a healing spell on her.

"Talos, what was that?"

Ragnthor smiled. "A battle healing spell I picked up a few years ago."

She moved her arm. "There is no more pain….thank you."

Ragnthor nodded. "Anything for a friend. Now let's get out of here and get some sleep. I believe the barkeep owes us 2 beds." They left the cave and started back to town.

Lydia

When Lydia walked out of her room the barkeep told her the food on the table was for her and the man she was with was out getting the horses ready. She nodded and sat down to eat. A few minutes later Ragnthor came in and sat down.

"I managed to get feed and a sled. With luck we should make it up the mountain tonight."

Lydia nodded as Ragnthor started tearing into his food. As he finished Lydia stood and went outside. As she walked toward where they had kept the horses she adjusted her armor for a day in the saddle. Slasher ran over to her when she got there and she knelt down to pet him. She walked over to the log where the horses were tied and sat.

"You know boy, it has been a long trip. And we are only half way done. It's hard to say it but I wish we were back on the farm." Slasher jumped up and started licking her on the face. As she was shoving him off she heard Ragnthor.

"It's not hard. It's why I came home. But then we both got caught up in the dragon business."

He held out his hand to pull her up. She ignored it. Ragnthor just smiled and swung up on to his horse.

As Ragnthor kicked Ahearn his horse looked back at the sled like _What is this? Have I been reduced to a common pack animal?_

Ragnthor rubbed his shoulder as Lydia stifled a laugh. As they started to cross the bridge leading to the mountain they came across to men talking about not being able to bring supplies up the mountain.

Ragnthor pulled up. "Can we help you sir?"

The Nord man laughed. "I'm no sir. Just call me Klimmek. And I could use some help. I try to bring supplies up to the Grey Beards once a month but the weather is just too bad for me to make it."

Ragnthor nodded. "We are on our way up. We could take them for you."

Klimmek handed him the bag. "Thank you. I am in your debt sir."

Ragnthor held up a hand. "I am no sir, just a man who helps those in need." They talked for a few moments longer then they parted ways.

Lydia rode up beside him. "Why did you tell that man not to call you sir? You are a Thane."

Ragnthor nodded. "Aye that I am. But it was not of my choice. I have wandered as someone no greater than any other swordsman and it is a good way to live. You help those in need and never ask more than they can give. I came back to be a farmer. Not a lord."

Lydia though for a moment then said. "But was your father not a Thane. Surely you learned some things from him."

Ragnthor laughed and nodded. "And this is what he taught me. I never hear anyone call him sir. And not only was he Thane, he also rose to the rank of Legate in Imperial Legion. And never once did he ask anyone to call him sir. I plan to live my life that way." Lydia nodded and kept riding beside him for a while.

A few hours later they were riding through snow that came up to their horse's bellies. And if was here that the strength and stamina of Ahearn was shown. Despite pulling the feed sled he broke trail tirelessly, leaving an easier path for Lydia and Black Moon. Yet despite the stubbornness which he broke trail Lydia knew that they wouldn't make the castle by nightfall.

It was a few hours later that they were looking for a place to camp. The sun was about to vanish when they found a place where the snow wasn't too deep for the tent. They had just got off their horses when Ragnthor held up a hand.

"There is something out there with us." Lydia drew her sword when 2 trolls burst out of the bushes.

"I will take the one on the left" Ragnthor shouted as he charged. "Keeping moving or you will be overwhelmed."

Lydia charged at the one on the right. She swung her shield at its face then darted to the right and plunged her sword into its side. The troll roared and she barely managed to get her shield up before it attacked. She waited until it had finished and then she thrust her sword around the edge of her shield and took it in the shoulder. The troll snarled and started hitting her shield with both fists. The impact of each blow was staggering and slowly she was getting forced to the ground. She summoned her strength and slammed her shield into the beast's chest. It was knocked back a few feet and she stood up straight and prepared to go down fighting.

As the troll charged she heard a yelling above the sound of its roar "BLOCK MIDDLE". She held her shield over the middle of her chest and waiting for the troll's fists to crush her skull.

Just before it swung something slammed into her shield and staggered her. Then her shield was almost ripped off her arm as a metallic screech drowned out the trolls roaring. When she lowered her shield she saw the troll facing Ragnthor with its guts hanging out of a massive gash in its side. They charged at the same time. Ragnthor plunged his sword through the beast's chest and used the momentum of the charge to slam his shoulder into the troll so hard he knocked it down. He then walked to its head and slammed his foot down. Lydia turned before it landed.

There was a crunch and she heard Ragnthor say in a low voice "You will never touch her again."He then dragged the trolls' bodies over to the cliff and threw them over it.

After the heat of battle left, Lydia was cold. It was almost if just being outside was trying to freeze her blood. She quickly took the tack off the horses and gave them their food. By the time she was done Ragnthor had a tent up with a fire going in front of it. She was shivering when he looked up.

"Gods girl, get in the tent and get under the furs. You look like you're going to freeze."

She nodded and went in the tent. She stripped off her armor and wrapped herself in her furs. She was still freezing. By the time Ragnthor came in about 30 minutes later she was curled up in the fetal position. It was the only way she could lay down without feeling like she was getting colder. Ragnthor shook her and she sat up shivering.

"Eat this, it should help you warm up." He handed her a bowl of stew and walked outside. She started to eat and felt a little warmer. She heard something being piled against the side of the tent and soon she stopped feeling like something was sucking the warmth out of her. Ragnthor soon came in and Slasher followed. Slasher curled up over her feet and she handed the bowl to Ragnthor. Their hands touched as she handed it back.

"By the nine girl, you feel like you are made of ice." He put down the bowl and sat next to her.

He moved close and put his arm around her. She was about to punch him when she felt the warmth coming from him. It was like he wasn't touched by the cold. He must have felt her relax because he pulled her closer and, wrapping them both in furs, put both his arms around her. She completely relaxed as he wrapped his warm arms around her.

They sat like that for a long while in silence. She felt safe in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Soon she was warmer but she didn't pull away.

"Tell me about something from your travels."

Ragnthor looked down at her and smiled. "Would you like to know about something warm?" She nodded.

"Alright then. Far to the south, past the Imperial City and beyond Cyrodiil lies a great desert. It stretches for farther than the eye can see. There is very little water and the sand that is there gets everywhere. But it is not just covered in sand. There are grasslands where vast herds of deer like animals roam. It is what used to be Elsweyr and it is where the Khajiit are from. Now think about how cold they must be." She laughed and rested her head on his chest.

As he kept talking about Elsweyr she grew tired and fell asleep, feeling totally safe for the first time in years. Her heart had been healed. It had taken a massive fight and a freezing cold night on a mountain but her heart was now whole and had started to fill with peace.

Ragnthor

He had no idea when she had gone to sleep. When he first realized he panicked, knowing that if people went to sleep while extremely cold they could die.

After that first moment of fear he felt her breathing and knew she was alright. He softly touched her face to see if she was still freezing. She was still colder than he liked so he didn't move. Slasher looked up at him with wondering eyes.

He nodded as he said "She will live. Thank Talos she will live." Slasher laid his head back on her lap.

As he sat there looking at the person he held in his arms his mind wandered back through the years. They had met under sad circumstance but had become fast friends. In truth she was one of only a few friends. What she never really knew was that he was a lonely and angry child. His father expected him to be on his best behavior while in town. He only let the anger loose when he was pushed the wrong way.

The first time it happened was the day they had found the wolves in the wood. It both saved and almost cost his life. The day he found her cornered by the boys in town all he saw was red. He honestly didn't know what he had done until his father had told him.

The years had tempered and cooled his anger but he knew that if one his friends were in a life or death situation it could all snap, like a thin branch covered with heavy snow.

As he looked back down he remembered the last time he had held Lydia like this and his heart hurt. It was right after they had been with each other for the first time. Life had taken both of them in ways that had broken and reformed them. They were different now but it seemed that fate was pulling them back together.

He didn't know when he went to sleep but he woke just before sunrise. Lydia was still in his arms. He bent down and kissed her forehead then wrapped her in both sets of furs and went outside. He stretched before pulling on his armor. Shaking his arms to warm them he walked over to the horses and fed them.

While they were eating he put on the tack and prepared the sled for the days travel. As he walked back to the tent he could barely tell it from the snow. In order to keep the heat in he had piled snow high against the walls. Together with the snow that had fallen over night the tent was almost covered.

He found the firewood he had cut last night and built a fire to cook breakfast. As he was cooking the sun came up. He was awestruck by the sight. It was an almost clear day and in the rarified air the colors were crystal clear. It was truly and amazing sight.

Soon he had the food done and he brought Lydia a bowl. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as he came in.

He handed her the bowl. "I know it is porridge but it is hot and will keep you warm for longer than anything else I have to cook."

He reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out an intricately designed bottle and handed it to her. "Drink this as well. It will help with the cold."

She took the bottle and drank it. Her face looked like she had eaten rotten…something.

Ragnthor smiled. "I know it tasted bad but it will keep you warm. With luck it should last until we reach High Hrothgar".

She nodded. "Thank you." She had soon finished her food and put on her armor.

Ragnthor handed her his coat. "Wear this. It should fit over your armor."

She shook her head. "I can't take this. It is cold Ragnthor, you need it."

Ragnthor shook his head and laughed. "I don't get very cold. And if I do I will break trail along with Ahearn."

Lydia shook her head again and Ragnthor took matters into his own hands. He stood and placed the coat over her shoulders.

"Now it you take this off I will tie you up and put you in the sled." They walked outside and got on their horses.

"Aren't you going to take the tent?"

Ragnthor shook his head "No. I will leave it here for the next person who gets stuck. And don't worry about us getting stuck. I do have another." With that he kicked his horse and rode off up the mountain.

They made it up the mountain without any more trouble. It took about 4 hours to make it to High Hrothgar. As Lydia found a place to tie the horses Ragnthor took the bag he got from Klimmek and put it in the chest in front of the steps. After he finished he walked over to the side of the mountain and looked out.

"Talos. We live in a beautiful land. It feels good to be home." He turned and walked back to Lydia. She had just finished and was walking over to him.

_She looks beautiful. Even after the night we just had._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He met her half way. "Are you ready to meet the Grey Beards?" She nodded.

They walked into High Hrothgar. There was no one waiting for them in the entrance so they started to walk around. It wasn't long before they found someone. Ragnthor took off his helm and put it under his arm.

"Hello. My names Ragnthor and I am the person you called. The Dragonborn."

The man looked at him and smiled. "Greetings Ragnthor. My name is Arngeir and I speak for my brothers. We have waited a long time for you."

Ragnthor nodded. "And I am sorry for making you wait longer. But it was necessary for my companion to have a place to stay when she is not with me."

Arngeir smiled and nodded. "I understand. We all have some things that must come before duty. However I must ask your companion to wait outside. There are things that we will do in the ceremony that those with untrained ears cannot hear. It will kill them."

Ragnthor looked him in the eyes. "That may be true but being outside will kill her as well. She almost froze last night."

Arngeir walked up and put his hand on Ragnthor's shoulder. "Peace brother. She can wait in the courtyard behind the building. There is no wind and we keep a bonfire burning at all times."

Ragnthor nodded and turned to Lydia. "Do you think it would be too much trouble to take Slasher and stand by the bonfire out back?"

Lydia shook her head and whistled for Slasher and walked out the door. Ragnthor turned back to face Arngeir. By that time the other Grey Beards had come. Ragnthor bowed to them.

"Teach me what it means to be Dragonborn, masters."

Lydia

It was long after she left that the first sounds reached her ears. They sounded like thunder but coming from inside. She wondered what it was as she walked over to the fire. She sat down on the ground as Slasher put his head on her lap.

"Thank you for helping to keep me warm last night. I have never been so cold in my life." He looked up at her with knowing eyes.

She smiled and rubbed his head. "Did Ragnthor do anything to me last night?"

He lifted his head and looked at her like _Well he saved your life_.

She rubbed his head some more. "Well I guess he did do that didn't he." He put his head back down.

She looked around and marveled at the stillness hear. It was peaceful. More so than most of the places she had been her whole life. It wasn't long until they came out. They stood in a circle and looked like they were talking about something.

Then one of them walked over and stood between 2 posts. There was a sound like a gust of wind and suddenly he was 20 yards away from where he was. Then Ragnthor walked over. He stood there for a moment the he did the same thing. Lydia was awestruck at the sight.

She wondered at the power Ragnthor possessed to be able to do such things. "He really must be Dragonborn."

Soon they had walked back inside. Suddenly there was a loud noise like lighting had just struck over her head and the mountain shook. This went on for several minutes then stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Soon Ragnthor walked out and over to her.

"Well they settled it. I am Dragonborn."

Lydia stood. "What did you do in there?"

Ragnthor laughed. "It was a bunch of pomp and ceremony. What happened is there was a lot of talking and then they taught me some more of the dragon language and then had me try it out. Then we came out here and I learned another word and tried it as well. Then we went back inside and talked some more. Then they spoke to me with their unhindered voice. It was loud and made me feel both small and weak and mighty and powerful at the same time. I would wager that caused some effects out here. But since I didn't die I am Dragonborn."

They started walking back to their horses. "I also got sucked into doing something for them. But we won't have to go out of our way. It just a quick swim across the river near Solitude and then a quick slog through some swamp."

When they reached their horses they swung on. "Now since the trail is alright broke I bet if we put our heels to our horses we should reach Ivarstead just after dark."

With that he took off and Lydia kicked Black Moon and followed.

-Authors note: Round 7 and you get to hear me again because this one had an original Author's note. And here it is: Sorry this one took around a week to come out. Life can suck. And the last half of this chapter had to wait until I played the game up to this point so I could get it rightish. And the next chapter will most likely be coming at this pace because I need to play the game as I write. It might be even slower when I finally get a job.


	8. Chapter 8:Hauling of the Hay

Chapter 8

Ragnthor

They made it back to the farm in 2 days. They had pushed their horses hard and rode in around noon. Slasher ran up the path to the house barking like a mad dog.

The door quickly opened and Ralof stepped out. Ragnthor held up a hand as he loped over to the stable. He swung off and started stripping the tack off Ahearn. Lydia was started doing the same a few moments later.

"Lydia, go to the house. I will take care of the horses."

Lydia shook her head. "No. I am your Housecarl. I will not let you do my work." Ragnthor eyes and face took on a look that demanded total obedience and, shaking his head, walked over and grabbed her saddle from her.

"Go. The last week has given me much to think about. You were there for most of it but Ralof and Brasella will likely have questions. I would like this time to ponder what I need to say and how it should be said." The look faded as quickly as it had appeared and his normal, happy face was back.

"You can stay if you want. I forgot to remember the shame that would come from me doing your work. Feel free to talk if you like." He finished her horse then went back to his.

Lydia spoke after a little while. "How, and why, did you act like that a moment ago? For a moment you looked like you could tell a mountain to move out of your way."

Ragnthor laughed. "How I don't know. I have had people tell me that for years. And why, sometimes it seems to work in my favor if I tell a person head on rather than be nice about it." Lydia nodded.

Soon he had finished and they walked to the house.

There was some kind of food cooking and Ralof was sitting at the table, staring into the fire.

As Lydia walked to her room he said "Well it took you long enough to get back. We were just about to started off on the road to Solitude." He smiled and walked over to Ragnthor and they grabbed forearms.

"It's good to have you back. To tell you the truth it was getting lonely just sitting here. How did you and Lydia do it?"

Ragnthor laughed "Well I did it through constant hard work but I don't know about Lydia. She didn't know how to lay stone and did nothing but read for 2 days."

Ralof nodded and Ragnthor asked "Now who cooked this lovely food? It smells great."

Ralof smiled. "As strange as it sounds Brasella did. Swathing a field takes it out of you. For 3 days I was so tired I could think of nothing but sleep. After the first hungry night she started to cook. And it turns out she is a damn fine one at that. Stick your finger in there and try some."

As Ragnthor reached his hand toward the pot Brasella appeared out of thin air and slammed a serving spoon into the back of his hand.

He turned and smiled. "And here is the chief herself. How long will it be before the food is ready to eat?"

Brasella snorted and smiled "It won't be ready til almost dark. That should be long enough for you to stagger up the stairs and take that armor off. It smells like you have worn it for days. And then you can go and haul enough water out of the well to heat both you and Lydia a bath."

Ragnthor smiled. "Of course, dear woman." And he went up the stairs.

When he got to his room he started loosening the straps the kept his armor tight. He hung it on a rack he had in the corner of his room then sat down on his bed.

"By the nine it has been a rough week. It feels good to be home, even for a short time." He shook his head and smiled.

He slipped on his boots and went out to the well. By the door there was a tin bath. He took it and filled in about ¾ full. Then he brought it back in the house and set it by the fire to warm. While he was waiting he went back to the well and poured a few buckets over his head and then changed into some clean clothes. When he came back in the water was warm and he packed it over to Lydia's door and knocked.

"What do you need? I'm not dressed yet."

Ragnthor smiled "That might be a good thing. Slip something over yourself and get the door. I have bath water for you. It's even warm too."

She opened the door wearing a long nightgown. Ragnthor walked in a placed it by the fireplace and walked out. "I will be back to get that when you are done."

Lydia

As soon as he left she stripped off her clothes and sank into the water. It was warm enough she wanted to go to sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look like she hadn't worn a helmet for a week. She soon gave up and just sat there soaking in the warm water.

She thought about what had happened the last 2 weeks. She had been given a Thane and not just any Thane but the Dragonborn himself. She had seen in 1 week more combat than she had face in months, and it was the most dangerous fights she had ever been in. She had, in a different way, made a pilgrimage to High Hrothgar and seen a Grey Beard and even heard their voice and it had shaken the mountain.

As she sat soaking she lost track of time. The next thing she knew was Brasella knocking on the door "Food is ready Lydia. I would hurry or these 2 louts will eat it all."

She sprang out of the water and threw on some clothes and walked out the door. As soon as Ragnthor saw her he stood and moved farther away from the fire so she would have room. She felt a strange feeling inside her. As soon as she sat Brasella put a bowl of stew in front of her. She nodded on thanks. As she started to eat Ralof spoke up.

"So how was the trip?"

Ragnthor looked up. "Well it was pretty smooth. A few small fights. The hardest thing was climbing the 7,000 steps. The snow averaged 4 feet and in some places got up to 6. I'm glad you got the field cut. It will be a rough winter. Great time to come home."

They all laughed. "Now you said fights, what were they?"

Ragnthor's smile left his face. "There was a group of bandits about a half days ride outside Riverwood. They will never trouble a soul again. Then we took on a troll that was threatening Ivarstead. The beast was a freak. It could regenerate like nothing I had ever seen. Then there were 2 more trolls where we stopped to camp on the mountain. While they were tough it was nothing that we couldn't handle."

Ralof nodded. "Troll are nothing to joke about. I have fought only one and it was the hardest fight of my life. So what did the Grey Beards want?"

Lydia noticed that he skipped over her freezing then realized that he was helping her save face. Not telling that she was almost beaten by the cold.

"Well I think they really just wanted to see if I could make it up the mountain. But mostly it was a ceremony. They taught me some more of the dragon speech that I can use to fight and then there was a ceremony bestowing on me the title over Dragonborn. After that we rushed back here." They finished the rest of the meal in silence.

Soon Ragnthor stood. "Well I'm getting some sleep and you should too Ralof. Tomorrow we stack the hay. As soon as that's done we leave for Solitude." Ralof nodded and followed.

Lydia and Brasella stayed up and talked for a while. "So what did Ragnthor leave out?"

Lydia thought for a moment. "I almost died twice. Or I guess you can say Ragnthor saved me twice."

Brasella's eyes widened as Lydia continued "The first time was during the second fight against trolls. It had almost knocked me down and I had barely pushed it off and was preparing to go down fighting. All of a sudden I heard Ragnthor's voice above the roaring of the troll, telling me to hold my shield over the middle of my chest. I did and just before its fists crushed my skull something slammed into my shield then it was almost pulled off my arm. It was Ragnthor's sword. He had driven his sword clear through the troll. The shield stopped it from hitting me."

Brasella's eyes were wide in shock. "That's frightening. That fight must have been intense. But you said he saved you twice."

Lydia nodded and continued. "We camped there that night. By the time camp was set up I was freezing. Ragnthor told me to get in the tent. I cover myself in furs and was still freezing. By the time Ragnthor came in with food I was curled up on the floor. It felt like there was an ice wraith there, sucking out the warmth. Ragnthor shook me and gave me hot stew then went back outside. He piled snow against the tent and it got warmer. By the time he camp in the tent was warmer but I was still freezing. He sat down and pulled me into his arms. He felt like a fire. And he didn't do anything else, just sat there with me in his arms. He told me of places he had been. And I slowly drifted off to sleep."

Brasella nodded. "He is a good man. Might make a good husband one day too."

Brasella recoiled as Lydia glared at her. "Do not tell anyone what I have said. I am his Housecarl and it makes my job easier if I am seen as strong rather than weak."

Brasella nodded as Lydia stood. "It is time for rest. I will see you in the morning Brasella."

And then she went to her room. She wondered why she had told Brasella that. Then she realized that she had accepted Brasella as a friend, one of the few she had. She then lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor woke to the smell of food. He pulled on his shirt and pants and walked down the stairs. Lydia and Brasella were cooking something. He saw Ralof stagger out of his room and down the stairs. When Ragnthor reach the bottom he laughed.

"I could get used to this. Not having to make my own food."

Brasella turned around. "Well if that is how you feel you can make breakfast tomorrow. We will make dinner because after stacking all that hay you might forget to feed us."

Ragnthor laughed as Ralof groaned. "It a good thing we are friends or I would just leave you to do this yourself."

Ragnthor slapped him on the back and laughed. "You sit and eat for a while. I will take my food on the run and get started."

Lydia brought him a plate and he ate standing. Soon he finished and went outside. He pulled Ahearn out of the stable and harnessed him to the wagon, threw a hayfork in the back and led him to the field. Ahearn rammed in head into his back.

When Ragnthor looked back Ahearn was like _Really. First pulling a sled now hauling hay,_ He arched neck, _Do I look like a work horse to you._

Ragnthor laughed. "You look like a horse that would get fat sitting in a stable."

Ahearn snorted and Ragnthor laughed harder. "Relax. There is only about 40 tons to haul. Which means you get to eat a lot once the snow flies. And all you have to do is stand there while we fill the wagon the haul it to the stable."

Ahearn shook his head and followed Ragnthor to the field. They stopped just inside the gate and Ragnthor got his hayfork and started throwing hay into the wagon. Just like fixing the fences it was hard work but if you know what you're doing it is easy.

Ragnthor relished in the hard work. It was something he hadn't done in 8 years and it felt good to use his muscles for something that wasn't killing or hurting another person. Soon he was working fast and singing an old song. About an hour later Ralof came out as Ragnthor was dropping a load at the stable.

"Well Ragnthor, you sure do move fast. How much did you just drop?"

Ragnthor threw the last fork on the stack "About 2 tons. That gives us about 20 more loads to haul."

Ralof shook his head and whistled. "You think it will be that much?"

Ragnthor nodded "I would wager that we might get 20 tons but no more." Ralof nodded and grabbed another fork and they went to the field.

They worked hard and were a little less than half done at noon. It was hot and Ralof had his shirt off. When they took a break he asked why Ragnthor still had his shirt on.

"Because I get cooler when the wind blows with a soaked shirt."

Ralof just looked at him. "Fine, it's because of all the scars I have. I took it off the first day I was fixing fence and Lydia saw and was shocked, I heard her gasp. And it is pretty bad. I don't think there is more than a few places where there aren't any scars. And there are a lot of bad ones. I have been left for dead more than I like to remember."

Ralof look unbelieving. "Show me."

Ragnthor took off his shirt. "Just tell me if you see Lydia coming. I don't want her to see it again."

Ralof looked at him. "Your right, it is bad. I think the only person I saw with more was your father and he had more life under his belt than you."

Ragnthor nodded. "Well let's get to work. It feels good to have the shirt off." Then had been working for about an hour Ahearn snorted and Ragnthor looked up.

"Brace yourself Ralof, there is a Dark Brotherhood member coming. Let me handle it."

Ralof kept working as he asked "How do you know?"

Ragnthor threw his fork in the wagon and stretched "It's that red and black armor. I would wager that bandits I killed had families because I don't think they would work for trolls."

Soon the man was there. "Ragnthor of the Isles, I have come to complete a contract. Goodbye."

The man charged and Ragnthor jump into action. The man foolishly tried to stab him through the chest. Ragnthor flowed around the blade and grabbed the man's wrist and broke it. Ragnthor twisted his arm behind his back and used the man's knife to pin his leather bracer to the back of his armor. He then put the man on the back of the wagon.

"I would like to see your contract." The man just looked at him. "Maybe you have heard of Freynar the Vast." The man's eyes widened. "He was my father and I could beat him in single combat at 17. Now can I see your contract?"

The man used his other hand to pull something out of his pocket. It was a standard contract. It seems the bandit chief had a wife who wanted Ragnthor dead. It was signed by a woman named Astrid. That named tugged at his mind.

"Return to this Astrid and tell her that she should call off the hit. And tell her she should research her targets better." The man nodded and ran off.

After he was gone Ragnthor asked Ralof if he remembered the name Astrid. "Maybe. Wait, wasn't she that skinny blonde girl in Riverwood when we were children?"

Ragnthor nodded. "That sounds right. Well shite, I guess you never know how someone will turn out. I wonder if we had offered to play with her more that she wouldn't have joined up with that group."

They got back to work. Soon it was dark. They only had a quarter of the field left to do. They dumped the last load and walked to the house. When they got inside the found that the women had cooked the last of the venison and had it ready for them. Ralof went to sit as Ragnthor looked for them. He found them in the upstairs sitting room.

"Thank you for cooking. Would you like to come down and eat with us?"

They nodded and Brasella said "Yes we would. We were seeing if you would come up and ask. I would wager that oaf Ralof is sitting down there stuffing his face." Ragnthor laughed and nodded.

They walked down stairs and sat down to eat.

As they were eating Ragnthor asked "Have either of you heard of a person named Astrid?" Brasella shook her head but Lydia nodded.

"Now I don't know the whole story but about a year, maybe 2, after you left we got reports that a family living about a mile outside of Riverwood was killed by bandits but the daughter survived. I was in the guard detachment that was going to check on the scene and to try to find the girl. Well I say girl but she is around our age. Well when we got there the house it was almost completely burnt to the ground. The other men wanted to just go back but I walked in. I found the door to the basement and in the far corner there was a shrine set up for the Black Sacrament. Everybody though she was dead but it the back of my mind I thought there was a chance that she might have been scoop up by the brotherhood. Turns out I was right."

Ragnthor nodded. "Thank you Lydia. Now I know what made her snap. Me and Ralof grew up near the lass. I might have to look her up when this dragon nonsense is over." Lydia nodded.

Ragnthor finished his meal and stood. "Another hard day of work tomorrow. I shall try to wake up in time to make breakfast. And with luck we will leave for Solitude tomorrow night." He walked up the stairs and went to sleep.

Lydia

She went to bed not long after Ragnthor and slept fitfully. She knew it was soon time for them to join the Legion. She worried over that choice. He was her sworn Thane and had made a solid fight on why they should join but she still felt like she was betraying her home land.

She tossed and turned all night and found it a relief when she felt and heard the fire being started in the morning. She pulled on her shirt and pants and walked out honestly expecting to Brasella making breakfast. She saw Ragnthor bent over the fire with something sizzling in the pan.

"Morning little one. I decided to use the rest of the special meat. Today is going to be a big day."

Lydia nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

Lydia shook her head. "I always get nervous before big trips. And I am still torn over joining the Legion."

Ragnthor nodded. "I can understand that. I feel the same way."

Lydia felt a spike of anger and spoke without thinking. "Why would you feel torn? You have spent the last 8 years away. Hiding from Skyrim and her problems."

As soon as she saw Ragnthor stop moving and saw his muscles tense she regretted what she had said. He replied in a low voice filled with anger both cold enough to shatter steel and boiling enough to melt stone.

"Do you mean to say that I am not a true Nord? I can trace my family back to the original 500 Companions. My family has loyally served the kings of Skyrim since then. My own father gave 30 years of his life in service to Jarl Balgruuf and his father before him. The day before he died he had come home from clearing a bandit den for the Jarl. And you dare to assume that I am not a true Nord. I am a full grown man, Lydia, with a good head on my shoulders. I have the right to choose how to live my life. If my father was alive him might grab my neck and beat the skin off me for this but I am joining the Empire. It is the only way I can see Skyrim staying free from the elves. If you feel you cannot serve under a man such as myself then leave. I will release you from your service to me and you can go back to Balgruuf. But if you stay never imply I am not a true son of Skyrim. It tears my heart out to bring battle to her strongest protector."

With that he turned and started to check the meat. Lydia could see that his muscles were still taunt as the skin on a drum.

She hung her head. "I am sorry Ragnthor. I spoke without thinking. Sometimes it seems like you have just dropped into this world and are determined to shape it as you want. But you are a Nord. And I don't want to leave your service. You are everything a Housecarl could want in a Thane. You are strong, noble, honorable and have a firm sense of justice. If you will still have me I would like to stay." Ragnthor slowly relaxed until he was almost back to his normal self. He smiled but she could see it didn't reach his eyes.

"I would be honored to have you stay. You are everything a person could hope for in a Housecarl. You are strong, motivated, willing to question my choices, which lets me see another path, and not to mention beautiful." Lydia felt heat rise in her cheeks and anger flare but she kept it under control.

"Now get ready. Ralof and Brasella will be down soon. You need to be packed and ready to go when we finish with the field." Lydia nodded and went to pack.

-Authors Note: Round 8 and an original Author's note. Sorry this one took a while to finally get written. All you gamers out there know what came out 18th of November. Dragon Age Inquisition. Which has totally taken over my life. It was only the intervention of some good friends that broke its strangle hold over me. Which need to happen. Over 50 hours in and I have only done maybe 6 main quests. And again thank you for reading. I only keep writing for you guys. Otherwise I might have stopped after chapter 2.


	9. Chapter 9:Joining the Legion

Chapter 9

Ragnthor

About 5 minutes after Lydia left Ralof came down. Ragnthor was finishing frying potatoes and Ralof sat down.

"So what did you make the hard working men for breakfast?"

Ragnthor stood and slid the potatoes onto a plate. "The meat of an animal the only lives in warmer places and cut and fried potatoes. I figure that some good food before hard work and a long trip would be good." Ralof nodded and dug in.

They ate in silence. They were just finishing when Lydia came out and Brasella walked down the stairs. Ragnthor stood and dished the remaining food onto plates.

"Eat and enjoy. Me and Ralof are going out to finish. We should be done by noon. We will take the carriage out of Whiterun to Solitude. I have talked with the man and he says that for a little extra fee he might be able to take a week off the trip." They nodded and Ragnthor walked out the door.

He led Ahearn out of the stable and hitched him to the wagon. When he got to the field he pulled out his pipe and filled the bowl. Then he attacked the field like a mad man. He was flying, working at double the speed of yesterday. By the time Ralof came out 30 minutes he was dumping his first load and was on his second bowl.

"Gods man! Who set a devil under your tail?"

Ragnthor waited for Ralof to climb on then drove to the field. "Had a spat with Lydia. She managed to strike one of the few nerves I have. I don't know if she just spoke out of anger or not but she called me out on not being a Nord for feeling I need to join the Legion. And I lost my temper. I threatened to remove her from her post as Housecarl."

Ralof looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "Ok. But how does that explain the speed at which you are working."

Ragnthor sighed as his pipe went out. "Because I have to do something. I am so frustrated with life right now. I feel like slamming my fist into the wall until it breaks and honestly I might still do that. But right now I want to work." Ragnthor filled his pipe again.

_Shite. I only have one, 2 if I'm lucky, more bowls left._ He lit it and grabbed his fork and went to work.

After a few hours he slowed down to a more manageable speed. But inside he was still stewing inside. A few loads later they were almost done and that's when something pushed him over the edge. As he was throwing hay off the wagon onto the stack one of the tines on his fork snapped off.

He lost it. For half a second he considered breaking the fork then he swung at one of the upright posts in the stable. There was a massive crack and searing pain but he swung 2 more times, each time rewarded with another crack, until Ralof grabbed his arm.

"Easy there lad, it's just a hayfork. 5 minutes and you can have it back on. Did you really need to break your hand?"

Ragnthor looked down and saw the mangled form of his hand. "Son of a…" he cursed as he cast a healing spell on his hand.

Most, but not all, of the bones knit and the flesh was unbroken over his hand. He ripped off a strip a cloth from his shirt and bound his hand tight so the bones wouldn't move. It hurt like hell but when he looked up his mind was clear for the first time all day.

He smiled an easy smile. "I told you I might break my hand. Turns out I needed more pain to clear my thoughts." He laughed as he bent to pick up the fork. "Go back to work. And go your own pace. I will be back after fixing the fork."

Ralof looked at him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Just lost control. But I got it all out of my system. Besides we are almost done."

With that he walked around to the far side of the stable and got to work fixing the hayfork. He gently put the tine back on and reinforced the other 2. He then walked over to Ralof. Ralof looked up and Ragnthor nodded and they got back to work. About an hour later they were done.

As Ragnthor lead Ahearn, Black Moon and the cow to the other field Ralof asked "Are you coming in? I think the girls have lunch ready for us."

Ragnthor shook his head. "No. I don't need to eat. And besides I thought we would take longer and already have my pack out here. I will just wait out here. It might be a while before I will be back. It seems that I spent less time on the farm now I came back."

He slapped Ahearn as the horse ran through the gate. He then walked over to his pack and sat on a chair by the stable. He pulled back out his pipe and filled it. He looked in the bag and found he had used the last.

"Well shite. I guess I have to give it up until spring." He crumpled the bag and tossed it then sat there slowly puffing away.

Lydia

She was just pulling some potatoes out of the fire when Ralof walked in.

"This is all we have." She put them on the table.

When she saw Ragnthor wasn't inside she asked "Is Ragnthor coming?" Ralof shook his head and sat down to eat.

"Should I go and get him?" She asked as she walked toward the door.

"No lass, I don't think you should. What you said to him really shook him up. When a tine snapped off the hayfork his temper washed over him. He slammed his fist into one of the posts in the stable and broke his fist. And he would have kept swinging if I hadn't stopped him. I honestly don't think it is safe for you to be out there." Lydia looked out the window and saw him throw a sack on the ground while smoking.

_He must be out of the plant he smokes._

As she walked back and sat down she asked "Why would it not be safe?"

Ralof looked her in the eyes. "Because I would wager he thinks you betrayed him. He is a man who puts great stock in loyalty. He would do anything for a friend and you cut him to the quick."

She nodded and said "But why wouldn't I be safe?"

Ralof took a bite and then said. "You never really knew the true him. He was a violent and angry child. And the only soft thing in his life was you. He loved you lass and it tore his heart out to leave. He stopped by Riverwood when he left and told me. I think the only time you saw his true self was when he took on the boys threatening you, do you remember?"

She nodded her head and thought back. He had been like a force of nature.

"He was only 11 or 12 but if his father hadn't grabbed him he would have killed the boy he was slamming in the face and most likely would have tracked down the other 2 and ended them as well. And the time you met the wolves in the woods. He almost died making sure you were safe. Hell, he still loves you lass, though I haven't a gods damn clue why. Any sane man would have given up by now. And he is aware that you hate him, breaking his nose made that clear, but I honestly don't think he ever expected you to insult the core of his being. Most men you cut that deep will storm off and some even cry. Ragnthor isn't like that. He gets angry, and when he gets angry he breaks things or people. You saw those scars that healed wrong, like he had been left to die?" She nodded.

"Well there are only 2 reasons he lived. His love for you and because he tore his soul back from Arkay. He has always fought with his anger and tries to keep it deep within him. He has changed some in his years away. His anger has cooled on the outside but underneath it is boiling and hot, constantly trying to escape. You are very lucky lass. If anyone else would have said what you did they would be a broken and bloody pile of flesh in the corner. I would wager that when he replied to you, you were scared, bone deep, by the look in his eyes." She nodded.

He had looked like someone how would crush her just because she looked at him wrong. She shivered thinking about how close she had come to dying.

"He was fighting a battle deep within himself. I have seen him look like that only once. His father said something and Ragnthor said no and then attacked his father and the only reason Freynar won was because he was older and knew more. The weird thing was Freynar was proud after that. You are very lucky he loved you. He might not anymore, you never know what the heart will do when it get hurts by the one it loves. When we leave stay near me. I can't stop him but I can slow him down."

Lydia shook her head. "No. I did this and if it comes to that then I will lay in the grave I dug."

Ralof nodded. "That is a good plan. And might be the only thing to save you."

A half an hour the house was clean and they were ready to leave. Lydia locked the door then turned to look at Ragnthor. As he turned his head she saw his eyes. They were filled with pain. She brought up the last of the group. As she walked by the stable she reached down and picked up the bag he had thrown down. There were still a few leaves in the bottom. She stuck it in here pocket.

They walked for about an hour before they got to town. The carriage was late so Lydia walked up to where the Khajiit stayed when they were in town. They were there so she walked up and spoke with the leader.

"Hello. You trade in a wide assortment of good don't you?"

The lead Khajiit looked at her. "Yes. What is it that you would like to trade?"

She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out the bag and handed it to him. "I don't know what this is and I was hoping you would. One of my friends smoke it and he ran out today."

The man took it and smelled. "Ah, this is the leaf of a plant from my homeland. I have found that not many here smoke it so I don't carry it often. Though there a fellow trader who carries a large amount. He should be around Solitude for the next 2 weeks. They are more…accepting of our kind there. Tell him 'The men of the White city have closed their doors again'. Do this and he will give you a reduced price."

She held out her hand and they shook. "Thank you. It is for a man who always has cared for me."

The Khajiit nodded. "Thank you. It is nice to meet one of your kind how does not distrust us."

Lydia nodded and left. Soon the carriage arrived and they got in. And it was the fastest ride of her life. The driver had hitched a second horse and drove them hard from town to town. Every 3rd town he would switch out teams.

It was amazing to see the world speed by so fast. While it did take a while and they had to stop 2 days in so their driver could sleep, they made it to Solitude in a week. It was night when they rolled in and everyone was tired.

It was shocking how tired you could get after doing nothing for a week. They staggered to the inn and got rooms. Ragnthor only bought one and she was scared he would make her sleep at the bar.

But he turned to her and said and a rough voice "Get up stairs and to bed. There is a lot on my mind I want to think through before tomorrow." His eyes were wild and daring her to say something. She just nodded and went up to bed.

When she woke the next morning she went do stair and Ragnthor was still sitting at the bar drinking. When she walked over he stood.

"You have the day off. Feel free to explore the town."

She looked up at him "But I thought we were all joining the Legion today?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "Me, Ralof and Brasella are joining the Legion. You are not."

Her gaze hardened as she looked at him. "And why am I not?"

He glared at her and it took she had not to back down. "Because you are my Housecarl and I say so. If you want more of a reason then stay. If you want you are still free to leave."

Her gaze softened "I will stay Ragnthor." She saw something flicker through his eyes but it was gone so fast that she didn't know what it was.

Soon Ralof and Brasella came down. They were soon gone and Lydia left a few minutes later. She walked outside the gate to there the Khajiit traders made camp.

She walked up to the leader and asked "Do you have any of the plant from Elsweyr that you smoke? A trader in Whiterun said you might."

The Khajiit looked up at her. "Did he have anything else to say?"

She thought for a moment "The men of the White city have closed their doors again."

The Khajiit smiled and nodded. "That is something that my friend would say. He is warning me not to go near Whiterun for a long while, the men there are feeling violent toward our kind. Thank you for that. Now how much are you willing to buy? I will give it to you at cost."

Lydia nodded. "I would like as much as you have. I have a friend who picked it up in his travels and he ran out a week ago. He smokes when stressed and I haven't been helping."

The old cat nodded. "Affairs of the heart rarely go well." Lydia both blushed and glowered at him.

He just laughed. "Forgive me, just an old cat's musing. I have 5 lbs at the moment. It will only cost around 45 gold." Lydia pulled out her coin pouch and counted out the gold. There was very little left.

"About how long will this last?"

He thought a while. "It should last 6 to 8 months depending on how much he smokes. With luck I should have more by then."

Lydia nodded. "Will it cost the same then as now?"

The old cat nodded. "Is there a place a can meet you?"

Lydia nodded. "I live near Whiterun. Do you have a name?"

He laughed. "My name is Ri'saad. It is nice of you to ask."

Lydia held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Ri'saad. And thank you. You were right, the heart is a tricky place." Ri'saad laughed as she walked back into town.

She was just walking back into town when the others came up to her.

Ragnthor looked happy. "We have joined the Legion. Well mostly. We have a fort to clear of bandits. Tullius says it will show our worth. And I think he is judging me against my father. Said he knew him back in the old days, during the Great War. I guess he wants to see if I really am my father's son." Ralof laughed and slapped him on the back.

Ragnthor turned to her again. "I ask you as a friend. Would you like to come and help us?" She nodded and they went and put on their armor.

After they left the city Ragnthor stopped. "I have something I need to do for the Grey Beards and I think it might be easier if we all went. I have to delve into a tomb and retrieve an old horn for them. Would you all like to help?"

They all nodded and they followed Ragnthor down to the river. "The fastest way is to swim."

And with that he jumped in. Lydia followed close behind. The water was cold but moving kept her warm. Within moments she was across and was shaking herself dry. Ragnthor had them moving at a brisk pace through a swamp. About 30 minutes later a shape rose out of fog. It was an old Nordic barrow.

He had up his hand and Lydia crouched and walked over to him. "What is the matter?"

Ragnthor looked around. "There is something moving out there. Ralof and Brasella, show us how good you are with those bows. Me and Lydia are going to sneak in. The moment you think we have be spotted fire and give a cry. Then follow us to clean up the rest."

They nodded and Lydia crept forward with Ragnthor. They were close enough to touch the mound when they heard something shift. Suddenly the heard the sounds of arrows followed by a battle cry. She darted forward and plunged her sword deep into the first person she saw. She felt something strike her back and spun with her shield out. She felt the bones of a person's neck break before she saw them. Soon her eyes were fixed on Ragnthor. He was charging some mage. The mage was casting fire and ice spells and Ragnthor just ran through them. He was just about ready to swing when the man fell. On him was Slasher. He looked up at Ragnthor then ran over to her.

Ragnthor started laughing. "So you couldn't handle being home alone. Well if you are here you are going to work." They all laughed as they made their way into the barrow.

They cut their way through the upper floors quickly. There were a few mages but soon there was nothing but draugr. After a few floors there was this bright light coming from around the corner. Lydia sheathed her sword and kept her shield at the ready while she walked towards it. About 10 feet passed the corner there was a massive hole in the ground. The light was coming from the bottom. She stared in awe at the sight.

Ragnthor walked up beside her. "You want to go down and see it up close?" She nodded. "Well we will see if we can."

Lydia drew her sword and started to walk down the slope circling the hole. Soon they reached a level spot. There was a strange clacking noise when something rose in the back on the room. Lydia gave a start as she saw it was.

"By the Nine! It's a walking skeleton!"

Off to her side she heard Ragnthor laugh. "They aren't so bad. Just give them a light tap and their bones scatter."

And then to prove his point he slammed his left fist into the closest ones chest and the bones just fell to the floor. He laughed and walked into the middle of them and took them all out before Lydia had a chance to react.

He walked over to the far edge of the room and motioned for her to follow. Lydia sheathed her sword and followed. They walked down the side of the hole and the light great brighter. Soon they were are the bottom and Lydia was awestruck.

There was some kind of light source but she couldn't see from where. There were a few trees and a little pool off to the side with a small waterfall pouring into it. She felt Ragnthor's arm wrap around her and she tensed. He tightened his grip and sighed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? And peaceful. More than you would expect from a place such as this."

Lydia relaxed and asked "How could a place like this exist? We are hundreds of feet below the ground and there are trees, grass, life."

She unknowingly laid her head on his shoulder as he replied. "There is only one way little one. It is by the grace of the gods. Even though sometimes we think they have vanished or leave us to our fate, they always have places like this. Their own little gardens where those who find them find peace."

Lydia looked up at him and saw the lines of his face ease. "I'm sorry Lydia. For my outburst at the farm. I knew where you were coming from and I shouldn't have lost my temper. I have always considered myself a True Nord and this is the only way I can see to truly save Skyrim. But I should have remembered that others don't see it that way."

Lydia raised her head. "No, I'm sorry. I let my anger loose and it cut deep. I had also forgotten that you were born here and lived here most of your life."

She shook his arm off and reached into her pack, pulling out a bag. "I noticed that you had thrown your bag that holds what you smoke on the ground."

She hands him the bag. "I bought you some more. Take it as a peace offering."

As Ragnthor smiled at her she dropped her head, feeling heat climb up her face. She felt his hand on her chin as he lifted her face. All traces of anger had left his face.

"Thank you Lydia. I was wondering when I would have the chance to get more. But I will not take it as a peace offering. I will take it as a give from a friend." Uncontrollably she blushed even more.

Ragnthor laughed. "I could just kiss you right now. But I won't. I'm just happy that we are friends again."

Ragnthor

He stood there for a moment just watching her. Slowly he seemed to be breaking down the walls she had built around her heart. He let go of her chin and followed the chanting he had been able to hear since he had made it to the bottom.

He walked through the pool and up on the other side. There was another wall covered in scratches. As he focused on the wall a word stood out. It was FEIM but he didn't know what it meant.

He summoned his strength and shouted "FEIM!"

It fell like nothing had happened until he looked at his hand. He could see through it. For a moment he panicked then he thought of something he could do.

He snuck up behind Lydia "Boo".

She spun and swung at him. Her fist passed clear through his face. She looked shocked.

"It's a new shout. It turns me into a ghost, which feels really weird. This would have been helpful a few weeks ago. Just imagine the look on your face if your fist would have passed through my face." They both started laughing.

Ragnthor shook it off. "Let's keep going. We still have a lot of things to do today."

Suddenly his form solidified. Lydia slammed her armored fist into his side then smiled. "I deserved that."

Lydia nodded and they walk out of the hole and continued through the barrow. It wasn't long before they reached the final room. As they walked through the ground shook and pillars burst up out of the water. It was a rather inspiring sight.

As the approached the end of the room Ragnthor cursed. "Damn, someone beat us here. There was supposed to be a horn sitting here." As he looked around where it should have been he found a note. It said to rent a room in Riverwood.

He turned and stood. "Well there is nothing here. But there is a paper trail leading back to Riverwood. I will look it up when I get back." They nodded and left.

They booked it back through the barrow and hurried to the fort. When they got there they were surprised. It was not the bandits that they were expecting but a handful of farmers using the fort as a base to protect the families. Ragnthor asked to speak with the man in charge. Soon a man walked out. He was a thin wiry man, well suited to hitting real bandits between their strikes on the farms.

Ragnthor walked up to him and held out his hand. "Hello. My names Ragnthor and we are with the Legion and are investigating bandit reports around this fort." The man shook his hand.

He had a strong grip and deep voice. "Greetings, my names Birger. You're about 3 days too late. Me and my fellows banded together and drove them out. We're keeping the fort clean until someone with power can take over. Seeing how you came and the Stormcloaks didnae, we'd be glad to join you and will happily turn the fort over."

Ragnthor laughed. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be. We were prepared for a long fight instead we allies for the fight. It's good to have you."

Birger nodded. "It's good that the gods sent someone who would talk rather than someone who charged in sword drawn. Would you like to spend the night here rather than make the run back to Solitude tonight?"

Ragnthor looked back his friends and they nodded. "If it won't trouble you over much we would be glad to spend the night." Birger nodded and lead them inside the fort.

They had a night filled with drinking and laughing. Ragnthor drank as much as everyone else but maintained a clear mind, just in case that the men that greeted them were the bandits they were sent to kill. Ragnthor slept light outside of Lydia's door. Nothing happened during the night. He heard Lydia stir before she walked out the door. He quickly rose and looked like he was walking toward her door as she came out. She rubbed her eyes.

"You look tired. Are you not used to sleeping in a guardsman's bed?"

She laughed. "Aye. You have spoiled me. Giving me my own room, mostly good food every day."

Ragnthor gave a bow. "Anything for you dear lady." She punched him but for some reason it didn't hurt.

They walked out to the courtyard and saw that the men were working on cooking breakfast. Birger raise his hand as they approached.

"Good morning my friends. I trust you slept well in this drafty thing they call a fort."

Ragnthor laughed. "We did. And thank you for offering. It would have been a cold night to sleep on the road." They were just sitting down to eat when a horn broke the calm.

Birger stood and yelled "MEN. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE!"

Ragnthor reached for his sword then remembered he had left it in the room he was given. He pulled the dagger he kept in his greave and ran over to Birger.

"Get you men up on the wall and use bows. Me, Lydia and Slasher will hold the gate. I plan to break the spine of these bandits." Birger nodded and ran off to his men.

As Ragnthor and Lydia ran for the gate he hollered "You and Slasher work as a team. But when the chief comes, leave him for me." She nodded and they stormed out the gate.

It was a large group of about 40 bandits.

Ragnthor put on and easy smile and asked "What can we do for you men?"

One of them shouted back "We are here to take our fort back."

Ragnthor nodded his head. "Is there any way you would leave without a fight?"

Only a roar answered him. "No. Then so be it. Archers!"

The air was filled with the whistle of arrows and some of the horde dropped. They charged and Ragnthor roared and attacked.

He switched his dagger to his left hand. As he reached the first person he grabbed her by the throat and stuck his dagger in the woman's side 3 or 4 times. Picking up her sword he blocked the next attack with the blade of his dagger and drove his sword through the man's neck. He took a blow on his armor as he ripped the sword out and rammed both blades through the next one's chest. All this happened in mere moments.

Soon a battle haze filled his vision. Only bits of the battle came through. Driving his dagger through the top of one's head while driving his sword deep into another's chest, feeling the blow of an axe sink deep, the white hot pain driving him to momentary clarity, sensing that Lydia was in danger and throwing the sword hilt deep into a man approaching her from behind, throwing his dagger into the neck of a man and half decapitating him when he pulled it out, the dagger breaking and then tearing into foes with his bare hands like a man driven mad.

Soon the fighting stopped and he stood there, bleeding from over a dozen different wounds. He looked up and saw the bandit chief staring at him like he was a devil, the rest of his men surrounding him. Ragnthor tore off his helmet and smiled.

"Would you like to settle this in a one on one duel?"

Lydia rushed up to him. "Do not do this Ragnthor. Do not throw your life away for a fort. Retreat and try again."

Ragnthor looked down at her. "You do have a pretty face. If I fail I'm glad I was able to see your face again. My lovely little one."

He threw his helmet on the ground and started walking toward the chief. When he got there he tore off his shredded armor and tossed it on the ground, causing a fresh stream of blood to pour from a massive wound on his side. The man had a greatsword.

"Do you mind if I keep my gauntlets on? I seem to have no other weapon than my fists."

The man nodded. "To the death then? Winner take all?"

The man straightened. "Aye. And my men will honor it."

With that he swung. Time seemed to slow as Ragnthor dodged the blow and swung his fist with all his strength. It hit the sword just above the cross guard and the blade shattered.

The bandit started in disbelieve as Ragnthor assumed a brawler's stance. The bandit swung and he grabbed the man's fist and crushed it, armor and all. He then broke the man's arm. The fight was short and brutal. In order to stay on his feet Ragnthor broke the dam between him and his anger. Every time he swung, he left dents in the bandit's armor. Soon he lost where he was. He was soon kneeling over the man slamming his fist into the side of his head, roaring at him to leave Lydia alone. Suddenly his gauntlet crumpled, the pain drawing him back to the present.

Feeling his strength leaving him he stood and pulled the man up with him. Ragnthor lifted him above his head, blood gushing from his wounds, and then hurled him at the ground. There as a massive crunching sound as the man's armor flattened.

He roared at the men surrounding him "LEAVE NOW OR MEET THE SAME FATE!" Ragnthor turned and saw Lydia running toward him.

He took a step toward her when his strength failed and he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was Lydia kneeling over him with a worried expression on her face.

-Author's note: Round 9 and another original Author's note. This is one of the fight scenes that make this a rated, well I don't know what but don't let small children read it. And if some of the things feel over the top just remember that you can do amazingly brutal things when full of anger and defending those you love. And if you are looking for a good after the Dragonborn becomes a hero and tries to live a normal life, try A True Nord by JacksDirtySecret.


	10. Chapter 10: The World Between And Love

Chapter 10

Lydia

When she got to him she was worried. He was losing a lot of blood, fast. As she knelt down near him she saw his eyes close and heard him sigh. She lost all the calm she had.

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him over her shoulder but he was too heavy. She resorted to half carrying and half dragging him back to the fort. She did as much harm as good.

Every time she pulled his wounds ran with blood. She notice but kept going, thinking that getting him back fast would be better than leaving him. Suddenly he was torn away from he and she grabbed him and tried to pull him back.

Someone wrapped their arms around her and held her still. "Easy Lydia, easy. Ralof has him and is packing him back to the fort. The battles over, Ragnthor won."

Lydia heard the words but kept fighting. Brasella clung to her tightly, even though Lydia threw a few kicks her way. Soon Lydia was just shaking. As soon as Brasella loosened her grip she turned and hugged her, still fighting back tears.

"I wasn't there for him. If I had been there then he wouldn't be dying. I could have helped him."

She felt Brasella tighten her grip. "You did help him. You gave him a real reason to fight. He is a beast when he fights, I almost lost breakfast when I saw the damage he both gave and took. But a beast can only fight so hard on its own. He might not have known and I'm sure you didn't but he kept looking at you and every time he did he fought harder and more brutal."

She finally regained control over her sobbing but the tears still flowed. "But he is going to die. He has lost so much blood."

Brasella grabbed her shoulders. "You have seen how many times he has been left for dead?" Lydia wiped her eyes and nodded. "And he lived. On his own, without help. Here he has help. He has earned to respect of every man here for breaking the spine of the bandits in the area. And you too, for standing next to him. And we are going to do everything we can to save him."

The tears stopped and she looked up. "Thank you." Brasella nodded and they walked back to the fort.

And Lydia stayed by his bed. For 5 days. She sat there watching him. Changing his bandages and sheets and wiping his brow to keep him cool. Helping to wash out his wounds to stop the spread of infection. She watched as his body twitch, from lack of movement or pain she couldn't tell. She only ate when someone made her. On the 6th day his body relaxed.

Ralof was there. "Lydia, I would move back. He went down right after combat. He may come to fighting."

Lydia shook her head and stayed where she was, holding his hand. Suddenly all of his muscles clenched. Her hand was in pain but she didn't show it. His eyes flew open and they were wild and blood crazed. He tried to sit up and she stood and put a hand on his chest. His face shifted and it looked like he was going to attack. She slipped her hand free and laid it on his cheek.

She spoke to him in a soft voice. "Peace Ragnthor. It's me, Lydia. The battle is over, you won."

His eyes lost the crazy look and his body relaxed. "Then it's over and you're safe."

Lydia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm safe. Now get some sleep."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ragnthor smiled and lost control of the ability to stay wake.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor slept fitfully for the next 2 days. When he woke Lydia was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He pulled down the sheets and looked at his chest. There was a new web of scars over his chest. The only scary one was on his left side. It was where the axe he broken his armor.

It was long, wide and rough. And the edges looked like it been torn. He whistled and it woke Lydia. He smiled at her and she slammed him in the shoulder.

He saw tears in her eyes. "Never do that again. I almost lost you. Never do that again."

Ragnthor reach over and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear.

"I will try. But if something like that happens again I will do anything I can to stop it. It is good to see that you care though. Was that kiss real or some kind of dream?" S

he pulled away and hit him again. He laughed as she walked out of the room. He stood and felt pain as his skin stretched. He saw a shirt over on a chair and painfully walked over and put it on. He pulled on his pants and boots and walked out of his room. He walked out into the court yard and saw Ralof sitting on a log by the fire.

He walked over and sat down. "So how have the last few days been?"

Ralof gave a start. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Ragnthor laughed and then grabbed his side. "If I am awake I am not going to sit around in bed. Even if walking still hurts. So how have things been?"

Ralof shrugged his shoulders. "Well in the week that you have slept all bandit activity has stopped. As soon as you are able we are going to Solitude to tell Tullius that the fort is clear. Birger and his men will stay and keep the fort until the Legion shows up. And they will sign up with the Legion. It seems that you might get a group of men to lead into battle."

Ragnthor nodded. "So I have been out a week. What happened? Most of the battle is a little hazy in my mind."

Ralof looked at him. "It was brutal. Most of the men here though you were some kind of devil. They had never seen anything like it. Hell, it was almost too much for me to handle. After we fired you charged like some kind of mad bull. You took out 3 in a minute but then something changed. You seemed to be able to, I don't know, sense all that was going on in the battle field, you turned and threw a sword without looking and it killed one who was trying to take Lydia from behind. But you looked out of control, without care for your body. Hence the massive wound in your side. You took an axe deep."

Ragnthor rubbed his side. "I remember that. That is one of the few things I remember."

Ralof nodded. "You were a force to see on the field. More than half the dead fell to your hand. Our side almost broke ranks when they saw you tearing into them with your hands. When the men retreated around the chief we could see the blood pool around your feet from the wall. And then your fight with the chief. I have never seen someone break a sword like that. And you broke him. When the men came back from clearing the field they said your fists had left dents in the man's armor. And when you threw him, you managed to crush most of the bones in his body."

Ragnthor nodded. "What about Lydia? How did she handle it?"

Ralof shook his head. "Bad, Ragnthor, real bad. When you dropped she lost it. She tried to drag you back herself but you were too big. She would have attacked me for touching you if Brasella hadn't held her arms. She cried for you. I have never seen her cry before. She sat by your side for 8 days, never moving. She kept you from moving too soon after you woke up. But I think she is still shaken up inside so tread careful."

Ragnthor nodded and stood. "Well I think it's time to go. We have sat still for 8 days. We leave at noon." He turned and walked back to his room.

Soon he was packed and waiting in the courtyard. He sat and pulled out his pipe. As he sat and rubbed his side he wondered what might have happened if he wasn't Dragonborn. He would have it easier, no new scars, and would be relaxing at home on the farm. But on the other hand he might not have gotten this far with Lydia.

And that was the real reason for him coming home. It was from his love of her that he drew his strength. As he blew out a puff of smoke he nodded.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." He saw the door open and stood, wincing. It was his friends, packed and ready to go. He slipped his pack on and walked over to Birger.

"Forces should be here within the week, if I can make it to Solitude that fast."

They shook hands. "Are you sure you should be walking so soon?"

Ragnthor laughed. "If I don't do something I will go mad. I would rather doing some productive the just sit around." Birger nodded and they parted ways.

Ragnthor walked out of the fort with short painful steps.

Ralof asked if he should be walking. "I should loosen up in a few miles."

They all walked close to him in case he fell. It was a few hours later the he stopped for a break. They were about half way to Solitude. He was dropping his pack when he heard a gasp.

It was Lydia. "Ragnthor look at your side!" He put his hand down and his side felt wet.

"Well shite" he said as he fell.

He reached into his pack and pulled out a long length of cloth. He lifted his shirt and looked at his wound. There was a line where the skin had parted but not too bad. He wrapped the cloth around his body and tired to get up.

He couldn't. "Well I think this is a good spot to camp for the night. I think I will take a little break and then try to help if that is ok."

Lydia looked worried but Ralof smiled. "Of course. You picked a good spot too. There is a stream not 15 yards away. With luck Slasher might get a deer before nightfall."

Ragnthor laughed and laid his back against a tree. He was tired but he fought of the urge to sleep. He sat there for about half an hour before he was able to stand. He wobbled over to the fire pit Ralof had made and built a fire. He pulled a pot out of his pack and filled it with water and put it by the fire. Soon it was boiling. He pulled a bottle of brandy of out his pack and sat back down. He pulled up his shirt, unwrapped the bandage and threw it in the pot. He noticed Lydia was watching him as he grabbed the bottle.

He held it out to her. "Would you like to try some? It is the best brandy I could find in Cyrodiil. Was saving it for a special occasion but I need it now." Lydia took a sip and grimaced.

Ragnthor laughed. "It does that. Been saving it for 4 or 5 years, shame to waste it now."

And he poured it over his wound and slammed his fist into the ground. Lydia looked at him in shock.

"Needed it to clean the wound."

He pulled the pot out of the fire and took out the bandage and wrung it out. Then he wrapped it back around himself.

"Now don't be going out and buy some of this. It may have just saved my life." She nodded.

They heard something crashing in the underbrush. Soon Slasher came out dragging deer.

Ragnthor smiled. "Lydia, I don't think I should stand to clean that. Could you? If you don't want to I will holler for Ralof to do it."

She shook her head. "It's ok, I can do it."

Ragnthor looked up at her. "Thank you." He was watching her while he fell asleep.

His mind wandered far from his body as he slept, despite his efforts to avoid it. Soon he gave up and wandered to foggy mists of the land between. After a while he sensed someone walking behind him and he stopped.

"Am I really that far gone Arkay? I would have thought that we had this conversation after the battle."

A man walked up beside him. He was tall, for a Breton, and he had an air of peace surrounding him. His hair was long but tied back in a ponytail. He was well muscled but his strength was talking rather than his might. He walked up beside Ragnthor and just stood there.

"So you would think. But you are at more of a risk of letting go of life out here, in the wilds, than safe in bed at a fort."

He had a deep soothing voice, perfect for leading the lost home. He waved his hand and 2 chairs formed out of the mist. He motioned for them to sit. After they sat for a while he spoke.

"So Ragnthor, you are Dragonborn. I should have realized that it was more than just the love of a woman that kept you from following me before. Though my mother tells me it will be a good one."

He laughed as Ragnthor slugged him in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. I won't spoil it anymore. But really, Dragonborn. That's pretty good for a man left more dead more times than I care to recall. It has been a long time since father has seen fit to bless the world with one. It seems that times are dire indeed. Which brings me to why I am here. For the first time in hundreds of years I am here not to lead you to the afterlife but to kick you in the ass and send you back. A true second chance, not one of those you stole from me."

Ragnthor looked at him in shock. "So no fight, just a talk and then I'm free to go?"

Arkay laughed. "You seem shocked. Do you not believe the word of a god? And it's not that simple. The next time there will be a fight if you wish to live, we can't make it too easy, but the gods wish you to try and save Tamriel."

Ragnthor nodded. "I will try my best. And will try harder not to end up here, at least for a while. I might like to live long enough to see this love." They both laughed. "Well it is time for me to leave but one other wishes to talk to you." Arkay stood.

"Well who is it."

Arkay smiled. "You will see."

With that he walked into the mist. Ragnthor sat in silence for a while. Suddenly behind him there was a deep, gruff voice.

"So this is what passes for a Dragonborn these days. In my time you would have been chewed up and spit out. But then again the world was tougher in those days."

The man laughed. "May I sit down lad?"

Ragnthor stood and nodded. The man sat. "Well don't just stand there, sit boy."

Ragnthor sat. "You are a lucky man indeed. Not many get to meet even one god in their lives and here you are, meeting 2. You don't recognized me, do you lad?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "Well you are young. And the Thalmor make sure no one talks about me anymore. I'm Talos lad. And it appears I am one of the Nords favorite swear words." He started laughing.

He was a tall man with a big beard that was freckled with grey. He wore a full suit of armor apart from the helm. His eyes were filled with both mirth and sorrow and he had the air of a powerful warrior.

"Well let's get down to business. Why are you trying to save this dying husk of an empire? And don't say because I founded it. That will earn you no points."

Ragnthor looked him in the eyes. "Because only as a united empire can we hope to beat the elves and win back the freedom to worship who we choose. Skyrim alone cannot beat the elves and I wish Ulfric could see it. He would be a great help in that fight."

Talos nodded. "Right you are lad, but I don't think he will help. The elves broke something deep inside of him. But your logic is sound and well reasoned, like any commanders should be."

He stood and started walking and Ragnthor followed. "You should prepare for war. And not just of a mortal kind. Soon god will fight god. This war has the heavens in confusion and the Aedra and Daedra are trying to find peace by sticking to their roles. Well apart from the Mad God but his name says it all. Me, I am trying to gather the gods to unite and bring either peace to all or war to the elves before I either fade from lack of worship or pass through to the realm of Shor. But trying to get them to work together is like herding cats. Almost more trouble than it is worth."

Talos stopped and looked at him. "You are a true Nord. Follow what every path you choose. But know that I will use you to convince the gods so chose your path well."

He reached into a pouch at his belt and pulled out a powder and blew it on him shouting "NU KOS VAHRAAN!" The powder swirled around him.

"By the time you find your way back to your body it will be healed. But don't expect this gift ever again." And with that Talos walked out into the mist.

Lydia

She stayed up and watched him through the night, feeling it was her fault that he went to sleep. But the strain of the last week caught up to her. She woke when the morning sun shone in her eyes. As she slowly regained her senses she realized that Ragnthor had his arm around her.

She looked at him and he looked asleep but when she started to slide out from under his arm he said "That's a shame. I could have spent all day like this." She threw his arm off and stood.

She glared at him. "Why of all the dirty tricks to…"

He stood, without looking like he was in pain, and put a finger over her mouth. "There were no tricks. I finally came too about 10 minutes ago. You were lying near me and you looked so peaceful. I touched your arm and it cold so I put my arm around you. I am sorry if I offended you."

She blushed and glared at the same time. "I'm not offended but never again," Her face softened, "unless you are saving my life."

Ragnthor nodded and lifted his shirt and started to unwrapped the bandage. Fear flew through Lydia as she rushed forward to stop him. She stopped when she saw that the wound had been healed. In fact all his wounds had been healed. Not erased but healed. The scars were thick but looked old. She looked up at him.

"How? Just last night you fell down and then passed out and we thought you were dying. Now you look like that fight was over a year ago."

Ragnthor ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "Um, let's just say that some strange things happened while my soul was wandering. I will say this, for a time my soul was almost gone from my body. And I wandered the realm between here and gone." Lydia shuddered as she thought about it.

"But it's alright Lydia. The gods have given me strength." She resisted the urge to walk up and hug him. But she did smile.

He laughed. "Well let's get camp taken down before those 2 lazy bones wake up."

Lydia laughed as Ralof's voice drifted over. "Who are you calling lazy. Didn't you let us take care of setting up camp last night?" They all laughed. As she and Ragnthor were working together a question entered her mind and refused the leave.

Finally she gave in and asked. "Why didn't you want me to join the Legion with you?"

Ragnthor was quiet for a long time and she thought she had said something wrong. "Because I don't want to lose you." She was stunned.

She must have looked angry because he hurried to continue. "Not in that way. I mean I would like you to stay, to like being here, with me." He stopped and looked frustrated.

He shook his head and continued. "I like you, well more than like you, a lot. And if you join the Legion then you give up your rank as Housecarl and they can send you anywhere. Away from me. And if that happens then I don't know what I will do. I have spent 8 years of my life regretting one thing and it's you. Well leaving you. I would like us to start again. I would say from scratch but there are a lot of bad feelings from…" She leaned over and kissed him.

It was sweet, it was heartfelt, which surprised even her, and was quick. She looked at him even as she pulled away and blushed as red as a mountain flower.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well that just happened."

She nodded. "Yes, yes it did. So what do we do now?"

Ragnthor looked at her and she went a deeper shade of red. "Well it did and we can't say it didn't. But we shouldn't jump in too fast. There is too much going on."

She nodded. "Let's say we take it slow, like a glacier, until at least the civil war is over with."

She nodded again. "That sounds smart, sensible."

Ragnthor kept running his hand through his hair. "And, you know, I would like to make a little more progress on this whole stop the evil dragon thing too. Make the world a little safer, that kind of thing. Also means once that's done I can spend more time with you." She shook her head and slammed her fist into his arm.

Ragnthor laughed. "I will take that as a yes." She smiled and shook her head as he turned into a flurry of motion.

Ragnthor

They had the camp broken down and were ready to go in an hour. And it was a long walk back to Solitude. Because while his body had been healed, his strength and stamina were slow to recover. It took them the rest of the day to reach Solitude. It was nearing dark when they walked into Solitude.

They stopped by the inn and Ragnthor gave Lydia a money pouch.

"Go and get yourself a room. We need to report in." Lydia nodded and asked "Do you want me to get you a room as well?"

Ragnthor thought for a moment. "No lass. I don't need to sleep and I'm not sure if I want to. Last night is still stuck in my mind." Lydia nodded and walked into the in.

Ralof walked beside him. "What happened last night that make you want to avoid sleep?" Ragnthor looked to make sure Lydia was gone.

"I had a visit from Arkay while I was asleep. Apparently I was letting go and it called to him. But he sent me back. I just don't want to risk it again for a while."

Ralof nodded. "Just make sure you don't kill yourself from lack of sleep." Ragnthor laughed and nodded.

They continued on their way to Castle Dour. As soon as they entered Tullius was on them.

"Report Auxiliary. You are 7 days late. What news do you bring of the fort."

Ragnthor stood tall. "The fort has been cleared. When we got there the local farmers had driven out the bandits. We stayed the night. The next morning all the bandits in area amassed outside of the gates. With the farmers help we managed to defeat them and broke the bandits' hold over the whole region. During the fight I sustained heavy injuries and was unable to move for several days. We moved out as soon as I could walk. That is all."

Tullius looked impressed. "Walking so soon after a fight like that isn't like most men. And you look like you weren't hurt at all. Good work. I promote you all to Praefect for outstanding work. You will now report to Legate Rikke for future assignments unless she orders you different. You are all dismissed."

They nodded and walked out to find Rikke. They found her outside fighting a practice dummy. As they approached she sheathed her sword.

"So you must be the new recruits who impressed the good General so much he let you skip a rank. I am Legate Rikke. I am not your friend but I will expect the best from you. And you will give me your best or I will send you home crying to your mothers." They stood at attention as she walked in front of them. She stopped in front of Ragnthor.

"What is your name?"

Ragnthor smile and replied. "Ragnthor of the Isles ma'am. Son of Freynar the Vast."

Rikke's eyebrows shot up. "One of Freynar's sons. How is the old man?"

Ragnthor looked down at her. "He is dead ma'am. Has been for the last 8 years."

She nodded. "He was a good man. We fought together in the war. Well I say fought together but I was a fresh faced girl and he was my Legate. I hope you live up to his standard." Ragnthor nodded.

Rikke resumed pacing. "In 3 weeks I am launching a mission to get something that will help the wife of our late High King in getting the throne. That should give you all time to go home and rest. I will need you to be at a tomb in the Pale by then. I will mark it on your map."

Soon they were on their way back to the inn. Lydia was sitting by the fire when they got there.

"So where are we going next?"

Ragnthor ordered some mead. "Well we have a 3 week leave. So we can either go home and sit around for 2 days or make a trip to Dawnstar. I vote Dawnstar, I have never been there before."

They all raised their bottles. "Aye!"

The next morning almost all of them had a hangover, except Ragnthor. He was laughing as they groaned as they put on their packs and walked out the door.

-Author's note:Round 10 and yet another original Author's note. Apparently there were only a few that I had been quiet. So who totally hates that I just proved that Talos is real? And Arkay for that matter, and that I made him the son of Akatosh and Mara? Well haters are going to hate. And so go ahead. I have a turtle shell of an ego. And if I don't, that's what the block button is for XD. And if you think my writing needs more proofreading then offer up. Maybe it's time to stop relying on my now 11 year old sister(She doesn't get to read the fight scenes, those are just a little too brutal for her.)


	11. Chapter 11:The Jagged Crown

Chapter 11

Ragnthor

It took them a week to reach Dawnstar but it was a week without trouble. They only saw wolves once. It was a large pack of ice wolves. Ragnthor was in the process of taking off his pack when Slasher walked up, snarling.

A large wolf walked out in front of the pack, legs stiff and hackles raised. Ragnthor dropped his pack on the ground and pulled his new dagger out of his boot. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Lydia staring at him. He knew what she was thinking.

"I know what I said, lass, and I will try but that alpha is a monster. Slasher is a big dog and I have never seen him get hit in any fight. It could go either way and the pack might attack if the alpha falls." Lydia nodded and removed her hand.

The tension in the air was so thick as they circled, you could break your fist on it when it exploded. The alpha had attacked first with a noise out of a nightmare as he lunged at Slasher. Slasher rose on his hind legs and racked the wolf in the face. As the wolf shook his head Slasher dropped on its neck and bit down. The wolf shook and bucked, trying to shake him off. All that seemed to do was make him mad. He shook the wolf a few times then let him go. As the wolf back off Slasher charged, knocking him over. Soon he had the wolf on its back and it was over. Slasher ripped out its throat. He then turned to the pack and walked to ward them, snarling and snapping his jaws.

The pack turned and ran off, whining. Slasher walked over to Ragnthor. He reached down his hand and rubbed Slasher's head.

"Now that's a good boy. Now go and clean up, we don't want to walk into town with you all covered in blood."

He knelt down and slipped his dagger back into his boot and put his pack back on. Later that day they walked into Dawnstar. They booked rooms at the inn and sat down and talked about the past week. Ragnthor was just as loud as the rest of them but soon excused himself from the party.

The sun was just over the horizon as he walked over to the blacksmith's forge. As he sat down on the grindstone a couple walked over to him.

"What are you doing here at the forge? Most travelers spend their time at the inn."

Ragnthor stood. "The forge is a great place to be at peace. And I was hoping the blacksmith would come by. I was hoping to talk to him."

The man laughed. "You are right about the peace. And we run the forge. What do you need?"

Ragnthor shook their hands. "I was hoping to use it. I have made almost a full set of weapons and arms for….someone I care deeply for. I have finally got the metal need to finish the set."

The man nodded. "You can use it. What kind of metal do you use?"

Ragnthor pulled out a bar and handed it to him. "It's a mix of steel and metal that falls from the sky. It is hard to find but stronger the ebony."

The man nodded and handed back. "The metal feels good. The name's Rustleif by the way. This is my wife Seren."

Ragnthor nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Rustleif laughed. "No. It's good to see someone working this old forge. I haven't had much time lately." They shook hands and left.

Ragnthor was hard at work and almost done when someone touched him. As he turned around he saw Lydia standing there.

"Well you're right on time. I was just finishing something for you. A sword and shield to match the armor I gave you."

He handed them to her and she tried them on. "Thank you Ragnthor, they are perfect. How did you know what size to make them?"

Ragnthor just shrugged his shoulders. "I have an eye for sizes." She nodded and they walked back to the inn.

The next morning Ragnthor was almost ready to beat his head on the table. "Why did we come here? There nothing to do but mine and drink."

They all laughed at him. "Well it was you that wanted to come here." He did slam his head into the table as they kept laughing at him.

He walked to the mine and got a job there so he could afford to drink at night. And that continued for a week. Every day he would wake up early and they would laugh at him for wanting to come here. He would walk to the mine, grab a pick and work all day. After a hard day at work his friends would help him drink all the money he made away. On the 7th day he quit his job because it was time to pack so they could leave for the tomb.

That night he was drinking with Lydia. "I have never drank so much in my life. Why did I ever suggest going here and why did you support me?"

Lydia smiled and laughed. "You are my Thane. Who else am I supposed to follow?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "Well you could have warned me. There is nothing here. There is a mine on each side of town. And more alcohol than I have ever seen. That pretty much sums it up."

Lydia smiled and nodded. "As long as we travel together remind me never to spend a long length of time here." Lydia nodded as Ragnthor ordered another bottle of mead.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw it was Ralof. Behind him was Brasella, holding a cake. Ragnthor dropped his head and started rubbing his temples.

"No Ralof. It is not a good time for this. Let's try for next year, maybe."

Ralof laughed. "I think this year, my friend. It has been 8 years since we did this last. Barkeep! A round for everyone here! It's my friend's birthday!"

A roar went up around the inn. "But only one round." Everyone came up to the bar and congratulated Ragnthor. He shook hands with everyone.

Rustleif and Seren came up. "Well congratulations. And thank you for staying as long as you have. Not many people come to Dawnstar and few stay for more than a day. It will be sad to see you good. You have done more good than you think here."

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "Well I wish I could stay a little longer, working in the mine was good honest work. But me and my friends are leaving on the morrow. We have been on a short leave from the Legion but a mission we are part of is starting soon."

Soon, on their own money, most of the people there were drunk. He was walking to his room when Lydia pulled him aside. She smiled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I had forgotten."

Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "I really didn't want anyone to know. And I don't truly like being the center of attention. What irony that I am at the pivot of so many things." As he looked down at her she looked indecisive.

Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Well happy birthday."

He gave a half smile and stared down at her. "I thought we were taking this slow?"

She smiled coyly up at him. "We are. This was just the only way I could give you a present."

He laughed and turned walked to his room. As he lay down on his bed he could remember how her lips felt. As he drifted off to sleep he was thinking that this was the best birthday he had in a long time.

The nest morning they left. When they walked out the sun was just peeking over the skyline. Ragnthor adjusted his pack and took a deep breath. It was the last peace he would have in a while. As soon as everyone was ready they moved out. It took them a week to reach the tomb. The got there early in the morning. They sat down and ate cold meat out of their packs.

Ralof looked at him and asked "So how old are you now? You must be pushing close to 30 now."

Ragnthor nodded. "27. I wouldn't call that pushing yet."

He took a bite of food and sighed. "27 and I have more scars than a man twice my age. It has been a long haul."

He smiled. "And now you know why I want to retire to farm for the rest of my days. Add to the world instead of taking."

Soon others started to show up. Ragnthor greet all with a smile and asked them to sit down and join them. As more and more showed up Ragnthor found himself sliding closer and closer to Lydia. After a while Hadvar showed up. As Ragnthor looked up he saw Hadvar's face shift into one of anger and started to stand. Hadvar walked up to Ralof and drew his sword.

"Ralof you damn traitor! What are you doing here!?" He grabbed the front of Ralof's armor.

Ragnthor walked over and put his hand on Hadvar's arm. "Stand down Hadvar. We are here for the Legion."

Hadvar looked at him in shock. "The Legion? But Ralof is a Stormcloak."

Ragnthor shook his head. "Not anymore. We talked and I managed to make Ralof see that serving the Empire is better than tearing it apart."

Ralof nodded and Hadvar relaxed. "I'm sorry Ralof. Can we try to be friends again? This war has torn us apart."

Ralof smiled and nodded. "It was hard to lose a friend, thinking that he was following the wrong path."

Hadvar nodded and they sat down with Brasella and started talking. Ragnthor breathed a sigh of relief and smile. He sat back down with Lydia. She kind of leaned on him.

"So Ralof and Hadvar are going to be friends again? It's good that we are all finding each other again. You know, for an angry, brutal and ugly man, you are doing a lot of good here."

Ragnthor snorted. "Ugly? I will have you know that I have had many women on my travels want me to bed them. Maybe I should leave and find one of them."

Lydia laughed. "You might have to tell me about some of them someday." Ragnthor smiled and put his arm around her.

Hadvar walked over and asked "And who is this smiling young lady? She can't be part of the Legion."

Ragnthor looked up and smile. "Surely you remember the little wisp of a lass who used to follow me around."

Hadvar got a shocked look on his face. "Surely this can't be Lydia! Hell, the last time I saw you were so broken inside that you looked shriveled."

He recoiled and Ragnthor laughed. _Lydia must have glared at him._ "

This is one and the same. And no she is not in the Legion. She is my traveling companion," She hit him, "also known as a Housecarl. I'm Thane of Whiterun. Not bad for a footloose wanderer."

Hadvar looked shocked as Ragnthor laughed. "Well you would know these if you would stop by for a visit." Hadvar laughed and they continued talking.

Soon Legate Rikke showed up. "Lydia. Stay here with Slasher. There are enough of us to stay safe."

Lydia nodded and slid closer to Slasher as Ragnthor stood and walked over. Rikke was stand next to a tree.

"Alright men. Odds are that the Stormcloaks are already her and dug in. They may need some convincing to leave. We have no idea how far they have descended into the barrow but that really doesn't matter. We are here for one thing. The Jagged Crown. It is an old Nordic relic. On its own it not much but having it will give Elisif an even stronger claim for the throne. But whatever happens we cannot let the Stormcloaks have it. Destroy it if necessary." They nodded.

Rikke continued. "We are not cowards and don't need a speech to charge into danger. Just remember to trust the man beside you and we will get out of this alive. Now lets go."

With that she turned and, drawing her sword, walked toward the barrow. As the second highest ranking person there Ragnthor walk behind her. There was a line of men in front of the barrow.

"Charge!" Rikke yelled.

The lines met with a crash. The man Ragnthor fought was a good soldier. After a flurry of blows they had locked blades, coming to a standstill. Ragnthor let go of his sword with one hand and swung his fist. It connected with the man head, dazing him. Ragnthor quickly ran his blade through the man's gut. He turned to see the fight was over.

Wiping his blade and regretting not getting armor, he followed the rest of the men into the barrow. From there the fighting was quick and brutal. The narrow hallways don't give a lot of room for grace. Soon they had gone farther than the Stormcloaks had. They came to a stop in a room with pictures craved on the walls. A pair of Stormcloaks we dead in front of the door at the end. Rikke bent down and picked up a dragon claw made out of metal.

"Who knows how to use this to open the door?" Ragnthor walked up and pulled the claw out of her hand.

He looked at it and then started moving the stone circles on the door. Then he put the claw in and gave it a turn. The door dropped and revealed the way forward.

"How did you do that?" Rikke asked impressed. Ragnthor gave a laugh.

"I can't tell all my secrets. I have to leave some reason for you to keep me around."

And then he walked through the door. Soon they were cutting their way through draugr. Some of the men had never seen them before and were unnerved by the sight. However Ragnthor, Ralof and Brasella cut through them quickly. Soon they were at the final room. There was what looked like a corpse sitting on a throne. As they drew close there was a popping sound and suddenly they were surrounded by draugr. Then the thing on the throne rose. It was a heavily armored draugr.

Ragnthor hollered "KEEP THE OTHERS OFF ME! I WILL HANDLE THE BIG ONE!" He heard grunts of acknowledgement and charged.

The thing moved fast for something long dead. It matched Ragnthor blow for blow. Soon it was clear that he would have to do it soon for he was tiring and the draugr wasn't. He waited until the draugr swung and he moved. He swung his sword with all the strength that he had left and managed to disarm it. Then he ran his sword through its chest and watched it fall. On its head was the crown. He pulled it off its head and put it in his pack. As he turned he saw the battle was over. Rikke walked over to him.

"Did you get it?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Good. Take it to Tullius and see if he has anything else for you to do. If not come back because I will. And take the two who came with you."

Ragnthor nodded and motioned for Ralof and Brasella to follow. As he was getting ready to leave he heard familiar noise. He walked behind the throne and there was another word wall. He focused on it and another word was revealed. The word was TIID, time. Ragnthor wondered what it might do but decided to way until he had time to safely try it. So they left the throne room. They made their way back out the barrow looting the bodies on the way.

When they got back to Lydia she had a fire going. Ragnthor got worried and hurried to put a hand on her face. She looked up with a knowing expression on her face and shook her head. She was warm so he withdrew his hand. It was snowing and had dropped around a foot of snow in the time they were in the barrow. He put on his pack and gave the signal to move out.

"We are going start to Solitude. With luck we will be out of the snow country before the snow gets to heavy and the sooner Elisif gets support for the throne, the sooner this damn war is over."

They nodded as he whistled and Slasher ran ahead as a forward scout. They made good time despite the amount of snow falling. By the time they made camp the snow was up to their knees but it had slowed down. Ragnthor quickly dug down the ground and set up a tent and started making a fire. Soon he had a roaring blaze going with Lydia close to it. He gave her a worried look but she shook her head. He nodded and started cooking dinner. Soon they were digging into a warm dinner.

Ragnthor looked at the sky. "Well it looks like we might get a clear night. That's good. We still have 2 weeks of travel to Solitude without the snow."

Ralof nodded. "If it snows much more we might be stranded for the winter. That's not something I look forward to."

They all nodded. A few hours later they were making ready for bed. Ragnthor held open the tent flap for Lydia and whistled for Slasher. The all settled down for the night, Slasher between them. As they drifted off to sleep Ragnthor had the nasty feeling that tomorrow would be harder than that day had been, and he was right.

It started snowing again around the middle of the night and continued until morning. Ragnthor was just waking when he heard Ralof curse. He pulled on his travel clothes and opened the flap only to find deep snow. When he got out and stood he found it was up to his waist.

"Well shite." Ralof nodded and then helped Ragnthor make a fire.

In about an hour they had a pot of porridge ready to eat. And soon after that they were ready to go. Ragnthor broke trail all day as the snow got deeper and was bone tired that night so Ralof took care of dinner. It still hadn't stopped snowing. It snowed for a week. And for a week Ragnthor broke trail. On the morning of the 6th day the snow was chest deep. When Ragnthor walked outside all he saw was white. He didn't even bother with food. He just pulled on his pack and tore into the snow. It was slow progress.

Around noon Lydia walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think it is time for a break?" Ragnthor turned around with a wild look in his eyes.

He growled at her. "Do nae mettle in matters that are well enough in hand." She backed away without a word.

About an hour later the snow started to get shallower. Ragnthor tore into the snow with renewed vigor. By nightfall the snow was down around their knees. And Ragnthor was done. He had pushed himself as hard as he could for 5 days and was done. He dropped to his knees and just sat there, chest heaving.

He didn't really notice when Lydia took off his pack or when Ralof put him in the tent. All he knew was that he had stopped moving and that he was cold. He took of his coat and slipped under his furs, trying to warm himself. He was just getting warm when he drifted off to sleep.

He woke with Lydia's arms around him. He cursed himself for pushing that hard and he carefully removed himself from her arms. After he had slipped on his clothes he walked outside. The snow was no deeper than I had been the night before. He made a fire and started cooking the last of the meat.

As he tossed Slasher a piece he said "You better take down a deer soon or we will have no meat for dinner." Slasher looked at him and he seemed to nod.

Ragnthor laughed and turned back to cooking. Lydia was the first out. As she rubbed her eyes she watched her. Soon she hunkered down by him.

"Sorry for snapping at you yesterday and for pushing myself so hard I worried you."

She nodded. "Just don't do it again." He smile and nodded.

Soon Ralof and Brasella came out. Ragnthor smiled at them. "It's good that you finally woke up. I want to get an early start today."

Ralof just looked at him. "You know, if it was anyone else I would wonder why you are moving after a day like yesterday. But you have convinced me to join the Legion, built a house in a week, and then plowed you way through a 6 day blizzard. I really have nothing else to say."

Ragnthor laughed and nodded. "So you won't complain that I want to move after breakfast."

Ralof just shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me. Sometimes I wonder if all that wandering knocked something loose in your head." Ragnthor just laughed and tore into his meat.

Soon the camp was down and they were on their way. They moved quickly, only stopping for a noon meal. During dinner that night Lydia sat close to him. He nodded her and quickly finished and went to bed. The next morning he saw that Lydia had slid closer to him during the night. He smiled and felt bad at the same time.

_She really does care for me and I have been a bastard for throwing my life seemingly away._ He quietly got up and went out to prepare breakfast.

It was bread because that was really all they had left. Soon everyone was up and finishing breakfast. They broke down camp and were off. The rest of the week was like that. Fast moving and eating nothing but bread. But they managed to make up the time lost fighting through the snow.

The morning of the 14th day the saw the point that Solitude was built on. A few hours later they were walking through the gates. As they stopped in front of the inn Ragnthor handed Lydia a small pouch of gold.

"Go in the inn and get a room for yourself. We need to go and report in. If plans change I will inform you." She nodded and walked in.

Soon they were standing in front of Tullius. He stood in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"So you are the first back from the Pale. I trust that you were successful." Ragnthor reached in his pack and handed him the crown.

His eyes grew when he saw it. "So this is the Jagged Crown. It looks very…Nordic. Auxiliary!"

A young man walked in. "Go to the Jarl and tell her that we were successful and that I will be there in a short while to deliver it myself." The man nodded and ran off.

Tullius turned back to face them. "So you are the son of old Freynar. I was about your rank when I met him. I always wondered if he survived the war. I guess he did. Speaking of rank, I am allowing you to jump rank again. I am promoting you to Legate. You now serve only me and Rikke. Now the only reason I am doing this is while you were gone we got in group of 25 men from the fort you retook. They will all be under your command as well as the 2 standing here. Now normally I would give you a week or so to get to know the men and train them but we have a war to win. And besides these men have proved their skill in both taking a fort from bandits and then holding it until we got there."

Ragnthor nodded. "Thank you sir."

Tullius waved his hand. "Don't thank me. Jarl Balgruuf has sent a message to me that he believes Ulfric will attack his hold soon and he requests the Legion help him guard it. Whiterun is the most important hold. It must not fall. I would send Rikke but I don't think she will make it in time. So I will send you."

Ragnthor nodded. "It will be done sir."

Tullius nodded. "Then get to it. Move out!"

Ragnthor walked out into the courtyard and saw that then men had gathered. "Ralof and Brasella, please go stand with the men. I am going to try my hand at a speech."

They nodded. As the men gathered he stood with his hands behind his back. "It's good to see you again men. It appears that I will be the one to lead you into battle. And don't think I won't be there with you. I won't send anyone somewhere I will not go myself. And today we leave on a mission. Jarl Balgruuf has requested Legion Soldiers to help defend the town from the army of Ulfric Stormcloak. We will be forced to bring battle to men who may truly be our brothers. If any of you wish not to fight I will assign you duties that keep you away from any fighting. But we leave for Whiterun at once. I do have some things I need to do before I leave. Getting armor is one of them. Never had a chance to after the fight. Ralof and Brasella will be in charge while I am away. I should catch up by nightfall. Move Out!"

Then men turned and left while he stood there. After they left he walked over to the blacksmith.

As he walked over a man looked up from the forge and raise his hand. "Greets. You must be the new Legionnaire that's making wave. A little over a month and already a Legate."

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "That's me. I'm looking for a new set of armor and not any of that Legion armor. It just doesn't stand up to the damage I can take in a fight."

The man walked over and they shook hands. "My name's Beirand. What kind of armor are you looking for?"

Ragnthor looked around. "The strongest you can make."

Beirand nodded. "I think I have what you need. Now I need you to take off your shirt young man. I need to get your measurements." Ragnthor nodded and stripped off his shirt.

Beirand's eyes grew wide. "Not a young man. Now I see why you want the good stuff. Go ahead and get dressed. Will the Legion be covering the cost or you?"

Ragnthor smiled and pulled out a bag of gold. "I will. The Legion doesn't like special orders."

Beirand laughed. "That is true. Take a seat there. I will have this ready soon."

Ragnthor nodded and sat down to watch him work. He conceded the Beirand was as good a smith as he was but moved much faster. Ragnthor asked the metal to change and slowly it did. Beirand told the metal and it jumped to obey him.

A few hours later he was done. "Get up lad and try this on."

Ragnthor stood and pulled on the greaves, slid the armor over his head and buckled it down and then pulled on his gauntlets. They fit like a glove.

"I have to ask where you learned your craft. I can make something this good but it would take me a day or longer."

Beirand just laughed. "I have to save some secrets. But the trick is not to ask or force but find the middle ground where the metal wants to serve you."

Ragnthor nodded as he slid on his pack and stuck his helm under his arm. "Well it's a shame you live so far away or I would bring you all my metal work."

They shook hands and Beirand asked "Where do you live?"

Ragnthor felt homesick as he replied. "A farm 2 or so miles outside of Whiterun. Just reclaimed the land after 8 years of wandering only to get caught up in this mess."

Beirand nodded. "And a true mess it is. Well if you are ever in the city feel free to stop by for supper. I'm sure me and my boy would love to hear your tales. The wife…not so much." Ragnthor nodded as he left to see Lydia.

He found her sitting by the fire with Slasher curled around her feet. "Why you big softy. I bet people wouldn't even think you were a half wolf looking at you." Slasher's tail thumped on the floor as Ragnthor drug a chair over next the Lydia.

After he sat Slasher put his head on Ragnthor's leg. "Now Lydia, I have been promoted to Legate…"

Lydia smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "That good isn't it. Why do you have a sour expression on your face?"

He continued "And me and my men have been given the task of protecting Whiterun from Ulfric and his men. And I would like you not to be there."

Lydia glared at him. "You are my Thane. Why would you not want me by your side?"

Ragnthor met her glare. "Because you are more than that. I know that I can fight with great power and less regard when you are near but I don't want that. I need to always have a clear head because it's not just me, Ralof and Brasella anymore. I have 25 other people counting on me and the orders I give them."

She gaze softened slightly. "Ok. I will because I can understand where you are coming from."

Ragnthor nodded. "And I would like to ask another boon. I would like you to stay at the farm until the end of the war. I have a feeling it would be longer than the end of winter or the start of summer at the latest." Lydia stood so suddenly her chair it the floor.

She snarled at him. "Why should I stay home? Why should I be anywhere other than where my Thane is?" Ragnthor stood and out arms around her.

And she fought against him and he honestly thought that she would bite him if he wasn't wearing armor. He held on for a long time knowing that if he let go too soon he would end up getting hit. Hard. After a while she calmed down and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why. Because I have gone through the effort to make sure that this isn't your fight. Because I don't want to lose you. Call me selfish but it would kill me to lose you. To battle. To Ralof."

She gave a little hiccup of laughter. "To Ralof? Why would I want him? I think Brasella would kill me if I tried."

Ragnthor smile as he looked her in the eyes. "Thank you. I will feel much better knowing you are safe from harm. Now give me a kiss my dear, and I will soon be home."

She gave him a exasperated look and blushed. "So it's my dear, is it?" He nodded and she reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

He reached into his pack and pulled out a massive bag of gold and handed it to her. "This is all I have. There should be upwards of 10,000 gold in there. It should cover all expenses you acquire. And keep Slasher, I will feel better knowing he is with you and I have no place for a dog on campaign. Please stay here for a week before leaving. I want you nowhere near Whiterun during the battle. Now I must go if I am to catch up to the men by dark. I will see you soon little one." He smiled at her then turned and left.

-Author's note: Round 11. That means there is only 5 more to go. So finally done with another one. Took longer than I thought but that gave me time to think about how the next chapter will go. Which you can help with! I am letting my romantic side out. Seeing as it is Christmas time I am doing a 12 days of Christmas from Ragnthor to Lydia. Well 12 days of New Life Festival. And not a parody one like you can find online but a real one and the struggle is real. So if you have any good idea's, leave them in a review and i might use them.


	12. Chapter 12:New Life and Civil War

Chapter 12

Lydia

After Ragnthor left Lydia was still struggling with her anger. She knew that he hadn't meant to seem like he was not considering her a warrior but that's still how she felt.

_Have I not proven my worth, time and time again?_

She shook her head and walked over to the inn keeper. "It turns out that I will be staying for a week instead of just one night. Here is the gold to make up the difference."

She counted out a fair amount of coin onto the bar. She then turned and sat back down by the fire. And she spent most of the week there, having nothing to do. She went out a few times and spent the last of her personal money on books.

During the day she would sit near the fire or with her backing facing a corner of the room and read. A few times during the evening so of the local lads would walk up to her and ask if she would like a drink. She would gently tell the no. If they persisted Slasher would stand and growl at the man. That would make them back up quick. She would smile to herself at that.

But other than that the week was boring. It was both the longest and shortest week of her life. Finally the week was up. She packed her bag and walked out of town to where the local wagon was. She bought passage and was off. It took 2 weeks to get home. When she got there it looked mostly the same as when they had left. The grass was dead and brown and the animals had eaten the other field almost completely down to the ground.

She walked into the house and put her bag down then when and put the horses and cow in the stable and threw in some hay. She stood outside for a while, drinking in the peace the seemed to flow from the ground. It was a peace that was soon lessened by Slasher.

He had brought down yet another deer. "By the nine dog. It seems that you always bring us food. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Slasher gave a happy bark and nudged the deer.

Lydia shook her head and pulled deer around back and cleaned it. Soon she was taking it into the cellar and hanging it from the ceiling. She took a piece and started cooking. When she was done she tossed Slasher half and sat down to eat. Soon she finished and cleaned the dishes.

As she was sitting by the fire with Slasher she thought back. Since Ragnthor had come back a little over a month ago this was longest they had been apart. She felt….like something was missing. Soon she shook off the feeling and went to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, she walked out and saddled Black Moon and rode into town. As she drew close she could see that a massive battle had been waged there. The ground was tore and still stained with blood.

But as she walked into town it was like the battled hadn't happened, apart from the looks on people's faces. Especially the children. For most it was the first time they had ever seen or heard anything like that. She saw Adrianne was outside so she walked over to talk.

As she approached Adrianne looked out and waved at her. "So where have you been? Ragnthor showed up a week ago and did battle with the Stormcloaks just outside the gate."

Lydia looked down at her feet and felt a little heat climb up her face. "He requested that I…not come and fight. He told me that I didn't need to fight for the empire, only for him and he didn't want to force me on the path that he chose."

As she finished she looked up and saw Adrianne looking at her. "I don't believe you. There must be something more."

Lydia nodded. "He said he didn't want to lose me. To anything."

Adrianne just smiled and nodded. "So he likes you. But to you like him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I still hate him for leaving but it is slowly being tempered. And while we were gone he almost died after a battle. I lost control when I saw him drop. I would have attacked Ralof when he picked him up and packed him into the fort if someone hadn't held me back."

Adrianne walked over and put her arm around Lydia. "Well there's something there. If you even need to talk I am always here."

Lydia nodded. "Thank you. Well I need to go and talk with Balgruuf. It has been a long while since I have had time to talk to the Jarl."

Adrianne nodded. "Go on. I need to get back to work anyway."

As Lydia walked off Adrianne smiled and put her hands over her chest. "It turns out it was good for Ragnthor to come back. He is helping Lydia live again." She shook her head and went back to work.

Lydia was soon standing in front of the Jarl. "Greetings Jarl Balgruuf."

Balgruuf stood, grabbed her shoulders and let out a booming laugh. "Lydia! I wondered where you were when Ragnthor showed up without you. All he would say was that he had given you an important task."

Lydia managed to keep a calm face while inside she was shocked. _He is helping to keep my honor as a Housecarl intact._

She nodded. "That's correct. I just back last night. I have been given a…leave of absence for the duration of the war. My Thane did not wish to force me on any path he chose." Balgruuf nodded and Lydia thought he looked like he knew more that he was trying to hide.

Lydia continued. "So you did actually have a battle here. Why is there no sign of battle inside the gates?"

Balgruuf's face grew darker. "Because of Ragnthor. He flat refused to have any of my guards outside the city, stating that he want someone to keep the people safe on the off chance he and his men failed to hold them off. I went and stood behind his men in order to give what support I could. The men never even broke the front line. Ragnthor runs a tight group. Whenever there was a break in the fighting he would have those in the back switch with the front to give them a break. And he fought beside his men. Most leaders lead from the back, he cut down as many if not more than his men. The man is a beast when he fights. I never seen anything like it."

Lydia nodded. "That I know. The task he and 2 others were given to join was to clean a fort of bandits. Then men with him had driven them off the day before. The next morning every bandit in the area must have been outside the gates. Between Ragnthor, me and his dog we took out 40 men. When he fights he seems to fight on pure instinct, feeling rather than seeing. And his style breaks moral as well as men."

Balgruuf nodded. "A more honest truth I have never heard."

Then he shook his head and smiled. "Well Lydia, It's good to have you back, no matter for how long. I think Aela has been missing her sparring partner. And if I have any work you can do I will let you know." Lydia nodded and walked toward the doors. After she left Balgruuf sat back down.

He smiled and shook his head. "Well she seems different. Maybe that night when Ragnthor almost pulled her outside he took my advice. Good on him. And on her."

He shook his head again. "Proventus, bring in the farmer who insists he need a full complement of guards to help with wolves on his land. I wish to see if it is really that bad."

Soon Lydia was walking into The Companions mead hall. They Companions were gathered around an open area. Aela and Farkas were fist fighting. Lydia stood off to the side watching the fight. It was a joy to watch to differing styles fight. Aela moved quick and was landing 2 or 3 blows to one of Farkas's 1 but he took them and looked unaffected. The fight only lasted a minute or so more. Aela dunked under his swing and kicked his leg out from under him.

As he fell she put her foot on his throat. "Alright Aela, you win this time."

Aela laughed as she removed her foot. "I'm ready anytime."

She turned and raised her arms. "Who's next?"

Lydia pushed through the crowd. "I will give it a try. That is if you think a lowly Housecarl can fight a Companion."

Farkas barked out a laugh. "You are the only person who has fought Aela to a standstill. If she won't fight you, I will." Aela smiled and nodded.

Lydia pulled off her armor, leaving only a shirt and pants, and walked out and faced Aela. "It's good to see you again Lydia. I was worried that something had happened when you and you Thane didn't come back."

Lydia laughed. "I don't think there is a person, man or mer, that can beat him. He seems to be blessed by the gods."

Farkas growled. "Are we here to fight or talk? FIGHT!"

They nodded and swung. Lydia took a fist on the face and repaid with a blow to the chest that seemed to stagger Aela. She followed up and swung her fist at Aela's jaw. Aela blocked and swung at Lydia chin. Lydia shifted her body and took the blow on her left shoulder. It hit, hard. As her body turned with the force of the blow she used the momentum to slam her fist into Aela's side. Something gave under her fist with a crack. Aela winced and swung 6 times in rapid succession. Lydia took more blows then she blocked. The fight went back and forth for several minutes. Suddenly something popped into her head. She waited until Aela swung. She quickly moved forward and, taking the blow on her left side, grabbed the front of Aela's shirt. She pulled Aela forward and slammed her head into her face. As Aela brought her hands to her face, Lydia swung her left fist into Aela's gut and when Aela dropped her hands to her side Lydia swung as hard as she could at Aela's jaw. Aela's head snapped back and she fell to the floor.

She lay there for a few minutes with Lydia breathing heavily over her, the crowd cheering. As Lydia wiped the blood from her lips Aela's eyes opened. Lydia smiled and she bent down and offered her a hand.

"By the Gods girl," she said as she grabbed Lydia's hand, "Where did you learn to fight like that? I have never seen a speed and brawler style."

Lydia laughed. "I learn from a man can do it much better than me. He would have taken half the time I took to beat you."

Aela's eye grew wide. "Who is this man? I would love to learn from him."

Lydia shook her head and smiled. "I don't know about that. I have watched him take down 25, 30 men by himself. He killed more than 10 with his bare hands. The last man he threw at the ground so hard the man's own armor crumpled around him. He fights in a berserker like rage and with a fencers speed."

Aela nodded and asked. "Still, who is this man?"

Lydia kept shaking her head. "It is the new thane of Whiterun."

They talked until it started to grow dark. Lydia excused herself, saying that she had animals to feed. She made it back just before dark. She hurried to feed the horses and cow then went inside to start dinner. After that she went to bed. And that was how most of the next month went.

Some days she would stay at the farm and did what little house work there was. Some days she went to town to see if Balgruuf had anything for her to do. Then she would talk with Adrianne or train with Aela. Nights found her sitting by the fire, Slasher at her feet. And for every day that passed she grew slightly more worried. She still hadn't heard from Ragnthor.

Soon it was 13th of Evening Star. She had decided to spend the day at home. She had slept late and was rushing out to feed the horses. She was just finishing up when a courier ran up to her.

"I'm looking for Housecarl Lydia."

Lydia nodded. "I am she."

The young man reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a package. "I was asked to deliver this here by an Imperial Legate."

Lydia had to fight to keep herself under control as she reached out to grab it. "Thank you. Is there a fee I need to pay?" The lad shook his head and walked off.

Lydia fought the urge to hug the package to her chest. She hurried to the house and opened the package. It was a large jar with a large orange butterfly in it. There was a note hanging from the neck that said she would need to put a flower and leaves inside the jar every 2 to 3 days. She did hug it to her chest.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Ragnthor." She put it on the mantel and went about the rest of her day.

As she was going to sleep the last the last thing on her mind was _He didn't forget about me. He really does care_.

The next day around the same time another courier came to the house. He had 2 packages. Lydia took them in the house and opened them. It was 2 pots with mountain flowers growing in them. A note on one said to put the water used to water them should be placed by the fire because the cold water from the well could kill them. She put them on the shelf over her bed.

The next day the same thing happened. A courier came to the door and dropped something off. It was 3 books. They were thick and so Lydia put them by the plants, saving them for the other long days.

The next day another courier showed up. It was a small package. She took it inside and sat down at the table and unwrapped it. It was a gold necklace with an ungodly large sapphire. The note attached to it told her that the sapphire reminded him of her eyes. She wrapped it in soft leather and put it in the chest at the foot of her bed.

The next day the same thing happened. The courier gave her a small bag. Inside were five gold rings, each with a different flawless gem. She wrapped each in a piece of leather and put them in her chest.

The next day a courier came again. This time he only brought a letter. As Lydia took it fear gripped a part of her heart. She sat down and opened it.

Dear Lydia,

So I was trying to give you one gift every day from now leading up to New Life but you are a hard lass to shop for. I tried and I think I did pretty good up til now. But I have completely run out of things I could think of. So you can take the money I gave you and by something just for you every day. And as to way I did this, it was something my father told me he did many years ago when he was trying to win my mother. He never did tell me if it worked. So either he knew more than me and or it didn't and he tried something else. Maybe you could tell me. And sorry for not writing. We have been in some tough fighting. But my boys are coming along well. Have yet to lose a man. Hadvar also transferred under my command. The war is almost over. We hard working on taking over the last hold and then we march on Windhelm to face Ulfric. And I will stay that the past 2 months have been the hardest I have had in a long time. You are almost always on my mind. Its helps me realize why I even joined this war. You're moving down the back roads, by the river of my memory. Ever smiling, ever gentle on my mind. I should be home by spring. I miss you little one.

Ragnthor.

Lydia nodded. "I think it did work." She put the letter in her chest and then went to town.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor was just finishing the letter when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to find Ralof smiling at him.

"So you have finally given up trying to find gifts to send Lydia every day. I wondered how long that would take."

Ragnthor sealed the letter and gave Ralof a shove. "Well at least I try to show a softer side. How are you wooing Brasella? Showering her with blood and severed heads?"

Ralof snorted and shook his head and Ragnthor laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know you're not trying." Ralof tried to put him in a head lock.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Rikke. "Ready your men Ragnthor. Today we march on Riften. Once we have breached the gates I want you to go house to house and make sure the civilians get out safe. An easy job after all the hard ones you have taken. Once we have replaced the Jarl with one more friendly to the Empire, we march on Windhelm."

They stood straight. "Yes ma'am." Rikke nodded and left.

"Well let's go and get the men ready. And hurry, I can't wait for this damn war to be over with." They went out and talked to the men.

There wasn't much to say, everyone knew the attack would be soon. Soon they were all just sitting around and waiting. Suddenly the command came.

"Troops! Stand Ready!" They all shot up and there was a loud crash.

"CHARGE!" And they ran through the hole that had been a gate.

"Men, check the houses and get anyone not fighting out. I will cover you."

They all nodded and started going from house to house. Ragnthor fought guard after guard, trying to disarm where he could, not wanting to see brave soldiers die fighting for what their Jarl believed in. The Stormcloak soldiers he cut down without a second thought. They had made their choice and must now lay in the grave they dug.

The fighting raged of for a few hours when suddenly a roar broke out above the noise of battle. Ragnthor looked up and saw a sight that could only make the fight worse.

"DRAGON! MEN, TO ME!" Soon he was surrounded by his men.

"Those of you with bows stay back and fire at the dragon. Everyone else, make sure civilians stay safe and keep the guards off me."

The men nodded and Ragnthor ran to the largest open spot he could find.

He looked up at the dragon and yelled "FUS RO DUH!"

He watched the air shift as an unseen force shot up toward the dragon. It hit the dragon's wing, crumpling it.

As it fell toward him he yelled "ARCHERS! FIRE AT WILL!" and the air was filled with arrows.

The dragon hit the ground hard enough the earth shook. It was bleeding from over a dozen different wound but the arrows hadn't gone deep enough to affect it. As it shook it's head and roared at him, Ragnthor roared and charged. The dragon drew its head back and as it was just about to release a bout of fire Ragnthor swung and his sword cut deep. So deep, in fact, that it lodged in the dragon lower jaw. As the dragon raised it's head Ragnthor grimly hung on. Suddenly it started to thrash around in an effort to dislodge him. Ragnthor had 2 choices. To be shaken to death or let go of the sword.

He let go and dropped 15 feet to the ground. As hit landed there was a crack and a white hot pain in his ankle. Reaching down to grabbed his dagger he started tearing down the wall between him and his anger. As the dragon lowered it's head to look at him he smiled at the sight before him and he removed the final barrier. He laughed as he swung his fist and popped the dragon's right eye. He managed to keep some control over himself, just enough he could remember the fight. The dragon replied by bathing him in fire.

Ragnthor held up a hand to protect his face and swung the dagger. It caught the dragon in the throat and sunk deep, cutting a vein that caused blood to gush out in hot spurts. The dragon grabbed Ragnthor around the waist with its mouth and bit down, maybe hoping to end him before it was ended. Ragnthor held the dagger in both hands and was slamming it down on the dragon's skull, scales flying off with every blow. Just as the dragon's teeth had broke through his armor and the world was going black he slammed the dagger into it's head with all his strength. The dagger punched a hole through the dragon's skull. Ragnthor felt a shiver pass through the dragon as it entered its death throes.

It snapped it's head forward and Ragnthor was flung out of its mouth. He flew through the air for a second then crashed into a wall with a crack. The last thing he thought before everything went black was _LYDIA!_

Ragnthor came to in a tent. He sat up and clutched his side. "Damn. Broke a rib, maybe 2."

He pulled on his shirt and walked out. The sun was setting in the west. He saw Ralof, Hadvar and Brasella sitting by a fire and walked over to join them.

Hadvar looked up, shocked. "I didn't think you would be up, much less moving yet."

Ralof laughed. "You clearly haven't been around him much. I have watched him get up and move out 8 days after losing so much blood another man might have died. All his got this time was a knock on the head and a few broken ribs." Ragnthor and Brasella laughed as he sat down.

He looked over at Ralof. "About that. You mind never telling Lydia about what happened, ever. If she knew I think she would kill me herself."

Ralof nodded as Hadvar asked "So you and Lydia. How did that happen? A few years after you left she wanted to rend you limb from limb and now you're…whatever you are."

Ragnthor nodded. "Whatever we are is a good name for. We agreed to take it very slow. And I saved her life. We were up on The Throat of the World and she was almost killed by a troll. That took a lot out of her. By the time I had camp set up she was freezing. If she wasn't a Nord her skin would have been blue. I buried the tent in snow to keep the heat in and held her in my arms all night, keeping her warm. After that we grew…closer. It was during our mission to join the Legion that everything fell into place. We were getting ready to leave when the bandits that my men had driven off came back to try to take the fort. Me and Lydia went out to stop them. It was a large group of over 40 and I took out over 25 myself I'm told. I don't really remember much. I broke the wall between me and my anger to stay on my feet. Ralof knows more than me from here."

Ralof nodded and continued. "It was a sight to see. Ragnthor didn't see the battle. He felt it. He was doing things he shouldn't have been able to do. I saw him throw a sword without looking and it sunk hilt deep in the center of a bandit's back that was going after Lydia. Soon the fighting stopped. The remaining bandits had gathered around there chief. Ragnthor just stood there for a moment, blood pouring of over a dozen light wounds and several very bad ones. He crushed the man with his own 2 hands. He then passed out."

His eyes grew dark as he continued. "Lydia lost control. She started dragging him toward the gates, doing more harm than good. When I picked him up she tried to attack me and most likely would have killed me if Brasella here hadn't grabbed and held her back. Lydia sat by his side for 8 days, never once moving. They have been as close as 2 bumps on a log since then, even though they try to deny it."

Ragnthor was just about to punch Ralof in the shoulder when a voice behind them spoke up "Interesting story boys but we don't have time to stand around on gossip like old hens. I want camp broken down and us to be moving in an hour."

They stood up and faced the voice. "Yes ma'am, Legate Rikke."

2 weeks later they walked over a hill and there is was, Windhelm. As they were walking to the flat near the riverbank Ragnthor heard a voice speak up beside him.

"You really do love her, don't you." Ragnthor turned and saw Rikke. "This woman, Lydia isn't it, is the one you were sitting next outside the barrow?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Aye. That woman is my first and only love. I have wandered for 8 years and never has another woman held my heart as she does."

Rikke nodded, deep in thought. "You know, I could assign you a safe position, if you want."

Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "No Legate. I could never feel good knowing that I doing a safe job when others are out there fighting and dying. Send me into the thick of the battle, to fight or die well. Besides, I have seen her again. If I die, I will have her face on my mind. But I won't die. I have too much to live for. And If the gods hate me so much as to trigger my death, I have made sure she will be looked after."

Rikke smiled and shook her head. "I will never understand you. Most of the time you are solemn and never look for a fight but when you get in one you fight like something from oblivion. Hell I have seen you punch a hole in the enemy line where no one couldn't get them to flinch and a few hours later you are sitting near the fire, staring off and smoking on the pipe of yours."

Ragnthor's smile left his face and he sighed. "Rikke I wandered for 8 years as a sellsword, taking a job her and a job there. I have been brought to deaths door more times than I care to think about. I'm tired, Rikke. I have left a trail of grieving mothers and widows and it has taken its toll. I may seem a young man to you, but inside I fell like a horse long past his prime but is still working because his owner needs him too. I came home to Skyrim to farm, to settle down, to leave the fighting to other young men. Then I got thrown into the fire once more. I fight hard and brutal so I can be done. Now let's get camp set up and the siege gear ready. I want this war to be over." He walked off and started to help his men get ready.

A few weeks later they had given up trying to starve them out. Ulfric had been given too much time to prepare. So they went into the woods and cut down the largest tree they could find and hauled it to the gates. Ragnthor and his men were assigned as guards for the battering ram and were to be the first ones in the town.

For 3 days the pounded at the gate, slowly denting the doors and chipping the wood. And for 3 days Ragnthor stood there, waiting for the war to finally be over. Around noon on the 4th day the doors splintered.

Ragnthor grabbed a nearby axe and cleared a way through the rubble. Soon he was through. There was a line of soldiers waiting for them.

Ragnthor roared back at his men "CHARGE!"

He threw the axe as hard as he could and it sunk head deep into the chest of a Stormcloak soldier. He then drew his sword and ran into the midst of them, his sword singing its song of death. Soon his men joined in and they made short work of them. They set up a defensive position and waited for orders.

Soon Rikke ran up to Ragnthor. "We are going to split the men into 3 groups. I will take the left, Tullius on the right and you down the center. We need you to make them hurt and no let them get a foot hold anywhere. Drive them back."

Ragnthor nodded and walked over to his men. "We end this today and then we can go home to our wives and children! We push hard, hit harder and never let them come up for air! Today is the day we unite Skyrim!" His men roared around him and they charged into the town.

Fighting the city was tough. The enemy knew the ground and had laid traps. Ragnthor lead the way and tripped most of them. For the most part his armor could take the blows but a few times things had stabbed deep through it.

Some of the men asked if wanted to stop or let someone else take the lead but he snarled and told them to get back in line. The fighting stretched on for several hours and the sun was going down before they reached the castle. As the waited for the others to reach them Ragnthor took some cloth from a small pack on his hip and stuck them in his wounds.

Soon small groups of men were coming at them from behind. Most of them lay down their swords when they saw they had nowhere to go. A few didn't. Those were cut down to the man. Tullius was the first one to make it through followed closely by Rikke.

Blood was slowly oozing out of a few holes in Ragnthor's armor as he stood in front of Tullius.

Tullius eyed he then asked "Are you fit enough to end this?"

Ragnthor nodded. "I am ready."

Tullius motioned and Rikke joined them. "We 3 shall be the ones to enter the castle. Between the 3 of us we should be able to handle however many men are left. Ragnthor, you will be the one to fight Ulfric. It would look better for someone born in Skyrim to end the war."

Ragnthor nodded and they went into the castle.

There were only a few men left in the castle and they were quickly cut down. Ulfric was standing in front of his throne when they got to him.

Tullius walked ahead. "Ulfric. The Empire finds you guilty of both treason toward the Empire but also to Skyrim. For that, I sentence you to death."

Ulfric drew his sword and snarled. "You will have to kill me here, you Imperial dog. But have the Dragonborn end me. It will sound better in the stories that way."

Ragnthor shook his head and walked toward Ulfric. "So you joined up with the Empire. You are a disgrace of a Nord."

Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "I am only following in my father's footsteps in doing what is right."

Ulfric shook his head. "No, lad. You dishonor Freynar by fighting against the Nords."

Something deep inside snapped and he swung his fist at Ulfric's head. Ulfric duck and laughed as Ragnthor's fist smashed into the, crumpling his gauntlet. The wall holding back his anger was blasted apart.

The fight was short and brutal. Ulfric swung his sword only once. Ragnthor grabbed it and torn it from Ulfric's grasp and broke it over his knee. He pulled his dagger from his boot and slammed it into Ulfric several times, denting the Jarl's armor.

He back off and left Ulfric stand there, swaying, blood pouring from the wounds in his chest. He walked back over and grabbed the top of Ulfric's breastplate, pulled him close and buried the dagger deep in his chest.

"May you find what you seek in the life here after."

He then pushed Ulfric over and walked away as he hit the ground.

Tullius laughed. "Finally that man is dead. A good thing you did, putting that menace down."

Ragnthor turned around and stood in front of Tullius. He looked down and glared at the man. Tullius took a step back and he smiled.

"Do not laugh at his death. He was a far better man than you. He just chose the wrong side. With the war over I need to get back to my farm. If the Legions needs any further help that is where you can find me. I am also releasing my men from their oaths so they can do the same. Should the need arise we will assemble." Tullius didn't say a word as Ragnthor walked away.

Rikke called out to him "Do you want your dagger back?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "Leave it. Let the stories say that the Dragonborn wanted to honor the man with the weapon that slew him." He then walked out the castle doors.

Rikke caught up with Ragnthor before he left that night. "Is there any way that I can convince you to stay on? We need someone like you."

Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "I have a farm to run and the whole Dragonborn thing to deal with. I will come back if you need help. Not Tullius, can't stand the gall of that man but you."

Rikke nodded and Ragnthor continued. "And if you ever want a break from the soldiers life and want to earn your meals the common way, I have a room in my house for you."

Rikke laughed. "I might take you up on that. Are you leaving tonight?"

Ragnthor nodded. "I have been away long enough. This is the longest I have been away from Lydia since I met her again. She promised me that once the war was over we could try to be together again. I want to take her up on that."

He swung his pack over his shoulders. "It was good serving with you, Legate Rikke." She nodded and he turned to leave. As he walked off into the night he was singing a song of both happiness and longing.

-Author's note: Round 12! Well this one took awhile to come out. I had 2 news games to play and the nerd god stole my will to write for a while. And it might be awhile for the next one with it being Christmas and all. On that note Have a Merry Christmas everyone. And hopefully it is whiter than mine. And I will give bonus points for those who manage to point out the reference to a song and a book/comic book series which I noticed I added when i was proof reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not the next one should be better.


	13. Chapter 13:A Trip to Whiterun

Chapter 13

Ragnthor

He got home around 2, almost 3 weeks after leaving Windhelm. As he walked through the plain of Whiterun he could tell that spring was starting. There was only an inch or so of snow on the ground. He smiled and started singing a homecoming song.

It was around noon when he got to the farm. He walked over to the stable and Ahearn saw him and whinnied. He walked over to the gate and Ahearn stuck his head out.

Ragnthor laughed and rubbed his head. "So you did miss me. Here I thought you would welcome the break from work. Now where is Black Moon? Off to town I take it?" Ahearn nodded. Ragnthor laughed and kept rubbing his head for awhile then walked over to a small shed and pulled out a hoe.

He shrugged off his pack and coat and walked toward the closest field and started turning the snow into the earth. As he worked his mind wandered. He could feel in his bones that it was going to be a good year on the farm. He regretted he wouldn't be there for most of it.

"Damn this Dragonborn business. Is it too much to ask that a man be given a small measure of peace on this earth?" He shook his head and tore into the earth with a fierce anger.

2 hours later he was starting to work on the field across from the first one, still working with speed born of anger towards the gods for forcing this fate upon him. Little by little he calmed down til he was working with his usual happy mood.

Soon he looked up on saw it was growing dark. He walked over to the stable and threw some hay in for the animals and put the hoe back in the shed. He picked up his coat and pack, put them in the house then walked around back to get some wood for the fire. He was surprised to find that the wood was almost gone. He grabbed an armload, leaving not all many left, and brought it inside to get a fire going.

As soon as it was roaring he went out back, picked up his axe and walked into the woods at the back of the house. Soon there was a crash and he was walking out dragging a large log.

He was hard at work splitting firewood straight from the log when he felt something brush his leg and felt something sharp press against his back, followed by a voice. "What are you doing on this land? Speak quickly or I will drive my sword through your spine."

Ragnthor sunk the axe into the log, raised his hands. "I know I have been gone for almost 6 months but I would like to think you still recognized me. It's me, Ragnthor."

He felt the sword drop. "Is it really you Ragnthor?"

He turned around. "Yes little one, it's me." Lydia dropped he sword and hugged him.

As he wrapped his arms around her he could feel the tension and worry leave her.

As she pulled him tighter he thought _Maybe I did the right thing sending those gifts. Let's just hope she doesn't find out how much some of those cost._

He smiled down at her. "Let's go into the house. There is a fire going. And don't worry that there isn't any warm food. I still have traveling rations and I don't think I can fit in more than a few bites. Traveling takes the urge to eat out of me." She nodded and they walked into the house.

30 minutes or so later Ragnthor was stripping off his shirt as he got ready for bed. As he sat on the foot of his bed he thought about what he needed to do as he rubbed his side. He smiled and shook his head. The axe blow was healed but he still had phantom pains from it.

As he slid into the bed he smiled, feeling good to be back at home, for however long he may be, and not having to earn a living by tearing the life out of strong men and women. He woke before the sun and got to work. By the time the sun was up he had finished with the second field, finish cutting the fire wood and fed to horses.

Slasher had come out with him and was laying in the lane watching him. He took a break to watch the sun rise. He smiled as it broke over the mountains and was enveloped in by a deep sense of peace. He shook his arms, feeling the tension leave his body. He bent down and picked up his hoe and went work. He worked straight through the rest of the day, relishing in the honest back-breaking work.

Lydia can out around the middle of the day but he ignored her, not wanting to talk about what had happened during the war. She sat on the fence for 30 minutes, watching him, then got up and walked away.

He felt bad for not going over to talk but the work needed to be done and the solitude was soothing. He worked until well after dark but had finished tilling the ground. He tossed hay to the animals, left his hoe by the door and walked into the house.

There was a bowl a soup sitting on the table and he smiled as he sat down. It was cold but he ate it with relish, being the first true meal he had eaten in weeks. As he finished he put an armload of wood on the fire then went up the stairs to bed.

He woke at a more normal time and walked down and made a fire. Soon Lydia walked out of her room and sat down at the table, watching him make breakfast. It was a simple stew, thick and hearty. He placed a bowl in front of her and then sat down as well.

"Soon we will need to go to Riverwood. The next step in helping the Greybeards is there. But this farm needs to be up and running, at least on a small scale. So for the next short while, 2 weeks at the most, I am taking a break from every important thing that I need to do. And if you don't mind getting those warrior hands of yours cover in dirt, your help would be welcome."

Lydia smiled. "My warrior hands? I grew up helping on a farm, same as you. This very farm in fact." Ragnthor laughed and they started to eat.

A short while later Lydia spoke. "What happened during the war? I want to…"

Ragnthor held up a hand. "Stop, Lydia. Please stop. I have no desire to talk over war. Just know that the Empire still counts Skyrim among her countries."

Lydia put her spoon down. "Why won't you tell me? Haven't I earned the right to know?"

Ragnthor dropped his head. "You have earned the right. But do you really want to know?" She nodded.

Ragnthor laid his arms on the table and stared into his stew. "The first, I don't know, maybe half of the war was like every small campaign I have ever done. The fighting was hard but nothing out of the ordinary. But as the war stretched on the fighting grew worse."

He sighed and looked her in the eyes, his own hard. "Have you ever cornered a wolf? One of the most dangerous things you can do. It knows it's going to die so it loses any caution it had and attacks with a blood mad fury. The Stormcloaks were like that. They neither accepted nor offered quarter. So we were forced to put them down. So many killed due to the folly of one man." He shook his head.

He continued in a low voice. "I killed him, you know. Ulfric. He called me a disgrace of a Nord then said I was dishonored my father by following his footsteps. So I buried my dagger deep in his chest. I may well have destroyed our best chance to defeat the elves." He slammed his fist into the table.

Lydia looked at him with unfathomable eyes. She sat by him and put her arm around him, as much as she could.

"I think I understand how you feel."

He broke away and glared at her. "You understand how I feel? The last time some said something like that was you and I almost killed you and I did break my fist. How could you understand that? And how many men have you killed in the 8 years I was gone? I would guess 100, maybe 150 if you are lucky. I have killed twice again that many in the eight months I have been home. And you presume tell say you understand." He saw her recoil and his anger faded.

He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry Lydia. I shouldn't have snapped. The war has worn me down to a nub. Give me a week or so and I shall be close to my old self."

He grabbed her hands. "Until then I will try to be better. Now do you want to go to town? I need to get that seed." She nodded and gave a guarded smile and Ragnthor cleaned up the dishes and away they went.

Lydia

They left right after breakfast. They drove quickly and in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

Lydia was wondering why he had snapped at her _Maybe all the fighting did wear him down. Or he is this way because fighting was easier than leaving._ She shook he head and banished the thoughts, she was just happy that he was home.

When they got to town, Lydia was surprised at how Ragnthor shopped. First they stopped at the general goods store where Ragnthor spent 30 minutes bartering over the price of grain.

Lydia pretending to look at things around the shop but focused on what was being said. Ragnthor was a vicious barterer but managed to do so in a way that made the other person think they were getting a great deal. At the end Ragnthor knocked the price down to 5 gold per bushel. Then Ragnthor walked out of the store.

Lydia caught up quickly and asked "Why didn't you get all of the seed there?"

Ragnthor laughed. "When have you bought a good potato from inside a building? We are going to the vegetable stall. And we will most likely buy them all." Lydia nodded and they walked over to the stall.

"Greetings Carlotta. Do you have any potatoes today?"

Carlotta looked up and smiled. "Well hello Ragnthor. I do have some. How many are you looking for?"

Ragnthor put his hands on the counter. "Well most likely all that you have but at least 15 bushels."

Carlotta's eyes grew wide. "Well that is all my stock. How much are you willing to pay all that?" And Ragnthor started to barter with Carlotta but there was a difference this time.

For the grain Ragnthor had fought hard for the lowest price however this time he fought for the highest possible price. And it seemed much harder because Ragnthor had to tread careful for Carlotta did not like charity. The battle wager on for an hour before Carlotta threw up her hands. "Alright, alright. 2,500 for all of it."

They shook hands. "I have never charged so much in my life."

Ragnthor laughed and reached down to pick up a bag when Carlotta asked "Ragnthor, could you do me a favor."

Ragnthor nodded. "What is it?"

Carlotta nodded toward the Bannered Mare. "The bard in there, a Nord by the name of Mikael, has been bothering me about courting. I have asked him to stop a few times but he persists. I would like someone to talk to him before he tries to press things farther. You're our Thane, he might listen to you."

Ragnthor nodded. "Of course Carlotta. It is my job to keep the peace. I will be back when I am done. You're welcome to come or stay and talk, Lydia." Lydia nodded and followed Ragnthor into the inn.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor didn't know what the lad looked like so he sat down at the bar and bought Lydia and himself a drink while they waited for the lad to sing. They were halfway through the second bottle when Ragnthor heard a song strike up behind him.

Ragnthor turned and saw a tall, thin man with shortish blonde hair. He waited until the man finished his song and turned to talk to some young women. Ragnthor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikael. Carlotta would like you to stop pestering her."

Mikael turned and glared at him. "I would take it kindly if you would stay out of my affairs, friend."

Ragnthor slapped him on the shoulder. "Carlotta asked me to talk to you, friend. Surely you will respect a ladies request, won't you."

Mikael laughed. "And what will you do if I say no."

Ragnthor took his hand off Mikael shoulder and smiled. "Why I guess I will feed you your teeth."

Mikael smiled and swung. Ragnthor blocked and gave him a short jab to the throat. As Mikael's hands flew to his neck Ragnthor slammed his fist into Mikales gut. As he bent over Ragnthor wrapped his arms around his neck and slammed his knee into Mikael's gut, hard. Mikael went limp so Ragnthor let him slide to the floor.

As Mikael lay on the floor gasping Ragnthor said. "Leave Carlotta alone or you will get worse." Ragnthor turned and walked back to the bar to finish his drink.

He saw Lydia's eyes go wide and she opened her mouth when suddenly something broke over his head. He fell to the floor and put his hand on the back of his head. It came back bloody. Ragnthor stood and turn and saw Mikael standing there holding a broken chair.

Ragnthor laughed. "So you want some more. Alright laddie, bring your best." And then they tore into each other.

For a small man Mikael wasn't a milk-drinker like everyone thought. They stood and dished out at each other for 5 minutes until Ragnthor made a break. He took a blow to the chest as he grabbed Mikael's arm and slammed him though a table. Mikael managed to get up so Ragnthor grabbed his shirt and slammed his fist into Mikael's face 3 times then threw him against the wall. Mikael hit the wall hard and slid down it. He sat there, dazed, for a few moments then shook his head and started spitting out blood and teeth. Ragnthor hunkered down in front of him.

"Have you had enough lad?" Mikael nodded.

"Good. If I hear you are bothering anyone again I will drive you out of town on your knees." Mikael nodded.

Ragnthor slapped him on the knee. "Good lad."

Ragnthor stood and walked over to the bar. As he picked up his bottle he saw his hand. They were bleeding.

"Damn. Must have cut myself on his teeth." He ripped a strip off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"I can pay for any damages, Hulda."

Hulda smile and shook her head. "The man has made a pest of himself for a while now. Nice to see someone put him in his place."

He turned to Lydia and smiled. "First act as Thane and it ends with a bar fight and me taking a chair to the back of the head."

Lydia had a worried look in her eye and she turned to Hulda and was handed a piece of cloth. She walked over and started to clean the back of his head. He reached his hand up to help and she slapped it away.

"You know this could use some stitches. If you want I can put some in when we get home."

Ragnthor nodded, and got hit. "That would be nice, thank you." Soon Lydia was done and they left.

As they walk out of the Bannered Mare Ragnthor was starting to get stiff. In the middle of the square Jon and Ysolda were having a fight. Ragnthor didn't pay much attention until Jon walked up.

"Well it would appear that me and Ysolda are finish. How would you like to join me for a drink to wash the…What happened to you?!"

Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "Mikael."

Jon looked surprised. "That little milk-drinker did all of this?"

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "Carlotta wanted me to talk to him and get him to lay off of her. Well he didn't want to listen to we had a fight. I won the first round. He won the next round by breaking a chair on my head while my back was turned. Then we stood toe to toe and had a slug fest. I left him laying against the wall spitting up blood and teeth. He is not quite the milk-drinker you think he is."

Jon nodded. "I see."

Ragnthor slapped him on the shoulder. "I need to get home before I get sore but you are welcome to stop by. It was good seeing you Jon." They shook hands and Ragnthor and Lydia walked over to Carlotta.

"What happened to you?!"

Ragnthor laughed. "Mikael. We had a little brawl. But he won't be bothering you again nor any other woman. Now I need to get home before I get totally stiff."

As he bent to pick up a sack she said. "But don't you want anything?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "It felt good to help."

Then he started hauling the bags out the city to the wagon. Soon he had all they had bought to the wagon and they were on their way home.

"Why did you haggle up for potatoes?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Because they were all she had. She feeds herself and her child with what she makes at that stall and most people haggle down. I have given her enough that she won't have to worry about when the next shipment or meal is coming from for some time. And if she manages it well she will have enough for a dowry for her little one when the time is right. Most people will haggle down to invest in themselves. I chose to haggle up and invest in that family's future. It's one of the little things I can do to make life better for everyone."

Lydia nodded. "I can understand that." Ragnthor laughed and swung the wagon down the lane to the house.

Lydia

When they got to the house she helped Ragnthor haul the grain and potatoes into the cellar, not wanting him to make the cut on the back of his head worse.

Ragnthor brought a bushel inside and set it by the table. He then started to walk over to the fire when she put her hand on his arm.

"No. I will light the fire. You go and sit down. As soon as I am done I will stitch up the cut on the back of your head." Ragnthor looked at her a moment then did as she said.

As she was walking back after lighting the fire she saw he was cutting the potatoes into chunks. She pulled a needle and thread out of her pack and a bottle of wine from his.

"Brace yourself" she said as she poured some of the wine on the cut to clean it.

As she started to sew he asked "You do know what you're doing, right? Because if not just leave it. A bad job will make a nasty scar."

She hit him on the back of the head. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't know. Now sit as still as you can."

Ragnthor stand straight. "Yes Ma'am." She suppressed a giggle as she got back to work.

Soon she was done. It had been quick and easy because Ragnthor had hardly moved, apart from the occasional flinch as the needle went through the skin. As she sat in front of him she saw a pile of cut potatoes.

"Are we having them for dinner?"

Ragnthor laughed. "No little one but if you want some I will get more from the cellar. You need to cut potatoes in order to get them to sprout faster."

She was intrigued and asked "Can I help?" Ragnthor nodded, wincing, and slid her a knife and a few potatoes.

"Now there is a bit of a trick to it. The goal is to leave not more than 3 eyes on each slice but to leave enough fleshy part that the young plant can have food until it can get it from the soil."

They working in silence for an hour or so, enough time for Ragnthor to try and get another bushel and Lydia to stop him and get it herself.

"Well this is a fair start for one night. This might be enough to plant a half or so of the first field. We will do this all tomorrow, if you don't get too bored. That should be enough to plant 2 fields. After that I will have to leave them on the roof of the stable for 3 to 4 days so they start to sprout before we put them in the ground. During that time we should plant the grain and some corn I brought from Cyrodiil. I want to see if it will grow up here. If it does I will have a corner in the market. And if you mix grain and shelled corn it makes wonder horse feed. By then we should be able to plant the potatoes. Does that sound fine to you?"

Lydia nodded. "That sounds just fine. So long as you don't pop any stitches."

Ragnthor smiled and stood, munching on a raw potato. "About that. I don't think I have thanked you for that." He walked over and gave her a kiss.

He tasted like potato with just a hint of stew. Very pleasant. She was blushing by the time he finished.

"Well little one, is that payment enough or do I need to pull out my coin pouch?"

She smiled and shook her head. "That was fine."

Ragnthor smiled down at her. "Well in that case I must beg my leave. That fight today took a lot out of me." She nodded and watched as Ragnthor walked up the stairs then threw an armload of wood on the fire and went to bed.

-Author's note: Round 13! And here it is. The long awaited next installment. And sorry it took so long to come out. Had family over after Christmas and then went on a family vacation where I forgot my laptop at home. And then after not writing for two weeks it took awhile for the creative engine to turn over and start running smooth. And this one is one the shorter side of what I write. Shoot it might be one of the shortest I have done. And then next one might take awhile as well. Never wrote a farming sequence before and I need to get it right so no farmer yells at me for doing it wrong.


	14. Chapter 14:Planting the Grain

Chapter 14

Ragnthor

Ragnthor woke early the next morning. He was feeling lazy so he grabbed a potato on his way outside. The air was warm on his face and the snow was melting off the roof.

Ragnthor smiled and whistled as he walked over to the stable. He led the horses and cow over to the field and let them loose. He laughed as Ahearn walked carefully through the mud.

"Why you crazy horse. You spend 6 months standing in your own shite but get worried over a little mud." Ahearn shook his mane and ran off after Black Moon.

As Ragnthor walked back to the house he chuckled. "You have got quite a surprise coming this summer. At least you fight as well as you look."

He shook his head and walked back to the house. When he walked through the door he saw Lydia standing there staring at him.

"So what have you been up to? You didn't pop any stitches, did you?"

Ragnthor shook his head as he walked over to the potato bag. "No Ma'am. Was just out letting the animals into the field. The snow will be gone today, by the way."

She nodded and grabbed her knife and some potatoes. Ragnthor smiled at her as he sat and starting cutting potatoes.

A few hours, and a massive pile of potatoes, later Slasher barked and then there was a knock at the door. Ragnthor stood and walked over and opened the door. It was Jon.

They shook hands. "When I invited you to come over I didn't expect you to visit so soon."

Jon laughed. "Well you are the Dragonborn. So I wanted to stop by before you are gone again."

Ragnthor laughed. "Well come in, come in. Me and Lydia are spending the day getting potatoes ready to plant and could use someone else to talk to. And you are welcome to help if you want." Jon laughed as he sat and pulled out a knife and grabbed some potatoes.

As Ragnthor sat he asked "So you and Ysolda are done, huh?"

Jon smile faded for a moment as he nodded. "Aye. Though I must say that I was a little surprised that she waited for me while I was in Solitude, 3 years is a long time to wait for someone." Ragnthor nodded and flashed a quick smile at Lydia, making her blush.

Jon laughed. "So it's true what the mother hens around town are saying. Well I guess you two are the exception rather than the rule."

Ragnthor looked at Jon. "Well its half true. We have decided to start anew. 8 years is a little hard on things of this nature. So what happened between you and Ysolda? You didn't sleep with someone else did you?"

Jon held up his hands and shook his head. "Gods no! It was that day. While you were having your spat with Mikael, I was singing a ballad for the folk outside. Well when I finished I may have smiled at Olfina Grey-Mane."

Ragnthor looked over at Lydia and saw her shaking her head. "Well it turns out the Ysolda saw that and didn't take it so well."

Lydia laughed. "Of course she didn't take it well. If I caught Ragnthor looking at some slattern why I would make her face look like Mikael's and maybe his as well."

Ragnthor laughed. "My sweet darling snowflower."

Lydia sent an exasperated look his way. "Quiet you. And not that Olfina is a slattern. In fact she is one of the most up right an honorable women in town. Not to mention she is rather lovely." Ragnthor smiled and got kicked in the shin.

He rubbed his leg and asked. "Well what happened next?"

Jon gave a tired smiled and shook his head. "She aired our dirty laundry in the town square. And not just the old stuff. She even pulled out things that hadn't happened but might. May have to recommend her to the College for she was very detailed. But some of the things that were said I can't forgive so we are through."

Ragnthor nodded and he rolled Jon another potato. "Well that's a tough break. But hard work makes you forget."

Jon laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe you are just lazy and want someone else to do all the hard work?"

Ragnthor laughed. "That might be true as well." They all started laughing.

They passed the next few hours in laughter. They were through all the potatoes they would need when Ragnthor suddenly remembered something.

"Jon, as you know, 3 maybe 4 years, years ago my brother and his wife were killed but they never did find my niece. I heard, about a half year ago, that she might be the little beggar girl in town. You always keep an ear to the ground, what do you think?"

Jon rubbed his chin. "That would make her 12 or 13 wouldn't it?" Ragnthor nodded. "And what was her name again?"

Ragnthor thought for a moment. "If memory serves her name was Lucia."

Jon's eyes widened. "That's an Imperial name."

Ragnthor nodded. "Sister in law was from Cyrodiil."

Jon nodded and kept rubbing his chin. "Lucia, Lucia, Lucia… you know I think the little girl is named Lucia."

Jon turned and looked Ragnthor up and down. "I would have to say that she is your niece. She looks more like you than any child not yours has a right to. But I would ask her to find out."

Ragnthor nodded and they shook hands. "Well feel free to stop by anytime you see smoke coming out the chimney." Jon nodded and went out the door.

After Jon had left Ragnthor looked over at Lydia. "So what do you say about going to town to see if the small lass really is my niece. And maybe giving her back a home if she wants it."

Lydia gave a small smile. "I think that's a good idea. You and I both know what living without a home is like. The girl has lived on her own for long enough."

Ragnthor smiled and walked over, picked her, and spun her around in a circle before pulling her into a hug. He held her for a moment then he quickly let her go. When he looked down at her she looked flushed and was smiling. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry if that was forward."

Lydia was still flushed as she replied. "It was a little forward but understandable. It's not every day that one learns family they thought was dead could still be alive," She blushed deeper and lowered her head "and it wasn't totally unpleasant."

Ragnthor gave an awkward half laughed and started putting the sliced potatoes in sacks. "Would you like to help? We need to get these in sacks so I can climb up to the roof of the stable and spread them out."

He heard a huff and braced himself for an assault, verbal or physical. He felt her fist slam into his back, a few inches to the side of his spine, so hard it took all he had not to wince.

"You will do no such thing! Do you think I spent a half hour of my time stitching you back together just to have you pop them all out climbing?!"

Ragnthor turned and smiled at her. "And hitting me is better how?" He regretted as he saw her body shift.

In the split second before he stopped her fist he thought _She is a woman to ride the river with, thats for sure. Most lasses have to swing long to get that force. She fires straight from the shoulder._

Then her fist slammed into his hand with the same force that had wrecked his nose. Talos' powder had only fixed his sense of smell.

"Alright, I need not have said that. You can climb up the stable and I will hand you the sacks," she glared at him, "as gently as I can."

She nodded and turned toward the door. "Besides, this gives me a chance to look at your lovely…"

She stopped. "If you finish that sentence I will break your nose again." He softly chuckled and he hoisted 2 bags over his shoulder and followed her outside.

Lydia

When she woke the next morning her room was warm so she knew that Ragnthor was up and cooking. As she combed out her hair she wondered if she would ever wake up before him.

She shook her head as she pulled her best shirt. "Maybe someday."

She pulled on her cleanest pair of pants and walked out of her room. Ragnthor looked stunning. He had combed his hair for the first time since she had been his Housecarl. He had even redone the braid on the side of his head. When he looked up at her she saw that he had shaved off the beginnings of a beard he had since he came home from the war. His mustache looked smooth and he had trimmed the ends so they were level with his jaw-line. When he stood he was wearing the cleanest shirt she had seen him in. It was a simple green shirt but was elegantly designed.

She suddenly realized that he was staring at her and she blushed. "Lydia, you look beautiful."

She shook her head. "Not half as good as you." She saw his face flush and heard him grunt and slide some food on her plate.

She sat down as he put some on his plate. They ate in silence for a while until Ragnthor spoke.

"I would like you wear your sword today. Yours is a little less noticeable than the massive hunk of metal I pack on my back. And don't worry, I always pack my dagger."

Lydia nodded. "I will. And I don't worry. You forget that I saw you take one 3 heavily armed men with your bare hands." He nodded and they went on eating.

Soon they were on their way to town. Ragnthor hadn't felt like readying the wagon so they rode into town.

As they walked through the square they waved at all their friends. Jon was talking to Olfina and Ragnthor laughed.

"Well he sure moved on fast."

Lydia swung her elbow into him. "Be nice, Ysolda is kind of a friend."

Ragnthor turned and looked at her. "And Olfina and Jon aren't?"

She hit him again. "That doesn't matter. Now are we going to stand here and bicker or did we come to town to do something."

Ragnthor gave a smile. "You are right as always, my dear" and offered his arm to her.

She chose to ignore it and walked on. Soon they were up outside of the temple where a young girl ran up to them.

"You do have a coin to spare?" She looked down and drug her foot in a circle on the ground. "It would help me buy supper tonight."

Lydia looked over at Ragnthor and saw him hunker down in front of the girl and hold out a handful of coins. "I will do you one better. This will buy you food for a month." The girl's face lit up.

"Mind if I ask why you are out here begging?"

The girl's face grew dark. "It's all I have done to eat in the 3 years since mama and papa… since mama and papa died." Lydia saw tears fill the girl's eyes.

Ragnthor put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry for bringing it up but if I am can I ask one more question?" The girl nodded.

"What were your parents' names?"

The girl looked up at him. "Mama's name was Alexssia and papa was Falknir."

Lydia looked at Ragnthor and saw his eyes widen and his face soften. "Think back little lass. You would have been only 4 or 5 at the time but do you remember anyone else?"

The girl looked at him and her eyes widen. "There was someone who looked kind of like you."

Lydia looked down at Ragnthor and saw tears forming. "That is around the time I left. That man is me, little lass. I'm your uncle, Lucia. Falknir was my brother."

There were tears streaming down the girl's face as she hugged him. Despite the tears running down his face, it was the happiest the Lydia had seen Ragnthor.

They held each other for a moment then Ragnthor asked "So how would you like to come live with me. I may be a gruff old man and I might be gone more than I am home for a while but you will have a warm house, soft bed, and as much food as you care to eat. And a dog to play with to boot."

Lucia still had tears on her face as she nodded. "Yes, yes! I would love to live there. Just wait here for a moment while I get my things." Ragnthor smiled and nodded and Lucia ran off.

Ragnthor sat down on a bench and Lydia joined him. "It has been a good day. And if we are lucky we might have time to plant the grain before nightfall."

Lydia laughed. "So you just found the last part of your family most likely left on this earth and all you care about is getting your crops in the ground."

She felt him slide closer and put his arm around her. "Well I have a feeling that we will need it this winter and one day I hope to start my own family. Maybe you will still be around to share it with me."

She laid her head on him. "I just might be."

Ragnthor

Soon they were on their way home. Ragnthor walk as Lucia rode Ahearn. As they turned down the lane toward the house Ragnthor heard Lucia gasp.

"This is my old house!"

Ragnthor patted her on the back. "Actually it was your great great great grandfather's house. It passed from him to my great grandfather to my grandfather to my father to your father then finally to me. Me and your father grew up here. It's only fair that you do the same. She was in pretty bad shape when I got here but I fixed her up. There is even a room just for you."

She bounced up and down and Ahearn looked back and snorted at her. She got this strange look on her face and stopped.

Ragnthor laughed. "I forgot to mention that you are riding Ahearn. He is by far the smartest horse I have met. He is right through. Don't get too happy. You live on a farm now and we have to get a field of grain planted before nightfall."

As Ragnthor turned to walk to get the planting tools he heard Lucia. "Nice to meet you Ahearn. You are a lovely horse." And then he heard the thuds of Ahearn's hooves hitting the ground as he pranced like a show pony and Lucia laughing.

After he laid the tools and grain by the fence he walked over and got Lucia off Ahearn. "Now before we get started you need to put your stuff away. Across from the fireplace there is a hallway. Your room will be the first room on the right. Put your stuff away and make it feel like home and then come out and join me and Lydia. I have an easy job for you." He handed her a small bag and she nodded and tore off into the house.

As he let Ahearn out into the field Lydia came up behind him. "That little girl acts a lot like you. In the happy way. Not so much the beat the hell out of people way. At least I hope not. But are you going to be able to take care of her?"

Ragnthor laughed. "I don't need to take care of her. She did a good job on her own for 3 years." Lydia just looked at him.

He lost his smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Lydia. I just don't know. I am good with my hands. Give me a sword and I will find my way to riches. Give me a hammer and I will build a castle. Give me a plow and dark rich soil and I can grow the best crops you have ever tasted. But give me a child and I don't know. My father didn't have any daughters so I don't truly know what they even need and mother died when I was young enough that her influence is next to none."

He squared his shoulders and looked at the house. "But gods be damned I will try. She is family and it's the least I can do. I have only hurt someone I thought of as family once. You."

Lydia looked shocked when he looked at her. "6 months. I was 6 months away from dropping on one knee for you. Father had promised me the farm if I could keep it afloat by myself for 6 months. Things would have been so much different. But then he died. And that in and of its self didn't change much. But then the courier found my brother and his family. They were halfway to Cyrodiil. When he got back he claimed right as firstborn and I didn't dispute it even though Balgruuf knew what my father had said. My brother had a wife and child. So I left. In the stupidity of youth I though you would move on to green pastures. I have never been so wrong in my life." He looked at her to see what would happen but her face was an unfathomable mask.

The next thing he said made her jerk. "I still have the ring." He pulled a metal chain from under his shirt.

On it was a simple gold band, rough and crude. "Why didn't I see this after you almost died?"

Ragnthor thought for a moment. "I guess Ralof took it off then slipped it back on while you weren't looking. He was the only person I told. This ring has been with me through thick and thin. A reminder of you. Not that I need it now." He tapped his nose.

She didn't laugh.

Ragnthor pulled it off and walked over to Lydia and put it around her neck.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

Ragnthor smiled and pulled her into a hug. "As I said, I don't need it. And it is yours, always has been."

They stood there for a moment then the door opened and Lucia walked out. Ragnthor walked over to her.

"I hope you are ready for work?" Lucia nodded.

"Well today you have the easy job. Lydia might kill me but today I am going to hoe a row in the ground, Lydia will then follow placing seeds in said row and then you will cover the seeds. Hopefully this lets us get done before nightfall. Does that sound alright to you?" Lucia nodded.

As Ragnthor bent over to pick up the hoe Lydia whispered to him "If you pop any stitches I will only make you wish you were dead. I have picked up some good torture techniques over the years."

Ragnthor smiled. "And here I thought you were all bark and no bite."

Lydia hit him as he stood and he laughed. "All right crew. Let's get to work."

And then they tore into their work. They started at just before noon and finished just before nightfall. Ragnthor had managed not to pop a single stitch but the work had caused the scabs to crack and let the blood ooze. So rather than face Lydia's wrath he took a short walk around the fields. When he got back near the house he saw Lucia was watching the horses.

He walked over to her. "So you like horses, do you lassie?"

Lucia looked up and him and nodded, smiling. "They are so pretty. I have a toy horse that mama gave me. It's almost all I have left."

Ragnthor stood close and put his arm around her. "Do you want to know a secret the even Lydia doesn't know?"

Lucia smiled and nodded. "Well I have a whole herd of horses, just not here. Would you like to see them?"

Lucia nodded even harder. "Well they are down in Cyrodiil with a friend. But I have sent him a letter telling him to bring them all up here by the end of the summer. There might even be a few babies running around in the herd."

Lucia beamed up at him and he smiled. "But with these horses comes hard work. We need to have the grain we planted today grow tall and thick and that's going to have be your job because me and Lydia will have to spend a lot of time away from the farm but we will leave a friend to guard you."

Lucia looked deep in thought for a moment. "Is Lydia my aunt?"

Ragnthor laughed and lifted her off of the fence. "Maybe someday, little lass, but not today. But you should listen to what she says, I trust her with my life. But don't call her auntie. I think she would skin us both for that."

They laughed as they walked to the house. Suddenly there was a shuffling sound and a dark shape moving toward them. Lucia clung to his arm.

He whistled as Slashed bounced out of the night. "Lucia, this is the dog I told you about. His name is Slasher and he is a fearsome wardog. Go and say hello."

Lucia held out her hand and Slasher sniffed it then bowled her over and started licking her face while she screamed in laughter. Ragnthor looked and saw Slasher had brought in yet another deer. He told Lucia and Slasher to go in the house while he packed the deer around back and cleaned it.

When he walked up out if the cellar he saw Lydia sending Lucia off to bed. Slasher followed her. He quietly walked over to his spot on the table where someone had left him food. As he started eating Lydia came and sat by him.

"So what did you tell Lucia that made her so happy?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Why that's a secret between me and her." Lydia glared at him. "What kind of Thane keeps secrets from his Housecarl?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing that could get me or anyone killed. And you will find out about it by the end of the summer, there is no doubt about that."

Ragnthor finished his food and put his hand on her shoulder. "I have a favor to ask of you. As a friend, not a Thane. I need you to go to Riverwood and see if Ralof and Brasella have made it back yet. I need someone here to watch over Lucia while we go to Riverwood to meet the person who left me the note. As much as I trust Slasher he is not a person and she has been alone for long enough."

Lydia nodded. "I can do that. Should I leave tonight?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "No. Wait until after breakfast in the morning. I don't want Lucia worried about where you are. We have given her something kind of normal and I would like to keep it that way as long as possible. And I don't want anything happening to you in the dark."

Lydia looked at him and smiled. "Ok. I will leave after breakfast. And thank you for caring, about both of us. You are going to make a great parent. Both to Lucia and any children you have. Good night Ragnthor."

Ragnthor nodded. "Goodnight Lydia." He watched her walk to his room then walked up the stairs to bed.

He sat on his bed he thought about the day. "Well this is going to be a fun winter. At least 15 head of horses and a child on the farm to boot. Which means I need to talk to Balgruuf to see if I can get another 10 or so acres for the hay field. Live sure has a way of kicking you right where it hurts."

Soon sleep took over and he drifted off into the place where worries fade away.

-Author's note: Round 14! And here it is. Hope that small bit of farming didn't upset anyone. And Ragnthor has a niece! I wasn't planning on this happening this chapter but everything came to together in a way that I felt made it work and I don't know if I can pull it together again. And we have made the first step into Ragnthor being a horse rancher. Hope you lads and lassies like this one.


	15. Chapter 15:The Next 2 Days

Chapter 15

Ragnthor

Ragnthor woke early and quietly walked downstairs and looked into Lucia's room. He smiled when he saw that Slasher was on the bed with her. As he was leaving he made a small noise and Slasher's head whipped up and over toward the door, eyes bright and tensed for instant action. Ragnthor nodded and he lay back down.

As he shut the door he laughed to himself. "That crazy dog. Guess that means I need to be on the lookout for a she-dog." He shook his head as he went outside.

He walked over to the horse pasture to check on the horses. He tossed some hay over the fence, as the grass was still short. As the horses ran over, he checked to see if they were moving free and easy. He smiled as Ahearn tore into his food.

"No wonder the Jarl that you were getting fat. You eat like you're starved." Ahearn snorted, not bothering to lift his head.

Ragnthor laughed as he walked back to the house. As soon as he was in the house he started making the morning fire. Soon it was burning well. Ragnthor just sat there, staring into the fire, not really feeling like doing anything. Soon Lydia walked out in full armor and sat down by him.

Ragnthor put his arm around her. "I will miss you, you know."

Lydia looked over at him. "Why? I will only be gone for a day."

Ragnthor mentally braced himself before he spoke. "About that. I would like you to stay in Riverwood overnight. I would prefer that you not travel in the dark, call me worried. And please don't hit me, you're wearing armor and I'm not."

Lydia just leaned on him. "I can understand that." She attempted to snuggle but was hampered but her armor and a groan of pain from him.

Ragnthor gave a pained chuckle. "Let's never try that in armor ever again."

He heard Lydia laugh as he handed her a small bag of gold. "This should be more than enough for a room at the inn if you don't want to stay with Gerdur. And enough for the pay I owe you."

Lydia slid the bag into the pouch on her him. "I haven't really talked to Gerdur in years. And you do know I still have what's left of the 10,000 you gave me in Solitude."

He nodded. "Yea but you still have to put up with me. So you have earned every cent of that."

Ragnthor stood and whistled which was followed by the sounds of screaming and giggling. "Well it's time to get up and get moving. Lucia should be out soon. What do you want for breakfast?"

Lydia laughed. "Anything but porridge or potatoes." So that is exactly what Ragnthor pulled out of the cabinets.

Soon the food was on the table and Lucia walked out of her room with Slasher. Slasher's shoulder was almost as high as Lucia's head. As she sat down at the table Ragnthor slid her a bowl and plate.

"Now don't feed Slasher too much. Too much table food and he will be sitting on your lap and eating from your plate." Lucia nodded, month full.

Ragnthor slid Lydia some food and sat down himself. They ate in quiet, the only sound was chewing. At the end of the meal Lydia stood and gave Ragnthor a quick kiss.

"I should leave now if I'm going to make Riverwood by nightfall." Lucia's mouth dropped open.

She mumbled something through the food of her mouth and Ragnthor smiled. "Swallow your food and try again."

Lucia swallowed. "Where is Lydia going?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Lydia is going to Riverwood to get some of my friends to watch you. In about a week and a half we have to go somewhere and we would take you if it was safe."

Lucia looked like she was thinking. "How dangerous is it going to be?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Well, little lass, I don't truly know. But I do know that we will be prepared to fight anything we might come across."

Lucia nodded and though some more. "Why is Lydia the one going if it is your friend?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Well we all were friends back when we were your age. Lydia is going because, whether she likes it or not, I am a better farmer than she is and we still have 1 field of corn and 2 fields of potatoes to plant."

Lydia nodded and Lucia's face fell. "It's not that much Lucia. It only took us a half a day to do one field. And if we get done fast I might teach you something."

Lucia's face brightened up. "Now go and put on your dirtiest clothes. We will get started as soon as you are ready." Lucia nodded and tore off to her room.

Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. He looked over at Lydia and saw a questioning look in her eyes.

"What are you going to teach her?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Quite a few things, maybe. Woodwork is one, she will be able to help me to make something for this winter. And we do live in Skyrim so I will teach her to defend herself. Being a combat master I can teach her what she wants to learn, from the dagger to the longbow."

Lydia nodded. "It will be good for her to learn these things and soon. She is getting a much later start than we had."

Ragnthor smile left as he nodded. "That's just one thing on a large list that I could have prevented. Though I don't think an 18 year old boy has much of a chance raising a 4 year old child." Lydia glared at him.

"Even with help. Still, apart from not knowing as much as she should, she has turned out well. Much better than if I had tried to raise her."

Lydia walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "That may be true, but I'm sure that you will do a good job from here on. Especially with me to help you." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

Ragnthor heard a snort and turn to see Lucia walking out of her room. She shook her head and he laughed. Lydia walked over to her and knelt down, making Lucia taller than her.

Lydia smiled. "Why aren't you tall."

Lucia laughed. "Now you be a good girl why I am away. And it won't be for too long. Just a little over a day and a half. And when I get back I want you to show me all that Ragnthor taught you."

Lydia stood and patted Lucia on the head. Lucia gave her a hug. Ragnthor saw her tense then the shocked expression when she turned her head toward him. He smiled and gently nodded. Lydia wrapped her arms around the little girl. She only held on for a second then let go. Ragnthor saw that Lydia hadn't moved so he spoke up.

"Lucia, take Slasher outside and get the tools ready. Lydia has a few more things she needs to do to get ready." Lucia nodded and she and Slasher bounded out the door.

Ragnthor walked over to Lydia and she turned and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Ragnthor held her until the tears stopped. She used his shirt to wipe up her tears.

"Are you feeling better Lydia?" She nodded. "

If you want you don't have to go. I can hire a courier or we could just show up when we leave."

Lydia shook he head and smiled, eyes red. "No, I'm ok. It has just been a long time since I have felt like there were people who actually care for me."

She pulled him into another quick hug. "Now you stay safe while I am gone, you hear." Ragnthor smiled and nodded.

Lydia smiled back then turned and walked out the door.

Ragnthor stood there for a moment, smiling. When he walked out he saw Lucia following Lydia down the lane. When they got to the end he whistled and Lucia and Slasher started walking back. He waved at Lydia one last time then bent down and picked up his hoe. As Lucia got close he saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong little lass?"

Her eyes flew wide and she wiped them. "I just got a family and now its splitting apart."

Ragnthor laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lydia will be back, if not for us than for the honor she would lose for abandoning her Thane."

Lucia looked up at him. "But what if someone attacks her?" Ragnthor patted her shoulder. "In all my years I have never met a match to her skill of the blade. In a match of pure skill I would be hard pressed to beat her. And she rides a war horse. Her horse is worth at least one man in a fight."

Lucia looked up at him with worried eyes. "And I would not have asked her to go if I thought she would be in danger. She means more to me than almost anything else this world can offer."

He felt Lucia relax as she smiled at him. "So how about we get some work done. The fast we get done the faster you get to do something fun." She nodded and ran over to her hoe.

Ragnthor smiled and walked over to the field closest to the pasture. When she got to him he handed her a bag.

"These are the seeds we are going to plant today. Its corn so if it doesn't grow, it doesn't grow. Now what you are going to do is dig a little hole and put 3 or 4 seeds in it the cover it up. Then move over about the width of you outstretched hand and dig another little hole. And try to make your rows straight. It would look real funny to see the rows bob and weave through the field."

Lucia nodded. "Now let's make a race out of it. First one done get to go to bed whenever they want." Lucia nodded and flew into a flurry of motion.

He smiled then dug into his first row. It was a good day to be alive.

It was late in the afternoon when they got done. Lucia had managed to keep up with him all day so he let her win.

She started jumping and shouting. "I Won! I Won!"

Ragnthor laughed. "So you won. No bedtime for you tonight." She beamed up at him.

He looked at the sky. "So there is enough to do one more thing today. Do you want to start making something for this winter or do you want me to teach you to defend yourself?"

Lucia thought for a moment. "What are we making?" Ragnthor laughed. "Want to do the most fun thing, huh. It will be something that will make going to town this winter fun."

Lucia thought some more. "What would you teach me about defense?"

Ragnthor looked at her. "I can teach you the bow or the blade."

Lucia's eyes lit up. "I have always wanted to have a sword."

Ragnthor nodded. "Ok, the sword it is. Go around the back of the house, I will be there shortly." She nodded and started walking toward the back of the house.

Ragnthor went inside and took something wrapped in cloth off of the shelf in the top of his closet. He unwrapped it. Inside were 2 old swords. He took these outside. He handed one to Lucia and smiled as her arms sagged a bit with the weight.

"These are the same swords my father used to teach me how to use a sword."

He took a few steps back and held his sword in front of him. "Come on, attack me."

He smiled as she ran forward, the small sword held with both hands. His smiled grew as their swords met. For a wisp of a girl her blows were surprisingly forceful. He let her flail away for a while, deflecting her wild swings and thrusts with ease before catching her blade with his cross-guard and twisting it out of her hands. She looked at him in awe.

"Pick up your sword." She did and got ready to charge him again so he held up his hand.

"Lucia, these are one handed swords. They aren't heavy enough to just flail away at someone, even for big man like me. To use a sword like this you need to use speed and deception. Move fast enough to keep your opponent off balance but maintain enough control to lead him where you want him. Do you understand?" Lucia nodded.

"Alright, let's try again." Lucia nodded and ran in again.

Ragnthor felt that she was moving faster and could see that she was thinking as he looked in her eyes. He decided to let her control the fight. The fight had flowed for a few minutes when he felt a change in the fight. Suddenly Ragnthor had the feeling to sweep his blade across his chest. As he did, their swords met and he felt her sword tug his shirt. He knocked her sword down and smiled.

"By the gods lass, you might make a swordswoman yet."

He saw Lucia stare at him with wide eyes. "What are you staring at lass?"

She pointed at him. "You're bleeding!"

He looked down and saw a little blood stain on his shirt over a tear and he laughed. "That's just a little scratch. But it does bring us to lesson 2. If you fight with a blade, there will be blood. On you, on the person you fight and all over the ground. It's just a fact of life. Which then leads to lesson 3. If you carry a blade, expect to fight. The only way to avoid a fight is to not be armed for only a man without honor attacks those who can't fight back." Lucia nodded, her face pale.

"Now you know this, I will offer you a choice. Myself and Lydia can train you to fight with a blade or I can teach you to defend yourself with your fists."

Lucia grabbed the sword tighter and the color returned to her cheeks. "I will keep learning to use a sword."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder. "And you shall be a powerful fighter. And you shall learn to use your fists as well. It will harden you for swordsmanship. And Lydia will teach you. She uses a style that would fit you better than mine." Lucia nodded and smiled up at him.

"Now let's get in the house. I'm ready for dinner." She nodded and they walked into the house.

They were out almost before the sun the next morning. Ragnthor threw Lucia up on top of the stable so she could get the potatoes, which had sprouted nicely. They worked fast and were a little over half done by noon. As they were sitting on the fence taking a break, Slasher started to growl.

A few seconds later Ragnthor hear a dull roar and saw a growing dot in the sky. He cursed under his breath.

"Shite. All I need now is a dragon."

He turned to Lucia. "Lucia I need you to take Slasher and go into the woods until I call you."

Lucia looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

Ragnthor shook his head like a bull and snarled. "Never you mind why."

Suddenly there was a loud roar. "It's safer for you there. NOW GO!"

She took off like a startled deer with Slasher right beside her. Ragnthor reach over his shoulder. "Shite."

Then he reached to his waist. "Gods Be Damned!"

He reached into his boot. "Talos be praised."

Pulling out his dagger he jumped to fence that led to the road and waited. Suddenly the dragon dove at him, bathing him in fire. At the last second he dodged and, grabbing a horn, swung onto its back. He sat there for a second as it flew up into the sky and tore off what was left of his shirt. Then, using his dagger as a handhold, he crawled over to its right wing.

When he got the he plunge his dagger deep where the wing met the body and twisted hard. There was a sick pop and the dragon roared with fury as it fell toward the ground, right wing flapping wildly in the wind.

Ragnthor made a desperate lunge and grabbed its other wing. As the dragon tilted to its right side he climbed out onto its wing. The dragon hit the ground hard and even though the wing broke Ragnthor fall, when he hit the dragon's body he felt some break inside of him as he bounced off. He hit the ground hard and got the wind knocked out of him.

He lay the gasping for a moment before he tried to move. The pain was intense as he stood. When he looked at his chest it was covered in dips and bumps. As he ran his hands gently a crossed it he cursed.

"Damn. 5 or 7 broken ribs."

He hobbled over to the dragon which was thrashing on the ground, both wings broken, unable to move. The dragon didn't even seem to notice him as he plunged his dagger into its skull. It shuttered once then was still. He doubled over with the added pain of dragon's soul melded with his.

As he straightened as much as he could he hollerd "Lucia! You Can Come Out Now! It's Safe!" As he finished he felt something slosh inside.

As Lucia rounded the corner of the house he heard the thunder of hoof beats and turned. He saw Lydia leap of her horse and run to him. When she reached his she wrapped her arms around him which caused him to groan and cough. He wiped his mouth and his hand came back bloody. He knees went weak and he half fell.

He showed her his hand. "I might need to go to town," he coughed up more blood "Take me to the temple. The priestess should be able to fix what's broke."

Lydia

It had been a productive visit. She reached Riverwood near nightfall and found Ralof on his way home from visiting Brasella, who was working for Alvor. He said they would come and she had dinner at Gerdur's home.

When it was time to leave Gerdur had asked that she stay in such a way it would have been rude to refuse. She left before dawn the next morning, eager to get home. She had just passed Whiterun when she hear a blood mad roar and saw something falling from the sky.

It was a dragon and it had landed near the house. She put her heels the Black Moon and rode as fast as he would carry her. As she turned up the lane she saw Ragnthor turn toward her. He was a sight. His hair had been burned a foot shorter and his mustache was gone. His chest was covered with burns and his pants were charred. She leapt off Black Moon and hugged him, making him cough.

He pushed her back and she saw his mouth and hand were bloody and he almost fell. "I might need to go to town," he coughed and she saw blood fly out "Take me to the temple. The priestess should be able to fix what's broke."

She fought back hysteria and helped him to the wagon where she laid him in the back so he couldn't fall out. She saw Lucia standing there with a worried look on her face. She waved her over.

"I want you to sit in the back of the wagon and keep his head up please. And try to keep him awake as long as possible."

Lucia nodded and climbed in while she caught Ahearn and hitched him to the wagon. She climbed onto the seat and drove as fast as she dared, not trusting herself to look back for the crying. She played with her necklace the whole way there. Soon she was in front of the gates arguing with the guards.

"You are going to have to walk in, no wagons are allowed in the city."

Anger filled her reply. "Like Hell I Will! Your Thane is in the back, coughing up blood. If you want him to live, Move Your Asses!" They opened the gates faster than she had ever seen.

Soon they were in front of the temple. She saw Balgruuf walking toward them and ran over to him.

"Jarl, I need help. Ragnthor is in the back of the wagon and is barely awake. I can't lift him to get him in the temple and he's hurt. I'm just…"

Tears filled her eyes as Balgruuf put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me later. Let's just get him inside." As they walked around to the back of the wagon Lydia motioned for Lucia to get out as Balgruuf whistled.

"I see what you mean. Let's hurry." As they moved him he coughed, covering himself in more blood.

As they got inside Lydia called out. "Danica, we need help! Ragnthor fell and broke something inside of him! He has been coughing up blood almost the whole way here!"

Danica walked over from the back room. "Lay him on one of the tables and I will look at him."

They did and as she felt him she whistled. "He has broken at least 6 broken ribs, maybe more. What happened?"

Lydia's shoulders hunched, fighting back sobs, as Lucia spoke up. "He fell out of the sky. With a dragon!" Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Can you help him?"

Danica smiled at her. "Of course I can. Why don't you, Lydia and the Jarl go outside and wait while I work." Lucia nodded and held Lydia's hand as they walked outside.

As they sat down on one of the benches in the upper district, Balgruuf looked at her. "Did that really happen? Falling out of the sky with a dragon?"

Lydia nodded, wiping her eyes. "I was just coming back from Riverwood. There was a roar and a dragon fell out of the sky. He must have been on it to be broken that bad. But that's all I know. Maybe Lucia knows more."

Balgruuf looked at her and she nodded. "We were taking a break from planting potatoes when he told me to run into the woods, saying it would be safe there. I just ran around the corner of the house. As I looked around the corner this huge dragon swoops down at him, breathing fire. Then he is on the dragon's back as they fly into the sky. Then there was a really loud roar and the dragon falls out of the sky and makes the earth shake. Ragnthor bounced off and hit the ground. Then he killed the dragon and told me I could come out. Then Lydia came over and that's when he started coughing up blood. Is he going to be ok?"

Balgruuf put his arm around her. "If he can be saved by man than Danica can do it. She is a master of the healing arts. So how did you come to live with these two?"

Lucia sniffed and replied. "Ragnthor is my uncle. He found me right here, begging. He took me in and gave me a home."

Balgruuf smiled. "Well it's good that he found you. Everyone should have a home." Lucia gave a little smile and nodded.

About an hour later Danica walked out and waved Lydia over. "I have done all I can. He had multiple punctures in one of his lungs and to point of a rib was dangerously close to his heart. I managed to fix all the internal damage but his ribs will have to heal on their own. I just don't have enough strength."

Lydia gave a relieved sigh and smiled. "Thank you Danica. How much do we own you?" Danica shook her head. "You don't own me a thing. As a priestess of…"

Lydia held up her hand and handed her the money Ragnthor had given her a few days before. "No. You can't keep this place running without money. And you have done me a favor I can never repay. If you want you can consider it a donation. Can I see him now?"

Danica nodded and led her inside. Ragnthor was sitting on a bench with his back against the wall. Lydia watched him struggle to his feet and walked toward her.

She met him half way with a fist. "Why The Hell Did You Do That?!" She managed to hit him again before he pulled her into a hug.

"Why? Because it was the only thing I could do. Dragons can sense other dragons and I have the soul of a dragon so there is nowhere I can hide if it wants to fight me."

She laid her head on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Then why don't wear armor all the time?"

She relaxed as he rubbed the back of her neck. "Because I don't want to. It would show that I was scared of a fight, of dying. There is only one thing that scares me. Losing you."

She hugged him tighter and he groaned. "My ribs are still broken so be gentle please. And I promise that one day, when this is all over, I will lay down my sword and not pick it up unless I truly need to."

She looked up at him and nodded, tears in her eyes. "Ok. And I will look forward to that day. Now let's go home." Ragnthor kept his arm around her as they walked outside. Balgruuf was waiting for them when they got outside.

He walked over and they shook hands. "So you really fell out of the sky on a dragon?"

Ragnthor ran his hand through his hair. "Well I guess you could call it that. I think of it as killing a dragon that fell from the sky."

Balgruuf laughed. "Like father like son I suppose. Now you 2 kids get home. I would think that you're tired after a day like today."

Ragnthor chuckled and nodded. "I would like some sleep. I have somewhere I need to be next week and would like to heal as much as I can."

Balgruuf's eyes grew wide as he nodded. "Well I can understand that. Good luck with whatever comes your way." They nodded as they walked to the wagon.

As Lydia saw Ragnthor climb into the back of the wagon she asked "What are you doing?"

He continued to climb in the answered. "Sitting in the back. Good as I am feeling I don't think I will make it up to the seat. Let's just go home, we still have a field and a half of potatoes to get in the ground tomorrow. Is that ok?" Lydia nodded as she helped Lucia onto the seat.

Ragnthor

When they got back to the Ragnthor slid off the wagon and started to walk back to the field to pick up the tools. He got maybe 5 steps before Lydia stopped him.

"No. You go into the house and let me and Lucia clean up out here."

He looked over out here. "Let me do something, I'm not totally useless."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "But you are pretty useless. I guess you can lead Ahearn to the field." She walked off, shaking her head.

Ragnthor managed to unhitch Ahearn and led him to the pasture. He stood there for a moment, watching the horses then he walked to the house. When he got in he looked at the stairs, weighing the pain in his ribs over the height of the stairs. He was still standing there when Lydia walked in.

"Is everything alright?"

He hung his head and sighed. "Would you mind helping me up the stairs? I…I don't think I can get up on my own."

As he looked down at her he saw her face soften. "Alright. But don't you want any dinner first?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I lose the urge to eat when I get magic used on me."

She nodded and pulled his arm over her and together they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top they were both breathing heavy.

"By the gods Ragnthor, who much do you weight?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Enough to make you ask that. But the last time I check I was near 300 lbs."

He looked down at her shocked expression as they walked to his room. "And you asked me to help you up the stairs!"

He laughed and kissed her. "That's right, I asked." Lydia snorted and shook her head.

Ragnthor growled as he lay down on the bed. He saw Lydia standing in the doorway, smiling and shaking her head. "You're going need help getting down the stairs in the morning, aren't you?"

Ragnthor smiled at her. "You know, I just might." She laughed as she lay down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled close and asked "Will Lucia be alright?"

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "She put herself to bed last night and she has Slasher if the worst happens. Now goodnight and sweet dreams, little one."

He gave her a kiss and relaxed into his pillow. Slowly he drifted off into a deep, deep slumber.

-Authors note:Round 15! one more and done. Another chapter has come and gone. This is most likely going to be the last slow chapter for a while. It's time to jump back into the story. And then next chapter my take longer to come out. And I would like to do a shout out all my readers in other countries. It is still a shock that people even read what I write. Well I hope you like the chapter. May you have a wonderful life until next we "speak".


	16. Chapter 16:Kynesgrove

Chapter 16

Ragnthor

Ragnthor opened his eyes to mist filled bleakness. He groaned and held his side as he stood. He walked around and stretched as much as he could, waiting for the fight that was to come. Suddenly a voice spoke up beside him.

"You truly have chosen the most interesting times to take this walk lately. I always expect you after you have lost conciseness but you seem to want to visit when you should be the most safe." Arkay chuckled softly.

Ragnthor turned to face him, fire in his eyes. "Are you going to send me back now or do we have to fight?"

Arkay laughed. "Easy there, boy. Unfortunately we will have to fight this time, no way out of it. But I would like to know what has you riled up. Usually you are more passive than this." He waved his hand and chairs formed out of the mist and he sat down.

Ragnthor thought about hitting Arkay over the head with one but finally sat down. "I have more to lose now than ever." Arkay knowingly smiled and waved his hand.

A picture appeared on the mist. It showed Lydia waking up and shaking his shoulder, seeming to try and wake him. Ragnthor roared and threw his chair through the picture, shattering it like glass. He took a breath and calmed himself.

"You see, more to lose than just my life."

Arkay smiled. "I do see. It turns out that mother might be right after all."

He stood and waved his hand, making the chair vanish. "We shall fight with fists this time. Attack when ready."

Ragnthor swung hard at Arkay's head, hoping to end the fight fast. Suddenly Arkay wasn't there and Ragnthor felt a flurry of blows smash into his side that knocked his ribs out of place. He reached down blindly and grabbed something. He twisted violently and smiled as he heard a snap and a pop. He lashed out savagely with his foot and was rewarded with the popping snap of a knee and a grunt of pain. He turned and swung his foot at Arkay's other knee and was rewarded with the same. He bent over, wrapped his hands around Arkay's neck and lifted him off the ground, snarling as the end of a rib erupted out of his chest, causing a stream of blood to pour out. Ragnthor held him up, slowly tightening his grip.

He snarled at Arkay "Will you send me back or do I squeeze the life out of this form? I know it will take over a hundred years to gather the strength to create another corporeal form."

Arkay used his good hand to gesture at his throat. Ragnthor smiled and threw him to the ground like a sack of meat. He put a hand to his chest, trying to slow the flow of blood. Arkay looked up at him and smiled, coughing.

"Next time we will try something harder. Maybe bows. You are free to go. And as an added bonus for knowing about what happens if you try and kill me, when you wake your ribs will be knit. Just don't go falling out of the sky again for a while. It will kill you. And since I am a nice guy I will send you back instead of waiting for you to drop from blood loss." Arkay snapped his fingers and all went black.

He woke to Lydia's worried face. She didn't seem to notice as she kept shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He reached up and brushed her cheek.

"It's ok, Lydia. I'm alright." Something flashed in her eyes as she recoiled from him. S

he slid over to the far side of the bed and sat there, hunched over. He sat up, wincing as his muscles complained, and slid over next to her.

"What's wrong?" As her shoulders jumped he knew he had said the wrong thing.

She replied with tears streaming down her face. "I thought I was losing you. I woke to check on you, like I had been doing all night, and I could barely tell you were breathing and your heart was hardly making a sound. I panicked." He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

He sighed and shook his head. "I think it is time I tell you something. Hell, it might be over due." She looked up at him and he used his other hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"You remember that night after the battle for the fort?" She nodded, looking confused.

"Remember how I told you that my soul had wandered on the border of here and gone. I also talked with the gods." Her eyes flew wide and shock filled her face.

He smiled. "Not all of them. Just Arkay and Talos."

Lydia's mouth fell open. "You talked to Talos?"

A shadow crossed her face. "You talked to Arkay. Just how far gone were you?"

The smiled left his face. "On Death's doorstep."

Lydia shuttered and slid as close as she could. "You were there again tonight, weren't you?"

Ragnthor nodded. "And I met with Arkay. He is more the sheppard of the soul than the priests teach. He meets you there and guides you to your chosen afterlife. Be it to the realm of a God or Daedra. For a few souls, whose destiny it is to go on and do great deeds, to change the world, he offers a choice. To join in the peace of the afterlife, letting Akatosh allow the flow of time to continue unchanged, or to fight him and earn back the right to live. That is where I was, in combat with a God. And I have risen to the challenge time and time again. As an extra reward, my ribs are no longer broken. Fragile but whole." Lydia slid her hand down his side in awe.

She looked up at him. "Is this why you fight the way you do? Because you know you can beat Arkay and go on living."

He shook his head. "I fight this way to protect those I love. You can't fight with fear and expect anyone but you to return home safe."

Lydia nodded and laid her head on his chest. "I can understand that. Just be a little more careful. If you die in battle you cause pain for those that love you."

Ragnthor smiled and kissed her. "I will think about that. Now I have had a long day so I am going back to sleep. You are welcome to stay or go."

She loosened her arms a little. "I think I will stay."

Ragnthor smiled down at her and relaxed back into his pillow thinking _Life is good_.

The next week went by like a blur. Lydia refused, at sword point, to let Ragnthor do anything harder than feeding the horses and overseeing Lucia's lessons.

So every day after staggering down the stairs to feed the horses, he would sneak off into the woods where he would stretch and practice with a bow he had picked up 2 or 3 years ago. Even after working on it all week he wasn't very good.

At night he would watch Lydia teach Lucia swordsmanship, offering advice when he felt the need. Then he would make dinner. After dinner he would walk up the stairs to bed. Soon the week was over and Ralof and Brasella arrived. They showed up in the morning.

Lydia hollered up at him. "Ragnthor, wake up! You have guests!"

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He threw on the shirt and pants he wore under his armor and walked downstairs and opened the door.

"About time to showed up Ralof."

Ralof huffed. "Well if that is the way you are going to act we may as well go home."

Ragnthor laughed. "Come in, come in. We are just getting ready for breakfast and you are welcome to join." They all laughed and went in the house.

A short while later Ragnthor was struggling to put on his armor, his muscles still tight. As he was struggling with a strap on his side he felt someone tighten it down. As he turned he saw Lydia.

"Thank you. Still a little tight." He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled. "You know, I think I like you without the mustache." He huffed as she laughed.

As they walked down the stairs he asked "Do you want to take the wagon or just ride?"

Lydia smiled. "Lets ride. It has been a while since I have seen you on the back of a horse," her smile left, "and it will be a while before I want to get back on that wagon."

Ragnthor put his arm around her. "Ok." When they downstairs he called out to Lucia.

He waited until she got over before he spoke. "Now me and Lydia need to leave but you can trust these 2. Even if the Ralof looks wild and wooly." Lucia started laughing before he continued.

"Now we should be in a few weeks, no more than 2 months."

Lucia's eyes filled with tears and he hugged her. "Its ok. We would tear through the gods to get back to you." She nodded and he rubbed her head.

He turned to Ralof. "There is gold in the room you 2 shared the last time you were here."

He walked close. "If anything happens to her…"

Ralof nodded. "I know. You can trust us."

They shook hands then Ragnthor and Lydia went outside and mounted up. Lydia smiled over at him.

"First one to Riverwood wins." She slammed her heels into Black Moon's side and took off.

Ragnthor shook his head and smiled. "Come on, old man. Lets Ride!"

They rode into Riverwood toward dusk, Lydia getting there first. He heard her laughing stop as he slid off. He growled as he put his hand on his side while he tied Ahearn to the fence. He heard Lydia behind him.

"Are you ok?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Ribs are just a little more tender than I thought. But don't worry, let's just go inside and get this done." Lydia nodded and they walked inside.

Ragnthor motioned for Lydia to sit while he walked up to the bar. "I would like to rent the attic room please."

The man at the bar nodded slowly. "I can offer you a room but we don't have an attic room. Who ever told you that was mistaken."

Ragnthor nodded. "Well then what room would you have me take."

The man motioned with his head. "Take the one closest to the bar. Hope you can find it." Ragnthor smiled and nodded walking to the room.

He motioned to Lydia to stay sitting and walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room when suddenly he heard the door start to open. He pulled a dagger out of the sheath on his chest and stood behind the door. A person walked through the door. Ragnthor wrapped his arm around their neck with the knife to their throat.

"Are you the one who left the note in the barrow?"

The person nodded. "So you are the Dragonborn. You're cagy. That will serve you well. Mind taking your knife from my throat?"

He did and the person turned. "You're the woman that asked Farengar to get the dragon stone." She nodded.

"Yes. And that is part of what we need to talk about. Now please follow me." She walked across the dining room.

Ragnthor motioned for Lydia to follow. He was in awe as they walked through a closet and into a cellar. They stood around a table as the woman talked.

"My name is Delphine and I am the last of the Blades. And yes I sent you to get that stone. Do you know what it is?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "It is a map of dragon burial sites. You see, anyone can kill a dragon but unless you destroy the souls it comes back. Only the Dragonborn can kill a dragon for good. Now for some reason the dragons are coming back to life and I think the damn elves are behind it and I plan to stop them. To hell if the Empire backs them."

Ragnthor nodded and looked at the map. "Ok. What are we going to do? And there is no need to worry about the Legion. I have high enough rank to get them to leave us alone."

Delphine nodded. "We will deal with that when we come to it. First you need to prove to me that you are Dragonborn. Now in deciphering the map and following the pattern I believe that the next dragon will be in a little town called Kynesgrove. We shall go there and if the dragon appears, we stop it. And if what happens is something like the old tales say, then we will talk about our next move."

Ragnthor nodded. "Ok Delphine. You are free to leave tonight. We shall stay tonight and meet you there. I'm recovering from fighting a dragon and will take all the sleep I can get."

Delphine nodded. "Well then would you please leave so I can put on my armor."

Ragnthor nodded and they left. "Lydia, you go into get ready for bed. I'll join you in a while. I'm going outside to have a smoke."

He walked over and gave her a kiss. "In case you are asleep when I get back." She nodded as he walked outside.

He sat down on a tree stump across the river and pulled out his pipe and sat there watching the river.

He sat there all night.

The next morning he walked into the inn to find an angry Lydia. "Where were you all night."

Ragnthor looked at her with tired eyes. "I came in once and laid down but it hurt. So I went back outside and found a place I could sit and be at peace." Lydia still glared at him as she nodded.

Ragnthor ordered breakfast and they ate in silence. Soon they were finished and they left. They got on their horses and flew down the road. They made good time, getting about a quarter of the way there. Ragnthor set up a tent for Lydia then sat with his back to a tree and smoked. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head.

The next morning he was up early making breakfast. While Lydia ate he broke down camp. The next 5 days went like that. Around noon on the fourth day they arrived at Kynesgrove. When they got there Ragnthor got a room. Lydia looked at him.

"Will you actually use the room this time or sleep outside?"

Ragnthor smiled at her. "This room only has one bed, are you fine with that?" She smiled as she hit him.

A few hours later they were sitting outside, looking at the sunset. Soon they saw someone coming up the road. It was Delphine. She rode up and tied her horse next to theirs.

"How did you 2 get here so fast?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Ride hard and stay off the roads." Delphine shook her head.

As she walked over a roar echoed from the mountains. She looked over at Ragnthor and he nodded. Together they tore off up the hill. As they neared the top Ragnthor motioned them to move quietly. As they came over the top they saw a dragon flying around a raised circle on the ground, sending some kind of force into it.

All of a sudden the ground exploded outwards and a skeleton came out. Soon it was covered in flesh and the other had landed and they were rumbling to each other.

"I will try and take the large black one. Lydia, you go for the other. Delphine, help where you can." They nodded.

Ragnthor stood and charged, roaring at the top of his voice "HAWAY THE BRAW!"

He slammed into his target with his shoulder, causing it to shake its head. He swung his sword at its head a few time and it rebounded like he was hitting stone. It tried to bite him and he flung himself out of the way and hit the ground hard. He turned over to stand when its wing claw slammed into his chest, pinning him to the ground.

It held its head less than a foot from his head and spoke. "You know little for a nordling and even less for being dovah-born." It shook its head, almost taking off Ragnthor's nose.

"I will not kill one so ignorant of one's role. Seek me out again when you have learned what you truly are." The dragon took off with a rush of wind and flew off,

laughing. Ragnthor scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. He turned on saw the dragon pull its head back to bite Lydia and time slowed.

"LYDIA" he roared as he ran toward her.

He threw his sword and it pierced clear through its neck, but not slowing it in the least. He reached Lydia a split second before the dragon, knocking her out of the way as the dragon clamped down on his body. As he felt the dragon mouth close over him he lost what little control over his temper he had left. He slid his hand between him and the dragon jaw and strained, feeling the grip loosen. Suddenly its mouth opened and he fell to the ground. He was up in a flash.

As the dragon tried to bite him he sidestepped and swung as hard as he could at its head. Its eyes dilated as its head hit the ground. He smiled as the rage washed over him. The next thing he knew, his gauntlet crumpled with a snap. Some of the scales on the dragons head were crack.

Seeing it was still breathing he walked over and pulled his sword from its neck and whispered "You will never harm anyone again." Then with one blow he severed its head.

He felt the pain of the dragon's soul melding with his as he walked over to Lydia. She recoiled as he drew near.

"You said you would change."

He stopped. "Yes, yes I did. And I'm trying."

He saw tears form in her eyes. "DO YOU CALL THAT CHANGED!"

She started taking deep breaths. "You knocked me out of the way and I can understand that but not BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF IT WITH YOU BARE HANDS!"

The tears had started to flow down her face "Every time it's the same. Like at the fort. You could have retreated and tried again. I asked, almost begged you too. And at the farm. You fell out of the sky on a dragon and broke more than half of your ribs. Your lungs had more hole than a sieve and one rib had almost pierced your heart!"

He started walking toward her. "Lydia, I lost control, that true but you were in danger."

She started to back away. "But every time you let your anger control you, you almost die. Do you know how bad that hurts me?!"

He kept walking "Lydia…."

She snarled at him. "Don't come near me."

He stopped for a moment. "I'm just trying to protect the person I love."

Tears were flowing down her face and her chest and shoulders where starting to jump. "Well it's too late, you've lost her. You've just gone too far. Goodbye Ragnthor."

He started walking toward her. "Lydia."

She swung and dealt him a glancing blow. "I said stay away." He could feel the tears form as he kept walking.

Suddenly he saw her body shift. He never saw the blow. The last thing he saw was her tear filled face as his world went black.

Lydia

Lydia stared down at him for a moment, tears flowing freely down her face. She took a few staggering steps back then she turned and ran back down to the inn, hardly able to tell where she was going. She ran into her horse and flew up into the saddle.

She wrenched Black Moon's head so hard he reared and spun, squealing in pain and surprise. The moment his forelegs hit the ground she slammed her heels into him. He tore off, eyes wide and rolling, nostrils flared. He flew along the road, sparks flying as his hooves hit the stone.

As Lydia urged him harder and harder she felt his mood grew more wild and uncontrolled like hers. Suddenly a giant walked out of the brush on the side of the road. Black Moon slid to a stop and reared, forelegs flailing and spinning. As Lydia wrenched his head she drew her sword and slammed the flat of the blade on his hindquarters, causing him to take off like an arrow. She pushed him hard for about 30 minutes when she started to feel something off with his stride.

She slowed him to a walk and looked down at him. He was cover in lather and breathing hard with favoring his right foreleg. Lydia swore as she slid off. She ran her hands up and down his leg and felt nothing wrong.

She stood and hugged his neck. "I'm sorry boy. I'm just so confused." She buried her face in his mane and just sobbed.

Black Moon hugged her with his head. She rubbed his head and smiled.

"Thank you. At least you don't hate me. I don't know about anyone else."

Black Moon looked at her with wide, calm, questioning eyes and she cracked a small smile. "You think you can make it to Windhelm?"

Black Moon nodded his head and Lydia swung onto his back. Within an hour they were riding up to Windhelm. Lydia put him up in the stable then walked into the town. As she walked through the town she felt a familiar feeling start to flow through her.

She shook her head and started to fight it off, not wanting to go back to that frame of mind again. She stayed away from the bar in the good part of town but walked into the grey quarter. She walked into the bar aware of all the eyes on her. As she walked to the bar the bartender spoke.

"We don't like your kind here."

She sat down. "Well I would like a drink."

He sneered at her. "Is that some kind of slang for beating someone?"

Lydia smiled and shook her head as she put a pile of gold on the table. "Maybe now you will cut the posturing and give me a drink."

The elf nodded and gave her 3 bottles of mead. She was almost done with the 3rd when someone spoke up behind her.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants. Would you like to come over and talk with me?"

Lydia shook her head. "Not interested. Maybe some other woman would like the kind of 'talking' you are offering. Now please leave."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and stood, drawing her sword. She grabbed the front of his armor and stuck point of her sword deep enough to draw blood. She dragged him to the table on the corner and threw him into a chair.

"You have me. Now speak."

The man nodded. "I represent, let's call of a party, of people who, from time to time, provide a paid escort service."

Lydia smiled. "Your mercenaries."

The man nodded. "And you would fit in well with our group."

Lydia waved the bartender over. "Sorry, I don't like with the honor-less."

The elf handed her a bottle and she paid him. "We can give you a 10,000 gold signing bonus."

She pulled out the cork then held out her hand. "You have a deal."

As they shook the man asked "What is your name."

Lydia smiled. "You can call me Aednat."

Ragnthor

Ragnthor came to about an hour later, just before Delphine poured water on his face. As he shot up he looked around then hung his head.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Delphine nodded. "She left an hour ago."

Ragnthor nodded as he walked down the hill. He walked into the inn and threw a large pouch of gold on the bar.

"Bring me as much drink as this will buy. Start with mead if you would be so kind. And if I pass out before I drink it all you can keep the money and the drink." The barmaid nodded and brought him an armload of mead which he tore into with a passion.

Delphine sat down next to him. "So you are really Dragonborn. Well then I guess we can go on to the next step. As I said before I think the elves are behind it. So our next step is to go to Solitude."

Ragnthor held up his hand as he finished what was left of his 5th bottle. "I would love to join you but I need to be getting home."

He opened the next bottle as Delphine started to speak. "But we need to find out why the dragons are coming back," she grabbed his hand as he opened the next bottle "and do you really to drink that much."

Ragnthor's anger flared as he grabbed her hand and saw her face go white and hear the bones in her hand start to creak.

"Have you ever lost something you truly loved? The woman that left is the only person I have ever loved and I have wandered all over this damn land."

He down the bottle and opened the next. "And I was getting close to asking her to be mine but, like every time I think about that, life likes to kick me in the balls. And it's not just her I have to care about. I came back to Skyrim after wandering for 8 years and found my brother and his wife had died and my niece was begging on the street. Now I have to go home and explain to her that a person that she has come to see as kind of a mother figure is most likely never going to come back. How the hell would you to that? I for one don't have a gods damn clue but I do know it will hit her as hard as me. So yes, I do need to drink this much. I'm trying to drown the pain that has happened and brace myself for what is going to come."

He released her hand and opened another bottle. He downed it and opened another before he spoke again.

"If you need me in Solitude, I will be there. But it will take me a month. I do have to go home and talk to my niece and the friend who is watching her for me. And I will leave in the morning. If you to stay you can, just don't bring up my drinking."

Delphine nodded. "I will meet you there. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He opened the next bottle then waved his hand. He sat there until the money he was willing to pay ran out. He looked up with runny eyes and staggered out the door, pulling out his pipe. Looking at the sky he guessed there was about an hour before dawn. He walked over to Ahearn.

"Well, she's gone. And you know what, and this might be the mead and wine sloshing around inside of me, but I really don't see much of a reason to keep on going." Ahearn looked at him with worried eyes, shook his head and snorted.

Ragnthor smiled. "Don't worry, I really don't think I have the strength to end it myself. Besides, Shor hates a coward and I want to see my father and brother again." Ahearn nosed him.

Ragnthor rubbed his head then swung up onto the saddle. "Let's go home boy. I want to make some miles before I get hit by how much I just drank." He sighed as he urged Ahearn out onto the road, puffing away on his pipe.

-Author's note: Well that just happened. Heres hoping I can keep the story going from here and I don't have to throw the kill switch. And Aednat is an Irish name. For all you people too busy to look up the info on it, here it is. It is pronounced ey + nit and it means Little Fire, which I find suits Lydia well. A whole lot of go go in a little bit of body. And as always feel free to point out any spelling errors you find.


	17. Chapter 17:A Party and A Client

Chapter 17

Ragnthor

It took Ragnthor 8 days to get home, riding almost straight through. He barely knew where he was most of the time, trusting Ahearn to get them home. While Ahearn walked along, Ragnthor just sat there, lost in thought and smoking. They only made one real stop the whole way back. On one of the few moment when his head was clear he noticed that they were standing in the middle of a small clearing and Ahearn was looking at him. He shook his head and realized they had been traveling for 4 days straight.

He groaned as he swung off. "Sorry boy, let's get that saddle off of you." He untied the cinch and slid the saddle off of Ahearn's back then slipped off the headstall. "There you go. Now go and relax, we won't leave until tomorrow." Ahearn snorted as he walked off.

Ragnthor smiled as he watched Ahearn take pleasure in the joy of simple things. He shook his head as he staggered over to a stream that ran through one side of the clearing. He knelt down and splashed his face. Then he stripped of his armor and ran his hands through his hair. He splashed more water on his face then stood and packed his armor back to the saddle. He stood there for a moment and looked around, admiring the beauty of this little spot. He walked over to the edge of the clearing and sat down with his back to the tree. He sat there, lost in thought. He ran through the last year or so trying to find what could have driven her away. He could only think that it was him. He shook his head and sighed. He looked up at the sky and saw that it had grown dark so he made a fire. He sat down in front of it and pulled out his dagger. He turned it over in his hands and felt the blade, thinking about how easy it could be. Just a quick stab and a brief second of pain then he would follow Arkay to peace. Suddenly he flipped it over and slammed it point first into the ground. He stood and rubbed the sides of his head then looked up into the sky.

"Are you up there Father? Because I could use some help." He walked over and laid his head against a tree. "I don't know what to do. I'm just tired and swinging blindly here." He looked back up at the sky and saw nothing. He shook his head and laid down next the fire.

3 days later he was sitting in the woods behind his house, debating whether or not to go in. He saw Ralof come out and he urged Ahearn forward. When he got behind Ralof he swung off.

He tapped him on the shoulder. "Morning Ralof."

Ralof jumped. "By the gods Ragnthor, when did you get back?"

Ragnthor cracked a small smile. "Not too long ago. Been sitting in the woods thinking about coming in."

Ralof gave him a questioning look. "Why would you do that? And where is Lydia?"

Tears filled Ragnthor's eyes. "It's the same reason. Because she's gone." Ralof's eyes went wide and he put a hand on Ragnthor's shoulder. "Yea, that kind of gone. We had a small falling out about a week before you arrived. After we fought a dragon in Kynesgrove it just all fell apart. I tried to talk her out of it but all I got was a fist to the head. When I came to she was gone and I don't know where she has gone. I spent all that night in the bar and drank almost all of my money."

Ralof shook his head with disbelieve. "She really left. I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do?"

Ragnthor nodded. "I need to be in Solitude in a month and I have no one to watch Lucia. Could you be bothered to keep watching her for me? I would take her but I have a feeling it will be filled with more danger that I can protect her from."

Ralof nodded his head. "I think we will be able to do that. Let's go inside, Lucia has been missing you two and should here was happened from you." Ragnthor nodded and they walked into the house.

Brasella was serving breakfast as they walked into the house. Lucia looked up at the sound of the door and smiled when she saw Ragnthor. She ran over and gave him a hug saying "Your home." She looked around for a moment then asked "Where's Lydia?"

Ragnthor sat down at the table. "I don't know Lucia. I just don't know."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Ragnthor looked her in the eyes, feeling empty. "Just that. We had a disagreement and she told me she never want to see me again. She ran off and I never saw any tracks."

Lucia started crying and when he moved to comfort her, she recoiled. "Leave me alone!" She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Ragnthor just sat there shaking his head. Brasella moved over to him. "There is nothing wrong Ragnthor. She is just in shock. But wasn't there a nice way to tell her?"

He kept shaking his head. "This is the nicest way I could think of. Nicer than I got. Would have preferred her leave during the night and leave a note. Instead I tell her I loved her and she knocked me out." He looked up and saw their faces. "Could we continue this tonight? I think it's best if I make myself scarce for a while and there are a few things I need from town." They nodded and he walked out the door.

5 or 6 hours later he was walking down the lane toward the house, packing a package over his shoulder. He saw Lucia sitting on the fence, watching Ahearn and the cow. He walked over to her.

"How do you feel, little lass?" He asked, leaning the package on the fence.

She looked over at him with a tear streaked face. "I don't know. It almost feels like when mom and dad died." She looked back out at the field. "You said she never wanted to see you again. Did you want her to leave?"

Ragnthor sighed as he reached into his pocket. "Hold out your hand Lucia." She did and he dropped something in it. "Do you know what these are?"

She looked down at her hand. "The bigger one is a diamond. The smaller ones are a ruby, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, and garnet."

Ragnthor nodded. "That's right. Do you know what these were for?" She shook her head. "These were for the ring I was going to make for Lydia. All 8 years I was gone I had saved up for these 5 gems." He arranged the gems in her hand so the ruby was in the center and it looked like a star. "I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay. But I will never force someone to do something they don't want." He looked up and gave her a little smile and closed her hand over the stones. "Why don't you keep these. Without Lydia they just hurt to look at. But If Lydia does come back, I might need them back." Lucia nodded and ran off into the house.

After dinner that night Ragnthor sat up talking with Ralof and Brasella. "Brasella, I know you have places that you might need to be but I need to ask a favor. Lucia has no one here and I need to be in Solitude. Could you stay on with Ralof and help watch her?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's the least I can do after you saved my life. But why do you need to be in Solitude? I thought you left the Legion."

Ragnthor shook his head. "It's not the Legion I am going to see. It because of being the Dragonborn. I am following up a lead on why the dragons have returned. And I would take Lucia but I might be breaking into the Thalmor Embassy so I might need to move fast and I just can't do that with a child."

Ralof's brows shot up. "The Thalmor? Do you really want to messing with them?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "No, I don't. There is a chance that they could trace me back to everyone I care about but I have yet to find another lead." He rubbed his head and sighed.

Ralof put his arm around Brasella. "We will watch her for you. When do you plan to leave?"

Ragnthor looked out the window. "Not for a few days. I will stay to help cut the hay. And I will need it this year. I have 15, 20 head of horses coming toward the end of this summer. And I will leave you Ahearn, to haul the hay and go to town." They nodded. "Now if you will excuse me, I have had a long week and would like some sleep." With that he stood and walked up the stairs to bed.

Lydia

The group Lydia had joined sat around the bar for a few days while their leader, a massive brute of a man who was called Mountain, looked for work. She sat around drinking at getting to know them. There was Skinner, a small, shifty looking Khajiit who was a master with knifes. She had watched him hit a knot in a post from 20 ft away. There was Swims-The-Rivers, an Argonian pugilist who, she was told, was also a werecrocodile who had the blessing of Hircine. There was a Dunmer mage named Nivaer, a Redguard warrior named Maral and a Bosmer archer named Selehil. For some reason Selehil took a liking to her and spent a lot of time with her.

On the 3rd day Mountain come in. "Alright you louts, I found us a highborn who is traveling to Riften. We have hired on as his guards. This is going to be a normal run with no special requests, he has given us full command over how we do this. So here is how we are going to travel. Aednat, you and Selehil are going to be the forward scouts and you listen to her. She has been with me longer than anyone else and she will teach you the ropes. Rivers, you are the rear scout. Now the highborn don't know about your…condition, so only use it as a last resort. Nivaer, you are driving the wagon. I know you hate it but you don't have to be on the ground to fight. Maral, you will take the left side and I will take the right." He looked around at them and smiled. "We do this right and we will walk away with a pile of gold. We do this wrong and we will be leaving someone on the ground. Now go get some shut eye, we leave at dawn." They all nodded and left.

They left just as the sun was breaking over the horizon with Black Moon pulling the wagon. They moved as fast as they could, knowing that for the next 3 days they would be passing through country filled with both bandits and wild beasts. Toward the end of the 3rd day Lydia heard Selehil whistle. As she walked over she saw Selehil crouching over something.

She pointed down. "Do you know what this is?"

Lydia crouched down and nodded. "It's the track of a war dog, at least part wolf from the size of it. Well trained too, to be out scouting by its self."

Selehil looked over and nodded. "Right you are. And not more than 10 minutes old. It would seem someone plans to attack. One of us needs to drop back and warn Mountain."

Lydia nodded. "You go. You move faster and quieter than me." Selehil nodded and took off towards the group.

A few minutes later she heard fighting behind her and she ran toward it. As she rounded the bend she saw they were being attacked by a group of around 15 men and dogs. She saw one coming up behind Selehil and reacted instantly. She drew and threw her sword in one motion. It took the bandit in the back. She tore her sword out of the woman and roared, pounding her sword on her shield. A group of 3 turned toward her. She charged and slammed into the first one with her shield, knocking him to the ground. She slammed her foot down on his head until she felt something give. She saw a flash in the corner of her eye and raised her shield. She felt a sword scrape across it and thrust her sword around the edge. She felt it sink deep and she shoved her shield forward, catching the bandit in the chest and shoving him off her sword. She severed his head as he fell to the ground. A dog bit her leg and she swung her shield at it, feeling something snap. She felt something slam into the back of her armor and spun, shield up. She caught a blow on her shield and pushed, throwing the woman off balance. She saw the fear in the woman's sole eye and she drove her sword deep into bandit's chest. Lydia stood there, chest heaving, as looked for the next foe. There was none. She wiped her sword on a bandit's shirt and sheathed it.

Mountain walked up and slapped her on the shoulder. "You did good Aednat. Turns out my wild gamble has paid off, with you saving Selehil and all." He turned and shouted "Alright, strip them of any valuables. Then we move out."

Everyone offered up an "Aye, Aye" and got to work.

They passed the rest of the week without any more trouble. When they got to Riften, Lydia unhitched Black Moon and paid to board him in the stable. After she was finished brushing him down she walked into the town and into the bar where she found her companions waiting. She got a bottle of mead and sat down at a corner table. Selehil came and sat by her.

Selehil looked over at her. "So what brings a highborn woman like you working with a band of sellswords?"

Lydia looked over at her and took a sip from her bottle. "I am no highborn. My father was a drunk who the Thane of Whiterun took pity on and hired. He died 8 years back."

Selehil smiled sweetly at her. "Ok, I believe that but how did you learn to fight as you do?"

Lydia took another drink. "I served the Jarl of Whiterun for 8 years. I must have impressed the Companions because one of their better fighters taught me more."

Selehil just looked at her. "But you don't fight like a Companion. So who taught you to fight like you do now?"

Lydia finished her bottle and stared at the fire. "No one. I fight this way for reasons I will keep to myself."

Selehil chuckled. "One day I will learn why."

Suddenly Mountain walked in. "Alright men, and women. The highborn followed through and we have our money. Split between us all it comes to 750 gold a piece." They all cheered and he waved his hand to quiet them. "Now don't get to happy. You won't have much time to spend that, which might be a good thing. A person saw us come into town and she wants to hire us to take her to Solitude for some party at the Thalmor Embassy. Now you all know how I feel about those elves but she has offered to pay double our usual rate so I have accepted. We will use the same formation as this last trip with a minor change. She wants to ride her own horse, not wanting to use the wagon. And if she wants to change it, listen. This is the biggest paycheck we have had in a long while. Now go get your rest because we leave in the morning." He laughed as they groaned.

Lydia drained what was left in her bottle and walked out the door. She had made it back to the stable when Selehil caught up to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Lydia looked over at her. "I'm going to sleep in the stable. Even if I have to pay it will be cheaper than the inn. If I get out of this alive I will have 11 or 12,000 gold. That's enough to leave Skyrim."

Selehil walked over and put her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Let me tell you something. Mountain hates the cold. So after this job or maybe one more we will be leaving Skyrim for the winter. And Maral wants to visit his sister so odds are we will end up in Hammerfell. So stick with us and you should get out of Skyrim for free."

Lydia nodded. "Thanks for the tip, I will look in on it. Now if you will excuse me, I need some sleep before we head out tomorrow." Selehil nodded and left.

Lydia pulled a blanket out of her pack and laid it on the floor in front of the stall. She sat and relaxed as she leaned her back against the wall. She smiled as she felt Black Moon nibbled on her hair. She reached up and rubbed his head as she fell asleep.

The next morning she walked back to the inn and waited for everyone to come down. She ordered some bread and milk and started to eat as a woman walked in. She was tall with black hair, wore fine clothes, and from the way she was walking she was carrying one, maybe two concealed weapons.

Selehil walked up to Lydia. "I see you are looking at our new boss. Looks like a piece of work, doesn't she."

Lydia nodded and finished her milk. "If she is who I think she is, she is known as a piece of work throughout all the holds."

Selehil raised an eyebrow. "And who do you think she is?"

Lydia looked over at her. "I would wager its Maven Black-Briar. The Jarl was always getting reports of her influencing the Jarl here. According to some reports, she is the reason this is one of the most corrupt holds in Skyrim. Not that I'm complaining, as long as she pays and doesn't make me get involved in her dealings I'm fine."

Selehil put her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "The world has all kinds of kinds. But put your trust in Mountain. He doesn't like getting involved in shadow dealings and will back us out of anything that leads to that. He might not look like it but he is the most honorable man I have met."

Lydia thought back and sighed. "You know, I know a person like that. But in a burst of anger more worthy of a youth I drove him away."

Selehil smiled at her. "So that's what drove you to us. I told you I would learn everything you had to hide Aednat."

Lydia snorted and swung her fist at Selehil. "Why you dirty knife ear. Teach me to talk near you again."

Soon Mountain can out. "Alright men. This is our escort, Lady Maven Black-Briar. We will need to be in Solitude in 3 weeks at the latest." He turned to Maven "Lady Black-Briar, we do have a formation that has worked before. The 2 women over there are the front scouts, the Argonian is the rear scout and the Redguard and myself will be on either side of you with then Dunmer walks in front."

Maven walked over to Lydia. "Where are you from?"

Mountain gestured and Lydia bowed her head. "Whiterun my lady. I served in the Jarls guard for a little over 8 years, reaching the rank of Housecarl." She saw Mountain's eyes go wide and heard Selehil gasp.

Maven put her hand to her chin. "A prestigious role. What processed you to leave?"

Lydia stood and looked her in the eye. "I grew tired of serving the court and I hadn't seen any action in over 2 years. So I asked the Jarl for my release and wandered. I found myself in Windhelm and these folks took me in."

Maven looked over at Mountain. "I would like, "she looked back at her "What is your name?"

Lydia sat down. "You my call me Aednat, my lady."

Maven looked back at Mountain. "I wish for Aednat to ride beside me. It will be wonderful to have someone who at least knows how someone of my stature should be treated." She looked over at Skinner, Rivers and Maral.

Mountain nodded. "Of course, Lady Black-Briar. If you will follow us we will get your horse ready. We shall leave as soon as Aednat gets her horse saddled."

Maven nodded. "Lead on." And they walked outside.

Lydia shook her head. "By the gods, get away from a highborn just to run into another." She walked out to get Black Moon ready.

Soon they were on their way. It was a quiet trip, with no trouble from man or beast. Lydia spent most of her time silent of talking to Maven. From time to time Maven would try to get her to work for her directly but each time she politely refused. Lydia felt a slight shift in the group so at night she would find a tree s short distance from camp and fall asleep with Black Moon close by.

A day shy of 3 weeks they saw the gates of Solitude. As Mountain lead Maven into town, Lydia lead Black Moon and Maven's horse to the stable. As she walked into the town the sun was setting. She walked into the first inn she saw, knowing that is where her company would be. As she sat down at the bar she heard someone speak behind her.

"A message for the Thane of Whiterun. Your friend will be there in 2 and half weeks. And another friend says if you aren't there by then he will take what he wants and leave."

A deep voice behind her chuckled. "Send a message back. Tell Ralof that I will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

Lydia quickly and quietly stood and left. She wiped her face with the back of her hand as she walked down to the river. She stood there, watching the water flow toward the sea, as she struggle to control her emotions. She had just mastered them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Selehil.

Selehil looked at her with concerned eyes. "Hey, what caused you to leave so quickly?"

Lydia just looked over t her. "I was just confronted by something I had hoped to not have to deal with. It Turns out Skyrim is a small place."

Selehil put her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lydia cracked a small smile. "No, I'm fine now. But I think I would rather spend the night out here than run into him again." Selehil nodded and left.

Lydia sat down in front of Black Moon's stall. "What a way to end the day." She sighed as she laid back against the wall and fell asleep.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor heard a stool slid on the ground and looked. He saw a woman walk out the door and caught a glimpse of her brown hair. He recognized the armor and thought _Damn, that was Lydia. Had I know she was here I would have kept my voice down._

He sighed and shook his head while he handed a bag to the person across from him. "Well Malborn, This should be all I need for tomorrow. You sure you are ok with this? Because there is sure to be another way."

The Bosmer shook his head. "No, I have waited for years to get my revenge for what they did to my family." He looked in the bag and his eyes got a questioning look. "What are you going to do if you run into trouble? There is no weapon here."

Ragnthor held up his hands. "The gods have given men and mer more than just steel to beat down their foes. I hope to get through this without spilling blood but if worse comes to worse, I have ended more than my fair share of men with these."

Malborn swallowed and nodded. "Well then I shall see you tomorrow. Say nothing of our meeting." Ragnthor nodded and he left.

Ragnthor finished what was left of his mead and walked outside. He wandered down to the stables where he had arranged to spend the night. As he walked through the door he saw Black Moon and as he got closer he saw a person sitting on the floor in front of his stall. It was Lydia. He stood there for a while thinking about going over and talking to her. Just as he resolved to talk to her, he noticed that she was asleep. She looked peaceful, all the lines of her face relaxed. He sighed as he back out of the door.

He walked down to the river where he spread his blanket. As he sat there, looking out at the night he thought about his choice. "Well maybe its better this way. A clean break heals faster. And I wouldn't want to force her back if I could. It's her choice on what path to take throughout life." He then laid down and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke the next morning he stripped off his clothes and jumped into the river. He gasped at the cold as his head broke the surface then he walked back to the shore and pulled out some soap Delphine had given him and rubbed himself down then jumped back in. He climbed out and shook as much of the water off as he could. Then he put on so fancy clothes Delphine had given him and ran a comb through his hair. After that was done he walked back to the stables where Delphine and a wagon were waiting.

She handed him a piece of paper as he climb in. "This will get you into the party. Do not lose it." He waved a dismissive hand as she continued. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I don't want you to go in and get yourself or Malborn killed."

Ragnthor nodded. "Don't worry. I plan to keep it as quiet as I can." Delphine nodded as the wagon started to move.

Around 2 or so hours later they pulled up in front of a large complex. Ragnthor jumped out f the wagon and bid the driver fair well as he walked toward the buildings. A guard stopped him then let him through after he checked the invitation. As soon as he walked in he was stopped by someone.

An Aldmeri woman held out her hand. "So you must be Ragnthor of the Isles. It is a pleasure to meet you. It's surprising for a man so young to be made Thane."

Ragnthor shook her hand. "And you must be Elenwen. It is a pleasure to be invited to one of your parties. It looks like some of those I have seen in Valenwood."

Her eyes widened. "When have you been to Valenwood? Surely I would have heard if one such as yourself had been there."

Ragnthor chuckled. "I doubt you would have. It was in my slightly younger years when I was wandering the land. I was serving as a guard for a noble in Hammerfell during a trip of his there. Sadly my employer did not make it home. He failed to realize that one does not try to play court intrigue with the Aldmeri Dominion and someone must had slipped a large amount of poison in his wine for he dropped dead at a party such as this. I do hope tonight's entertainment does not take such a dire tone."

Elenwen's nodded. "So do we all. Now if you will excuse me, I must see to my other guests." Ragnthor nodded as she left.

He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Malborn brought it and whispered. "I can't get you in the back with all these people. You need a distraction." Ragnthor nodded and walked back into the crowd.

He sat down next to a man on a bench. "Now you sir, look like a man to know."

The man looked over at him and held out a hand. "The names Razelan, I am here representing the East Empire Trading Company. And how are you my dear man?"

Ragnthor shook and smiled. "Ragnthor of the Isles, Thane of Whiterun. And also in need of a favor."

Razelan looked at him. "What kind of a favor?"

Ragnthor nodded over at the Bosmeri serving girl. "I would like a little time alone with her but as long as the party stays as it is there is no way."

Razelan smiled at him. "Well you sir are talking to the master of distractions. But I need a little something myself. Elenwen has put me on a drinking probation since an incident at her last party. But if you can get me a bottle of brandy, I will make it so you could sneak a dragon in here."

Ragnthor smiled. "Well today is a lucky day. I just happen to have a bottle with me." He handed the bottle to Razelan who took it with glee.

Razelan took a swing and stood. "You had better get ready because this is going to be good." Ragnthor nodded.

He was walking over to the bar when he heard Razelan start making a toast. Ragnthor tapped on the bar. "Let's go Malborn."

Malborn led him to a back room with a chest. "There is your gear. The way to the records is through that door. Now I have to get back before I am missed. Good luck."

Ragnthor put on his armor and walked through the door. There were 2 guards. As one started to open his mouth Ragnthor swung, knocking the man out cold. He darted to the next and snapped her neck. He then went up stairs to check for information. As he was closing a door he heard a zap and his muscles started jerking. He turned and saw a mage preparing to throw another bolt. Ragnthor turned, picked up an end table and threw it at the mage, hitting him in the chest and knocking him out the window. He jumped out the window after the man and hit the ground with a grunt. He looked up to find himself surrounded. He darted to the left and disarmed the man before killing him with his own sword. Then he launched himself at the other 4. A few minutes later he was walking toward a building at the far end of the complex.

He looked around the office and found nothing relating to the dragons. As he checked the downstairs he found a locked door. Throwing himself against it, he smashed it open. When the dust cleared he found himself in a small torture chamber. He walked down the stair and found a man tied up in a cell. He took a hammer he found and the ground and beat the lock until it broke. He untied the man and carried him out of the cell.

He looked at the man. "Who did this to you?"

The man rubbed his arm. "The elves did. That thought I had information on a man they were looking for. They kept looking at books they kept in the chest there."

Ragnthor walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside he found a collection of notes. There was one on the dragons, one on Delphine and one on a man named Esbern. Suddenly he heard footsteps and a voice called down to him.

"Cease and desist, Ragnthor. We have the Bosmeri scum as well. Put the documents back in the chest and wait for one of the guards to get you if you both want to live."

Ragnthor stood and summoned his strength. "TIID KLO UL!"

He tore off toward the stairs, struggling against the strands of time that tried to hold him back. He saw 2 guards coming down the stairs. He drew the sword he had taken and rammed it deep into one's chest. He tore it out and, spinning, chopped off the others head. He continued up the stairs and saw the 3rd was swinging at Malborn's head. Ragnthor lunged forward, barely making it in time. He blocked the blade with one hand as he crushed the guard's windpipe with the other. As the man fell to the floor, the stands of time loosened their grip.

As Ragnthor, cut his bonds, Malborn asked "What happened? I thought I was dead then everything slowed down."

Ragnthor helped him stand then smiled. "I slowed time." As Malborn looked at him in amazement he laughed. "It's a Dragonborn thing. Now let's get out of here."

The man down stairs spoke. "There is a trap door down here."

Ragnthor walked down there and saw it had a lock. He checked the pockets of one of the guards and found the key. He opened the door and dropped down.

He heard something walking on the level below him. He crept over to the edge and saw a troll. He cursed and drew his sword. He waited until the troll was right below him then he jumped. As he fell, he rammed the blade through the troll's skull. The troll shuttered and fell to the ground. He stood and left, leaving the sword in its head.

He walked out the back of the cave and waited for Malborn. Soon Malborn and the other man walked out in shock.

"Did you kill that troll?"

Ragnthor nodded. "I did. Now you need to get out of here, now. It won't take long for them to guess what we did and come after us. If you are looking for a place to hide, the Jarls in the south are less tolerant of Thalmor." They nodded and left.

Ragnthor stayed for a few minutes, hiding their tracks as best he could. When he was finished he took off into the woods. He ran for a few hours before he came to cliff overlooking the valley. He took a deep breath and sighed as he looked out over the beautiful sight. He stood there for a few minutes before he pulled off his gauntlets and started to climb down.

-Author's note: Some people have asked for me to try writing this way so here it is. Now this is my first time ever writing like this so any help in refining is welcome. And again, thank you for reading. It's always nice to know some likes what you put out there. And for all you happy couples out there, have a happy Valentine's Day. And for all you single people out there, welcome to the club. And here's hoping no one gets dumped.


	18. Chapter 18:The Horses and Company

Chapter 18

Ragnthor

2 and a half weeks later, Ragnthor was walking toward the farm. As he was turning down the lane he the thundering of hooves and the crack of a whip. He turned and saw a small band of horses being urged forward by a man on horseback. Ragnthor waved as he hurried and opened the gate to the pasture. He hollered and every came out of the house.

"Help guide then into the pasture! I don't want to spend the next few hours getting them out of the forest!"

They made a line in front of the house. The horses trotted down the lane, led by an older paint mare, foal by her side. She balked at the sight of that many people and tried to push the band back down the lane. The man pulled his horse to a stop and cracked his whip, causing the horses to start milling as they slowly grew more wild.

Ragnthor shouted as he walked toward the stable. "Lucia, get back! I don't want you catching a hoof from one of them!"

Ralof snorted as she backed off. "What, you don't care about us?"

Ragnthor laughed as he walked back holding a length of rope. "You're a big strong man, take it." He turned to the horseman. "Which one?"

The old man shouted over the snorting and stomping. "Try and snake your rope over the old paint mare or her colt. She's the one they all follow." His voice was deep and strong despite his age.

Ragnthor decided to chose the lesser of the 2 evils. He walked forward and waited until the mare came around the outside then threw his rope. It settled right around the thick part of her neck. As he pulled it tight, she reared and squealed. She tore down the lane, dragging him with her. The old man put his horse in her way, causing her to stop. She stood there, quivering, as Ragnthor walked closer. She turned to face him as he held his hand out.

He smiled as she sniffed it. "Easy there old girl. You remember me, don't ya?"

As he started to rub her head she calmed down. He pulled on the rope and, after a few moments, she followed. As he lead her and her colt through the gate and slipped off the rope, the rest of the band followed. The last one through, a red roan stallion, took a kick at him.

Ragnthor laughed as he shut the gate. "Still as ornery as the day I got you." He shook his head as he turned to the man. "I would have though you would have killed or left him by the time you got here."

The man laughed as he swung off his horse. "I still find myself wondering the same thing. He was a pain in the ass on the trail. Almost always on the prod. But he sure can fight and I figured you would need a fighter up here."

He walked over and they shook hands. He was a Redguard, short with bowed legs that told of a life in the saddle. He had a head covered in thick, grey hair and a neatly trimmed beard to match. He carried a thin bladed scimitar and a small horseman's shield slung over his back.

They laughed as they shook hands. "It has been a fair while Waynek. I hope the last 2, 3 years have treated you well."

Waynek laughed. "As well as a man my age can expect. Though I am thinking of selling the ranch and moving back to Hammerfell. The heat of the desert would feel good on both of our old bones." He gestured at his horse.

Ragnthor nodded. "Well if you do sell, let me know first. If I live to be as old as you, my old bones might want to move down to Cyrodiil."

Waynek laughed as Ragnthor shook his head. "It's no joke, I like living in places I know."

Waynek nodded. "I will think about it."

They walked over to the fence and looked at the horses. "So who's foals are they?"

Waynek rubbed his beard. "Well I know at least half of them are from that palomino stallion of mine that you took a fancy to. The rest I would have to say take after that swamp stallion of yours."

Suddenly a voice popped up beside them. "What's a swamp stallion?"

Ragnthor walked over and rubbed Lucia's head. "That's just where I found him. He's the horse that tried to kick me when he went in. I was heading into Argonia and I saw him. The moment he saw me he took off into the swamps. I spend 2 days tracking him before I caught up to him. He was a wild horse and was a hassle to break." Ragnthor looked over a Waynek. "And I would wager he hasn't been ridden in 2 years."

Waynek nodded. "That's right. He is just too much fight for a man my age." Waynek looked over at Lucia. "And who are you?"

Lucia looked up at him. "I'm Ragnthor's niece."

Waynek looked at Ragnthor. "It true. My brother died while I was off wandering the land. Me and that lass I told you about heard she was still alive and begging. We found her and offered her a place to live."

Waynek nodded. "Where is that girl?"

The smile left Ragnthor's face. "She's gone, left me."

Waynek put his hand on Ragnthor's shoulder. "It happens to all of us."

Ragnthor looked up into the sky and saw there was still over half a day left. _So much work. And for once so much time._

Ragnthor looked over at Waynek. "We still have time to start marking today. So how bout you climb on the old horse of yours and let's get to work." Waynek nodded and Ragnthor turned to Lucia. "I need you to go up to my room and the package I brought home a month ago." Lucia nodded and tore off toward the house.

Ragnthor walked around the back of the house and filled his arms with as much wood as he could carry. He dropped it in the corner of the pasture and got another armload. Then he climbed over the fence and built a fire. He stoked it until he had a fair amount of red hot coals. Soon Lucia ran out with the package. Ragnthor opened it and pulled out a long piece of iron. At the end it had R-L. He stuck it on the fire and used a log to cover it with coals.

He stood and looked at Lucia. "Do you want to help?" Lucia nodded. "Ok, then keep this fire nice and hot."

Ragnthor walked over to the fence. "Ralof, get over here!"

Ralof walked over to the fence. "What do you need?"

"You ever branded anything before?" Ralof shook his head. "Ok, then when ever me or Waynek brings over a horse, take the iron out of the fire and press it on its hip for 5 to 10 seconds." Ragnthor dropped his voice and walked closer. "And try to block as much as you can from Lucia. The first time can be a bit scary. And bring Brasella to help Lucia."

Ralof nodded and called to Brasella as he climbed over the fence. Ragnthor walked over to the band and tossed his rope over the first foal he saw. It was the paint mare's. He led it over to the fire and held it with one arm around its neck and the other just under its hip, almost like you would hold a lamb. It squealed as Ralof laid the iron on it. The smell of burnt hair burned in his nose. After it was done Ragnthor walked him in a circle and rubbed his head.

He called out to Waynek "Is this one by your stallion?"

Waynek nodded and Ragnthor slipped the rope off of his head and watched as he ran back to his mother. Then Ragnthor walked back to the herd and caught another foal. There were 8 foals to do. The last one was another colt. Ragnthor took a knife and cut a large chunk of his mane off, marking him to be sold next spring.

As Ragnthor let him loose, Waynek lead over one of the full grown horses. He handed Ragnthor the rope and, pulling out another, roped the mare's hind legs and pulled them out from under her. As she hit the ground Ragnthor put a knee on her neck and motioned Ralof over. She fought as he laid the iron on her. As soon as he was done, Ragnthor stood and Waynek loosened the roped and she lunged up and back to the herd. They did the same for the next 7 mares.

Soon the only one left was the stallion. He had retreated to the far side of the pasture and was standing there, staring at them.

"You might want to mount up for this one Ragnthor. I don't think we should even try to do him like the mares."

Ragnthor nodded and whistled. Ahearn walked over and Ragnthor put a saddle on him and they rode over to the stallion. They slowly herded him back near the fire. When they got there, Ragnthor caught his front legs. As he whirled around to kick, Waynek caught his hind legs and pulled, throwing him to the ground.

The moment he hit the ground, Ragnthor yelled "Now Ralof!"

Ralof ran forward and laid the iron on his hip. The stallion screamed, trying to bite and kick him. As soon as he could, Ralof lifted the iron and left.

Ragnthor had to shout to be heard. "Everybody, Get Out! It Won't Be Safe Once He Gets Up!" Everyone hurried to get out.

Ragnthor held up his hand and counted down, when he reached one they moved their horses forward just far enough the stallion could kick his feet free. He surged to his feet, shaking his head and looking for something to fight. His nostrils flared and he started snaking his head toward Ahearn. Ragnthor motioned for Waynek to leave then loosened his cinch and slid off taking the saddle with him. He threw the saddle over the fence and hurried after it.

They were 2 very different horses. Ahearn was a classic war horse, standing almost 6 ft at the shoulder, deep in the chest and packing lots of muscle. There was hardly a scar on his blood bay coat. He weighed over 1,500. His eyes were intelligent and you could see the fire in them. As he approached the other horse he moved free and easy, his smooth coat dancing. The swamp stallion was a brush horse. He was shorter, standing only 5 ft at the shoulder and weighing a good 500 lbs less. The wilderness had shaped him into a mass a lean muscle and you could see in his eyes a sheer willingness to fight. His deep red roan coat was covered in scars, from other horses and other things. As he snaked forward, his rough coat rippled.

They walked close to each other and touched noses, squealing and striking out. They backed away and stood there, staring at each other. Ahearn arched his neck and started pawing at the ground. Suddenly the stallion charged, screaming. Ahearn reared up, hooves flailing, and struck down. They met in the air, biting and striking at each other. This continued for a few minutes, leaving them both bloody. Suddenly Ahearn dropped and spun, kicking with his hind legs so hard it knocked the other back. Ahearn whirled and bit him on the neck, swinging his head and kicking with his forelegs. The stallion tore himself away, leaving hide and hair in Ahearn's jaws, and tore off to the far side of the pasture, chased by Ahearn. Ahearn broke off half way there and went back to the rest of the horses, neck arched and trotting.

Ragnthor shook his head. "Well I'm glad that's out of the way. It would not be fun to hear that in the middle of the night."

Ragnthor looked over at Lucia and saw that she looked scared. He walked over and put his arm around her. "Are you all right, little lass?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "What just happened?"

Ragnthor smiled. "When 2 stallions meet, they fight to determine who is in charge. That is why, on a whole, you don't have a herd with more than one running stallion. I want 2 because I plan to turn them loose for the summer and 2 of them looking out for the herd is better than one."

She nodded. "Can I go and pet the little ones?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Sure, let's go out there. I need to check on Ahearn and try to check the stallion as well."

As they walked out there the horses back away, the mares trying to keep their foals save. Ahearn stopped them from going too far, seeming to know what was going on. When they got about 10 yards away they stopped.

Ragnthor turned to her. "Now crouch down." Lucia looked up at him with questioning eyes and he laughed. "I mean it. You are playing on the foal's curiosity. When he sees you go from being tall to being a stump he will come over to see where you went. You can watch but don't move too much or you will scare him."

As Lucia nodded and crouched, Ragnthor walked around the edge and over to Ahearn. He saw that there were large flaps of skin that had been peeled down during the fight. As he rubbed Ahearn's head with one hand, he gently smoothed out the skin with the other.

Ragnthor kept rubbing his head. "That's the best I can do, old man." Ahearn nodded.

As Ragnthor turned around he saw Lucia surround by the foals. She was beaming, not able to pet each one fast enough. He shook his head and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Lucia, I need you to get out. I'm going to check on the stallion and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Lucia nodded and climb over the fence. Ragnthor grabbed a water skin that was hanging on the fence and walked out to the stallion.

When he got there he was shocked by the damage it had taken. Blood was slowly oozing from it neck from being bit and flaps of peeled skin from where he had been kicked. But as Ragnthor tried to get close to at least put some water on them, he arched his neck and pawed, challenging him to try.

Ragnthor shook his head. "You are a tough one, aren't you." The horse held his head high and looked him in the eye. "Well you need a name I guess. I will call you Ghardh. And brace yourself. When you get healed, you and I will have a reckoning."

Ghardh took a few steps forward and arched his neck, staring him dead in the eye. Ragnthor smiled and shook his head as he walked back to the house.

Lydia

The next afternoon she walked back into town. She entered the inn and walked over to the bar and ordered some lunch. She was sitting there eating as Selehil walked over.

"So what was last night all about?" She looked at Lydia with inquisitive eyes.

Lydia sighed. "You asked me once what drove me to you." Selehil nodded. "Well last night there was a man in here. He is the thane of Whiterun and the man I was, am, I don't know, swore to serve. And I loved him. Now just now, but since we were kids. His father was the Thane who took my father in. But he left when we were 18, just after his father died. Here was gone for 8 years. A year ago he came back."

She rubbed tears from her eyes." Shit, I guess I still love him. But they way he fights. He throws himself into the fray without a care." She looked Selehil in the eyes. "He has almost died twice since he has been back. First he tried to take on 40 some odd bandits. He won but was out for 7 days. The last time was a week before I joined you. He was fighting a dragon. He dislocated it's wing while it was flying. He broke half his ribs in the fall and almost died before I could get him help."

She wiped her face again and shook her head. "The breaking point was when he beat a dragon to death with his fists. Just lost control. I just couldn't stand watching the man I love throw his life away with every fight." She waved her hand and the bartender brought over a bottle of mead which she pounded down.

Selehil smiled and pointed over at Mountain. "I know what you mean." Lydia looked up at her with questions in her eyes and she laughed. "Mountain saved me 20 or so years ago. My family was questioning the Thalmor and were purged. Mountain was a young freelancer, only 20. He was deep in Valenwood and was camping in the woods when he found me. I had been on my own for weeks and was living on roots and nuts. I followed the smell of meat. He offered it to me and I tore into it like I was starved. I slept by the fire and in the morning he offered me a bow saying 'I can take you with me, but you need to earn your own food'."

She sighed and pulled a ring on a necklace from under her shirt. "We been together for 20 years and married for 10. I keep my ring here, it gets in the way of the bow. Mountain had a way with people and soon started making his own band. First Skinner and Rivers, then the others. Though the last few years I have been trying to get him to give up the life and settle down. He is 40 years old and I want children before he dies. And every day he puts himself into danger." Lydia looked up at her with wide eyes and she nodded. "That's right, after he dies I will still have a long life. If I'm lucky I will make 200 hundred, maybe more. So think about that the next time you chase away those you love."

Lydia nodded. "You are right. I have been a child."

Selehil put her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Not a child, just hasty." Selehil looked at her. "Do you still want to go with us to Hammerfell?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I need to think about it." As she started to walk away she added "My real name is Lydia."

Selehil waved her back. "And mine is Eilonwy. But let's not be sharing names with the rest of the band. Only Mountain knows mine and I will keep yours safe."

Lydia nodded in thanks as Mountain stood. "Well, our current employer has been… lets call it detained. There was some sort of break in at the Thalmor Embassy and they are holding all present for questioning. Lady Maven has already paid us to get her here and has sent word that we are free to go. And I while I was standing near the palace, one of the guards walks up and ask if I would like to speak to the Jarl. Which leads us to our next escort. We are taking the Jarl's steward, a man by the name of Falk Firebeard to Markarth. We were sought out because we are an unbiased 3rd party. They have offered the same payment as Lady Black-Briar. After this job we will leave Skyrim for the season. Now take it easy today for we leave in the morning."

After Mountain left, Lydia walked outside. She kept her head down as she walked out of the city. She took Black Moon out of the stable and rode down to the river. She rode upstream until she found a spot that was totally secluded.

She stripped off her armor and clothes and jumped into the river. When her head broke the surface she waded over to the shore and grabbed some soap she had bought in Windhelm. As she worked up a lather she noticed she hadn't take off the necklace Ragnthor had given her. Her strength left her and she stumbled back, landing on her butt.

She sat there for a while, chest deep in water, just staring at the necklace in her hand. Several thoughts ran through her head, the foremost of which was _He promised he wouldn't leave me again. So what do I do, I leave him._

She stood and walked to the bank, where she shook herself to get the water off. She lay there on her blanket, drying. She kept turning the ring over and over in her hand. She closed her fist over it and jerked, snapping the thin chain it was on. She cocked her arm back, getting ready to throw it when she stopped. She tied it back on and started to get dressed.

She rubbed Black Moon's head. "What do you think I should do boy?"

He looked her in the eye and nodded his head and softly snorted. She sighed. "So that's what you think. Are you sure you don't just want to get back to your buddy?"

He sharply snorted and shook his head. She laughed. "You know, I think you are right. But I have signed up for this and I will see this mission through. I will talk to Mountain in the morning." He nodded as she swung up. "Well let's get back. We have a good 2, maybe 3 weeks of work coming."

The next morning they left, following the same pattern as the first one. They didn't encounter any trouble and walked into Markarth a week later.

As Mountain escorted Falk to the Jarl, the rest of them filed into the bar. Lydia stayed out of the city, first to stable Black Moon then she looked around. She scaled the cliff behind the stable and sat there for a few hours, just looking around.

Selehil climbed up beside her. "So this is where you snuck off to."

Lydia looked over at her. "I didn't sneak anywhere. I just never came into the city." She looked around again. "I have never been here before. I just want to remember it when I leave."

Selehil nodded. "So have you given any thought to where or not you are going to stay?"

Lydia nodded and pulled out her necklace. "I have spent the last week trying to find a reason I shouldn't go back. And as of now the only reason I have is my pride and everyone swallows that at least once in their lives. So I'm going back, if he still wants me."

Selehil put her arm around Lydia. "I think he will, if you are willing to try."

Lydia nodded. "I don't know. I mean how many chances do you get."

She held out her hand and showed the ring. "He almost proposed to me once. At least that's what he told me." She sniffed and, rubbing her eyes, sighed "He gave this to me 3 and a half, 4 weeks before I left. I think he was trying to tell me something. Said it was the ring that he was going to give me years ago."

Selehil closed Lydia's hand over it. "A man's heart is not quite as fickle as a woman's. As girls our thoughts and fancies change like the path of a butterfly. As we grow older, our pride, heart and anger intertwine. To slight one stokes the fury of the others. A man's heart is both joined and separate from his pride and anger. He will use his pride and anger to defend who holds his heart but will never use them because of a hurt there."

She patted Lydia's hand. "According to you, he kept that ring for 8 years." Lydia nodded. "8 years is a long time. For him to keep this ring for that long and not sell or pawn it, means he still has a special place on his heart for you. I doubt a thing like this will hurt things too much."

Lydia smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. You have been one of the few friends I have made in my life."

Selehil laughed. "And you're a good person, for a shiftless merc. Now get be prepared to leave. From what Mountain has been telling me, it's not going too well. We leave in the morning for sure and maybe even tonight."

Lydia nodded. "Ok. When we leave, I will be ready. And when you and Mountain finally get out of the game, feel free to visit, if I'm still there. It's a farm about a mile outside of Whiterun." Selehil nodded and left.

Lydia stayed there all night, watching the sunlight fade and the stars come out until the sun came back again. In the morning she wandered back to the bar and saw everyone packing up to leave. She ordered some food and waited for Mountain to speak. About 30 minutes later he did.

He motioned them into his room. "Alright crew, apparently the meeting didn't go the way our employer wanted it to. We leave as soon as Aednat finishes her breakfast. Same formation as before. We need to be cautious for the next few days. Word on the street is that the Silver-Blood family is in total control of the court and has the Forsworn on their side. Our man Falk has been trying to shift the balance to a more favorable way for Solitude and Skyrim on the whole. So odds are we will be followed by the forsworn for a few days. Rivers, as rear guard, you can use your beast form if you need too." Rivers nodded and Lydia finished her breakfast. "Alright men, Move out."

Lydia rushed out to the stable and threw the saddle on Black Moon. She had just tightened the cinch when the rest of them walked out of town. She swung on and rode out ahead with Selehil.

Around noon 2 days, there was a massive noise coming from behind. Suddenly it stopped and Mountain yelled at them to get back. Lydia pulled Selehil up behind her and rode back.

When they rode into sight, Lydia saw a massive form. It stood 8 or nine feet tall and was covered in blood. Skinner was in it's arms. It snapped its jaws and growled. Suddenly it's form shivered and Rivers was standing there in his small clothes.

"There is a large group of Forsworn about a quarter mile behind us. I managed to take out 10 or 12 but there is still 25 or more and they are coming fast."

Mountain nodded. "Alright men, lets form up." He turned to Lydia who was swinging up onto Black Moon. "What do you think you are doing?"

Lydia drew her sword and looked at him. "Buying you time to get out of here. I can distract a group that size for 20, 30 minutes if I'm lucky. That will give you time to get out of here and into a better position."

Mountain's eyes grew wide and he shook his head and growled. "Like hell you will. I look out for us and I won't have you riding off to your death."

Lydia smiled. "Last one in, first one out. I was planning on leaving after this job anyway. Going back to the life I left."

Mountain shook his head and walked over. "If you do this you won't be going back. Let me go instead. I have less to lose than you."

Lydia lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "You know that's a lie. I know about you and Eilonwy." His eyes grew wide as she continued. "I want you to take my share and get out of the business. Before you lose what you care about. And if you find yourself back in Skyrim, stop by the Thanes farm outside of Whiterun. If you need help, mention the name Lydia and you will get it. Now get you and the men out of here or what I have planned won't work."

Mountain nodded and turned. "Alright men, you heard the lass. Rivers, put Skinner in the wagon and jump in yourself. Now Let's Get The Hell Out Of Here!"

He turned back to Lydia. "Good luck out there. And you're right, it's time to get out." Lydia nodded as she slammed the flat of her sword on Black Moon and tore off.

She hadn't gone far before she found them. She pulled Black Moon to a stop and looked at them. There was 25 men and women.

One of them stepped forward. "We have no quarrel with you, woman. We are after a highborn traveling with a group of mercs. We just fought off a Khajiit and their tamed were-beast. Get out of the way and no harm will come to you."

Lydia smiled. "I work with those men. So to get to them, you have to go through me."

The Forsworn smiled. "Well that can be arranged."

Lydia pounded her sword on her shield and slammed her heels into Black Moon. As she drew close she wrenched his head as she saw the front row of spears. She swung her sword at the first one she drew close to, sinking her blade deep into his skull. They ran a few strides past then she pulled him up and spun around, charging back.

As she got close, she lunged off Black Moon, catching 2 Forsworn, one in the neck with her shield and the other in the chest with her sword. As she stood, Black Moon got behind her. She pounded her sword on her shield and roar as she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

She managed to take out 7 or 8 before they got her. As she was finishing off one, another slammed an axe into her stomach, denting her armor and knocking the breath out of her. As she staggered back she saw a woman run forward with a spear. Lydia was unable to move fast enough to stop it as it hit the dent in her armor. She gasped as the cold, smooth steel then the rough shaft pierced her gut and pushed on the back of her armor. She roared and cut the shaft short with her sword, wincing as is moved inside her. She drove her sword deep into the woman then swung onto Black Moon and slapped him with her sword.

She shook her head as she rode off. "I hope I gave them enough time or killed enough to help them."

She put her hand on her stomach and it came back dark red. When she looked down at it she sighed in relief. "At least…none of the guts…were punctured. Got to get…somewhere safe."

She rode for about an hour before she stopped. When she looked up she saw a small cabin with a stable next to a spring, surrounded by a thick stand of trees. She slipped off the saddle and, grabbing a bag off of the saddle, walked over to the spring. She dropped the bag and, grabbing what was left of the spear with both hands, pulled as hard as she could. As she pulled she let out a roaring scream and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

As quickly as she could she pulled off her armor and shirt. She took a rag out of the pack and dipped it in the spring and washed her front and as her back as best she could. Then, grabbing a needle and threat out of the pack, she sewed up the hole in her stomach as best she could. As she felt her back she determined that the hole in her back was small enough that it would be alright without her trying to stitch it. She pulled a long piece of cloth out of the pack and wrapped it 10 or 12 times around her.

She stood and staggered over to Black Moon. She led him over to the stable and took off the saddle. She laid it on a rack and pulled out a sack. She then staggered back to her sword and armor and put it the bag. She dug it back to the house and laid on the doorframe for a while before she even tried the door. Lucky it was open. She shut the door, dropped the bag on the floor, fell onto the bed and passed out.

-Author's note: Sorry this took forever and a half to come out. But I have the next chapter actually worked out rather than just flying by the seat of my pants, so hopefully it won't take another 2 weeks for this one. Though from May to October it will slow way down. Managed to get a job lined up so I won't be able to spend all day typing. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as ever, if I do something wrong, spelling or otherwise, feel free to point it out.


	19. Chapter 19:The Aftermath

Chapter 19

Lydia

When Lydia opened her eyes she was standing on a flat, mist filled plain. She dropped to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground a few times before she stood, shaking her head. She started walked forward, just to give herself something to do.

Suddenly a deep voice rose up beside her. "So I finally get to meet the woman who has been an anchor for Ragnthor for years now. Strange though. I have never seen you here before." He gestured around him.

Lydia snorted. "Well I never planned to be here."

Arkay nodded and guided her to a chair. "That I understand. Most people never come here. Only those with a will to live and who the gods watch over." Lydia looked at him as he continued. "I would think you have questions. Ragnthor did when first found himself here."

Lydia nodded. "When did he first come here?"

Arkay rubbed his jaw. "Oh, it must have been about 3 months after he left Whiterun. Found himself surrounded by 13, 14 bandits. He managed to cut them all down. Oh the sky's were in an uproar that night. Akatosh lost a bet to Talos over that."

Lydia looked at him with shocked eyes. "A Bet?! What Do Gods Even Have To Bet?!"

Arkay smiled and chuckled. "Our power." Lydia started to speak and he raised his hand. "Our power comes from prayers given to us. Some of the lesser worshiped of us offer up some of theirs hoping to win more. As one of the more powerful of the gods, I have lost my fair share of bets to Talos. He has a nasty habit of knowing which way the "stones" will fall."

Lydia shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I just heard that. But I have one more question. Do you know why Ragnthor fights the way he does?"

Arkay nodded. "Well for the first few times he ended up here I honestly believe that he wanted to die. I think the strain of losing both his father and you weighed heavy on him. That was the only reason I offered him the deal. He seemed to like to fight. As to why he fights that way now, I don't truly know. He fights to protect the ones he loves. And when he does he does it the fastest way possible, no matter the cost to him."

Lydia nodded, wiping her eyes. "It doesn't help how I feel but it is nice to know. So we have to fight now, right?"

Arkay smiled. "Actually, no. I was preparing myself after you took that spear because I knew you would find your way here and Ragnthor says you are quite the fighter, maybe even better than himself in skill. But there is one of us who wishes to talk to you. My mother, in fact. So if you would be so kind as to wait here for her, I shall take my leave." Arkay stood and walked off into the mist.

Lydia watched him vanish off into the mist. She sat there and waited, thinking about what had led her to this point. She nodded and sighed, realizing that everything that put her on this path was related to Ragnthor in one way or another.

She felt hands on her shoulders and heard a soft, warm voice. "It's sad that you have ended up here. Ragnthor I understand because he was given the short end of the stick but you have always had people who cared you, in one way or another." Lydia felt a hand softly ruffle her hair.

A person appeared in the corner of her vision and walked over to the chair opposite of her. She was a tall, Nord woman who had a willowy form though she moved with the grace of a warrior. She wore durable looking light armor with the mark of Akatosh upon it, over which she wore a silver cloak. She left her hands uncovered. Her thick, shiny black hair reached her waist. Her face was soft and her light blue eyes somehow conveyed warmth. As she took Lydia's hand she felt that her hand were soft though supple and strong.

Lydia fought the urge to kneel and instead bowed her head. "It's an honor, Handmaiden Mara. Or is it Lady Mara?"

Mara chuckled. "In this form I am Lady Mara but," Lydia felt Mara's hand start to shake as her form shivered. Suddenly another person was in front of her.

She was wearing heavy steel armor and had lost the willowy form, now having broader shoulders and a more solid body. She had shoulder length, dark red hair and striking green eyes. Her hands were rough, feeling more accustom to welding an axe rather than a sword. As she smiled, it looked wild and slightly feral. "I can change between both."

Lydia gasped as she shifted back. "I do prefer this form. I feel a little more regal, more godlike."

Lydia shook her head in amazement. "Every time I meet a god, I am shocked at what I learn."

Mara smiled and nodded. "The gods are unknowable, that is what you should take with you." She sat back and put her hands in her lap. "Now let's get down to business. Why did you leave Ragnthor? It would have saved you much pain and suffering to stay."

Lydia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "When I left I was tired of watching him risk his life to save me, to save people he didn't know, to prove a point. No tired is not the right word. I couldn't handle him basically throwing his life away with every fight. No one has earned that, the right to have someone give everything they are for you." She wiped her eyes and Mara put a hand on her knee.

"Oh child, the pain you have felt has shaped you. Losing your mother, lover, and father through no fault of your own has changed your core. You have built your life so you don't want others to help you. And while Ragnthor knows this, there is no way he can comprehend a life like that. And he is scarred in his own way."

Lydia looked up at her, eyes red. "What do you mean?"

Mara gave her a sad smile. "Ragnthor lost both his father and you in such a short time. It broke him. And when you beat him after he showed his heart, it cut deep. He might not always show it, but he is slipping back. For the first 2 years he was gone, he was looking to die, for failing you. 6 years later he pulled himself up, based on the thought that you might still want him. And you tore that down, which is understandable. But he struggled through. But since you left him, he has slipped. Would you like to see?" Lydia nodded, tears starting to slip from her eyes.

Mara waved her hand and the mist formed a picture. It was Ragnthor but different. He was lost weight, 20, 30 lbs and he had massive bags under his eyes. He stared out the window, holding his still smoking pipe. Suddenly his door flew open and Lucia came in, sword on her hip. Ragnthor stuck his thumb in the bowl and, unflinchingly, snuffed out the pipe and smiled. Lucia gestured at her sword and Ragnthor nodded, picking up his practice one. Mara waved her hand and the picture vanished.

"That little girl is the only thing keeping him sane and alive. Without her he might have been on his way to the realm of a Daedra within 4 days of you leaving. But every day he gets up and teaches something to Lucia. And that keeps him going, day to day."

Lydia's eyes grew wide as she nodded. "I understand this, but why does he act the way he does?"

Mara sighed. "Because he would rather die than have anything happen to those he watches out for. It's an honorable trait, when pair with caution, but he lost what little he had of that over a decade ago. And the only way he is going to change is if you show him that there is something worth living for. Without you or someone else doing that, he will be dead inside of 3 years."

Lydia stood and started pacing. "Send me back. Do I need to fight? Do I need to beg?"

Mara stood and walked over to her. "You're right, it's time to go. Too long here and your soul doesn't want to go back. But before you go I have a gift." She rubbed Lydia's back, right where the spear had pierced through. "When you wake, the wound in your back will be healed. Just to make life a little easier. Now sleep, my daughter."

Mara bent over and kissed her on the brow. Lydia's eyes grew heavy and she slowly sank to the ground.

Lydia came to 3 days later. As she painfully sat up, she rolled up her shirt and unwrapped the bandage. The wound in her front was red, nasty and infected. She walked over to the bag on the floor and pulled out the saddle bags. She sat down and poured brandy over her stomach, wincing.

She rolled her shirt down and walked outside. She walked over to the stable and let Black Moon out. She cursed herself as she watched him tear into the grass.

She walked back to the door where she sat down and a log. She looked out at the small clearing and smiled. It was a peaceful place and she dozed the day away. She woke up around dark and walked into the house and cooked some of the supplies she had. As she opened that bag she saw that she didn't have much left.

She sat at the small table in front of the fire. "I will need to find a way to get food if I am here for more than a week." She shook her head as she scraped what was left on her plate into the fire then fell into her bed.

The next morning there was a skiff of snow on the ground. Lydia's eyes grew wide as she shook her head and cursed, slamming her fist into the cabin wall.

"Shit. Shit. SHIT! I'm not getting out of here this winter. I'm at least a week, maybe 2 from being able to ride out of here and there might be 4 or 5 ft of snow." She slammed her fist into the wall again. "Shit, I have a hell of a lot to. I'm glad there is some wood and hay."

She winced and shook her head and she pulled an axe out of a chopping block. She felt its edge and nodded. She put the axe over her shoulder and walked into the woods to cut more wood and to start working on a bow.

She shook her head and wiped her face as she walked deeper. "I'm sorry Ragnthor. I swear by all the gods I'll try my hardest to get back to you."

Ragnthor

Ragnthor swung his sword and, with a clang, disarmed his opponent. He thrust his sword into the ground and, leaning on it, laughed.

"If you can't hold onto your sword, Lucia, you will never win a fight."

Lucia grumbled as she walked over to her sword. "I'm less than a third your size. How do you expect me to block your blows?"

As she walked back he got pulled his sword out of the ground. "I don't. You are small and unless you grow very fast, very soon, you will never be able to block my swings. Unless you have a shield but I can't teach you that, never used one myself. You need to deflect my blows. Instead of trying to stop my blade, guide it so that it doesn't hit you."

He lifted his sword in preparation of fighting. "Now let's try again."

Lucia groan and he smiled. "If you are able to deflect 5 of my blows, we will stop and do something fun. Maybe work with the foals again."

Lucia's face brightened and she ready herself. "Let's go!"

Ragnthor smiled and he swung his sword.

An hour later, Ragnthor watched as Lucia slipped a halter of the head of the paint colt and, gently pulling, led him around in a circle. He smiled as he walked over to Ghardh.

As Ragnthor approach, his head shot into the air. He snorted and pawed as Ragnthor walked close enough to touch him. In the 2 weeks since the fight his wounds had healed well. The wounds on his neck and legs were already starting to re-grow hair. Ragnthor managed to dodge a kick as he touched Ghardh's neck.

Ragnthor smiled. "What an ornery creature. Tomorrow you and me will see who is in charge."

Ghardh stared at him with a look almost human. Ragnthor shook his head and smiled.

He walked back over to Lucia. She had the colt following her like a puppy.

He walked over to her, smiling. "What did you do to get him to follow you like that?"

Lucia lowered her head shamefully. "I took some sugar from the kitchen and gave it to him."

Ragnthor smiled and put his hand on her back. "No need to be shameful. Its good you thought of that. It's better to have him learn that good things come from being led than learning that its only to pull him around. But tell me next time, I need to know how much food we have so I know how much I need to buy in town."

Lucia nodded. "Ok Ragnthor."

Ragnthor rubbed her head. "Now let's get inside and eat something. I want an early night because tomorrow I am going to try and ride Ghardh and I want all the rest I can get." Lucia nodded and they walked toward the house.

As they walked into the house, Ragnthor was hit again by how empty it was. Ralof and Brasella had gone back to Riverwood a week ago and with just Lucia and himself, this big old house just felt empty.

He smiled as Slasher ran over to him and, rubbing his head, looked at Lucia. "So you're fine with having jerky again, right?"

Lucia groaned and looked up at him. "Jerky again? We have had jerky everyday for a week. Can't you please cook something?"

Ragnthor rubbed her head. "Ok. You go in the cellar and cut 3 steaks down for me and I will cook them." Lucia nodded and tore off with Slasher.

Ragnthor shook his head as he pulled out a skillet and potatoes. As he was finishing up cutting the potatoes, Lucia came bursting up out of the cellar with the steaks. Ragnthor put them in the skillet with the potatoes. 30 minutes later Ragnthor slid a steak onto a plate on the floor for Slasher then divided the steak and potatoes between him and Lucia.

Ragnthor looked over at Lucia and saw she looked sad. "What's wrong little lass?"

Lucia pushed her potatoes around the plate. "I miss Lydia."

Ragnthor sighed. "I do too. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her."

Lucia looked up at him with a sad face. "Do you think she is ever coming back?"

Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The only ones who do are the gods." Lucia nodded and wiped her eyes as he continued. "If you pray about it, pray to Talos." Her eyes went wide as he held up a hand. "I know he is banned but he is real and seems to take an interest in my affairs."

Lucia nodded. "Ok, I will try that."

Ragnthor nodded. "Now I need to go to Riften before the snow flies. I plan to leave as soon as I ride Ghardh tomorrow. And you get to come."

Lucia beamed up at him. "Really?!"

Ragnthor nodded. "So you need to get your clothes packed tonight. You can ride the paint mare and we will be bringing her colt with her, he is just a little too young to wean." Lucia was almost bouncing in her seat as he continued. "Now hurry and eat so you can get your rest."

Lucia nodded and tore into her food as Ragnthor shook his head and smiled.

The next morning Ragnthor woke just as the sun was rising. He pulled on his clothes and took a thick rope out of his closet. He quietly walked outside. He grabbed his saddle out of the shed and put it on the fence near the corner and walked into the field.

Ragnthor slowly herded Ghardh toward the corner. Suddenly Ghardh threw his head up and bolted. Ragnthor threw the rope over his head and pulled him to a stop. He slowly drug the fighting horse close enough to the fence he could tie him to it.

As she pulled the knot tight he stood back and watched as Ghardh fought against the pressure of the rope. After a few minutes he stopped and Ragnthor walked over packing a bridle. As he attempted to slip it on Ghardh's head, Ghardh bit down on his forearm. Ragnthor winced as his teeth sunk deep. He put his hand under Ghardh's jaw and shoved his fingers in the horse's mouth. As Ghardh opened his mouth, Ragnthor slipped the bit between his teeth and quickly buckled the headstall tight.

Ragnthor walked over to the well and poured some water over the bite before pulling a piece of cloth out of his saddle and wrapped the bite. Then he picked up the saddle and threw it over Ghardh's back. As he bent to tighten the cinch he was rewarded with a kick that sent him sprawling. He got up and grabbed Ghardh's ear in one hand and twisted it. As Ghardh squirmed to get his ear free, Ragnthor managed to get the cinch tightened.

He looked over and saw Lucia had come out to see what the noise was. He waved at her to stop and, pulling out his dagger, cut the rope around Ghardh's neck.

As soon as the rope was off Ghardh started to back away. Ragnthor got in close and pulled Ghardh's head hard to the right, causing him to turn toward him. Ragnthor pulled his head harder as he swung on.

As soon as Ragnthor's butt hit the saddle, Ghardh exploded. Ghardh tried to bolt out from under him but Ragnthor pulled his head hard to the left and spun him in a circle. When he found he couldn't run straight, Ghardh lost his mind. He reared so hard and fast the Ragnthor was scare they were going to fall over backward. Ragnthor stood high in the saddle and threw himself against Ghardh's neck, forcing him down. As soon as his forelegs hit the ground, Ghardh fell to the ground and tried to roll. Ragnthor manage to slip his foot out of the stirrup before Ghardh hit the ground and avoided a crushed leg. As he braced against the ground and the saddle in an attempt to stop Ghardh from rolling he heard the leather creak and crack. He sent a silent prayer to the gods that it would hold as he swung the ends of the reins down onto Ghardh's hindquarters.

As Ghardh surged to his feet, screaming, Ragnthor roared at Lucia. "GET THAT GATE OPEN! I NEED ROOM TO RUN HIM!"

Ragnthor kept making him run in a tight circle. As soon as Lucia had the gate open, Ragnthor slammed both his heels and the reins into Ghardh, hard. Ghardh screamed with anger as they blew out the gate and tore down the lane, Ragnthor goading him on with his feet and the reins.

30 minutes later Ragnthor and Ghardh came trotting back up to the house. Ghardh was covered in lather. He still had fire in his eyes but listened obediently to Ragnthor's every command. Ragnthor rode up and tied him to the stable and swung off.

He walked over to Lucia. "Are you ready to go?" Lucia nodded enthusiastically and Ragnthor smiled. "Well then go out and catch the paint mare and bring her out here. And don't forget the colt."

As Lucia nodded and tore out into the field, Ragnthor walked back into the house. He pulled a small package out of his closet then walked back outside.

When he got outside he saw Lucia had tied the mare to the fence and was brushing her. Ragnthor tore the paper and pulled out a saddle and bridle. He slipped the bit into the mares mouth and threw the saddle on her back and tighten it. Then he picked Lucia up and placed her on the saddle, adjusting the stirrups to fit her.

When he looked up at her, she was beaming. "Alright Lucia. She should just follow me but if you start falling behind, give her a kick and she will catch up. Just make sure you don't kick the colt or she might buck you off. Now keep close to me."

He walked over and swung onto Ghardh. He tapped him with his heels and they started down the road to Riften. AS they started to ride up into the mountains behind Whiterun, it started to softly snow.

Author's Note: Wow, this took a long time to finally make its way out of my head and onto the site. And while I know that there is really no good excuse for lackluster output, I will say that I have picked up a job working 6 days a week for a farmer who lives just down the road which leaves me very little time to write each day and some of the bigger parts need a full day to write, which I get once a week. And also I have started writing an original fiction of which the first chapter is up on . If you have a burning desire to read it, I post under the name JacksonMcBalthus on FictionPress. And again, thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20:Riften

Chapter 20

Ragnthor

3, almost 4, weeks later Ragnthor and Lucia rode up to Riften. Ragnthor swung off of Ghardh and started walking toward the stable master and paid for 2 stalls and feed.

As he led Ghardh into the stall he heard a pleading voice behind him. "Ragnthor, I need help getting off."

Ragnthor slipped the saddle off Ghardh then turned and looked at Lucia. She had the most hopeless expression on her face, mixed with a fair amount of pain.

He walked over and gently off of the saddle. "There you go. Now go and slowly stretch your legs while I put the mare in the stall." Lucia nodded and slowly started walking toward the door. Ragnthor shouted out after her. "Make sure you do your coat up tight. I don't want you catching a cold."

She put a hand up as she opened the door. "Ok, Ok. And thank you." Ragnthor laughed as she hobbled out.

Ragnthor led the mare and her foal into the stall and stripped off her saddle. He brushed her down as an old woman walked over and looked into the stall.

"What a strange sight. I can't remember ever seeing a stunning palomino colt nursing from a striking black and white mare."

Ragnthor laughed and walked over to the woman. "I'm weak for flashy colored horses. That's why I keep her, she always throws color. It helps that the stallion is just as striking as the colt. But she only has one more breeding season left before I turn her loose." He held out his hand. "My names Ragnthor, mind if I ask yours?"

She shook his hand. "I know who you are, Dragonborn. And don't mind me, I just help out in the stable where I can. Now I would get to the inn soon before those hoping to escape the boarding house for a night take all the room. And keep a close eye on that girl of yours. The Guild here sometimes likes to recruit them young."

Ragnthor sent her a questioning glance. "What Guild?"

The woman laughed. "You know what Guild. From the feel of your hands you have been trained well." She laughed softly. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Ragnthor nodded, unsmiling. "Thank you. For both your advice and your discretion." She nodded as he walked out the door.

As he walked outside he laughed as he saw Lucia stagger after Slasher as he bounded around the yard. Ragnthor whistled and Slasher ran over to him with Lucia following close behind. Ragnthor motioned and they walked toward the gate, where they were stopped by a guard.

"Halt, by order of the Jarl, all visitors must pay a tax to enter the city. Let's see here, 200 for you, 100 for the girl and 50 for the dog."

Ragnthor laughed. "Surely you can't be serious. It's clear you made that up yourself for extra money."

The guard laughed. "Whether or not that's true doesn't matter. You don't pay, you don't get in."

Ragnthor lost what little patience he had. His arm shot out and he grabbed the guard around the throat and picked him up off the ground. The guard's hands flew to his throat as Ragnthor drew him close.

Ragnthor growled at him. "Open. The. Gate."

The guard spat in his face. Ragnthor felt the man's throat move as he rasped at him. "Go fuck yourself."

Ragnthor slammed his fist into the man's face. "That was a mistake. Lucia, close your eyes."

Ragnthor slammed the man's head into the wall hard enough to crack his helmet. The man went limp and Ragnthor let him slide to the ground. He checked for a pulse as he pulled the keys from the guard's belt.

When he turned he saw Lucia staring at him with wide eyes. "Why?"

Ragnthor hung his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Lately I just can't stand people who prey on others. He is alive and will wake with a hell of a head ache. Now let's get into town. Maybe some has news of Lydia and I have a man I need to talk to."

Lucia nodded and Ragnthor opened the gate. "Slasher, stay with Ghardh." Slasher whined but went back.

They walked into the square and were accosted by a man with a thick accent and thick red hair.

"Excuse me, but you look like a man who can get a job done."

Ragnthor nodded. "That I can, provided I can get rewarded. I'm looking for a man named Esbern and was told to ask a man named Brynjolf."

The man slapped him and the back. "I can give you the information you seek."

Ragnthor shook his hand. "Then we have a deal."

The man nodded. "You see that Argonian behind the stand. In his strongbox there will be a silver ring. That ring need to find its way into the pocket of the Dunmer over there. You do that and I will give you what you seek. No if you will wait for just a minute I will call them over here in a crowd and you can get to work."

Ragnthor nodded and waited for the crowd to form. Then he walked over to the strongbox and picked the lock, pulling out the ring. Then he walked over to the Dunmer. He bumped into him and slipped the ring into his pocket. He apologized and nodded over at the man. He quickly wrapped up his talk and the crowd flowed back to their jobs.

The man walked over to him. "You did good. It's high time something goes right for the Guild. I can tell you have done this before. My name is Brynjolf and I…"

Suddenly a group of guards filed into the square. "Arrest the massive Nord! He was the one who beat one of our own!"

Ragnthor turn to the man and rolled up his sleeve and show him a tattoo on his arm. "Get the girl out of here."

Brynjolf nodded. "Join us in the Rat Way when you finish with this." He grabbed Lucia and took off.

Ragnthor turn and drew his sword let a Shout rip out his throat. "FUS RO DAH!" The Shout tore through the group of guards, knocking them down and to the side.

He roared out to the guards. "WHO WANTS TO CHALLENGE THE DRAGONBORN!"

The guards stood and charged. Ragnthor chuckled. "THEN MEET THE GODS!"

Ragnthor charged and swung his sword deep into the shoulder of the first man. Then he spun and slammed the pommel of his sword of the next guard, shattering most of her ribs. He swung his sword and sliced off a woman's head and shattered a man's sword. He swung his fist and knocked him senseless. He turned and hurled his sword and it drove hilt deep into a man's chest, pinning him to a post.

Ragnthor walked forward and savagely tore it form the post. He sheathed it and was turning to leave when 30 or more guards started streaming into the square.

Ragnthor shook his head. "I really don't need this." He turned toward them and let another rip out his throat. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

He spun as the fire left his mouth, creating a barrier of fire between him and them. He turned and dove into the dirty, scummy water of the canal. He tore at the water and quickly broke the surface. Then he climbed out of the water and ran into the sewers.

As he was closing the doors he heard a guard say "Let him go. We don't have enough men to even attempt to enter the Rat Way"

An hour later he walked in to a room with a huge cistern. As he walked around the edge Lucia stood and ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." She sniffed and wrinkled her face. "Why do you stink?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Because I had to jump into that nasty canal to escape the guards." He rubbed her head. "Now let's go and talk to Brynjolf. Maybe the red headed rouge will buy us some food."

They walked over and sat down. "Now speak, I did your task. Now please can you tell me where to find the old man, his life may well be in danger. I found his name in the torture chamber in the Thalmor Embassy."

Brynjolf's eyes grew wide. "You managed to get in the Embassy. The only way we know to get in is through the troll cave."

Ragnthor smiled. "I got an invitation to go to a party there. Now about the man."

Brynjolf nodded. "He is down deep in the Rat Way. Lives down in the Warrens. Here's the key." He looked over at Lucia, who was bothering a rather shifty looking blonde. "I would leave that kid of yours here. A few days ago we sent someone down to check on those we care for in the Warrens. She never came back. So if you could keep your eyes open while you're down there, we want to send her back to her family along with the amount of gold she earned for us."

Ragnthor nodded. "That I will do. I know it's hard for parents not to know where their child lies."

Ragnthor was standing when Brynjolf spoke again. "So where did you join up with the Guild? We stopped using the Tattoo system over a century ago."

Ragnthor laughed. "When I was a young man and testing my arm against the creatures living within the sands and grasslands of the lands of the Khajiit. They use a branding method down there, making it harder to both leave the Guild and to hide your membership. I choose to forgo the brand in favor of the Tattoo. It hurts a little less than a brand. And thank you for watching Lucia. But please don't teach her anything. If she wants to learn I will teach her myself." Brynjolf nodded as Ragnthor walked out the back of the bar.

As Ragnthor walked into the next room he heard voices. "Damn those thieves to the darkest realm of Oblivion. Who the hell did they get to enchant this door? Our mauls can't touch it, nor can any element. Neither can pure force. And we can't leave until that wizard gets here to nullify the enchantment."

As Ragnthor crept forward there was a bright flash of light and the voices started again. "About time you get here. We don't want Elenwen to get know how long it took."

"Quiet, low ranked scum. And stand back while I do this."

Ragnthor crept to the edge of a drop and saw two elves standing there watching another who was casting spells. Ragnthor drew his sword and dropped off the edge.

He landed directly on the shoulders, snapping the man's spine, and a multitude of other bones. He swung his sword and split the others skull to the teeth. He was turning to face the wizard when suddenly he was suddenly paralyzed by an overwhelming amount of electricity. The wizard flashed a sweet smiled at him, her face in stark contrast to the lighting flowing from her fingers.

She spoke with a high yet soft voice. "What luck I am having today. Not only did I manage to capture the person who tore through our main head quarters but you rid me of the two fools who I would be forced to share credit with." Ragnthor started trying to clean his mind in an effort ignore the pain coursing through his body. But with every crackle the pain shifted, writhing over his skin and driving deep into his body, amplified by his armor.

She laughed. "You are a very strong person, for one of the races of men. I have been told of your almost unnatural tolerance to pain but I must say it is impressive to see firsthand." She thrust her hands toward him and the pain suddenly intensified, shocking him away from the state he was trying for. "Most impressive indeed. I guess we might have to bring in and…punish you niece in front of you. We know that the second of command of the Thieves Guild brought her down into the Rat Way. Or maybe, just maybe we "let" you go with the information about the woman, Lydia, then slowly slice both her throat and the skin off her body while we slowly pull your arms from their sockets." She started laughing.

Suddenly something snapped inside of him. Overcome with surging, black anger he started walking toward to the woman. It took her a while before she realized what was happening. She pulled back her fist and swung, the beings of a fireball forming. He grabbed her fist and crushed it. She screamed as Ragnthor grabbed her around the throat. He roared as he slammed her against the wall, again and again. When he finally came to his senses and stopped her eyes were glazed over and her head moved like jelly.

He threw her against the wall and snorted with distain. "No one can threaten the ones I love and live. No one." He pulled out the key and opened the door.

An hour later he was walking back into the bar with Esbern and carrying a young woman in his arms. Brynjolf saw and walked over, taking the girl.

"Thank you Ragnthor. Now she can go and meet her gods."

Ragnthor nodded. "It's always good to know. I do have a favor to ask." Brynjolf nodded. "The Thalmor are after me. And a mage I killed farther down said they were coming after my loved ones. So if possible, could you send one of your members to keep an eye on her when I can't?" He looked over at Lucia who was playing with the blonde. "Maybe that blonde lass. She seems to like Lucia."

Brynjolf huffed. "Ves? I would sooner send…" He stopped as he turned and saw them playing. "You might be right. When will you need our help?"

Ragnthor gave him a thankful look. "Not for 4 or 5 weeks. I want to make sure the Thalmor lose the scent before I trust her with anyone else."

Brynjolf nodded. "That is something I understand."

Ragnthor shook his shoulder and walked over to Lucia. "It's time to go Lucia. So say goodbye to your new friend."

Lucia turned and hugged Ves. "It was nice to meet you Ves. Maybe we can play again sometime."

Ves looked up and he nodded. "Of course ankle biter. Now go with your uncle."

Soon they were walking out of the sewers. Ragnthor stopped and listened for the sounds of guards.

"Esbern, I had a little fight with the guards on the way in. So I will need to sneak out of the city." He pressed a coin purse into Esbern's hands. "That's enough to by a horse to ride out of town. Lucia rides a paint mare with a palomino colt. Meet me around a mile north of town, we are leaving through Falkreath. And watch your hands around a scarred red roan. He will take your hand off."

Esbern nodded and took Lucia's hand and walked up to the street near the alchemist shop. Ragnthor looked around and saw a cache mark on a brick on the wall. He pulled the brick out and reached his hand in the hole. He pulled out a hooded robe, a wooden staff and a dirty strip of cloth. He smiled as he pulled on the robe.

A while later he was walking toward the docks. Just before he reached the gate leading outside he was stopped by a guard.

"Stop! You are around the same size of the man who killed 5 of the guard today. Throw back your hood and let me see your face."

Ragnthor leaned on his staff and throw back the hood, giving the guard a lopsided smiled. He had rubbed dirt and river slime on his face and in his hair, rolling it into thick strands. He had pricked his thumb and rubbed blood and the strip of cloth, which he had used to cover one eye.

He wheezed when he spoke. "Of course, good sir."

The guard gave a start and backed away. "Go back to the canal bank. I have no wish to catch what you have."

Ragnthor nodded. "May I have a coin, sir?"

The guard tossed him a coin as he left. As soon as his back was turned, Ragnthor quickly hobbled to the gate leading out to the docks.

As soon as he was saw water, he took a deep breath and dove into the water. He swam as far as he could then surfaced. He quietly swam up behind the stable. He took off the gear he got from the cache and left it leaning against the back wall. He walked in and threw a saddle on Ghardh then rode out as quietly as he could, motioning Slasher to be quiet as well. He rode along the lake shore until he could no longer see the walls then swam with his animals straight across the lake to the mill they were to meet at.

They got out of the water in a thick stand of brush. Ragnthor left Ghardh tied to a shrub as he walked over to the mill. Lucia saw him before he saw her.

She slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him. "You're safe!"

He rubbed her head. "Of course I am, little lass." He saw Esbern walking toward him and nodded. "Now are you ready to ride? Because I want to ride straight through to Riverwood. And that's about 2 and a half weeks away, without sleep."

Lucia's jaw dropped and he laughed. "Don't worry, if you get too tired we will stop. Now go saddle up while I get Ghardh from where I left him."

A short while later they were moving quickly down the road. Ragnthor looked up as the sky before he pulled out his pipe and lit it with a tinderbox.

Lydia

Lydia knew she was in trouble when the snow fell almost constantly for 2 weeks, gathering 3, almost 4 feet of snow.

She struggled through the snow for the first week, trying to gather as much food as she could. She wasn't all that lucky. She had only managed to take 5 deer, nowhere near enough food for a 7 month winter. She might last 4 or 5 if she was lucky.

She had better luck with the wood and ha for Black Moon. She had managed to take down 14, 15 trees and cut them into fire wood, which was easily enough for a 7 month winter in a cabin this small and well built. And the person who used this cabin for the summer had stored enough grass hay to last the winter, if she was careful.

Her wound, on the other hand, was worse than before the snow had started to fall. In an effort to prepare for the winter she had not be as careful with it as she should have been. She had blown 2 or the stitches and the sweat from cutting wood had irritated the wound and she was half sure it was infected.

For the next 2 weeks the snow kept falling. She spent almost all day inside near the fire, leaving only to cut down some meat, bring in wood and throw some hay to Black Moon.

Finally, after 4 weeks of constant snowfall, the sun shone. When she went outside the snow was over her head by almost a foot. She walked around the back of the stall and threw some hay to Black Moon. As she was going back she heard the tell tale crunch of someone wearing snow walkers and talking.

She hurried around the back of the cabin and, as quietly as she could, she scrambled up the snow and onto the roof. She stopped so she could just see over the peak of the roof. She saw 2 elves, a man and a woman. She focused on the voices and could get make out the conversation.

"Are you sure that she came this way?"

The man nodded. "Of course ma'am. We got the location of the fight from the lone surviving Forsworn. You watched as I dug down to the bodies to confirm and we have reached the cabin that she told us about. There is smoke coming from the chimney and a small path leading to the stable. Even if she is not here, the person can tell us where she is."

As soon as they reach the door they stopped. "You go in ma'am. You are better at talking to these nordlings than I am."

The woman huffed. "Of course I am, that's why I am a Thalmor agent and you are the rank and file."

She took off her snow walkers and walked inside. As soon as the door was shut Lydia drew her dagger and dropped off the roof, plunging it deep into the man's throat. She savagely jerked it out then walked inside.

As she shut the door the woman spoke. "What in the eight hells are you… ah, it's you. So the information that Forsworn slut gave us wasn't a lie. Now I'm supposed to bring you in alive but since you killed my guard I will skewer you now!"

She drew her sword and attempted to run her sword through Lydia. Lydia deflected the sword with her dagger and wrapped her arm around the woman's throat then slammed her dagger deep into the woman's back.

"Why are you here?"

The woman remained silent so Lydia adjusted her grip and twisted the dagger, hard. The woman screamed as Lydia kept twisting, feeling the blood gush over her hand. Stopping just before the woman passed out for the pain, she tried again.

"Why are you here?"

The woman shuddered as she replied. "Because the Dragonborn has caused large problems for us and if he goes on much longer, he will cause bigger ones still. You were located through our Forsworn contacts because you have been determined the best person to use as bait to capture and as leverage during torture."

Lydia snarled. "Who else knows how to find this place?" There was no other sound but breathing. "TELL ME!"

Lydia pulled out the dagger and plunged it in again, 6 inches higher. Lydia felt the woman tense when the dagger pierced her armor.

She had just started to twist when the woman spoke. "No one else! No one else. I was given complete autonomy until I brought you back. I answer to no one. But we will get you and through you, him."

Lydia snarled and plunged the dagger hilt deep in the woman's chest and savagely drug it across her chest, snapping bones and shredding organs.

As she felt the woman start to go limp she whispered in her ear. "No one will get to Ragnthor. Not using me, not through me and not around me. Only over my cold, dead body."

The woman went limp and Lydia threw her on the floor. "You will make good bait as well. To keep the wolves away from my meat."

She stripped pack off the man and threw it into the house. Then she strapped one a pair of the snow walkers and drug the pair 200 yards from the back of the cabin and left them in the trees.

"Hopefully this will keep the wolves away for a while."

When she got back to the cabin she was completely exhausted. She opened the pack and gave a tired but happy smile. It was filled with potatoes and heads of lettuce, things she was sorely lacking.

She walked outside and got more wood for the fire. As she threw it in she bowed her head and put her hand over her chest as she fought back a surge of fear.

"Stay safe, Ragnthor. Please stay safe."

She shook her head and wiped the few tears that had form. She locked the door and took off her coat and shirt then slipped under her covers and when to sleep.

Author's note: This one actually managed to get its self written much sooner than I thought it would. I blame spring snow storms keeping me home from work. Oh the joys of a farm. And I had to cut this chapter in half, because I don't know much you all want to be reading an 9 or 10,000 word chapter. But this means the next chapter should, fingers crossed everybody, be out by the end of the month. And thanks for reading. I only write because you all keeping liking what I put out.


	21. Chapter 21:The Depths of Winter

Chapter 21

Ragnthor

3 and a half weeks later they were riding into Riverwood. Ragnthor had Lucia in his arms as she slept. They stopped outside the inn and Ragnthor softly slipped off and managed to tie the horses to the fence with one hand. He motioned for Slasher to guard the horses then walked inside.

Delphine was cleaning tables when they walked in. When she looked over and saw Esbern she looked shocked. She walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

"So you did survive, old man."

Esbern laughed. "That I did, though it's not like the Thalmor didn't give it their all. This Dragonborn you found is a hell of a fighter. Took out the Thalmor team that was almost to me."

Ragnthor almost snarled under his breath. "Keep it down you two. Lucia is asleep. That ride was just beyond her limit."

Delphine nodded and replied with a lower voice. "Of course, of course. Let's go and talk in private. You can lay her down on my bed while we talk."

They walked into a room off to the side and Delphine closed the door. Ragnthor laid Lucia down then followed them down into the basement.

As he got there, Esbern was pulling books out of his pack. "Now, going off what you have told me now and that Ragnthor has told me about what he found in the Embassy, I believe that The World Eater has returned. And that our friend here is The Last Dragonborn. Or at least the last one gifted to the world Akatosh."

He started flipping through the books. "Now I wasn't able to salvage much before the Thalmor destroyed the archives but I think…" He flipped open to a page with a map and slammed his fist on it. "This is it! This is an Akaviri map of temples the Dragonguard built when they first arrived in Tamriel. Now sometime late in the First Era, they pooled all of their knowledge and craved it into a wall. They called it Alduin's Wall and they put it their most secure temple, Sky Haven Temple, a place that can only be accessed by the Dragonborn. Now through studying both the book and comparing it to modern maps, the most likely place for it to be is on or in the Karthspire."

Ragnthor looked at a map and slammed his fist into it. "The maps match, it's the Karthspire. The gods damned Karthspire."

He walked over to the table and laid out a map he pulled of his pack. "This is the most recent map I have been given of the most dangerous places in Skyrim, according to the Empire. You see this red area. This is the Reach. And this is the area of the Karthspire. It has the largest known camp, village, whatever you want to call it, of Forsworn outside of the wilderness areas. How are we supposed to get through that?!"

He started passing back and forth. "I have to take Lucia with me. Ralof is off somewhere with his…well I guess lover at this point, in hiding, my contact with the Thieves Guild isn't due to send someone to watch her for 2 or so weeks and we can't sit that long, I trust no one else in the Hold, and the one person I fully trust in this world is off somewhere, freezing her ass off gods know where, most likely threatened by the Thalmor like me because you had me break into the Embassy!" He was roaring by the time he had finished.

Delphine walked over and put her had on his arm. "I know I might not look it but I am a fully trained member of the Blades with over 30 years of experience."

Esbern walked over and put his hand on Ragnthor's arm. "And I am not as good with a sword as Delphine but I am no slouch and I am a decent mage. I was the one who enchanted the door in the Rat Way. Between the 3 of us, even with Lucia with us, we should be able to get through the Forsworn easily."

Ragnthor nodded and was starting to speak when a voice drifted down the stairs. "Ragnthor, where are we?"

He laughed. "Somewhere safe. Something rare in this world."

Suddenly a louder voice spoke up. "Delphine, there is a messenger here for that Thane, Ragnthor. He says it is urgent."

Ragnthor went up the stairs and was given a note. He shook his head and sighed. He turned back to Delphine.

"There is something I need to do in Whiterun before we leave. Something that falls under what I consider my duties as Thane."

Delphine gave him a questioning look. "It's not going to interfere with anything, is it?"

Ragnthor gave her a grim smile. "Did you ever stop at the Bannered Mare on one of your trips to visit Farengar?" Delphine nodded. "Well then you would remember the bard there. A man by the name of Mikael."

Delphine let out a sigh. "That lad would hit on a Hagraven."

Ragnthor laughed. "That's him. A while back a woman asked me to stop him from bothering on her. So I beat the shite out of him. Well he is back at it again so I plan to kick him at least out of town, if not the hold itself."

Delphine nodded. "When will you leave?"

Ragnthor looked out the window and saw it was dark. "Not until morning. It has been almost 2 months since I have slept in a bed. On that note, I would like both of your rooms."

Delphine laughed. "You can have them, on the house. And we will leave with you. Give you 2 more pairs of eyes to watch Lucia."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

He helped Lucia walked to one of the rooms. As he laid her on the bed she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we leaving tonight?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Not tonight, little lass. Tonight we get to sleep in real bed and then wake up and eat breakfast that is cooked by someone who knows how to cook."

Lucia softly laughed and hugged him. "Your food tastes good too."

Ragnthor rubbed her head. "Whatever you say. Now get some sleep."

Lucia let go and laid down on the bed and from how quickly she relaxed she was out by the time she hit the pillow. Ragnthor smiled as he pulled the covers over her and walked into his own room.

He sat down on his bed and pulled out his pipe. As he started to fill it he realized the bag was light. He tossed it in the air a few times then put them both back in his bag. He shook his head and walked over to a window.

"Talos, Arkay, someone who I haven't met, help me end this soon. I came home on an urge and was thrown deep into the fire. I just want to be done, with everything. I'm tire of losing friends and loved ones. Once Lucia is grown I'm vanishing off into the far reaches of this world. Maybe something there can give me release from the turmoil I have gone through the last decade."

As he looked up at the stars he saw something flash. He shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe someone decided to listen."

He pulled off his shirt and slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

The next day, toward evening, they were riding into Whiterun. Ragnthor slid off Ghardh and turned to Delphine and Esbern.

"We can spend the night at my house, I have more than enough rooms. Lucia can show you the way, though it is hard to miss." He walked closer and spoke so Lucia couldn't hear. "And please leave now. Last time I spoke with Mikael it got violent. Lucia saw more than enough of that in Riften. If she gets bored, work on her sword play."

Delphine nodded then they started to ride away. Ragnthor shook his head then walked into town.

As he walked up to the Bannered Mare, Carlotta stopped him. "Ragnthor, thank you for coming. I have heard that you are busy saving the world."

Ragnthor put his hand on her shoulder. "No, thank you. I would give all that up to be just a Thane. It's doing work here that keeps me grounded. But keep little Mila away. If past experience proves true, he won't leave without a fight."

Carlotta nodded and walked toward her house. Ragnthor walked into the inn and sat down at the bar. Hulda gave him a questioning look and he nodded.

"That right. He has finally gone far enough that I am going to make him leave town. If you could allow people behind the bar if it goes south, I would be grateful, I would hate to have someone get hurt because of this."

Hulda nodded. "Of course, Ragnthor."

Ragnthor stood and walked over to Mikael. "Mikael, it's time for you to leave town."

Mikael turned and gave him a broken toothed smile. "Oh yeah, on who's order?"

Ragnthor scowled at him. "Mine."

Mikael laughed. "And what right do you have to force me from town. If you use force I will report you to the Jarl."

Ragnthor laughed. "By my right as Thane. My power within this hold is only second to the Jarl. And Balgruuf respects me as much as he respected my father. Unless what I do causes war with another hold, he will back my judgment."

A small flash of fear pass through Mikael's eyes as he looked around. Then he smiled. "Where is that positively lovely woman who was hear the last time we talked? Did you chase her away with your crass nature? Is that why you want me gone, to open up the waters?"

Ragnthor's hand shot out and grabbed Mikael's throat. He picked the bard up and slammed him against the wall. Ragnthor snarled at the quivering bard. "There have been enough complaints about your behavior to give me cause to kick you out of town. Not to mention you now have raised my hackles." His voice had change to a snarl.

He looked around the room and saw Hulda herding people behind the bar. Ragnthor pulled him back and slammed him into the wall a few more times.

"I Want You Out Of My Town! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOLD!"

Ragnthor turned and threw Mikael as hard as he could. Mikael smashed through a table. Ragnthor walked over and, picking him up, slammed him into another wall, arm jammed under his throat.

"If I even hear of you being back in the hold I will track you down." Ragnthor pulled him close as he lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "When I get you, I will tie you out for the saber cats. Maybe you'll get lucky and the wolves will find you first, they'll kill you quick. Saber cats like to…to play with their prey. It might get lucky, cut you free and spend the next 3, 4 days slowly stalking you. When it catches you, it will test its fangs by sinking them into your still living body 5, 6 times before finally, mercifully, sinking them deep into your skull."

He smiled as Mikael's face went from red to white. Ragnthor walked over to the door and threw him out.

"And keep moving."

Ragnthor walked back in and over to the bar. "I'm sorry Hulda", he pulled out a coin pouch, "This should enough to buy a new table."

Hulda tried to give it back. "I don't need it Ragnthor. I'm just glad Mikael is gone for good."

Ragnthor pushed it back. "Keep it, small things feel like the only thing I can do these days." He stood. "Now I would love to stay for a drink but I am leaving on more Dragonborn shite. But one of these days I will manage to stay for a while."

As he stood to leave, Hulda spoke again. "Since Mikael brought it up, what has happened to Lydia?"

Ragnthor faced her with a mix of fury and sorrow. "Let's just say that he wasn't all that far off. But please don't be spreading that around. She has a high position in this hold and it would kill me to ruin it for her." Hulda nodded as he walked off.

As Ragnthor was walking toward the gate he saw Jon Battle-Born and Olfina Grey Mane sneaking toward an unmanned guard tower. Ragnthor shook his head and smiled as he called out.

"Ho Jon, can I have a moment?"

He had to bite back a laugh as they jumped. As they walked over they were still holding hands. Ragnthor smiled and nodded toward them. He bit back another laugh as their hands split like they were touching venom.

Jon's face was ever so slightly flushed. "Aye Ragnthor, what do you need?"

Ragnthor slapped his shoulder. "Well I might have done you a favor and I know I need one."

Jon's face grew confused. "Well are they good?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Well one is. The Bannered Mare is in need of a bard. I have finally got enough complaints to drive Mikael out of town. So if you are tired of digging in the dirt for living, go and see Hulda."

Jon's face lit up and his hand found Olfina's again. "That's better than good, that's great. Now what is the favor you need?"

Ragnthor ran his hand through his hair. "I am going away for a few weeks and as you can see, the grass is covered. I need someone to feed my horses and cow for me. Now normally I would ask Ralof and _his_ lover to do it but, due to something I have done, they are in hiding."

Jon's face dropped. "What did you do?"

Ragnthor sighed. "I messed with the Thalmor. I know it was stupid but I was wandering lost after Lydia left me. They are after everyone who they consider close enough to me that they can be use as bait. Lucia hasn't left my side for more than 3 hours in more than a month."

Jon motioned and Olfina left. Then he put a hand on Ragnthor shoulder. "That's rough about Lydia. But it does explain your haggered look. And I will feed for you. Just do me a favor, get those dirty elves out of Skyrim."

Ragnthor smiled and grabbed Jon's forearm. "That's a deal, brother. And one more thing. A person will show up in 2 or so weeks. Leave her alone. She is watching the house for me and will keep Lucia safe if I can't bring her. I will leave a note warning her."

Jon nodded and Ragnthor started walking toward the gate. He stopped and shouted back. "I want an invite to that wedding. And if you need the help convincing the old men, I would be more than happy to help. It's the small things that matter!"

He walked off shaking his head, happy that he was going to sleep in his own bed for the first time in more than a month.

Lydia

Over the course of a month, 4 more groups of Thalmor agents had found her little cabin in the woods. And despite to amount of bodies she had left out for the wolves, they had preferred the deer she had saved. She only had enough food for 2 or so weeks, if she managed to get lucky.

Her days had devolved into a sorry existence. She would wake and pull on several sets of clothes then stagger out and throw an increasingly smaller amount of hay to Black Moon. She would shake her head and curse herself as she looked at him. He was getting bonier, it seemed, by the day.

Then she would fill her arms with as much wood as she could carry and stoke the fire. Then she would cook herself a tiny piece of meat which she supplemented with a slightly larger amount of vegetables that the Thalmor had on them.

After she was done, she would slip on muffled snow walkers, sling the bow over her back and tie the axe to her belt, and shuffle out to see if there were any fresh track, animal or, if she was unlucky, men or mer. For a week she hadn't seen any of either.

Then she would go back into the cabin, take off the extra clothes, wrap herself in a blanket and sit next to the fire in a half aware state.

Around evening she would slowly wake up and pull the clothes back on and feed Black Moon again before cooking her small dinner. Then she would strip and slide under the covers.

That night the wolves howled, close and loud, loud enough to wake her from her almost death like sleep. She shook her head as she realized what it meant. They had raided the last of her meat.

She gave a chuckle. "I wish I would have known, I would have liked a feast tonight."

She lay there and listened to the wolves for only the gods know how long before the peace of sleep found her.

The next morning she pulled on her clothes and when out to feed Black Moon. The air was absolutely frigid as she opened the door. She moved as fast as she could to check on him. She opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

The stable had a look of surreal beauty. The window had been broken and some snow had been blown in. It lightly covered the floor and was slightly piled in the corners. There were 2 wolves lying dead on the floor, their thick, frost covered fur rippling in the slight breeze and shining softly in the morning sun. Frost was creeping up the walls in a beautiful, branching pattern And Black Moon lay unmoving in a corner. Snow was gathered around his knees and hocks and swirled around his muzzle. His body shone because of the thin covering of ice.

Lydia rushed in and tried to raise Black Moon but he was gone. But by the way his body still moved she knew he hadn't been dead for long, less than 2 hours in the freezing air.

She fought back her rising rage as she looked around for clues on what happened.

From the cuts on one of the wolves it was clear that it had broken through the window and the other had followed. And from their crushed bodies Black Moon had fought back. One was crushed not far from the window and the other lay in a crumpled heap against the wall. As she looked closer as Black Moon she saw the tale tell signs of over exertion. His fur was rough and looked like it had been soaked. The breeze blowing through the window would have cut clear to bone. From how he was laying he had tried to get small and keep warm but he was just too thin to be able to recover the body heat to keep him from freezing.

Lydia waged an active war to try and stop herself from crying, knowing that in this air her tears would do to her face what sweat had done to Black Moon.

She walked over and sat down by his head and pulled it into her lap. "I'm…I'm so, so sorry. For dragging you all over Skyrim, for riding you into battle that day, for not being a good enough warrior to not take that spear, for leading you off into the woods on this fool's errand."

She lost the war with her tears as she hugged his head. "I'm sorry everyone that gets close to me ends up hurt or dead. I'm so, so sorry." She buried her face in his mane and sobbed until the tears felt like they were searing her with the mythic Ice Fire and his body started to stiffen.

She rubbed his head one last time then, as the tears were starting to freeze to her face, she quickly went into the house. She put the rest of the wood she had in the fire, stripped down to her small clothes and sobbed herself to sleep.

A few hours later something pulled the covers off of her. As she adjusted to the burst of cold and light, she heard a deep voice speak.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? This, my young apprentice, is a fine example of a Nordic woman. The only flaw I see at this moment of time is a rather large wound, almost completely covered with scar tissue, most likely caused by the Forsworn."

A second voice spoke. "That is all well and good master, but is it the woman we are looking for?"

The first voice laughed. "Do you not remember from the description our informant gave us? This is our woman, the bait for the Dragonborn. Now we have her, that brute of a man will come running to us. Now grab her so we can go. I don't want to be in a place that can freeze one of those thick horses for longer than I have to."

As they were speaking, Lydia's mind was racing. In seconds she had determined where each one stood and exactly how long it would take to grab the axe by her bed. Suddenly someone touched her and she sprang into action.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and kicked as hard as she could, staggering the apprentice. She grabbed the axe and, spinning, lashed out with an over head blow that split the elf's skull clear to the teeth. She heard the wizard's robes rustle on the floor and, wrenching the axe free, ducked behind the apprentice. Seconds later he disintegrated.

As she stood and faced the wizard, he started laughing. "What are you going to do? This winter has clearly been hard on you, just one mer down and you are already winded. I am thoroughly surprised that you were able to take out 5 of our Agents. As soon as we get back I will have to crack down on the advancement requirements."

As Lydia adjusted her grip and snarled, the smile left the elf's face. "So it's the hard way you want, is it? Let's see how this spell affects people without armor."

The elf drew back his arm and tendrils of lighting started to form. Lydia summoned what was left of her strength and hurled the axe as hard as she could. It revolved twice then slammed into the elf with a sickening thud.

Just before it slammed into his chest, the elf's face changed to one of utter shock. As it slammed home, a scream ripped from his mouth and he lost control of his spell. It collapsed on itself and sent out an explosion of pure energy that knocked Lydia back into the wall.

She hit with a thud and slid to the floor. She sat there for a moment, stunned, then painfully rose to her feet and staggered over to the wizard, who somehow was still alive.

The force of the explosion had obliterated his arm and laid bare almost all of the right side of his body to the bone, of which over half were utterly shattered. The right half of his lower jaw had been blasted free of flesh and covered with a spider web of cracks. He was vainly tugging on the axe with his left arm.

Lydia place and foot on his chest and pulled with all her strength, wrenching it from his chest. He screamed again, though it was muffled by a massive amount of blood.

He looked out at her with a shocked expression, mixed with massive amounts of pain. As he spoke, he coughed up blood. "How? How were you…able to beat…not just…an…apprentice…but a…high ranked…spellweaver?"

She gave him a grim smile. "Because I am a strong, Nordic woman with something to live for. Now find peace with your gods." She swung the axe at his neck like she was splitting a log.

She stood there, taking deep, rapid breaths, watching the head roll on the floor.

"Maybe if I hang it up in the trees at the edge of the clearing, the Thalmor will back off." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it is worth a chance."

She wiped the blood off her body and then pulled on her clothes. She picked up the head and, putting on her snow walkers, went out to the trees. She turned and faced the cabin then jammed the head one a thick, dead branch and adjusted it so it faced the way the Thalmor had always come.

She stood there for awhile, thinking about what was stopping her from running off into the woods and meeting her end by way of the cold and the snow. She stood there for a long while, letting herself follow the narrow, twisting paths in the dark part of the mind, before the cold forced her to shove back the dark thoughts.

She went back and pulled the bodies into the trees behind the cabin. She then went inside and sat by the fire, cleaning the axe and steeling herself for what she knew she had to do.

The axe was shining when she suddenly stood and tramped outside. She walked into the stable and laid her hand on Black Moon's bony neck.

"I'm sorry boy, but this will help me last at least little longer."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she grimly set her face and swung the axe.

Author's Note: Well that happened. I didn't want it to happen but he was going to die anyway because I was a bastard and forgot about him when I was setting up Lydia's…sabbatical. But I got the chapter out, admittedly 4 days late from what I promised but with a day to spare from when I start the job that will leave me little to no time for writing, so some of you must have had your fingers crossed and I thank you. And I hope you don't hate me for what I am doing to these characters, I know I sometimes hate myself. Well happy reading until next we meet.


	22. Chapter 22:Lydia's Race

Chapter 22

Lydia

The meat she got from Black Moon last longer than she thought it would, almost 3 weeks. The supplies she got from the Thalmor lasted for a week longer.

During that time there had been no sign of Thalmor as far back as she would dare go into the trees. And she came to a sudden realization. She may have hated them, cursed them for coming and making her waste her strength but the almost weekly arrival of supplies had kept her going. Now it had run out.

She spent 3 hungry days before she looked at her armor and realized that with a little work she could tear the leather out and boil it down to a nasty tasting broth while at the same to making the leather soft enough to easily chew.

She chuckled as she though back to where she had learned how to do it. During the times when her father was working off a week long binge and was between jobs he would hunt down all the leather he could find and throw it into a big pot. She would spend a month drinking broth and hoping that her father would manage to get a job.

By the evening the cabin smelled like a tannery. When she looked in the pot she was worried with what she saw. She could tell by the feel that the armor Ragnthor had made her was good and strong but what she didn't know is that it didn't have much leather. Even if she kept adding snow it would only last a week before the leather would be boiled to nothing.

She walked outside and looked up into the sky. "I know your real but I have no idea if you truly listen. But I'm done. Without some kind of help I won't make it much longer. So if you truly care about the fates of men, send someone soon. And if I don't make it, send Ragnthor. I don't want him to think that he drove me off. I want to tell him I'm sorry."

She shook her head and, after taking one last look at the stars, she walked back into the cabin. She drank a bowl full of broth then went to sleep.

Ragnthor

It had taken 2 slow weeks to reach the Karthspire and another 2 weeks back. Ragnthor and Lucia were close to home and Ragnthor was looking forward to spending a day or 2 resting before he started on his next task. Climbing the Throat of the World to consult with the Grey Beards.

They had just reached the far side of the western pasture when Ragnthor spotted a group of people standing around near the head of the lane and 2 more standing near someone who looked like Jon.

Ragnthor motioned for Lucia to stop. "Hold up a moment lass. Do you see anything strange up a head?"

Lucia looked around and shook her head. Ragnthor smiled. "Look closer. There are people I don't know by the road and another by the house. I believe one is my friend Jon but I cannot make out the rest. So what do you think we should do? Keep in mind that we are currently in danger."

He smiled as he saw Lucia think hard. "We shouldn't ride up to meet them. There could be more that we can't see. Is there another way to get to the house?"

Ragnthor rode close and rubbed her head. "You are a smart girl. We will go through the trees. We will have to ride slow because I'm sure the colt will make a lot of noise. Now let ride toward the trees, but if I say stop, freeze." Lucia nodded.

Ragnthor motioned for Slasher to sneak off through the field. Ragnthor watched as he slunk off through the field then motion to Lucia and they rode off.

About 30 minutes of winding through the trees, deep enough not to be seen but close enough he could still watch the men, they rode up behind the house.

"Lucia, slip off your horse and get into the house by way of the cellar. Your friend Ves should be there. If she is not, I want you to go to Lydia's room. It is the safest room in the house." Lucia nodded and darted off into the cellar.

Ragnthor rode around the edge of the house and raise his arm. "Ho, Jon. How have the last few weeks been?"

Jon startled so bad Ragnthor though he was going to leave his skin. "By Shor Ragnthor! In the name of the divines, what possessed you to sneak up on me?"

Ragnthor kept a steady gaze. "You know what I'm going through. I found it more prudent not ride straight into a group of people I don't know with Lucia."

Jon nodded. "I supposed your right."

Ragnthor cracked a small smile. "Well are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Jon gave him a weird look. "Well actually they're here for you. They said they have information about Lydia."

Ragnthor slid off Ghardh and raised his hand and whistled. Slasher came around the side of the stable, hackles falling, and Ragnthor heard a rapped on the window and knew the Ves was both there and standing down.

Ragnthor walked over to the first man he ever saw as big as himself. The man had 10, maybe even 20 years on him. From his scars and armor Ragnthor could tell he was a merc with many years of service. And from his growing stomach he didn't have all that many years left for roaming.

The woman was a tall and willowy Bosmer who whose look told of a deep, scaring hurt, long in the past but never forgotten. She carried herself with the utter confidence of some with a mastery of their weapons and complete trust of their companions.

Ragnthor walked forward and took the man's hand. "My name's Ragnthor. Is it true that you have information about Lydia?"

The man nodded. "Aye. The name's Mountain. You lass Lydia worked with us for the summer, though under a different name. 3 or so months ago she thinned the numbers of a large group of Forsworn that was catching up to us during a job. We haven't seen hide or hair of her since."

Ragnthor lost control of his temper and grabbed the front of Mountain's armor. "She has been missing since the snow fell?! You have been away a long time _kinsman_. There's like to be 8 to 9 feet of snow there by now."

Mountain snarled and shove him back. "You think I didn't worry?! As soon as we got our escort back to Solitude I took a man back and looked for her myself. And like I said, No Hide Or Hair!"

Ragnthor's temper burned hot and black as he roared. "And It's Taken You Almost 4 Months To Tell The Person Closest To Her?! I Would Hate To Serve With You! What Do You Spend Your Time On, Swilling Mead?!"

Ragnthor swung at Mountain' head. As soon as Mountain grabbed his fist he swung the other. Again he caught it and they stood there, straining, trying to throw the other to the ground. Ragnthor brought his knee up and slammed it into Mountain's gut and broke free. They circled each other then charged like bulls, roaring and slamming into each other with a massive thud. They tore violently at each other, their nails leaving bloody trails and their heads crashing together with massive cracks. Suddenly Ragnthor found Mountain's arm around his throat.

"LEARN FROM YOUR BETTERS, WHELP! I'M MORE THAN 4 DECADES ON THIS WORLD AND HAVE LED THIS GROUP FOR THE BETTER PART OF 2! NOW SUBMIT!" He slammed his fist into the side of Ragnthor's head.

Ragnthor roared and reach behind his head and, grabbing Mountain's, threw him to the ground. Ragnthor swung a foot at Mountains face and, even though he moved enough to avoid a broken jaw, was rewarded with a crack. Mountain surged to his feet, spitting blood and teeth, and charged. Ragnthor swung as Mountain was charging in and was rewarded with another crack before Mountain slammed into him hard, knocking him to the ground.

As they were falling, Ragnthor wrapped his legs around one of Mountain's and pulled down as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a pop and a roar of pain. Suddenly Mountain grabbed his arm and instantly there was a pop and a massive jolt of pain. Ragnthor roared and swung his good fist as hard as he could. It hit the point of Mountain's jaw, knocking both him and his head back.

Ragnthor scrambled to his feet and stood there, right arm hanging limp and painful. He watched Mountain struggle to his feet, putting all his weight on the left. He gave a savage grin as he charged forward, blood lust in his eyes.

Suddenly an arrow appeared in his good arm followed by a loud, female voice. "ENOUGH!"

Ragnthor turned and saw the elven woman holding a bow. He started to stalk toward her. Instantly she had another arrow nocked and drawn.

"One step closer, Thane of Whiterun, and this arrow buries itself so deep you will never pull it out."

Ragnthor snarled and turned toward the stable. As he walked he pulled the arrow from his arm. When he got there, he slammed his shoulder into a post until he felt a grating pop and sweet relieve. As he walked back he pulled out his pipe and lit it in a final effort to calm down.

He was shaking his head as he walked back. "I'm sorry, good sir. I know you were trying to help. And I apologize to you, ma'am. I shouldn't have let my feeling take control. It was a thing such as this that drove her away in the first place." He took a long drag and continued. "It's just that lately emotion runs hot and heavy, barely skin deep. These last few months it has gotten me in more trouble than 8 years of wandering."

He shook his head and was greeted with laughter. "Oh, young man, it's no skin off my nose. If I lost my Eilonwy, I would tear down mountains just to get her back. But you have shown me one thing. It's that it is time to retire. The day a haggard looking, ragged faced, wasting young man can tear down the Mountain, it's time to leave the fighting to the younger men."

Ragnthor gave him a half glare. "Do I really look that bad?"

Mountain laughed. "You looked like you got the worst in a fight with a saber cat after being starved for a month. Those 6 or so months have really done a number, haven't they?"

Ragnthor nodded. "The only reason to keep fighting is my niece. Without her I would have been on the path leading to the great beyond a fair while ago."

The elven woman walked over to him. "She was worried that you would feel that way. She was planning on coming back. To be perfectly honest I was hoping to find her here, smiling and happy. Now if you want we will go with you to where we found the remains of the fight."

Instantly his head shot up and fear filled his soul. "There was evidence of a fight?" They both nodded.

Ragnthor turned and swung onto Ghardh. "I need the location, now. The Thalmor are after me and those I care for. If there was the slightest hint of a trail they will find her."

Ragnthor pulled Ghardh's head around and yelled. "Ves, get out here!" Almost instantly she was outside. "I need you to watch Lucia for another month or so, I have things to do." Ves nodded.

Ragnthor swung around and grabbed a map Eilonwy held up and looked at it, the location burning itself into his mind.

He was gathering he reins when Mountain spoke. "Is there anything we can do? We still count her as one of our own. If you wait a bit…"

Ragnthor held up his hand. "I need to move fast and now. If you want to help, stay and help Ves keep Lucia safe. How much…"

It was Mountain's turn to hold up a hand. "Go now, we can talk money when you get back."

Ragnthor nodded and, whistling for Slasher, jammed his heels into Ghardh. They tore down the lane, snow flying from Ghardh's hooves. They turned onto the road and Ragnthor pushed him even harder, slamming the ends of the reins into him, hard. Ghardh pushed and strained for all he was worth. Soon they were long out of eye sight.

Ragnthor rubbed his face, not sure if the tears forming were from the cold or because of the news. "I'm coming, little one. Come what may, I will find you and bring you home."

Ragnthor pushed Ghardh as hard as he could, sleeping in the saddle and only stopping to rest Ghardh and to allow Slasher to catch up. As they pushed farther and farther north Ragnthor grew worried about how deep the snow was.

During one of the few stops, Ragnthor stepped off the road to cut Ghardh a few branches to eat and sunk up to his armpits and he still couldn't feel the ground. Ragnthor clawed his way back to the road.

"Shor's Bones! Why in the nine hells would anyone live in _this_ much snow?" He walked over to Ghardh. "Sorry old man, no chow tonight." Ghardh stamped his hooves and snorted at him.

Ragnthor reached the spot marked and the map in a week and a half. The amount of tracks moving through the buried battle site worried him.

He shook his head as he walked around. "That's not good. The Thalmor have been here a good half dozen times since the snow fell. At least twice since it stopped." He cracked a smile as he saw a trail leading off into the trees. "At least that gave me a path to follow."

Suddenly Slasher dropped and started snarling. Ragnthor looked in the direction he was facing and cursed. It was a small group of Thalmor.

Suddenly someone yelled. "It's The Dragonborn!"

Ragnthor Whistled and swung up onto Ghardh. He gestured to the trees and tore off as fast as the deep snow would let them.

A short while down the trail he saw an overhanging branch and an idea quickly took shape.

He yelled at Slasher. "Find Lydia." And Slasher took off.

Ragnthor put one hand on the saddle and pushed himself up so he was crouched on his feet. As they passed under the branch he lunged up and to the right, grabbing the branch close to the trunk. As he jumped his kicked Ghardh in the flanks, causing him to scream and tear off, running hot and mad.

He pulled himself up and sidled around the trunk so he was out of sight. Then he pulled his dagger and waited. Soon the group of 5 was passing under him, 2 were wizards. As the last one passed he sprung, quick and silent.

One hand closed over the elf's mouth as the dagger plunged deep. The momentum carried both of them into the deep snow behind another tree and they sunk. As quietly as he could he clawed his way back to the path and plunged his dagger into another's back while breaking his neck. The next one started to turn so he drove the dagger deep into her skull. She screamed as it entered and the wizards turned.

Ragnthor summoned his strength. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" He had imbued it with enough of his anger that it incinerated the elf he had targeted.

He saw the other wizard draw back her hands, one brimming with fire and the other with ice.

Ragnthor gathered his strength again and other shout tore from his throat. "TIID KLO UL!"

He felt the familiar pulled of time as he managed to hurl his dagger a mere instant before the elf loosed her spells. As he threw he dove forward, hoping to dodge at least one of her spells. He felt the heat of a fireball passing over him then the stabbing pain of an ice spike, slowly twisting, driving deep into the top of his shoulder. He hit the ground with the same shoulder, driving it even deeper and forcing the tip out his back.

Suddenly time resumed its natural flow and he heard a thud. He looked over and elf the woman had fallen. As he slowly moved over to grabbed his dagger he saw that it had plunged so deep the point poked out the other side. He shook his head as he grabbed the ice and, falling back against a tree, pulled it out, feeling the blood rush out. He summoned what strength he could spare and sunk it into a healing spell, managing to stop most of the bleeding on the inside. He reached into his pack and pulled out some cloth which he stuck into the wounds and used to cover the holes in his coat.

He leaned against the tree for a while, breathing and summoning the strength to move one. Then he started moving as fast as he could down the trail, one, frantic, thought driving him forward.

A few hours later it had started to snow. By nightfall there was a fresh 6 inches on the ground. Ragnthor looked up into the sky and started to curse when he came across Ghardh. Ragnthor dusted of the saddle and tore off into the night, following the trail and Slasher's slowly fading paw prints.

Dawn was breaking over the mountains when Ragnthor finally stopped. But his wasn't looking at the sunrise, he was staring at a cabin. The one at the end of the trail. He hurried and put Ghardh into the stable and threw in a large amount of hay then went to the door, rubbing his bearded face and wincing when his finger caught a scab, worried because there was no smoke.

He had just started to turn the doorknob when he heard a voice. "Just come and try it, Thalmor scum, and you will see just how easily I will sell my life."

Ragnthor opened the door and saw Lydia laying on the bed, eyes closed. He saw the dagger as she spoke.

"You will not get Ragnthor." She plunged the dagger toward her chest.

Ragnthor acted without thinking. "WULD NAH KEST!"

He tore across the room in the blink of an eye, grabbing the dagger and stopping it from going any farther. But even at the speed at which he had flown, he had been slow. He slowly pulled an inch of the dagger out of her chest before throwing it into the corner.

As soon as he reached her, her eyes open. She blinked in shock, eyes filling with tears. They froze, just staring at each other, tears starting to flow from their faces, the world deathly silent.

They were like that for a while then Lydia held out her arms. Ragnthor pulled her into a hug and sat there on the bed, just holding her.

"Ragnthor…is it really…I'm so…leaving…death…Thalmor…Black Moon is…" She broke down and started sobbing.

She bowed her head into his chest and sobbed. He rubbed her back as he pulled her as close as he dared, feeling her tears soak through his coat and his shirt beneath.

"I know, Lydia, I know. About the Thalmor, about the band you served with, about Black Moon."

She stopped sobbing and looked at him. "Ragnthor, I… I almost…" She broke down crying again.

Ragnthor pulled her close. "I know."

Lydia managed to stop a second time. "Ragnthor, I…I…I love you. I'm sorry it took this for me to realize."

She pushed away from his chest and looked him in the eye. Ragnthor saw equal amounts fire and fear in them, through the veil of tears. She grabbed him and, from the look of her, held on with all of her strength.

"Please don't leave. Just stay here, with me." Her shoulders started to jump as she fought back sobs. "I don't have your fancy words but I'm scared. Scared I will go to sleep and when I wake up you'll be gone. Just like what happened before." She started to sob but continued. "Please, please don't…leave…me."

He looked into her, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm not leaving, ever again." He crushed her to him as tight as he dared, tears flowing freely down his face. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He felt her sobbing get a hitch to it and he cracked a small smile as he rocked her back and forth.

Ragnthor didn't know how long they sat there, holding each. Eventually Lydia's sobbing stopped and finally she relaxed into a peaceful slumber. He laid her down and looked at the wound on her chest and saw the bleeding had stopped. He looked at her body and was scared by how thin she was. She had lost at least 20 lbs that she couldn't afford to lose. The only thing covering her was a low cut shirt.

He pulled the covers over her then placed a kiss on her brow then silently slunk outside to grabbed wood for a fire and something to eat. As he came back in he let Slasher in the house. Slasher padded over to Lydia and lay down beside the bed as Ragnthor built a fire and started to cook some food.

A few hours later Ragnthor heard a gasp and then a quiet, frightened voice. "Ragnthor? Ragnthor, where are you!?"

He stood and walked over. "It's alright Lydia, I'm right here. I made a fire and some food. Can you walked over and eat?"

She gave him a look with a trace of fear. "I…I don't know."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and Ragnthor had to bite back a gasp at her thin legs. She slowly pushed herself onto her feet. She stood there for a while.

"I'm scared to walk. I feel like I'm about to fall."

Ragnthor took her arm and help her to the fire. He watched the tears of shame roll down her face and it tore at him.

"You did better than me, you know." He helped her sit and she looked up at him. "I made it 4 days before I started looking for release. The only thing that kept me going was Lucia. I just couldn't leave her like that, not knowing where I was."

Lydia gave a gasp. "I knew that you were in that way but 4 days?"

Ragnthor's eyes grew wide as he looked at her and she cowed. "What happened? What sent you to talk with the gods?"

Lydia hung her head. "There was a group of 25 or so Forsworn following hunting us. Me and the band I worked with. I did what I thought you would do. I dropped back to buy some time for them to get to a safe place. I took out 8 before they got me. Drove a spear clear through me."

She rolled up her shirt and showed him a nasty scar. "I managed to get away with…with Black Moon. I took straight off into the trees and found this place. I pulled out the spear and cleaned the wound."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "That night I met Arkay, and Mara. She showed me you and helped to explain some things, about you and me. She gave me a gift, kind of like yours. She healed the wound in my back or I would have never made it this long."

She looked at him with worried eyes. "You look worse than then. You must have lost 50, 60 lbs." She raised her arms and gave a small smile as she rubbed his face. "And you grew a beard." Her eyes grew dark. "Where did you get the scratches?"

Ragnthor moved away, knowing that even in her weakened condition she could still hurt him. "I got in a fight with Mountain." She tried to get to her feet but was unable to. "They came giving me the information to find you. My anger has been quick and heavy since you left. I got hung up on a small thing and we came to blows. I…had him, when his wife, the Bosmer named Eilonwy, by hitting me with an arrow."

He saw Lydia's wide and angry eyes and gave a smile. "It's all fine now Lydia. Mountain is a lot like me, he understood why I did what I did. Shite, if he had been a few years younger he might have beaten me. They are helping a contact of mine from the Guild watch Lucia."

Lydia nodded and reached for a bowl of food. Ragnthor jumped toward her and grabbed it. "How long has it been since you last ate?"

She looked up at him. "Almost 6 days. Why?"

Ragnthor handed her a different bowl. "Because rich food on a starving stomach will do more harm than good. Eat this, it's just broth with a few small pieces of meat." She gave him a questioning look. "Just trust me. Please."

She snorted as she grabbed the bowl. Ragnthor just smiled as he grabbed his and wolfed it down. A short while later she handed him back the bowl. She had only managed to eat half. Ragnthor was worried but tried to keep it from his face. He poured it into the rest of the stew he had made and placed it on the floor, whistling for Slasher.

Ragnthor help Lydia walked back to the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her then threw some more wood on the fire. Then he walked toward the door. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, he heard Lydia speak.

"Where are you going?"

Ragnthor turned. "To get my blankets so I can sleep by the fire."

Her face grew worried. "Can you sleep with me? I'm…" her face flushed and grew pleading.

Ragnthor nodded. "Of course little one."

Ragnthor slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her thin, cold body to his warmer one. He rubbed her arms and softly sung to her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. As sleep caught up to him, he welcomed the peace of sleep for the first time in close to 6 months.

The next morning He woke early. He looked down at Lydia, still deep in the arms of peaceful sleep.

He kissed her and whispered. "Your such a lovely sight. Like dawn running naked on the snow." He gave a quiet chuckle as she tossed in her sleep.

Then he got up, fed Ghardh, built a fire and made breakfast. He was just finishing when he heard a yawn followed by a sleepy voice.

"Ragnthor?"

"I'm here, Lydia. Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded and he helped her walk to the fire where he handed her another bowl of broth. They ate in silence. Soon she was done and Ragnthor fed the scraps to Slasher. Then he sat down and looked at her.

"Do you think you can ride a horse?"

She looked at him, worried. "I don't know Ragnthor, I just don't know. Why?"

He rubbed his beard and though. "What if I tied you on and bundled you up?"

She gave him a strange look. "Maybe. But why, Ragnthor?"

He stood and started pacing. "Because we need to leave. There is basically no hay, I don't have enough food to feed us for more than 3 weeks, And it's just going to get colder."

Lydia nodded, fear in her eyes. "Then I will try."

Ragnthor became a flurry of motion, packing what he could take, dressing Lydia and wrapping her in 2 different coats. He came across a pile of metal and asked what it was.

"It's the armor you made me. I had to tear it apart for the leather." Ragnthor nodded and put it in the pack.

Within an hour they were ready to go. Ragnthor picked Lydia up and carried her to the stable. He set her down just inside and threw a saddle on Ghardh, muttering curses at him. The he picked Lydia up and placed her on the saddle, tying her on with leather straps he always carried. Lydia tried to rubbed Ghardh's neck and he snapped at her.

"Who is this mean horse?"

Ragnthor laughed. "His name is Ghardh. He was part of the surprise me and Lucia had for you. And old friend brought up some horses I own, 20 of them. This old man is one of them. I will tell you more when we stop tonight."

Ragnthor lead Ghardh out of the stable and up to the trail. As they started walking he looked back at Lydia.

"If you get cold, tired, or wet, tell me. I know you and you might try and tough it out but don't, it will killed you. I really shouldn't be trying to move you in this cold but I have no choice. I just do not have enough supplies to last the winter. Do you understand?" Lydia nodded, her face covered with a thick band of cloth.

Ragnthor sighed and sent a quiet pray to the gods, asking for their help. Then he shook his head and they walked off into the early morning sun.

Author's note: It's done, we have conclusion. I don't know if it's what you were hoping for and it is rough but I can do no better. I personally feel awful for what I have been doing to poor Lydia but the story required I basically break her, tear down all her walls and started anew. And I was trying to avoid the macho man, damsel in distress type thing. She needed to not have a half a chance of saving herself. And 10 bonus points for those who find the reference in this one. I haven't done it in a while because there has been none that grabbed me. And an additional 50 if you know the exact thing it's from. Now the next few month I will be going back through the first 17 chapters and bringing them up to par, so no new chapter for a while. Now remember, have fun, read a lot, and thank you for reading.


	23. Chapter 23:Home

Chapter 23

Ragnthor

It took them the whole of the 3 weeks to get back to the farm. Lydia was just too weak to go any faster than they did. Ragnthor was growing worried by the end, watching the food supplies slowly dwindle.

Each night Ragnthor would dig down into the snow and make a cave for them to sleep in. After dinner he would bundle Lydia up with furs heated near the fire and carry her into the cave where he would spend the night holding her.

And this was the pattern until the snow got too shallow make a snow cave. After that he would set a tent and cover as much of it with snow as he could.

They didn't talk much during the night, the days travel exhausting Lydia and Ragnthor wanting her to get as much rest as possible, still worried that he may have doomed her by moving so soon.

On the evening of the 21st day, they had the house in sight. As Ragnthor was turning to walk down the lane, Ghardh stopped. He looked up and saw Lydia looking down the lane with a look a fierce determination.

"Ragnthor, can you help me off? I want to walk to the house."

He sent a worried look at her and she nodded. He reached up and grabbed her waist and lifted her from the saddle. A sorry mixture of feeling flashed through him, sorrow, worry and anger ranking highest, as he was reminded once again of how light she was. He was honestly scared if his held on too tight she would snap.

As he set her down she stood there for a while, taking off a few of the outer layers of coats. Then she took a few, strained, wobbling steps through snow up to her calves. She grabbed on to the fence and stood there shaking and breathing heavily.

Ragnthor stood there for a moment, watching her, wondering if he should help her. Just as he was moving to take her arm, she stood straight and, taking staggering steps and keeping her hand on the fence, started down the quarter mile lane.

Ragnthor followed closely behind her leading Ghardh, ready to catch her if she started to fall. She made it half way before she stopped and leaned her back against the fence.

She looked back at him. "You don't have to walk with me. I know I'm going slow."

Ragnthor smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I want nothing more than to be by your side."

She smiled up at him and turned around so she was facing the field. At that moment Ghardh whinnied and the herd came over to the far side of the stone fenced field.

Ragnthor looked down at her and saw she was utterly entranced by the sight of horses running, kicking a wave of snow around them.

She smiled up at him. "So this was the surprise you and Lucia had for me? I must say it is a sight to behold."

Ragnthor leaned down next to her. "And you will have your choice of any one of them. Apart from the old paint mare with the yellow foal by her side. Well I say foal but I really need to get all the foals separated from their mothers, maybe I can get Mountain or Jon to help before they leave. But anyway, I think Lucia has made a pretty strong claim on her." Lydia nodded then started to shiver.

Ragnthor grabbed her arm and started leading her to Ghardh when he felt resistance. He saw Lydia glare at him with a look of impossibly stubborn determination.

"No."

Ragnthor gave her and exasperated looked. "Please Lydia, I don't want you to freeze."

She shook her head. "No. I refuse to be carried into my house."

Ragnthor relented, knowing it would lead to a long fight that he would lose anyway. "Do as you wish but hurry. Please."She nodded and started walked down the lane.

It took 30 minutes to reach the end of the lane. Lydia leaned against the fence while Ragnthor pulled the saddle off of Ghardh and brushed him down before turning him loose in the field. He watched him run to the food then turned back to Lydia.

Lydia nodded and let go of the fence. She made it 5 steps before she stopped. She stood there, wobbling and wiping her face as he walked toward her. When he got there she looked up at him, shame filling her face.

"Ragnthor, please help me. I just can't take another step."

Ragnthor nodded, took her arm and together they started to walk to the house. It didn't take them long to reach the door. They stopped on the doorstep. As Ragnthor was about to open the door, Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled softly, though he knew she was using all he strength.

He looked at her and saw she had her head bowed. "Do we have to go in? We could just leave. You have your sword and strength. You have wandered the land before. We could saddle Ghardh and Ahearn and just keep going south to your friend's ranch. Maybe even leave the Empire and go to Hammerfell. Or just wander until we are too old to swing a sword."

Ragnthor nodded. "We could." He smiled as he saw her give a start. "We could wander the rest of our lives, but it's hard. Unless you can sign on with a good group like Mountain's, even with how good we are with a sword, we would be hungry more often than not. Is that the kind of life you want? I gave it up because I was tired of not knowing where my next meal was coming from. Not that that has really changed much it seems."

She looked up at him with eyes that bordered on pleading. "What about working for your friend or in a city? You are a fine enough smith to make a decent living."

Ragnthor nodded, rubbing his chin. "I'm sure in 4 or so months we could make it to Waynek's ranch, provided the passes aren't snowed and I bet I could work with him long enough to get the ranch. In the same time we could make it to the beaches of Hammerfell. And I bet I could make enough smithing to put food in our stomachs and a roof over our head. But it wouldn't be home."

He gestured around him. "This is home. I have spent 8 years of my life trying to get back." His face grew dark and serious. "And I have responsibilities here. Do you think the dragons will stop coming if I just leave. No, they will burn the world to suit them. What about the people how trust on me to listen when Balgruuf can't? Should I have left Carlotta to suffer with Mikael? I kept my ear to the ground after I stopped him and drove him out of town. He was planning…nasty things for her. But this is something that the Jarl would only deal with after the fact." He saw a flash of understanding in her eyes before she dropped her head.

He put his hand on her face and, as softly as he possibly could, lifted her face. "Why is it you want to leave, Lydia? It's not like you to just leave without reason."

He saw tears form as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Because I…because I failed you in my duty as Housecarl and by now the whole of the hold will know of it. When the Jarl hears I'm back he will release me from his service and give you someone else. I would be disgraced and you would…you would…" She fell into him and cried, her knees starting to shake.

He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face. As she looked up at him, he kissed her. It was soft, gentle and he poured his heart and all his feelings into it. When he broke off she was breathless. He smiled as he wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm would never leave because of that. I don't care if they took you to burn as a witch. I would cut through as many people as I needed to then we would wander the land with Lucia."

He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. "This is yours, Lydia, and it has been for damn nigh 2 decades. Ever since that day I followed you out of town to the river. And it has lasted strong through 8 years of wandering."

Realization dawned across her face as he continued. "And I know you Lydia. Even though we have been apart for the better part of a decade come this spring, you really haven't changed that much from that little girl who didn't want the world to see her cry. I have kept your honor intact by giving up my own. For 6 months I have lied to everyone I have met about where you were, I told them I had given you leave, and I will continue to do so every time I see them until you are ready."

She looked shocked and opened her mouth to reply when her knees gave out. Ragnthor pulled her back on her feet and grabbed the door.

"Now let's go in and get warm. And see Lucia. She missed you some much while you were away. And I am starting to get cold." Lydia gave a small nod and he opened the door.

When they got inside, Ragnthor saw Mountain and Eilonwy sitting at the table, staring at the fire. As soon as he shut the door they looked toward them. Eilonwy's eyes light up and she ran toward Lydia. Ragnthor managed to get between her and Lydia in time to stop her from bowling Lydia over.

Eilonwy glared at him. He gave her a telling glance and her eyes softened and she gently hugged Lydia. Ragnthor watcher her eyes grow wide as she felt how thin Lydia was.

Lydia was smiling when they broke apart. "It's great to see you. Where is everybody else?"

Mountain stood and walked over. "They went to Hammerfell. They wanted to get out of the cold and I don't blame them."

Eilonwy nodded. "Lydia, let's go sit by the fire, you must be cold."

As they want to the fire, Ragnthor and Mountain walked to the back of the house. When they got there, Mountain looked back at the fire and saw Lydia without the coats on. He let out a shocked burst of air.

"Damn, she doesn't look like she would last more than a day without food. Was she this bad when you found her?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "No, she was worse. She told me she hadn't eaten in 6 days and had lived on short rations and leather before that. A long cold winter mixed with Thalmor attacks, she was done. And if I didn't have to, I wouldn't have moved her. I was scared that every moment could be her last. I owe you more than I could ever pay. Name your price, anything, and I will see that you get it."

Mountain just held out his hand. "Just promise that you will do everything in your power to keep her out of this situation ever again. Next time she might die in some forgotten hole in the wall."

Ragnthor shook. "That's one thing I already promised to myself."

Mountain nodded. "Well then, I guess it's time for us to leave. Between you and me it's time to settle down. Someplace down in Cyrodiil."

Ragnthor nodded. "Well feel free to stop back in anytime. After what you have done for us, we would be happy to have you." They shook hands and walked back to the fire.

They sat talking for a while then Mountain excused himself and Eilonwy. Ragnthor saw something, mostly like shame, flash across Lydia's face as she tried to stand and fail. Instead she smiled and held out her hand. Eilonwy pulled her into a hug and Mountain shook her hand.

"Feel free to stop by any time."

Mountain nodded. "We will take you up on that. And when we finally get settled somewhere, come down and stay awhile." Lydia nodded.

Ragnthor walked them to the door where they shook hands. He stood there watching as they walked off into the dark.

Ragnthor turned and walked into Lucia's room where he saw Ves watching over her sleeping form. Ragnthor motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

"Ves, you are free to spend the night but you are free to go. I don't think I will be leaving again for a while and where I do go I can take Lucia."

She nodded and picked up her bag. "It has been an honor to serve. Keep her safe." Ragnthor nodded as Ves walked out the door.

Ragnthor walked back to the fire and saw Lydia still sitting there, barely able to keep her eyes open. He smiled as her picked her up and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers up tight around her. As he was walking out the door he heard a soft, tired voice.

"Could you stay, please?"

He nodded as he walked back and kissed her brow. "Of course, my little one. Just let me throw some more wood on the fire." She nodded and he left.

Ragnthor brought in 2 arms loads of wood and threw them on the fire. He sat there for a moment, making sure the fire was burning well and thinking back over the last few months.

Next to nothing had gone right. Lydia had left and he had completely devoted himself to his quest. He had killed more guards men than a man ever should. He hadn't been home for any time long enough to harvest anything. All of it, the grain, potatoes, even the corn, was rotting under 4 or 5 feet of snow. He would have to start from scratch again next year. He had managed to get one crop of hay cut so the horses wouldn't starve.

Honestly the only thing that had gone right was finding Lydia, and even then it was only through sheer luck that he had made it in time.

He shook his head, clearing the dark thoughts from his mind. He stood and walked into Lydia's room. She was fast asleep. He stood there, watching her peaceful form, wondering whether or not he should sleep next to her and maybe wake her up or sleep in his own bed.

He shook his head, knowing that she might kill herself with worry if she woke up and he wasn't there.

He slipped off his shoes and softly rolled down the covers and gently slid in beside her. Still fast asleep, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he put his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke with the sun. As he laid there with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace, his arm found Lydia. He looked over at her and smiled.

She lay facing him with her mouth slightly open. Her hair was all rumpled and a thick strand curled over her face and rested in the corner of her mouth. He brushed it away and smoothed it back. Then he just lay there on his back, looking up at the ceiling and softly playing with her hair. Lydia woke up not much longer after.

She blinked as her eyes opened. "Ragnthor?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Aye, I'm here Lydia."

She smiled and stretched. "Did you make a fire and breakfast?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "No, I was enjoying the peace here with you. Once Lucia wakes there is likely to be little of it."

Lydia laughed. "That is true."

She gave him a shove. "Now get out of here and make breakfast so I can get dressed."

Ragnthor gave a mock sigh. "Ok, ok. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Lydia gave him a kiss. "I'm hungry."

Ragnthor slipped out of bed and gave a bow. "Your wish is my command." She threw a pillow at him as he closed the door.

An hour later he had the fire going and breakfast almost done. Ragnthor stood and whistled. It was closely followed by a scream and happy laughter. Soon Lucia was walking out with Slasher bouncing around her.

She ran over to Ragnthor and hugged him. "You're back! When did you get back? And why were you gone?"

Ragnthor rubbed her head and smiled. "One question at a time, little lass. I got back late last night. You were still asleep so I let you stay that way. And as to why I was gone…" he turned and looked at Lydia's door. "If Its Ready, I will show you."

The door opened and Lydia walked out wearing simple, warm clothes. Lucia screamed and ran over to her. She slammed into Lydia so hard it knock her into the wall. Ragnthor took a hurried step forward, worried when he heard the air forced out. Lucia stepped back worried too.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

Lydia coughed and hugged Lucia. "No Lucia, I'm fine. You just might have to be a little softer with me for a while."

Lucia nodded and Ragnthor called her over to the table. As Lucia sat down he walked over to Lydia and helped her walk to the table.

He whispered "Are you ok." Lydia nodded as she rubbed her ribs.

After they finished eating breakfast, Ragnthor turned to Lucia. "So, did you learn anything while I was away?"

Lucia nodded and pulled out her sword. "Yeah! Mountain taught me some more things about sword fighting."

Ragnthor nodded as he drew his practice sword from above the mantle. "Show me."

Lucia charge and him and attacked with a flurry of blows and feints, some he saw through instantly, others had more grace. What surprised him was how quick and deftly she directed the fight. It was clear she was new because most of her traps were rough and he saw them coming. But a few required him to fight his way out of and return in kind. After 10 or so minutes, he locked cross guards, signaling the end of the fight.

"Well done, Lucia. You are quickly becoming better than me with a one handed sword. Soon it will just be practice to keep you sharp."

As he turned he saw Lydia struggle to her feet. She walked over and grabbed his sword, her arm dropping as it took the weight. He looked down at her and she nodded.

"Not so fast. You may be a battle master, but I am expert with this kind of fighting." Lydia held the sword with both hands and Lucia swung.

Ragnthor watched they exchanged a flurry of blows. Suddenly Lydia's shoulders sagged and Ragnthor started walking over. That's when he saw Lydia make a last desperate play. As Lucia confidently swung, Lydia grabbed her blade with one hand and shoved Lucia's blade away. Then she, almost staggering over her feet, darted and froze, the pommel of her sword in front of Lucia's face. Lydia smiled as Lucia lowered her sword to the ground.

She spoke, breathing heavy. "There is more…than one way…to beat…an opponent. Fighting isn't always…slash slash, stab stab… there are plenty of non lethal ways to stop your foe."

Lucia nodded and looked excited. "Can we go again?"

Lydia shook her head. "Not now, I'm too tired to go again."

She sort of stumbled over to him and handed him the sword. He grabbed her shoulder and looked down at her. She nodded and softly pushed his arm away. Ragnthor put the sword back over the mantle and called out to Lucia.

"Go put your coat and hat on little lass. We have some things to down with the horses." Lucia nodded and tore off to her room.

Ragnthor grabbed his coat from by the door and sat down next to Lydia. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Lydia nodded as she laid her head on him. "Yes. I'm just so weak."

Ragnthor put his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed the base of her neck with his thumb. "You're not weak Lydia. You only feel that way because you have lost your strength."

He softly twisted her face toward him and kissed her. "And I would wager you will have that back inside of 6 months." He smiled down at her. "You were never one to sit still, my stubborn little one."

Her face flashed with mirth as she shoved him. "Why you…"

Suddenly Lucia came out and he stood. "Now if you will excuse me, dear lady, I have work to do."

She smiled and nodded and Ragnthor motioned for Lucia to follow him outside. As they walked toward the field Ragnthor took in the sight. The sun was just peeking over the mountains and shining off the snow. He smiled and he looked around, feeling all was right with the world.

He turned to Lucia. "So have you been working with the foals?"

She looked up at him, smiling and nodding. "They all lead pretty good now."

Ragnthor nodded. "That's good. We need to wean them. Normally you should put more distance between mother and foal but I do not have the space. So we are putting them in the stable for the next few months." Lucia nodded and they got to work.

It was evening before Ragnthor came in. Lucia had come in hours ago. He was hoping to get warm by the fire. Instead he met a fire of a completely different kind. Lydia was waiting for him in the same spot she had been sitting earlier.

He cursed himself as he saw the tears on her face. "Where the hell have you been? I was scared you had decided to leave and not to take me."

Ragnthor sat down across from her, being smart enough not to risk the fury of a lioness, even a weak one. "I had an urgent message from the Jarl. Now I know I should have told you but it was urgent in the worse way." Fear had flooded his face by the time he finished.

Lydia was shocked. "What's wrong?"

Ragnthor took her hands. "How much do you know of the creatures of the night? The ones parents use to scare the children?"

Lydia looked him in the eyes. "More than you would think."

Ragnthor nodded. "I should have known you would know. But in addition to doing jobs the guards won't do, the Companion's also keep our hold safe from the other creatures that stalk the shadows. They have informed Balgruuf that there is a feral wolf in the hold. They warned all other the outer farmer and village leaders to keep the doors shut tight while the Companion's hunt."

Lydia's face grew pale. "What are we going to do?" Fear suddenly flooded her face and she grabbed his hands with more strength than he though she had. "You're not going to join them on the hunt, are you?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "No Lydia. Will I kill it if I see it, yes, because if I see it, it's hunting me. But will I hunt one, never again."

Lydia's eye grew wide. "You have hunted them before."

Ragnthor nodded. "Once, when I was in the Black Marsh. It had wandered from Cyrodiil and found a liking deep in the marches. It's easy to hunt a deer and easier to bait a wolf but going after something with unnatural strength and a near human mind…" Ragnthor shook his head "I was young and willing to test my sword against anything I could find. I underestimated it. It lured me deeper than I should have ever gone into the swamps. I managed to kill it but wandered for 3 days until I came across a village with a priest. Some of the scars that you wouldn't recognize are from that hunt."

He shook his head, trying to stop himself from reliving the memory. "I will leave the hunting to the hunters this time. I have had more than my fair share of brushes with death from unnatural things. But we will stay in my room until they kill it. Do you think you can climb the stairs while I grab Lucia?" Lydia nodded and he walked to Lucia's room.

As he picked her up she half woke. 'Where are we going?"

He faked a smile. "Nowhere far, just go back to sleep."

Lucia nodded and yawned, quickly falling back asleep. Ragnthor whistled softly for Slasher then climbed up the stairs. Lydia was already in his room when he got there. He motioned for her to get in the bed then laid Lucia down beside her. As Lydia slid over to make room he shook his head and went to the closest. He pulled out a piece of deer hide and unwrapped a shiny, silver dagger. Lydia's eyes grew wide as she saw it.

She whispered as angrily as she could. "What is that for? I thought you weren't going to fight."

He walked over and kissed her brow. "I'm not, but if it gets in I will stop it before it reaches you. Now get some sleep."

She looked up at him, worried. "What about you?"

Ragnthor gave a half smile. "I don't need as much sleep as you. You need to recover your strength. Besides, I won't be able to sleep knowing it could be right outside. Now you should close your eyes, before the howling starts." Lydia nodded and closed her eyes.

Ragnthor crossed his legs and sat down in front of the door. He bowed his head and entered a half slumber.

A few hours later Slasher growled and he was instantly wake. Seconds later there was a howl right outside the window followed by more of the different tone. Suddenly the howling changed to roaring and he heard bodies slam together. He looked over and saw both Lydia and Lucia sitting upright, fear in their eyes. Ragnthor sat on the bed and held them, listening to sounds outside. Soon there was silence.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. As Ragnthor stood, Lydia grabbed his arm and shook her head. "What if that's it?"

Ragnthor looked down at her, not hiding how he felt. "Well then it will be weakened by its fight and I have a better chance."

As he walked down the stairs he shifted the dagger to his left hand. He opened the door and saw a woman standing there, covered in scratches and blood.

She looked up at him. "So you are the Thane. Kodlak said you were big, even bigger than Farkas. But words put you to shame."

She walked around him, dragging her hand across his body and sniffing. "You are strong, Thane, and smell fierce, like you wanted to join the hunt." She stopped in front of him. "Would you like to?"

He grabbed her hand and removed it from his arm. "I know what you are, wolf. I respect your quest for honor and glory but have no wish to sell my soul to a Daedra and join you."

She pressed close against him, stroking his arm. "Rumor says that you changed Lydia with your love, made her happy while you were there and broke her when you left. I would like to…"her fingers walked up his arm, "try it myself."

Ragnthor's temper flared and he was pushing her away when he heard a voice. "Leave him, Aela, he's mine." They both turned and saw Lydia walking down the stairs.

Soon she was standing next to Ragnthor. He put his arm around her and saw her glare at Aela. Aela stood a few inches taller than Lydia but she took a step back under her glaze.

She shook her head and smiled. "So you are back in the hold, I'm sure the Jarl will be glad to know."

As she turned to leave Ragnthor slammed her against the wall and stuck the dagger under her throat. Aela grinned as her features started to change and he pressed the dagger harder, pricking her skin. She stopped with a shocked expression.

"You have known where she was the whole time, haven't you, and you lied to everyone you have met. Where is your honor?"

Ragnthor pushed her against the wall harder. "My honor, whatever is left, is intertwined with hers. I refuse to let my loves honor be lessened because of me."

Aela's face change to an expression he didn't know. Lydia put her hand on his arm and he released her. Aela fell to the floor, taking ragged breaths.

She rubbed her throat, red from contact with silver. "You have had truly had a torch burning for her for a decade, haven't you? And you managed to relight the fire."

Ragnthor pulled Lydia close and Aela smiled. "Do not worry, Thane and Dragonborn, you secret is safe with me." She opened the door and walked out into the night.

As soon as the door was shut Lydia sagged. Ragnthor looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just tired. Can we go to sleep now, in my room?"

Ragnthor nodded and they slipped under the covers where he held her until she had fallen asleep.

Author's note: I added this last little bit because I noticed a lack of the supernatural in my Skyrim. And apparently I had forgotten how much free time I will have so chapters might come even faster than before. Well I hope you enjoyed me staggering through another chapter. Good Reading.


	24. Chapter 24:Prelude to Sorrow

Chapter 24

Ragnthor

For the 3 months until the snow melted, the days followed close to the same schedule. Ragnthor would wake up early, quietly leave Lydia's room and make a fire, feed the horses, make breakfast then sit and wait for the rest of the house hold to wake up. Lydia would sit by Ragnthor as they ate.

After breakfast Lydia would teach Lucia some small thing she had learned about fighting with a one handed sword. For the first month Ragnthor would seat on the edge of his seat, tense with fear, ready to stop the fight if Lydia' strength failed when Lucia could hurt her. After the first month he relaxed as Lydia started to get stronger. After the second month, Ragnthor repaired Lydia's shield and crafted Lucia one of her own.

After that they would sit around the fire. Ragnthor would teach Lucia all he knew about wood carving. Lydia would lay on him and watch his surprisingly nimble fingers take a block of wood and make it into a pipe, a running horse, a lumbering mammoth, an agile swordfighter, an impressively detailed dragon, and once, a perfectly detailed hawk, with eyes that seemed to pierce into the soul and feathers so realistic it looked like it would move and fly away.

And this continued until the morning Ragnthor woke and found the snow gone. After he built the fire and started making breakfast, he walked up to his room and pulled out a package. He was walking down the stairs as Lydia came out her room. He placed the package down in front of her.

"A present for you."

She torn open the paper and he smiled at the look of shock on her face. "It's my armor! And it looks as good as new. How did you do this? And when did you find the time?"

Ragnthor ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I finally learned how to get the metal to obey instantly when I tell it to. And I found the time during the first few weeks of being back. It was easy to sneak out of bed, you were so tired and slept so deep."

She got up and kissed him. "Thank you Ragnthor. I will cherish it when I recover the strength to wear it."

Ragnthor laughed. "I wouldn't have given it to you if I thought you wouldn't be able to wear it."

She shook her head. "I think you over estimate me."

Ragnthor shook his head and smiled. "I thought you would say that." He pulled her shield and a practice sword from behind one of the chairs near the fire and handed them to her then took his from above the mantel. "Attack me." He heard Lydia sigh as she swung.

Ragnthor mentally shook his head at the fight she was giving so he pushed. He drew on all that he knew and launched into a lighting fast chain of slashes and thrusts. He did smile as she caught everyone on her shield and all it seemed to do was make her mad. Her sword darted out from around her shield insanely fast. Ragnthor attempted to deflect and dodge and it still tore a hole in his shirt. That left him off balance. As he struggled to regain his footing her shield slammed into him with the force of a horse's double hoofed kick. It knocked him back 6 paces. Lydia lowered her shield and charged. He grabbed the sword with both hands and drove the point toward the shield as hard as he could, hoping to stop her. Instead it almost jarred the sword from his hands. As he struggled to regain it, she knocked it a crossed his body and held it there with her shield, the point of her sword pressed against his stomach.

He smiled down at her as he raised his one free hand, watching her shoulders heave as she struggled to catch her breath. After standing like that for a while, he gently pushed her shield away. She still looked shocked.

"I always thought that you would best me if we both used the same size sword. I would try again with shields but you would win even faster, never could handle 2 different things in 2 different hands at once."

She looked at him even more shocked, if it was possible. "So you didn't hold back?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "I was trying to prove a point, not give you false confidence. Did it work?"

She took off her shield and hugged him. "Thank you, I don't know where I would be without you."

Ragnthor smiled. "Can I be honest?"

She laughed. "No."

He laughed. "Does that mean I have to stop sharing a bed with you? I rather like waking up with something warm and soft next to me."

She nuzzled his neck. "You can stay. I'm still not 100 percent sure you will be there when I wake up if I'm not holding you."

Sudden Lucia spoke. "Wow."

Ragnthor looked at her. "What are you gawking at?"

Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "Both, I guess."

Ragnthor laughed. "Well quit your gawking and get your breakfast, I have something to tell the both of you."

As they sat down to eat he started. "Well before I went to get Lydia, I got another clue about how to end the dragon threat. I need to speak to the Grey Beards gain. I have been waiting to leave until Lydia was strong enough and realized that herself. I would like to leave today. We will be taking to wagon because both of you are coming. And you will be staying in Ivarstead while I climb the mountain. I don't want you on it. I wouldn't risk it yet but…" Her looked at Lydia with longing and smiled as he saw her face slightly flush.

Suddenly Lucia spoke. "But what?"

He rubbed her head. "But I'm tired of running around and want to spend more time with both of you."

He stood and clapped his hands. "Alright, girls, let's get packed."

Ragnthor climb the stairs and walked into his room because even though he had spent the last few months with Lydia, most of his traveling gear was still in his room. After he was packed he went outside to hitch the horses. He chose one of the thicker bodied mares and the hitched the palomino yearling beside her. Then he tied Ghardh to the back.

Soon Lydia and Lucia were walking out and they set off down the road to Whiterun.

Lydia

Ragnthor pulled up outside the outer walls. They all got off and walked into the city. The road to the gate was a beautiful sight. The green grass was slowly pushing out the brown and the stream was happily rushing down the hill.

As they walked into the city Ragnthor turned to Lydia. "Go and talk to your friends and take Lucia. I'm going to get some traveling supplies." Lydia nodded as he walked off.

Lydia took Lucia over to Adrianne's forge. As soon as Adrianne saw her, she stopped what she was doing and pulled Lydia into a hug.

"Where have you been? It's been almost a year since I last saw you. And why do you feel so thin?" She looked down and saw Lucia. "And who is this."

Lydia laughed. "This is Lucia. She is Ragnthor's niece. You might remember her as the little beggar girl in the square. Ragnthor is giving her a real home."

Adrianne nodded. "Then why is she with you instead of him? Have you become a nursemaid, Housecarl?"

Lydia rubbed Lucia's head and smiled at her. "I would become a nursemaid for her. And the way things are moving, there is a chance I might be more."

Adrianne jumped and hugged her again. "That's great. But what about my other 2 questions?"

Lydia looked at Lucia. "Why don't you go into the shop and see what Ulfberth can tell you about the swords." Lucia nodded and took off.

Lydia looked at Adrianne. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone but Ulfberth, because I know you tell him everything. Our honor, Ragnthor's and mine, is on the line."

Adrianne looked shocked and nodded. "I…ran away from Ragnthor a little over 9 months ago. I was growing extremely close to him. But I just couldn't watch him throw his life away with every fight. The snapping point came when he beat a dragon to death with his hands after knocking me out of its next attack. I just couldn't stand it any longer. I knocked him out after he told me he loved me."

Adrianne gasped and Lydia nodded sadly. "After that I took off. I ended up in Windhelm and I joined up with group of mercenaries. I served with them for 3 months. During that time fate found me and Ragnthor in the same inn in Solitude. The moment I heard his voice I realized, deep down, I loved him too. But not wanting to face him I left. Soon after I decide that after the job was over I was going back, to see if he would still want me in anyway. A month after that I almost died making sure the band I serve with could complete its job. I took a Forsworn spear in the gut."

Adrianne's hand flew to her mouth. "I managed to get the spear out and…somehow avoided infection. There a spent the next 3 months in the woods, learning I am not a woodsman. To make matters worse, the Thalmor were after me because of something the Ragnthor had done. I managed to last 3 months. Then Ragnthor found me. I was starved and ready to kill myself to stop the Thalmor from getting to him. Looking back, I don't think I would have lasted more than 2 days. I almost did kill myself, thinking he was one when he opened the door." She pulled down her shirt and showed Adrianne the scar.

Adrianne pulled her into a hug. "That night he kept me warm while we slept. We have spent every night like that since then."

Adrianne looked at her. "Have you…"

Lydia felt her face flush as she shook her head. "I'm still scared that I will wake up and he will be gone and I couldn't give myself to someone and have that happen, not again. I don't why I'm still scared. He hasn't left in 3 months nor pushed in any way. He just holds me all night and I feel safe in his arms."

Lydia shook her head. "I do love him, though. And he loves me to the point that he has managed to bind our honor. He gave up his keeping mine, lying about where I was so I wouldn't be disgraced. He would have killed Aela the night the feral wolf was killed. Aela came in and tried to seduce him. I came out as he was pushing her away. He slammed her against the wall and put a dagger under her throat when she gave a veiled threat about revealing the truth. He would have crushed her neck or drove the dagger up into her skull." Adrianne nodded, eyes showing she was unsure about whether or not to be scared.

Lydia laughed. "Ulfberth has done the same thing, in a way. He has convinced everyone in town that your steel should be given a chance, otherwise you would have no work." Adrianne nodded and laughed.

They talked for an hour before Ragnthor came back. He looked around and gave a mock scowl.

"What have you done with my niece?"

Lydia laughed. "She is inside looking at swords with Ulfberth. I will go get her if you want."

Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "No, finish talking with Madam Blacksmith, as soon as I come out I would like to leave. I hope to push hard and make Riverwood tonight. I have gotten used to beds and I don't want to sleep on the ground." Lydia nodded and watched him walk into the store.

Adrianne looked at her and smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't. You look at him with a hunger I have only seen from the Companions before a hunt."

Lydia pushed her. "Quiet you. I will when I'm ready."

Soon Ragnthor walked out and Lydia followed him and Lucia out of town.

2 weeks later they were pulling into Ivarstead. It was morning as Ragnthor stopped in front of the inn and got off. He held out a hand and helped Lydia off the wagon. Lucia jumped off the wagon and Slasher followed her as she ran around, taking in the new sights.

Lydia sat on the bed of the wagon as Ragnthor went in and paid for rooms. He walked out and sat next to Lydia. He grabbed her hand and she felt a tingle run through her arm.

She leaned on him as he started to speak. "You and Lucia are staying in the inn while I climb the mountain."

She sat up and looked at him. "Why? I thought you weren't going to leave me?"

Ragnthor pulled her close. "Because I need someone to watch Lucia. There will still be 15, 16 feet of snow on the mountain and Lucia is only a half Nord. Up there, that high, in this cold she might freeze. I wouldn't have taken her but because I am a dumb shite, Ralof and Brasella are in hiding. You will be safe because the Thalmor fear me, I have taken out more men then they want to spare. And if they dare attack again, I will personally kill everyone in Skyrim."

She looked up at him, feeling the tears start to form. "I know but you said you wouldn't leave me."

He wiped her eyes and kissed her. "I'm not leaving you. Imagine I'm just going to town. If I leave now, I will be back by evening tomorrow."

She nodded and kissed him. "Come back to me."

Ragnthor smiled. "I would fight my way through the realms of the Daedra and all nine hells to get back to you."

He slipped off the wagon and pulled a pair of snow walkers out of the back of the wagon. "Remember to feed Ghardh. I will be back for you know it, my love."

She laughed and kicked at him. "Get out of here so I can miss you." He bowed and took off down the road.

All day she walked around the little town. She didn't have to keep much of an eye on Lucia. Ragnthor had bought her a real sword in Falkreath, after a week of her begging, and she had Slasher by her side if anything really bad was to happen.

That night she slept alone for the first time in 4 months. She woke several times that night and found herself reaching for but unable to find him. She didn't get much sleep after the last time.

After breakfast she put on her armor, pulled on her shield and strapped on her sword and walked down to the old troll cave.

The troll lay as Ragnthor had left it, though it was mostly moldering bones now. And arm lay 5 or so feet away and the head had rolled to the back of the cave. She looked around for a while, making sure that another hadn't moved in. Satisfied that one hadn't, she walked back to town.

A few hours later it was getting dark. Lydia was sitting on the inn's steps, having grown utterly bored of wandering around the small town. She looked up at the mountain worried, as she had several times throughout the day, at the dark clouds that surrounded the peak. She sat there for an hour. By then it was too dark for her to see clearly.

As she stood there was laughter in the darkness. "So you have given up on me for the day, have you?"

She fought the urge to tear off into the night and hug him. "You said you would be here in the evening. That was an hour ago."

Ragnthor chuckled. "Someone who holds me to my word, a strange sight indeed these days. I'm glad you are here to try and keep me honest." He walked up the steps and pulled her into a hug.

She put her nose on his collar and took in his smell. It was fresh and clean, like he had just bathed in the river, which he probably had because his hair was wet.

"What took you so long to get back?"

He laughed. "I'm not as skilled with using the snow walkers as I thought. And I rinsed off in the creek. I figured that you wouldn't want a smelly, dirty thing next to you tonight."

She laughed. "You know, you just might be right." Then they walked into the inn, Ragnthor's arm still around her.

As they walked into the inn, Lydia noticed that Lucia had gone to bed because Slasher was in front of her room. Suddenly Ragnthor removed his arm from her shoulder and walked toward the bar. She followed him closely.

He sat down by a man nursing a bottle. "Ho, Klimmek, what's wrong?"

The man gave a just. "Shit, let a man know when you are going sneak up on him."

Ragnthor laughed. "I'm no sneaky fiend, Klimmek. And you haven't answered me."

Klimmek took another sip from the bottle. "The woman I am sweet on has tired of my attention and moved on to green pastures."

Ragnthor nodded. "That is a hard row to hoe. And I have hoed it myself, in a way."

Klimmek glared at him. "Oh really, I suppose your own friend took her from under your nose."

Ragnthor held up his hands. "Easy there, man. I didn't mean to poke a nerve."

Klimmek shrugged his shoulders. "The fault is mine. I'm on edge since Fastred moved on."

Ragnthor nodded. "Well then I shall leave you to your drinking. But may I say one thing?"

Klimmek nodded. "Good ahead friend."

"Did you ever tell her just how you felt?"

Klimmek shook his head. "I, I just sort of thought she knew."

Ragnthor nodded. "Well then you should tell her. It worked for me, in an around the bush kind of way."

Lydia felt an almost forgotten tingle as his fingers walked up her thigh. She stopped his progress but didn't remove his hand.

Klimmek stood. "You know, it couldn't hurt."

As he started to turn Ragnthor stopped him. "Sleep off the mead first. You don't want to show up in the middle of the night smelling of mead. Bring her flowers or something else that she likes, so she knows it's not just words."

Klimmek nodded. "You are right Ragnthor. You always seem to be, no matter what you do. I'm sure all of the people in Skyrim owe you at least one drink. Stop by when you aren't busy and I will repaid you." With that he walked out the door.

Lydia watched him leave then faced Ragnthor. "Why did you help him? And how do you know he will be good for her?"

Ragnthor sighed. "I would have hoped you would see it. Klimmek is a fine man, he has a good heart and the strength in his hands to feed and defend his family. And I helped him because the man would never have gotten the courage to himself. He just needed a little push. Do you understand?" Lydia nodded.

"Good. Now let's see about getting some food. I haven't eaten all day."

They were just finishing the meal when a young man entered to inn. "I'm looking for the Thane of Whiterun, Dragonborn and Legate."

Ragnthor stood and motioned for her to stay seated. She watched as he walked over to the courier and took a piece of paper. He read it as he walked over, his face slowly dropping. He motioned for her to follow him outside.

When the door was shut he spoke. "Lydia, I need to go, alone."

Fear gripped her heart as she angrily replied. "Why do you need to go alone? Is there something you haven't told me?"

Ragnthor shook his head, eyes steely. "No, it's because of something I have told you. The legion calls on me once again. Tullius has decided to covertly work with the Blades and they want me to make steps in ending the corruption in Markarth."

Lydia nodded, more angry now than worried. "And why can't I come with you?"

Ragnthor shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Because for the last 2 years I have strived to keep you from the Legion's grasp. Don't you think I would have loved to have you will me during the war? But I kept you away because I refused to have you do something that wasn't your choice."

She stared him in the eyes. "And what if I say that it is my choice?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Then I would bend you over my knee and spank you for lying. You made your views on the Legion very clear."

She nodded, fear rising again. "How will I know you will come back? What if you just decide I'm no longer…" she was forced to stop by his lips.

He grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her close. She was shocked by the fury and passion his lips conveyed before she replied in kind. As she was overcome with the emotion, her hands grabbed the back of his neck and her fingers wrapped themselves in his hair as she felt him do the same.

She was breathless when they finally pulled apart. Ragnthor pulled her into a hug and they stood there, swaying. Lydia was hoping that the time would just stop so she could savor this moment forever. But it was not to be.

Ragnthor took a slow half step back. He stroked her cheek and she grabbed his hand and held it there. "I don't know how hard it must be for you, but it kills me every time I have to leave for than a few hours."

She looked at him, pleading. "Then don't."

He smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face with his other hand. "Lydia, there are no words for how much I would love to do just that. But I still have some honor left. I have been forced to be the only person who can stop these dragons, I was the only person who stopped the war, and people have come to rely on me and I just can't leave them to suffer. If life had gone according to plan I would be a simple farmer. But on the same hand we might have never gotten back together. Sometimes, no matter what you do, you have to take the chaff with the wheat. You're my wheat, Lydia, and the rest of the damn world is the chaff."

She gave a soft smile and pulled him close. "Alright, alright, you made your point. How long do you plan on being gone?"

Ragnthor sighed. "2 months if all goes smooth, 3 at the latest."

Lydia stiffened and held him tighter. "That long?"

She felt his hands rub up and down her back and after a while she relaxed slightly. "I know it's a long time but I just don't see any other way. And it would be best if I left tonight."

She looked up at him. "Tonight? I was hoping to get one more night with you."

Ragnthor nodded, sorrow in his eyes. "And I was hoping to not have to leave. Sometimes the gods have other plans." Lydia nodded as they went inside to pack.

An hour later they were standing on the porch of the inn, waiting, not wanting for any of this to happen. Suddenly Ragnthor let out a long sigh and walked off the porch. Lydia followed close behind him. He stopped when he got to Ghardh.

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

Lydia shuddered. "Don't call it that. Goodbye sounds like you are never coming back."

He smiled at her. "Then until we meet again."

A he was starting to put his foot in the stirrup she grabbed him. "Tell me you love me and are coming back."

Ragnthor turned and kissed her, soft and sweet. "I love you Lydia, with every fiber of my being. And I would tear down the heavens and freeze the hells in order to get back to you."

She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "I guess that will have to work."

Ragnthor swung up onto Ghardh. "Just keep yourself busy and the days will fly by. I will see you soon."

Ragnthor waved as he swung Ghardh out onto the road. Lydia watched him until he was out of sight. Then she walked back into the inn and forced herself to sleep.

Author's note Another chapter come on gone. Who can guess which quest I turn into a plot point next. Thank you for reading and for all you Witcher fans out there, enjoy the game I currently cannot.


	25. Chapter 25:The Dragonborn and Lydia

Chapter 25

Lydia

Ragnthor had been right about keeping busy, not that she had any choice in the matter. He had left her with a half functioning farm. She tried to set it up as close to he did as she could. She knew nothing about grain and didn't know where he had hidden the rest of the corn so she and Lucia planted potatoes. That took them over 2 weeks because they had to learn how to do the things they didn't know by themselves.

After that, there were only little projects to do. Cut wood, feed the horses, go hunting, feed the horses, go to town for the things they couldn't catch or make, feed the horses again.

On evening as she was standing by the field, wondering why anyone would want to raise something that takes so much work, she looked out over the other field and saw that it was higher than Ragnthor ever let it get.

She rushed out to the tool shed and grabbed a hay scythe and started cutting until it was dark enough she was worry she might cut herself. She walked into the house, hands covered in tiny blisters from work she had never done before.

It took her a week to cut the hay because she refused to allow Lucia to handle a scythe. The only reason she did herself was because if she didn't, the horses would starve, and she refused to let another animal do that.

After a 3 day break to allow it to dry, she was picking up a hayfork and was back out into the field. It would have taken her longer than a week to do it by herself so she let Lucia help. Even with the 2 of them it took almost a week, leaving both of the exhausted from work they weren't familiar with.

Soon it was the 3rd month since he had left and she was starting to get worried. She spent any time that she was sure Lucia wasn't looking staring out the window and down the road, hopping to see him, riding bold a brass down the road. For the first little while she made up her mind she was going to be angry at him, but as the month slowly drifted into the 4th, she grew more and more worried, mostly for him, but for herself as well.

The rule of law stated that any man or woman that hadn't been heard from by anyone in the hold for the span of one year was declared missing, presumed dead. That meant property held in their name was declared forfeit and was take over by the Jarl, to sell or use as he saw fit, unless otherwise stated in a man's service to the Jarl.

It was doubly pressing for her. As Ragnthor was Thane, his title would be removed from him. Losing his title meant that Lydia would be taken back by the Jarl to be reassigned when a new Thane was appointed.

She grew more scared and worried that she would lose Ragnthor, Lucia and the home they all shared as the 4th month passed into the 5th, which in turned passed into the 6th.

As the 6th slowly drift into the 7th, it was harder and harder for her to put on a brave face, for herself and for Lucia. And as she spent more and more time with Lucia, treasuring the time they had left together, Lucia grew more worried and Lydia had to start deflecting questions. She was shaky and unsure at it at first but as the 7th fell into the 8th, which faded into the 9th, she got better and better.

It torn out her heart to lie to the child she considered a daughter but, to her at least, it seemed better to maintain a lie rather than let all that she had come to know for a little over 2 years come crashing down, breaking her heart and trust. She vowed to take Lucia with her, and if the next Thane refused, she would quit the Jarls service and become a sellsword again.

The 10th, 11th and 12th were the hardest of all. It was the tail end of winter, where all they really had to do was feed the horses and keep the fire stoked.

One day, toward the end of the 12th month, the rage, fury, sorrow and pain she felt just snapped. She slammed her fist into the posts of the stable.

"He left me!" She slammed it again. "He left me again!" She slammed it even harder, hearing the bones creak. "Every single time I trust him, I come to care for him, he leaves."

She slammed it hard enough that she broke her hand and tears started pouring down her face, from the inner or outer pain, she couldn't tell.

She leaned against the post and slid down, sobbing "Why Ragnthor, why you do this? Do you just love torturing me? Building me up and then laughing as you tear me down?" The sobbing slowly stopped even though the pain in her chest didn't, nor did the tears.

She pulled herself to her feet. "I thought…I thought I was…better prepared this time. That I knew it was going to happen. So why, why does it still hurt. Every single time. Why do you do this to me? I thought…I thought you loved me."

She walked to the house, fighting back tears and holding her hand so it wouldn't move until she tied it tight.

The evening before she had to go in and report to the Jarl, there was a knock on the door. Lydia opened, thinking it was Balgruuf come early. Instead it was a bearded man she didn't recognize until she saw his traveling companion. It was a haggard Ralof and a very pregnant and tired looking Brasella. Lydia was shocked.

"Why are you here Ralof? And why is Brasella…"

Ralof smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm married Lydia. Though not quite by my choice. You get careless one time…"

Brasella punched then kissed him. "I love you too." She turned to Lydia. "You mind letting us in, my back is killing me."

Lydia shook her head. "Of course, of course. Sorry, I'm just a little out of sorts right now."

She led them over to the fire. She looked around to see if Lucia had snuck out of bed then turned back to Ralof.

"You still haven't told my way you are here."

Ralof shot her a questioning look. "Didn't Ragnthor tell you? About 2 months ago we got a letter from him. Though the courier said he had been looking for us for around 4 months."

Lydia looked at him, tears forming against her will. "I haven't seen Ragnthor in 11 months and 30 days. Tomorrow I go and report to the Jarl, Ragnthor is no longer my Thane, nor will he own this house. But you are welcome to stay until the Jarl asks you to move on."

Brasella stood and pulled Lydia into a hug. "Oh Lydia, I'm so sorry."

Instantly her temper started fighting with her pain. She forced her temper down, not wanting to hurt Brasella or her unborn child. Her face burned as tears flooded her face.

"I don't care if he comes back anymore, I just want the pain to stop. It didn't hurt like this last time, nor for as long. I was dead inside before the year had passed, apart from the vain hope he might come back. But every morning I wake up in a house he rebuilt by hand, in a room we shared for 3 months, care for his niece, who I think of as my own daughter. Every day it's like I'm stabbing myself in the chest, and I both hate him for doing this to me and want him to come home so I can hug him and kiss him and finally…" her face burned ever hotter.

Brasella stood there and hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry Lydia, if you want we can go. I think we can make it somewhere safe before the child is due."

Lydia pushed back and wiped her face. "No, you can stay, and I'm sure that the Jarl can spare a room in Dragonsreach for family that owns the only sawmill in the hold. I would be a sore friend to send you away in this condition. I may never have had a child but I have seen a few and you are no more than a month away. Though this is a dirty trick to pull."

Brasella laughed. "That we know. But to tell the truth we are running out of options. The Thalmor are getting closer and closer all the time because of Ragnthor's raid on the embassy and I am no long in any condition to run anymore."

Ralof spoke. "Ragnthor's letter said it would be safe here. That he has the elves scared to attack you or anyone near you for fear of his wrath. And will I am nursing a hatred strong enough to allow me to punch my best friend, I need all the help I can get. I have to be done running, for a year at least.

Lydia nodded. "I will talk to the Jarl tomorrow about you staying. Now you two get some sleep, you look like you have had little in the last few weeks. You can have the room across from Lucia." They nodded and walked down the hall.

The next morning Lydia was up with the sun. She pulled on her best armor and shield then belted on her sword. As she walked out into the crisp morning air she looked around, sad that she was leaving this place. Then she put a saddle on the palomino stallion and road into town.

It was early enough that Adrianne wasn't working so she proceeded up to the keep. Balgruuf had just finished his breakfast and was walking to his thrown when Lydia knelt before him.

"Greetings, my Jarl. I am reporting for service."

Balgruuf looked down at her, like she was acting strange. "Reporting for what, Lydia?"

She stood and looked him in the eye. "My Thane has been gone for a year. As such his title is forfeit as is his land. I am reporting to rejoin your service, though I will need a few days to get my things from the house and I have a few other requests."

Balgruuf looked shocked and stuck his hand out behind him, searching for his thrown. He found it and sunk down into it, amazement still in his eyes.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Tell me what?"

Balgruuf still looked shocked. "Ragnthor was worried that something might keep him away for long enough that this would happen. After the meeting we have about the rouge werewolf he pulled me aside and made some requests, some that are working to tear down centuries of traditions and laws. The first of which was that if he left you at his farm and he himself was gone for 6 months, I was to send a sealed letter to Ralof."

Lydia nodded. "They finally arrived last night and they are one of the requests I need to talk about."

Balgruuf shook his head. "That's not all. The other requests were so far from anything we have ever done I had to challenge him to single combat. And I lost."

He shook his head, as if thinking back to the fight. "The first thing he did placed you in rank, service, what the hell am I going to do with you limbo. If for a period of 3 years Ragnthor isn't heard from, you are to assume his title of Thane. And while it does make sense and you would serve well, it also means you still are serving under him, which means the only power I have over you is asking."

Lydia was shocked. She knew she was going to say something but her mind was totally confused.

Balgruuf continued. "And there was one more request. If for a period of 5 years Ragnthor isn't seen or heard from, the farm and all its holding and earnings are yours to do with as you wish. This one isn't some mush strange as it is a living will." Lydia felt like she was going to fall over, completely in shock.

Balgruuf still looked at her shocked. "He really didn't tell you, lass?"

Lydia shook her head, unable to speak.

Balgruuf smiled. "Thinking back on it, it makes sense. He seemed worried that you would find out. He kept muttering something about hurting you. You know he really does love you. I don't know of another man who would work so hard to make sure the one who holds his heart would be so well looked after."

Lydia managed to straighten her thoughts. "He did all that? He didn't forget about me?"

Balgruuf smiled and, walking over, put a hand on her shoulder. "Lydia, I don't think it is possible for him to forget about you. I have seen him look at you with more passion and love than I think I ever gave my wife in all our marriage. And I am certain that had I refused any of his requests, he would have…removed me and taken over the hold, even if it meant killing every person who raised a sword in protest. He cared enough to give up everything he has to make sure you are looked after. I'm sure, where ever he is, its tearing his heart out knowing what he did to you and that he can't come back."

Balgruuf sat and waved his hand. "Get out of here, lass. Go home to that farm of yours and know that at least a few people out there care for you."

Lydia walked out of town and rode home in a daze. After she put the stallion back in the stable, she walked to the door. As she stood the she finally shook out of the daze. And she became worried again.

"Why would he do this? And how could he know something like this could happen?" Fear suddenly gripped her heart. "The Thalmor. We haven't seen them in a year, they must have captured him. But no, they couldn't. He has cut through them before. What is it?"

She shook her head, unable to free her heart, and walked into the house.

As she got in, everyone was sitting around the fire. As she walked closer, Ralof suggested that Lucia get one of the carving she had made so he could see it.

"So , Lydia, what did the Jarl say? Are we at least allowed to stay until the child is born?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, you get to stay here, as do I. It seems Ragnthor thought something like this would happen. He…made plans with the Jarl to keep me safe and in a home. You both are part of that plan, though I don't think he was expecting this, "she gestured at Brasella, "or maybe he did. He seems to know more about this than he should. Maybe it's the gods whispering in his ear as he sleeps."

Ralof laughed and put his arm around Brasella. "By made plans I am assuming he threatened or beat the Jarl."

Lydia smiled and nodded, "Something like that."

That night, as Lydia was getting ready for bed, Brasella came up to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and looked at her, fear slightly tainting her eyes. "Yes and no, I guess. Do I feel better knowing that he didn't leave me, yes. But now I'm worried about why he has been gone. Ragnthor is a big man and I have never seen him beaten in a fight of less than 20 to one, but he has been missing a year. It's been a year, Brasella. Maybe the Thalmor got him and that's why he hasn't been able to come home or even write. Maybe that's why we are safe, because they no longer need us to find him. I'm more that worried, Brasella, I'm scared."

Brasella pulled her into a hug. "We are all scared. Ragnthor has always been able to find us, even when we had left the country. But we haven't heard from him in longer than we would have liked. The letter was the final stone that pushed us over the edge. But don't worry too much, I'm told Ragnthor has come back from much worse. And I have seen him clear a group larger than 20 to protect you. I'm sure whatever is keeping him away, won't hold out much longer."

Lydia pushed away and wiped her face, smiling at Brasella. "Thank you for coming and help and everything else you might do. And I will try to keep it under control, you don't need any more negativity in your state."

Brasella mocked being offended. "My state is just fine, thank you."

Lydia laughed. "Well then we shall make it better. Good night, Brasella."

Lydia turned and went to bed.

The next month went by faster than any Lydia could recall. Mostly because of the almost never ending work. She had all the normal, daily chores to do in addition to cook and feeding for 2 and half more people. Lydia had to shoulder all the cooking since Brasella couldn't bend over the fire and Ralof's only turn at cooking almost killed them.

And then, almost a month to the day, Brasella gave birth to a little girl. It wasn't a pleasant first experience, seeing as through a series of event, the child was born at home. When Brasella said it was time, Ralof chose to be stubborn and question whether or not it was time. While he and Lydia were arguing, Brasella, mixing in a few of her favorite words, said screw it.

A few hours later, with no real help from either of them, Brasella gave birth to a beautiful little girl with a shock of blonde hair and a voice to wake the heavens. They called her Bryta, after Brasella's mother.

The first time Lucia saw her it was sweet. Lucia slowly walked up and looked at her then reached out her hand and softly touched the top of her head. She looked up, shocked, at Brasella

Brasella smiled down at her. "Would you like to hold her?" Lucia nodded.

Lucia looked like she was bursting at the seams as Lydia help her hold little Bryta. Lucia held her close and whispered little things to her.

The next few months were both agonizingly slow and extremely fast. Slow because they were all learning by themselves how to care for a baby and fast because there was a never ending supply of work to do. Ralof was helping to get the farm up and running while teaching Lydia and Lucia as much as he could and the breaks they took from helping Brasella with Bryta in addition to doing their own chores. It was a relieve when winter came and they only had a few things to do during the day.

Almost 2 years to the day, Ralof took his little family and Lucia to river wood to visit Gerdur. Lydia was relieved to have a break from the baby and everyone else.

Lydia was sitting by the fire, reading a book, when she heard a knock on the door. She shook her head, thinking it was Ralof.

As she was starting to open the door she said "Ralof, if you keep forgetting things…" it wasn't Ralof.

On the door step was a tall, gaunt, haggard man in a dirty old shirt. He had a thick, ragged beard and long knotted hair. He had massive bags under his steel colored eyes. He was leaning against the door frame and looked like either the wind or the massive pack he was carrying would knock him over any second.

She met his sorrow filled gaze. "Can I help you?"

She saw a twinge of deeper sorrow cut through him. "You really don't recognize me?" At the sound of his voice, weak and cracked, she knew who it was.

Her voice was on the verge of cracking as she replied. "Ragnthor, is it really you?"

As he nodded, they fell together. In the back of her mind she was shocked as she fell back against the wall under the savage passion of his kisses. Soon even those thoughts were driven from her mind as she felt his hands roving over her body and found her own doing the same. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and pulled her close, his lips leaving hers. He followed her jaw line and went down her neck. She was moaning when he stopped, murmuring into her neck.

"Where is everyone?"

She struggled to catch her breath. "They left…for Riverwood…this morning. They aren't…due back…for 2 days. Oh gods…don't stop…please don't stop!"

He started working his way back up her neck with the same passion as before, as she somehow managed to slip off his pack. It hit the ground as he stopped at her ear. She shivered from head to toe as his teeth grazed then gently caught her earlobe.

He muttered around it. "I wasn't planning on it." She fell into him as he brushed it with his tongue and gently bit down.

He picked her up as he continued his journey to her mouth and carried her up the stairs. She started pulling at every piece of clothing she could get her hands on. She hadn't gotten very far when he opened his door and set her down. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, chest heaving from the exertion.

"Are you sure you want to?" He reply was to kiss him, slamming into him hard enough to knock him back a few paces. She fell him smile as he softly pushed her away.

Then he slowly but hungrily started to undo the ties on the front of her shirt then he pulled it over her head. He was reaching for her pants when she stopped him and accidently ripped off his shirt, the rotten fabric giving way. She pulled down her pants then suddenly grew embarrassed and turned away.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want you to see me. Just turn around while I get under the covers."

Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders and he slowly, seeming to struggle, twisted her to face him. "Why?"

She tried to turn but when she saw all his muscles flex trying to hold her, she stopped. "Because a woman shouldn't have scars."

Ragnthor's hands slid down her arms and stopped on her hips as he knelt in front of her. He placed a kiss right above her underwear, which he quickly removed. He worked his way up to the scar on her stomach then stopped.

He softly drug his nose alongside it and she shivered as a shock went through her. He murmured into her stomach. "I don't care about this one, but if you want me to, I respect it. You got it defending a group you had sworn to serve."

He resumed his journey and she grabbed his head, holding on as a moan escaped her lips. As he went up between her breasts and removed her bra, he stood and kissed over to her most recent scar. He moved his hand across her chest and covered it then continued up to her ear.

"I do care about this one." He rubbed it in a soft, circular motion with his thumb, cupping her breast in his hand. "You got it preparing to give your life for me. Something I wish I could do for you."

He moved over to her lips. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And the scars only add to that. I never wanted a little flower." The pressure that had been building inside of her finally burst.

She hungrily tore down his pants and kissed him, feeling him push against her. He picked her up and she moaned as they pulled each other closer than they had in years.

A few hours later they were laying there, arms still wrapped around each other. Lydia pushed herself up on an elbow and looked at him. He held her with determination, one hand on her hip and the other curled under her to grab her shoulder. He looked peaceful. More peaceful, in fact, then she had seen him in the last 4 years. As she looked down over his body, she saw a myriad of new scars. As she ran her hand over them she kissed him.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I love you. Thank you for coming back to me." Suddenly the hand on her hip moved.

She giggled as she felt his nimble fingers crawl over her body once again. They came to a stop on her shoulder. As soon as they stopped he placed a kiss there.

"I love you too."

She smiled at him. "You dirty faker."

This time he kissed her lips. "And I was enjoying it until you chose to speak."

Lydia gave a mischievous smiled and rolled on top of him, giving him a kiss. "Since you're awake…"

Ragnthor smiled and kiss her. "Before we get to that, I was thinking, how about we make this permanent?" Lydia was shocked.

She put her hand on her chest and lost her smile. "Are…are you asking what…what I think you're asking?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Will you be my wife Lydia?"

She laid on him and hugged him as tight as she could. "Yes Ragnthor, yes." She found his face and started kissing him.

After a while he gently pushed her away and sat up. "If you want I can go and get your ring. I picked it up in Markarth."

She gave the mischievous smiled again and pushed him down. "You're not getting away from me that easy."

An hour later they were leaning against the headboard. Well Ragnthor was leaning on the headboard and she was laying on him.

She looked at his chest and started rubbing the new scars again. "Where were you?"

He sighed and held her tighter. "I was locked in Cidhna Mine."

Lydia grabbed him tighter. "Cidhna Mine? Why would they throw you in there?"

He chuckled. "In rooting out the corruption, I crossed the Silver-Blood family. They like keeping their thumb pressed hard on Markarth."

Lydia nodded. "But why did it take you so long to get out? Surely Tullius would have demanded they free you."

Ragnthor laughed. "Do you really think that they would openly say that they had captured a Thane? They would be even more tight lipped about a Legate and would say nothing about the Dragonborn."

Lydia looked at him, questions in her eyes. "Then how did you get out?"

Ragnthor sighed. "Have you heard of The King in Rags?"

Her eyes widened. "Madanach."

Ragnthor nodded. "Thonar Silver-Blood though he had The King under his thumb, allowing him to lead the Forsworn while doing little things for him. But what he failed to realize the wolf is as clever as he is old. For over a year and a half he tried to convince me to help him, along with his brothers, escape. At first a said no, but as the beatings grew more brutal and came more often, his offer looked more and more pleasing."

Lydia grabbed him, heart gripped hard by fear. "You didn't…you didn't join them, did you?"

Ragnthor hung his head and replied in a low voice. "No, I didn't. But in helping him, any part of my honor that was left is gone. I have released the greatest threat to Skyrim, since the Stormcloaks, purely for my own personal gain." She felt him start to quiver as he drew away from her.

He rubbed his forehead as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I should have stayed. I should have taken the torture and the beatings. I should have died in that hole in the ground rather than release that man back on the world. I didn't truly need to come back, I had made sure you were taken care of. Some other brave soul would have taken my place in fighting the dragons." He sat there, taking deep ragged breathes and looking like he want to punch something.

Eventually he stopped and gripped the side of the bed so hard his forearms were going white. "I should have told you before. Before the sex and damn well before I had the gall to propose. I was just so happy to see you again. But I am full well ready to leave and never been seen again. The rest of the world thinks I'm gone. I could just turn myself in to the Thalmor. After I give them what they want, the end will be quick."

She shuddered as she looked at his back. His muscled were knotted and under the web of old scars, the pattern she saw shocked her. Crisscrossing his back, cutting through old scars, was the tell tale pattern of a metal loaded flog that had been applied often and with force. As she slid to his side she saw the flat, smooth welts of a hot iron, unblurred, as if he had taken it unmoving.

"Why did they torture you?"

He slid away. "To find out who sent me, what I knew about Madanach, to see if I would call a name so they could bring them in to wring information out of me, because they were bored, tired or angry. A myriad of reasons, none of them good. When we escaped, I don't think my body would have held out another week."

Lydia slid toward him again. As she touched his shoulder he flinched. She leaned on him and kissed his shoulder.

"I don't care Ragnthor, that you lost honor. Even since you lied for me I have considered _our_ honor intertwined, so that makes no difference. And the scars, if I was scared of those I would have run the day I found out you were my Thane. I respect them. They show that you have to strength to defend our children."

She reached over and stroked his beard. "This though, this will have to go."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I love you Lydia. I'm sorry I have hurt you so much."

Lydia kissed him and smiled. "I love you too. And about the hurt, I'm sure you can think of a way to fix that." Her smile grew bigger as she pulled him back into bed.

Author's note: And we have honest conclusion. And I am relieved, I was getting tired of hurting Lydia just so the story could go the way I imagined it. And this is as close to smut as I shall ever write, and its probably rough. And then next chapter might take a while because I never really thought I was ever going to get to this point and now have to think of vows, a ceremony, and 1500 other things that make a wedding. Any help I will take. And thank you for reading.


	26. Chapter 26:The Day After

Chapter 26

Lydia

The next morning Lydia woke up alone in the big bed. She propped herself up on and elbow and wondered where Ragnthor had gotten to. As she looked over at his side of the bed she sat a ring with a massive sapphire. She gasped as she slid it on.

Suddenly the door opened. "I should have guessed that would be the first thing you would think of. Not "where is the man I just spent the night with" or "maybe I should put some clothes on". No, its "do I look good in this shiny thing?"

As Lydia gasped and through a pillow at him, she noticed he had shaved and roughly cut and washed his hair. As he sat on the bed she slid over and sniffed him.

"You smell better today."

Ragnthor laughed. "Of course I do. What you smelled yesterday was a man who spent over a year and a half in jail with constant torture."

He grabbed her hand and looked at it. "So how does it fit?"

She looked into the depths of the gem. "It fits perfect. When did you get it?"

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "The day I got to Markarth. I was going to propose when I got back. I was only 2 years late."

She lay on him. "About that. When do you want to get married?"

Ragnthor wrapped his arm around her. "As soon as we possibly can. I have waited for over a decade to be joined to you and I don't want to wait much longer."

She nodded. "Well we need to wait until Ralof and Brasella get back with Lucia. I wouldn't want to them to miss this. And we will need to invite Adri and Ulfberth and…who else, oh yeah, Jon and Olfina." Ragnthor looked at her, shocked.

She nodded and laughed. "A lot of things have happened while you were gone."

Ragnthor nodded. "So it would seem. And we can't forget the Jarl and his family."

Lydia nodded. "That's true. Is there anyone else you can think of?"

Ragnthor looked deep in thought. "Well I think pretty much the whole of Whiterun, they all know us and would be slighted to not be given the choice to go. And we should invite Gerdur's family, I know them from a long time back and I bought all the wood in the house from them. Other than that I can't think of anyone, I really haven't had much time to make friends."

Lydia nodded. "Well then we should get started. It will be a while though, I still need a dress. I wish I could wear my mother's."

Ragnthor smiled down at her. "Well about that…" he handed her a package.

Lydia gasped as she opened it. She stood and laid it against her, spinning around. When she stopped and looked at him, she was unable to keep from smiling.

"Where did you get it? I thought father sold it."

Ragnthor's smile widened. "I didn't just join the Guild for fun, I do have some natural talent. After your father started working for mine, on a trip to town I heard father muttering about how a woman should have a chance to wear her mother's dress. So I piped up and asked what he was talking about. He told me that he had sold your mother's dress. So that day I kept my ear to the ground and found who had bought it and stole it."

He shook his head and laughed. "I thought father would beat the skin off me when he caught me trying to place a lumpy sack in the back of the wagon. Instead he didn't say a word. When we got home he helped me fold it smooth and together we made an airtight hold in the cellar. This morning I tried to remember exactly which stone we used to hide it. I think he knew how much I cared about you sooner than I did. It's been 15, 16 years since I last opened it. I was hoping it would still be in good condition."

Lydia lay the dress on the bed and kissed him. "I'm glad he did. And thank you."

Ragnthor pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "You need to get dressed, we have work to do." Lydia laughed and started slipping on the clothes he had taken off last night.

When she got dressed, Ragnthor was outside, staring at the horses. He gave a shrill whistle and Ahearn came over and nuzzled him.

Lydia walked over to him. "So what are we going to do?"

Ragnthor gently pushed Ahearn away. "We are going to turn the horses loose. It will save us in the long run by not having to feed them this summer. The only ones we will keep are the young, unbranded ones, the stallions I don't want to breed and the ones I plan to sell. So climb onto your chosen horse and we will sort out the ones we are keeping and herd the rest out onto the plains."

Lydia nodded and saddled the palomino. She watched as Ragnthor saddled Ghardh and led him into the field, motioning her to follow.

As soon as she walked through they both swung onto their horses. Lydia stayed back by the gate as she watched Ragnthor work. He worked fast, riding through the herd and sorting the branded from the unbranded, leaving the young foals with their mothers. But he did it in such a way that the horses didn't seem to care they were being spilt.

Soon he had 2 distinct groups and he turned to her. "Lydia, open the gate then hold the younger horses over here."

Lydia nodded and swung off. She pushed open the gate then got back on and rode over to his side. "I don't know what to do."

Ragnthor smiled at her. "Your horse should know what to do. Basically stay between them and the gate until I call you."

Lydia watched as he pushed his half of the horses toward the gate. As soon as they were out the gate, Ragnthor swung off his horse a motioned for her. She quickly rode over and he let her out. Then she helped Ragnthor drive the horses out onto the plains.

When Whiterun was barely in sight Ragnthor finally stopped. He swung off Ghardh and stripped the tack off of him. Ghardh looked over at him and she saw him slightly nod then Ghardh tore off after the herd. She was entranced by the grace of the horses as they moved over the plains.

"Well its time to be going back. You mind if I swing up behind you?"

She shook her head and felt him swing up. As she felt an arm wrap around her waist she started moving.

After a while of riding in silence Ragnthor spoke up.

"You said a lot of things had changed. So what are a few?"

"Well Jon and Olfina got married. And I hear the ceremony was lovely. I didn't make it because I was not in quite the right frame of mind. I haven't made it to town in a while so I don't know any more than that. Also Ralof and Brasella got married and have a little girl. Other than that, just minor things that the Jarl will tell you when you meet with him next."

Ragnthor nodded. "So Ralof and Brasella have a child. Is that why they went to Riverwood?"

She nodded. "Finally little Bryta is old enough that they thought it would be safe to go. And Lucia wanted to meet auntie Gerdur. If only because Ralof still complains about her."

Ragnthor smiled. "That sounds about right."

Ragnthor

Soon they were home. Ragnthor slid off the horse and walked into the house. He went to their room and pulled on some clean clothes.

When he got back outside, Lydia was sitting on the fence, looking out at the fields. "We managed to get the fields all planted this year. And all the plants are just starting to come out of the ground. I think I finally understand why you want to come home and farm. Having something that you sweated over grow just makes you feel proud, like you are on top of the world."

Ragnthor smiled and put his arm around her. "That it does. But that's not the only reason I wanted too. I am tired of buying my food with blood. Maybe its just in my blood to cleave flesh and bone. One of my great grandfathers was the Eternal Champion and his brother was, is, I don't know how to call it, The Nerevarine. Said grandfather's son was the Hero of Kvatch. Even my own father cut a bloody swath through men and mer during the Great War. But me, I'm tired of all the bloodshed. I just want to have a farm and raise a family."

Lydia laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't think its in your blood. Maybe the aspect of greatness, that essence that makes both the gods and men take notice and gives you the power to shape history. But bloodlust and urge to fight isn't passed down. I have a great grandmother who lives in history the same as your grandfather. She was the Hero of Daggerfall. And yet every person in my family has been a farmer, a craftsman or a drunk. Even the hero herself settled down with a farmer she met while the emperor made her do a victory tour. Didn't said grandfathers settle down and live peaceful lives afterward. Apart from The Nerevarine but being immortal tends to mess with the mind."

Ragnthor kissed her. "You always know just what to say. Now if you're ok just watching the plants, I need to go to town and see the Jarl. And send out the invitations."

She looked up at him. "So you have decided on a date?"

He nodded. "2 weeks. That should be more than enough time for everyone to hear and make it."

Lydia nodded and smiled. "Ok. And try not to get thrown in jail while you're gone this time."

He bowed. "Of course, my dear little one. I shall hold most tightly to your command." Lydia smiled and pushed him.

A few hours later Ragnthor was walking into Dragonsreach. As he was walking through the hall Balgruuf got up to meet him.

"By the gods Ragnthor, where have you been? Its been more than 2 years since anyone has seen you."

Balgruuf grasp his arm and a shocked expression crossed his face, followed closely by anger. "What happened to you?"

Ragnthor looked him in the eye. "Things I refuse to tell." Balgruuf looked like he was going to pry then he shrugged.

"Well its good to have you home. I trust you have seen Lydia." Ragnthor nodded. "That's good. She really missed you. Was totally shocked when she came in and found out what you had done."

Ragnthor nodded. "That's what I expected. I didn't want her to know. If she had she would have followed me and things would have gone much worse. War would have risen again." Balgruuf looked like he was going to speak and Ragnthor held up a hand, stopping him.

"I will put it this way. If Lydia would have been with me, or was going to go through what I did, I would have torn down the walls with my hands and killed every person holding her. And I wager she would have done nothing less than start war between the holds to get me out. But what I do wish to talk about is what you require of me now that I'm back."

Balgruuf sat down at a table. "Nothing right now. You made a good choice suggesting Lydia be your replacement should you fail to come back. She stops in about once a month and sees if there is anything she can do."

Ragnthor nodded. "I rarely act without thinking. And I never threaten a Jarl unless I am sure."

Balgruuf laughed. "I don't think truer words have been spoken. Now about you being back. Are you and Lydia going to…" He looked at Ragnthor face and raised an eyebrow.

Ragnthor sighed and nodded. "Aye, that we are. We plan to have the ceremony in the Temple of Kynareth in 2 weeks."

Balgruuf almost fell out of his chair. "Two Weeks?! That's Hardly Any Time At All!"

Ragnthor looked at him, his thoughts heavy. "Balgruuf, I have waited for 18 years to marry Lydia and the way life has been going I'm scared if I wait much longer I might not live to see it. And we don't have many friends to invite."

Balgruuf nodded. "I understand. And the Temple of Kynareth you say. It will be a grand sight, a grand sight indeed."

Ragnthor laughed. "You romantic fool. But its time for me to be getting home. There are quite a few things to do and only a little time left to do them."

Balgruuf nodded and they walked to the door. Right before he left Balgruuf stopped him.

"One more thing. I know the trouble you had with that bard. Now I didn't bring this up in official tasks but I kept an ear to the ground after you vanished and know the things he was planning and what you said. Now I don't condone what you said but I thought I would let you know. It appears he is back and there are a few women who are worried. Now I don't know what you will do but now you know."

Ragnthor nodded, unsmiling. "Then he has gone a step too far. Thank you for telling me, I need to stop this before someone gets hurt. Or worse." Balgruuf nodded as he walked out the door.

As he walked around town doing his tasks, he kept an ear to the ground. He talked to the beggars and thieves and grew more and more worried. Toward evening he caught Carlotta on her way home.

She smiled as he approached. "Ragnthor! How are you? It's been a while."

He nodded. "That it has but we can catch up later. I am glad I caught you before you got home. I have some things to ask of you."

She smiled at him. "Its not free potatoes, is it? I know your crop died in the field."

He shook his head. "No, not that. Me and Lydia are getting married and I would like to invite you in person."

Her face grew shocked and she smiled. "Really? That's great! And about time to be honest. But what's the other thing?"

Ragnthor face fell. "This one is not so much of an ask but an order. You will be staying in at my home tonight."

She grew confused. "Why?"

"Mikael is back and planning evil things. Tonight I plan to put an end to it."

She nodded, worried. "I shouldn't say this, but thank you. If there is ever anything I can do…"

He stopped her. "No. I'm not doing this as a favor. I'm doing this to keep all of you safe. And when you get there, tell Lydia what I'm doing. She might get worried when I don't return. I tend to have a habit of getting into trouble when I leave her sight."

Carlotta nodded and was turning to leave when she stopped. "Are you going to be ok? You looked a little…" her voice trailed off as he laughed.

"A little thin and weak? Yes I suppose I am but there are times when I place the needs of my friends over my own. I don't know if you have heard what he is planning but wouldn't let it happen to my worst enemy. So go home and get a few of the guards to come with you." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "This will tell them to help you. An order from the Thane." She took the paper and left.

As soon she left he picked the lock to her house and went in, locking it after him. He pulled a chair to a dark corner across from the stairs to the floor were Carlotta had her bed. Then he waited.

A few hours later someone opened the door. They quietly shut it and started sneaking toward the stairs. Ragnthor smiled.

When he spoke the person jumped. "I thought I told you to stay away, Mikael."

Mikael spoke. "When did you get here? I thought you had been killed?"

"Oh no, I can't take the time to die. Too much I need to do. Always something new, like hearing you came back."

Mikael darted to the door and Ragnthor lunged from his chair, grabbing Mikael's hair.

"No you don't. I gave you my word. Now let's go for a walk." He jerked Mikael's hair, causing him to scream.

Ragnthor walked toward the wall, not wanting to have to deal with the guards, and, grabbing the back of Mikael's shirt, swung over and climbed down. By the time he reached the bottom Mikael was whimpering and he was out of breath. He looked at the former bard and sighed, swinging his fist, not wanting to deal with the noise.

A few hours later Ragnthor was crouching in front of Mikael. He slapped the man's face, causing him to wake up. As soon as Mikael opened his eyes, he spoke.

"Just over that hill a saber cat has its den. Now I don't know when it last ate so you might be here awhile. Maybe the wolves that roam the area will get you first."

Mikael strained against the ropes that held him to the tree. "You aren't really doing this, are you?! Where's your honor, your mercy!?"

Ragnthor smiled and patted his cheek. "I no longer have any honor to call my own, nor mercy either. When the priestess binds me to Lydia I shall share hers but now I call act without fear of a stain."

As he stood, Mikael almost screamed in fear. "Give me another chance! I won't let you down again!"

Ragnthor smiled at him. "But I gave you 2 and you let me down both times. No chance of a third. You must now sleep in the bed you made. And it's no a bed of mountain flowers, but one of poisoned thorns." Ragnthor then turned and left, leaving Mikael yelling.

As he walked over a different hill and swung onto the gentle horse he had chosen to ride he heard the roar of the cat and shrill screams of the former bard. He shook his head as voice crack. All was quiet for a moment until the screams rose again. He forced them out of his mind until he was out of earshot.

He rode back to town and was just pulling up as the sun was rising. As he walked into town he smiled as he watched the whole town slowly wake up. As he sat under the tree in the main square he smiled at the peace.

He didn't get much time to enjoy it though. Soon Danica walked over of the temple and he walked over to her.

"Greeting priestess. I have a favor to ask you."

She smiled at him. "Of course, Ragnthor. And you are looking well."

Ragnthor nodded. "Me and Lydia would like to get married in the temple. In two weeks."

Danica sputtered. "Two weeks! Isn't that rushing?"

Ragnthor looked at her. "For some, yes. But we have been together for 4 years. And I have loved her for 18. And you patched me up after I fell out of the sky with a dragon. It would be foolish for us to wait any longer. I don't know if I will have to do it again, no matter what I tell Lydia."

Danica looked at him, shocked. "What did you tell Lydia?"

Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "That I would try to stop doing dumb shite things like that. But if her, or Lucia, or any children me and Lydia have are ever in danger, I would do anything to save them, even if it meant doing something that would kill me. And I think she know this but chooses not to think about it. But enough about this, its honestly not much of your concern. So would you conduct the ceremony?"

Danica nodded. "Of course, Ragnthor. I would be honored to conduct the ceremony. Not many people chose to get married under Kynareth."

Ragnthor smiled. "Mara just doesn't really suit me and Lydia. And I have had trouble with Riften and I promised Lydia not to get thrown in jail."

Danica shook her head. "I hope she knows what she is getting into. See you in a few weeks, Thane."

Ragnthor nodded and walked out of town.

It was noon when he rode up to the house. Lydia came out to meet him.

"So where have you been?"

Ragnthor looked her in the eye. "Removing Mikael."

Her eyes grew wide. "What did you do to him?"

Ragnthor held her gaze. "What I told him I would if I heard he was in the hold again. I tied him out for the saber cats."

Her mouth fell open. "Why the hell did you do that?"

He finally broke her gaze. "Because I always try and keep my word, even what I say in anger. My anger ran hot and thick after you left. I killed guards in Riften because I lost my temper when a guard tried to make me pay to enter the city. I was asking Mikael to leave the hold because he was causing problems again. He made a dig about my temper causing you to leave and the truth of it drove deep. I almost killed him then. I just lost control."

She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "My leaving hurt you that much? Sent you that far adrift?"

He looked at her. "You might not think it but you are my softer side, or at least temper my anger. Make it cooler and easier to control. Keep me centered."

She nodded. "You know, sometimes I do see that. But please, don't do anything like that again. Its not you. Not the man I love."

Ragnthor nodded. "I think I can manage that."

She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the house.


	27. Chapter 27:For All Time

Chapter 27

Ragnthor

It wasn't long after Carlotta left that Ralof and company arrived. Ragnthor was sitting out by the fence, smoking and looking at the horses, wondering how he was going to brand them and which ones to sell. Suddenly he heard a scream and was hit almost instantly.

"RAGNTHOR! YOU'RE HOME!" Lucia slammed into him and hugged him.

He almost knelt then looked at how tall she was as he hugged her. "I'm back little lass. Though I might have to stop calling you little. You're almost as tall as Lydia."

She beamed up at him. "Yep. She also says that I'm almost as good as her with a sword. Want to see?" She reached for the sword at her waist.

Ragnthor stopped her. "Not now Lucia. Maybe in a few weeks when I have had time to rest."

She nodded and sat on the fence next to him. "So what are you doing?"

Ragnthor sighed. "Looking and the horses and wondering what to do with them. Even with Ralof's help you have left me with two years worth of mess to clean up, at least where the horses are concerned."

Lucia huffed. "Well we did the best we could. You left us for 2 years! All by ourselves, not knowing one whit about anything."

Ragnthor held up his hands. "Easy, easy. I wasn't going for a fight. Just stating a fact. I don't think that between the 4 of you that you have as much horse sense and knowledge as me."

He turned and leaned against the fence, looking out over the fields, green and bountiful.

He held out his arms. "But this, though, this is good. You all have done more to get the fields planted and growing in 2 years than I ever managed. I might have to turn over that part of the farm to you, or at least get you to teach me."

Lucia nodded. "Maybe."

Ragnthor smiled and rubbed her head. "Well its time to go inside. I had a long night last night and I need to talk to Ralof about some things."

She hopped down and looked at him. "What things."

He gave her a mock surprised looked. "You mean you didn't know? Me and Lydia are getting married."

She laughed. "You need some better jokes, you've used that one on me before."

His face dropped to a plain smile. "It's no joke, little lass. As I stand before the gods, in two weeks time we'll be married."

Lucia looked up at him, smiling. She started jumping up and down and was just opening her mouth when Ragnthor put a hand over it.

"Easy there. There is a chance I overstepped my bounds. She might have wanted to tell you herself."

Lucia nodded, barely able to conceal her excitement, and they walked toward the house.

As they walked into the house, everyone looked at him. Ralof stood and walked over to him.

Ragnthor raise his arms in the start of a hug. "Ralof! It's been years." He saw to late Ralof wasn't sharing his smile.

As he got close, Ralof swung, hard. The force of the blow knocked Ragnthor down and against the wall.

As he fell he heard Ralof curse "Shit!", right before his head hit the wall.

He sat there for a moment, completely dazed. When he managed to regain focus he saw Lydia trying to tear into Ralof, held back by Brasella.

Ragnthor rubbed his jaw and stood. "Shite Ralof, what did I do to deserve that?"

Ralof turned to face him, the anger in his eyes tempered by shock. "You damn well know what you did! Your gods damn raid on the Embassy set the Thalmor on our trail! Do you know who hard it is to dodge them, especially when you find yourself married and with a pregnant wife?! Besides, a tap like that shouldn't have floored you. What happened over the last 2 years?" Ralof looked like he would hit him again.

Ragnthor held up his hands. "I know I messed up messing with the Thalmor and I spent a year trying to stop them. And I would have worked longer but I found myself in Cidhna Mine."

The anger left Ralof's face. "Shit Ragnthor, how did you end up in Cidhna mine?"

Suddenly Lucia piped up. "What's Cidhna Mine?"

Ragnthor looked at her. "Something you need not concern yourself with. You're still too young to know."

"Gods damn it, I'm 16!"

Ragnthor glared at her. "Watch your mouth or I will bend you over my knee."

She huffed at him. "Well why do you get to swear?"

"Because I am old enough that I don't have to follow my elder's rules. In 2 years you can start making your own choices."

She huffed again. "Fine." Then she stalked off to play with Bryta.

Ragnthor sat down, still rubbing his jaw. Lydia sat so close to him, if she was any closer she would be on his lap.

Ralof looked at him with knowing eyes. "So when's the wedding?"

Lydia jumped. "Who did you know?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Because you are sitting so close and at least feel like you are trying to get on my lap." She slapped him and Ralof nodded.

Ralof put his hands on the table. "So when's the wedding?"

Ragnthor smiled. "In a little less than 2 weeks."

Ralof's mouth opened. "2 Weeks!"

Ragnthor nodded. "Deemed it prudent not to wait. Things move fast and dangerous around me. Shite, I went on a mission to sniff out corruption and ended up in jail for over a year and a half."

He pulled Lydia as close as he could with one arm. "I came home for Lydia and don't want to leave this world before being joined to her."

Ralof nodded. "I can understand that. But who did you end up in jail?"

"Sniffing out corruption in Markarth. Got crossways of the Silver-Bloods and found myself in the mine. I managed to get out but if they coming looking for me again…" His smile turn dark, unsettling, "They will find out the cost of my life."

He shook his head. "But enough about that. Ralof, will you be my best man?"

Ralof nodded and he out his hand. "Aye brother." They smiled and shook hands.

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Between planning and making things for the wedding, in addition to farming, Ragnthor and Lydia spent little time together. And that was in bed, fast asleep.

A few days before the wedding, Ragnthor's clothes arrived. After quickly throwing them on in order to check that they still fit, he put them back in the box.

The night before the wedding he hardly got any sleep but instead worked on something that Lucia had told him to do, over the forge and anvil.

When he finally staggered into bed, Lydia wrapped her arms around him, still deep in sleep. He smiled and held her as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke to Ralof pounding on his door. "Wake up, Stonebrain! You're going to miss your own wedding!" Ragnthor surged up and pulled on the undershirt that went with his outfit.

A few hours later Ragnthor was standing outside the Temple, trying to come to grips with what was happening. He felt like he wanted to bolt and hide in the hills.

Ralof walked up beside him. "But you're not going to."

Ragnthor looked at him and Ralof left. "You look like I felt before my marriage. But you're going to go in. I know you. You would never do anything that you knew would crush Lydia."

Ragnthor sighed and nodded. "You're right. Now let's get this over with." He opened the doors and when in.

He had stood there, at the front of the room, for a while when suddenly the pipes started.

The door opened and Lydia walked in, surrounded by sunshine. She walked forward in beat with the music. Ragnthor was struck breathless at the sight of her. Her hair had been brushed and was pulled up on top her head. There was a band encircling her head and a long train hung from it, where she got it he had no idea.

As soon as Lydia reached Ragnthor, Danica started the ceremony. "Brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, aunts and uncles, people of Skyrim, today we gather under the watchful eye of Kynareth, Goddess of the Storm and Bringer of the Last Kiss, Keeper of the Wild Places and Widow of Shor to join these 2 stalwart warriors in marriage for time and all eternity."

She took a step forward." Marriage is a very special spiritual connection of two people united for a common purpose, bringing love and trust together into single focus. The union of wife and husband in heart, body, and mind is intended by the Gods for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Gods. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by the Gods."

She grabbed their hands. "Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on Heart's Day and romance in front of the fire. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories and the foundation of our fondest dreams. Without love, we merely exist. With love, we truly begin to live! For love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely place. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who truly love."

She lowered her voice. "There are no ties on Nirn so sweet, none so tender as those you are about to assume. There are no vows so solemn as those you are about to make. There is no institution of Nirn so sacred as that of the union you will form, for the true home is not only the place in which you will live, but is also the dwelling place where each lives in the heart and mind of the other."

She raised her voice. "Ragnthor and Lydia, true marriage is the holiest of all unions. It is to be entered into reverently, consciously and with full understanding of its significance. To be complete, marriage must be spiritual as well as an estate of Nirn. When it is Spiritual in thought, purpose, plan and action, it becomes the harmonious, peaceful and happy union for man and woman. The state of matrimony is true marriage only when it is based upon a deep, inner communion of two souls who find completion, each in the other. Today, your separate lives, each with your individual memories, desires and hopes, merge into one life - a new dimension. Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage the little things are the big things."

She took a cord out of her robe as she spoke. "Please kneel and take each other's hand."

As they knelt she recited a list and after each one she wrapped the cord around their hands, joining them. "It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, I love you" out loud, at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is at no time taking the other for granted. . . for what you take for granted, disappears. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up later. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful in each other. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner."

As she finished she tied a knot. "Marriage can be a great adventure when it is the outward expression of a great love; such a love is characterized by compassion, passion and courage. It allows you to see through to your partner's essence, willing to be in total support of your partner's well-being, goals, purpose and spirit; and unwilling for your partner to be less than all he or she can be spiritually, mentally, and physically. Such a love requires that you be totally honest with yourself and your mate, that you ask for what you want, take action even though you are afraid, share your feelings and listen but leave your partner free to be who they really are. In other words, always love your partner for who they are, not for who you think they should be."

She turned to Ragnthor. "Ragnthor, do you reach out in love to receive Lydia and choose to share your life with her? Will you promise always to give to her your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort her, be sensitive to her needs, express your feelings with her, listen to her, put your trust in her, and forsaking all others, be her intimate friend and honor her as your equal partner?"

Ragnthor looked over at Lydia. "I do."

Danica turned to Lydia. "Lydia, do you reach out in love to receive Ragnthor and choose to share your life with him? Will you promise always to give to him your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort him, be sensitive to his needs, express your feelings with him, listen to him, put your trust in him, and forsaking all others, be his intimate friend and honor him as your equal partner?"

She looked over at him. "I do."

Danica summoned a small flame in her hand and lit the cord on fire. Ragnthor was surprise to find that it didn't burn them. In fact it had no heat at all, it just slightly tickled.

"With the burning of the cord, the gods have given their blessing over this union. You may now exchange rings and vows."

Ragnthor turned to Lydia and grabbed both of her hands. "Lydia, I love you. And looking back really hard, I have since the first moment I talked to you. And I know I have left you, hurt you, and made you hate me. But not for a single day over the last 20 years have I ever stopped loving you. You are the person I thought of when the world grew cold and dark, the person I missed the most as I wandered the land, and the only motivation I had when dragging myself, half dead, out of deep swamps, crawling through burning deserts, and freezing on ice covered peaks. I pledge my life to you, for all of time."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a ring. "I know this isn't the ring I gave you when I proposed, but Lucia convinced me to use it. It is made out of the gems I strove to save during my 8 years wandering." He slipped on the ring and heard Lydia gasp when she saw the design. It was the same he had described to Lucia.

Lydia looked him in the eye. "You are right, Ragnthor. You hurt me, deep, and as everyone in the room can confirm, I hated you for years, mostly because that was the only emotion I knew after you left. I thought the gods had decided to turn all their joy for human suffering on me the day Balgruuf made me your Housecarl. But over the last 4 years, things have changed. I have slowly come to care for you again. You have given me enough of your own heart to help me learn both how to heal and feel my own. I love you Ragnthor, will all my mind, body and soul."

She reached into her dress and he heard the sound of a chain snapping. In her hand was the ring he had made 12 years ago. "I wasn't expecting this so I didn't have time to get you a ring. I can't make one over night like you. So this will have to do until I can get a better one." Ragnthor held out his little finger and the ring still almost didn't fit.

He whispered to her so no one else could hear. "It's perfect."

Danica had them turn and face the guests, still holding hands. "Now that Ragnthor and Lydia have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce you wife and husband, in the name of The Divines. Those whom the Gods have joined together, let no one put asunder."

She had them face each other."You may now kiss the bride."

As her lips met his, he felt of pleasure that he had never known. Now he would have someone by his side, someone who trusted him and that he trusted, until the end of time. And from the passion he felt from her, she was thinking the same thing. As they parted, both of their faces were flushed.

Danica smiled at them. "To all those here, it is my pleasure to introduce Ragnthor and Lydia of the Isles."

Ragnthor and Lydia bowed as their guests started to clap and cheer.

An hour or so later they were gathered in the main square, that being one of the few places that could hold everyone, and a party was in full swing. Suddenly everyone quieted down and the pipes started. Somebody pushed Ragnthor forward and suddenly he was standing with Lydia in a circle of people.

He turned to her and pulled her close. "I've never been much of a dancer."

She smiled. "It's just like fighting but slower. And with no death. Just follow me." Then they started to move.

Ragnthor was a little self conscious at first, never being on to like being the center of attention. But as they flowed around each other, all but Lydia faded away. Her graceful form and her flowing movements. Suddenly the beat changed, growing faster. They ended breathless, in each other's arms, the cheers of the crowd raising around them.

She smiled up at him. "See, it wasn't that hard." He smiled and kissed her.

2 or so hours later the party had built to a wild, noise climax. Ragnthor walked over to Lydia and pulled her aside.

He whispered in her ear. "Let's go to Cyrodiil, tonight."

She looked up at him. "Why Cyrodiil?"

He sighed. "Because I want to go somewhere I'm not know, at least not well. I have been oceans deep in Skyrim's problems for 4 years and I'm tired. So let's go."

Lydia nodded, leaning on him. "What about Lucia?"

"I'm sure Ralof would watch her for a few months."

They walked over and asked, with Ralof saying yes, for a fee. Then they snuck out of the party and down to their horses. They tore down the road to home and then they threw all the clothes and other gear they need into the wagon, hitched up the wagon and swung off down the road, Lydia laying on his shoulder while he was singing for the first time in years.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapters have been on the small side for a while but when the choice comes to cut them short or stretch them long, I go short, hoping for better quality. But a wedding finally, so there's that. I hope I got it kinda right. Never been married, haven't been to a wedding since I was small and was more interested in the horses walking around the barn or pond.


	28. Chapter 28:Cyrodiil

Chapter 28

Ragnthor

They drove all night like that.

Ragnthor wasn't sure when Lydia had fallen asleep but sometime late he noticed her falling off the wagon. He quickly shifted the reins to one hand and wrapped his arm around. He smiled as he looked down at her then snapped the reins, urging the horses to move a little faster.

He didn't notice the sunrise, the beat of the horse's hooves and the jolting of the wagon had lulled him into a daze, leaving him only aware of danger and where the road was going. What he did notice was Lydia stretch and yawn.

She blinked as she looked at him. "Where are we?"

He smiled and kissed her. "About a day and a half's travel past Riverwood."

She jolted and looked around. "Did you drive all night?"

He smiled and nodded. "Aye. I plan to drive as long as I can so we can spend more time down there. We promised Ralof 2 months. If it takes us a month to get there then we will only get a day. If I drive day and night for 2 weeks, stopping only to rest the horses, I can have us past the Imperial City. That would give us a week to rest and a slower drive back."

She nodded. "But what if I want to…" Her face flushed.

Ragnthor laughed. "Well then I will stop the horses in the first grove I find." She blushed brighter and swatted him.

"Well now you're awake, I can move faster. You are free to sit up here with me or ride in the back."

She gave him a look like she had just remembered something and crawled over the seat and into the back. He laughed and urged the horses to move faster, planning to hold that pace until it was time for the first break, knowing that he would make the best time today while the horses were still mostly fresh. As they broke into a lope, he heard Lydia yelp and start to curse.

"Are you alright Lydia?"

She shouted at him in mock anger. "Of course I'm alright! Just give warning before you do something that could cause me to…" Her voice cut off.

He smiled. "To do what?"

She snorted at him. "Never mind, you. Keep your eyes and mind on the road and quit pestering me."

He laughed as the horses found a good working stride and they rolled down the road.

The breeding of the horses shown through. Through careful handling by Ragnthor, they went through the day and most of the night. When he pulled to a stop it was in a small bunch of trees next to a smaller stream.

Ragnthor unhitched the horses and brushed them down. Then he led them to the stream and let them have a small drink before tying them in the biggest patch of grass he could find.

The he walked over to the wagon to pull out his sleeping gear. When he got there he found Lydia holding a needle and thread, completely surrounded be pieces of cloth of various sizes and shapes. He shook his head, conceding that he would never know women because all he knew of Lydia was she hated any kind of needle work, even patches to the leather in her armor. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her brow. Still fast asleep, she shook her snorted and reached up to brush him away.

He laid his blanket next to a tree, no more than 10 feet from the wagon, and leaned against it. He pulled out his pipe and lit it, enjoying the taste and slipping into a peace that he hadn't felt in years.

He was still awake when the sun rose a few hours later. He pushed himself up and lit a fire. He pulled a pot out of the wagon and threw some food in it. As he was waiting for it to cook he looked around where he had made camp. A large rock caught his eye.

He walked over and tried to pick it up. It barely moved. He relaxed then strained with everything he had. He was about ready to give up when, muscles feeling like they want tear, slowly it started to rise from the ground. He lifted it over his head and stood there, enjoying the weight and feel of the strain. Then he threw it. It barely went 6 feet before hitting the ground with a thud. He scowled and picked it up again, struggling ever harder. Then he threw it again with the same result.

He had just picked it up again when he heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing?"

He almost dropped the rock as he turned. "Shite Lydia, don't sneak up on me. This thing weighs close to, if not, 300 lbs."

Her eyes grew wide. "But what are you doing with it?"

He felt his arms start to shake so he turned and threw it, managing to get one more foot. "Off the top of my head, I don't really know. But I guess it was to test my strength."

She got a questioning look in her eyes. "Why?"

He hung his head. "Because who I am is so intertwined with my strength. Shite, 2 years ago I could pick up something twice that heavy and pack it almost a mile before having to put it down or throw it father than 12 feet with enough force to knock a man back. I could pack one of the massive logs that Hod and Gerdur cut into planks from Riverwood to the house. 2 weeks ago I barely manage to climb down the city walls packing a scrawny bard. There were times I felt like I was going to slip and fall."

She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I felt the same way after that winter trapped in the cabin." She smirked up at him. "Just try not to wake me up next time." He snorted and rubbed her arm.

"So what's for breakfast?"

He smiled at her. "Porridge."

Her mouth literally fell open. "You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" He smiled and lifted the lid and there it was, bubbling and thick. "Why? Why? I haven't eaten porridge in 3 years and I haven't missed it."

His smile grew bigger. "Because I want our first real meal together to be something we bonded over." She looked like she was going to hit him as he continued. "And I have been up for nigh 4 days and I wanted to make something easy."

She glared at him. "And yet you have the energy to pick a boulder."

He laughed. "It was just a large rock and you're right. I should have made something better and ignored the stone. "

He Sat down and patted the log next to him. "Are you going to stand there and sulk or eat?"

She stood there a moment and he honestly thought she was going to walk away before she came and sat down. As she sat he dished the food. Then they ate in silence, having finally reached the point where they realized that even though they had been living together, it was different to have the person be bound to you and you to them.

After they finished they sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Finally Lydia broke it. "So what are the plans for today?"

Ragnthor stretched. "Well I am going to get some sleep. I think it's time. With some warm food in my belly and the driving daze driven from my mind I think sleep will come easy."

She looked up at him in shock. "Sleep? That's you big plan for the first time we are out of the wagon on our honeymoon?"

He smiled and kissed her head. "Well some of us didn't get any sleep the last few days. And I don't plan on sleeping long, just long enough to let the horses regain their wind. Wake me an hour before sunset and we will be off."

He stood and walked over to the horses as she spoke. "So you don't want to spend time with me. That's fine, I get it." He looked back and saw a smiled play with her features.

He smiled. "Hush now. I will give you more time to work on the sewing project you have."

She gasped. "Did you look at it?!"

He shook his head. "No. I figure you will tell me when you're ready. But anyway, if I drive like this for the next week, we will be out of Skyrim. A week longer and we will be where I am planning on going."

She huffed. "Fine, sleep the day away, see if I care." He smiled and shook his head.

He untied the horses and led them to the stream, letting them drink their fill this time. Then he staked them in new patches of grass before leaning against the tree. As he was closing his eyes he saw Lydia go over to the rock and try to roll it over. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Lydia

As soon as she thought Ragnthor had closed his eyes, she went over to the rock he had thrown. She pushed it and it didn't budge. She pushed it harder and it still didn't move. She scowled and got low, bracing her shoulder against it and threw her whole body into it. She was just about to give up when it started to roll. She gave it all she had and it rolled over with a soft thud.

She stood there breathing then looked over at Ragnthor. She looked closer at him than she had since he had gotten back. Even with all the work he had been doing, he still looked like he had lost over 100 lbs. He looked little more than skin and bones and yet he had been able to lift something that she had barely been able to roll and had told her that he was once able to do more, much more. She looked at him, realizing that even after all she had seen, it was but a glimmer of his true strength.

She shook her head and pulled her bedroll out of the wagon and spread it in the shade near the stream. Then she pulled her project out of the wagon and brought it over.

As she spread out what she had done she scowled. As one who strove for perfection in all she did, the mismatched shapes and jagged stitches drove her mad. She looked up at the sky and, seeing that she had almost a full day before her, pulled out her sharpest, smallest knife and slowly started taking out every stitch, preparing to start all over again.

She was just getting back to where she had been, honestly not doing much better but choosing slightly different pieces of cloth, when she looked up and saw it was time to wake Ragnthor. As she was walking over to him, she stopped and made a fire, deciding to cook dinner before waking him, letting him get as much sleep as he, knowing that it would be another day or more before he would stop to grab a few more hours of sleep.

After she had dinner ready she walked over and pushed on his shoulder. "Ragnthor, its time to get up. Ragnthor, come on…honey."

She felt his shoulder jerk in laughter and instantly knew he had been faking. "Did you really just call me honey? That's shockingly sweet."

She huffed. "Well see if it happens every again."

He pushed himself off the ground and hugged her. "Don't be insulted, sweetums, it really was sweet."

She tried and mostly failed to hold back the laughter. "I will admit, maybe we shouldn't use names like that."

Ragnthor nodded. "We really aren't meant to be sweet and cute, are we my little one?"

She smiled and nodded. "No we aren't, are we…" she paused, trying to think of a name for him. Several ran through her head, protector, guardian, savior, but none really would work as a pet name, or would just sound needy.

"How did you think of little one?"

Ragnthor looked deep in thought. "Well I do stand head and shoulders above you. But I guess it come back when we were little. After protecting you a few times I just came to think of you as my little one. And while that doesn't really fit any more, you are more that capable of saving yourself, but that name holds the same spot in my heart as you."

She felt her face flush and she swatted him. "Stop that or you'll turn into the same romantic fool that Balgruuf is."

He smiled and kissed her. "How do you know I'm not already?"

She swatted him again. "Because you sat there for the gods know how long watching me make dinner without saying a word."

He smiled as they walked over to the fire. "I was only awake for an hour or so. I woke about the time you were supposed to wake me up. I sat there to see how long it would take you to come get me."

Lydia sat down. "You are such a dirty faker. How did you get so good at that?"

She watched a shadow cross his face as he turned to the horses. "I have been on the losing side of many fights. There are times the enemy utterly decimated us and their commanders sent men out to check the dead and spear those still living. I survived more than my fair share by not flinching as a stripling drove his spear into my side or chest to make sure I was dead or by breathing so slowly that they couldn't see the weapons already in me move. You get good at faking after a while." He walked over to the horses.

She cursed herself for causing him to think of that again. "I'm sorry for bring that up. I need not have made you think of it."

Ragnthor smiled at her as he hitched the horses to the wagon. "Its fine. I haven't been in that kind of situation in 6, almost 7 years now."

He walked over and sat down, taking her hands. "There are things I don't like thinking about, and over the years you will stumble upon them. And that's alright. I won't have you walking on egg shells around me. You are the only one I ever want bring them up. You're the only person I trust."

She nodded, taken back by his abrupt honesty then she turned to the horses. "Are you really planning on driving all night again? We don't have to go to Cyrodiil if it's going to cause you to do this."

He nodded. "You're right, as usual. We don't have to go. But tell me, have you ever been outside of Skyrim in your almost 31 years?"

She hit him, hard, as she shook her head. "I didn't think so. So shouldn't you be able to leave and see more of the world? The empire has achieved a peace that might not be here in 20 or 30 years when what children we may have are grown."

She looked at him, a little shocked that he had thought about it this way, as he continued. "But this time, instead of me convincing you to follow my path, you are free to choice where we are going, being my equal partner. If you want, I will unhitch the horses and spend the night with my arms wrapped around you, deep in peaceful sleep. In the morning I will hitch the horses and turn them in whichever way you want to go. I know several places here in Skyrim that can match the beauty of the barrow near Solitude." She smiled at the memory.

She looked him in the eye. "Let's go to Cyrodiil. You're right, as you most often are. I haven't left Whiterun Hold until you came back and I have never left Skyrim in my _30_ years."

Ragnthor smiled. "Well then let's eat then repack the wagon." Lydia nodded and served the food.

The next week continued like that. Ragnthor would drive for up to 2 days straight, stop long enough to rest the horses then started again. During that time Lydia would sew until she wanted to tear her hair out in frustration at the quality of her work. She would usually manage a few hours then she would crawl up and sit by Ragnthor, looking out at a part of the world she had never seen.

On the morning of the 7th day she woke to find the wagon not moving. She crawled out of her blankets and onto the seat next to Ragnthor. She was taken back by the sight she saw.

They were on the edge of a steep hill, almost a cliff, overlooking a great forest that, on the edge of her vision, seemed to taper off to a grassland. There was a slight glitter in the distance. She looked up at Ragnthor and saw that he had a peaceful smile, one she had rarely seen.

Ragnthor looked down at her. "Welcome to Cyrodiil, little one."

She got a shocked look. "When did we get here? Last night we were deep in the mountains."

Ragnthor laughed. "Oh I dropped out of the Jeralls 5 or so hours ago. Finally found this spot an hour ago. My first time through Pale Pass and I had to drive slow to get you the view I wanted. My fist time seeing the province from this direction as well."

She hugged him. "Oh, it's lovely. When are we going to get through the forest?"

Ragnthor kissed her. "We should be out by the end of the day. Once we drop out down off this hill, I know a few paths through the forest that are faster than the main road. And for that I am glad, I can't wait to get some sleep."

She hit him. "Well you didn't have to drive like that. It was your choice."

He laughed as he started the horses. "Well we only have a week until we reach where I want to stop. So you might want to get to work on your project." She huffed but then climbed back over the seat and got to work.

That night Ragnthor set up camp while she made dinner. He finished long before she did and he sat there, watching her. About an hour later they were finishing dinner and Ragnthor ran his hand up her thigh and kissed her. She was taken back for a moment, this being the first time he had shown any interest since they were married, then replied in kind. Ragnthor pulled her into his arms then stood and walked over to their tent.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor, on some unbidden sense, woke just as the sun broke over the horizon. He kissed Lydia then untangled himself from her arms. As he stood and pulled on his clothes he looked at her. Her hair had fallen over her face as she had slept.

He left the tent as quietly as he could and walked over to the horses. As he was walking he heard a familiar snuffling and dropped into a crouch. As he slunk over to where the sound came from, he came across a large pig with no ownership marks. He drew his dagger and crept close.

An hour later he had uncured pork popping and snapping over the fire. Soon Lydia walked over of the tent, looking half asleep and dressed like her clothes had attacked her.

She sat down, rubbing her eyes. "What are you making?"

Ragnthor smiled at her. "Some of that meat you liked. Found an unmarked pig this morning."

She snapped awake and looked inquisitive. "What's a pig?"

He laughed. "It's a largish animal that eats what it can find. They live best in warm climates or I would buy a few and bring them back. I would have to build a whole barn just for them though."

She slid close, eyes looking hungry. "Is it done yet?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not yet. You're going to have to be patient little one."

She looked up at him. "But I'm hungry after last night."

He gave her a crooked smile. "I could have porridge ready in less than 10 minutes."

She huffed. "Fine. Take your time."

A half hour later they were eating and Ragnthor was looking across the plain, slightly regretting the choice to try and get here, knowing he had a week left of this. But if he kept this pace, he would reach the ranch around noon, hopefully before the old man's nap.

Soon they were on the road and it followed the same pattern as before. Driving straight for an ungodly amount of time followed by a few hours rest. But the daze of driving happened less than before. Lydia sat up on the seat with him, often accompanied by a large amount of cloth, looking around and asking what this was, what town they just passed, jumping off without warning to look at some new flower, other plant, or sword carried by a random person that she had never seen.

Even with all of that, they made great time. So great of time that Ragnthor decided to stop for the night instead of pushing straight through. He chalked up the extra time to the land being so flat with excellent roads.

As the pulled up next to a stand of trees, Lydia looked at him. "Why are we stopping? I thought the next stop was tomorrow."

Ragnthor smiled. "Well it was supposed to. But that stop is a final stop and I don't want to be showing up in the middle of the night. The person who owns the place we are going to spend the next little while won't like that."

Lydia nodded. "Well then, I wasn't going to show you this until then but" she used her teeth to snap the thread and then deftly tied it into what looked like a small, tight knot.

She jumped off the seat with the cloth she had been working on and spread it out as far as she could as she smiled at him. "What do you think? It's our wedding quilt!"

He gave her a crooked smile. "It's a little rough and ragged, isn't it?" instantly he knew he had said the wrong thing as the smile left her face and her arms dropped.

She looked on the verge of tears. "Do you…do you really not like it?"

Ragnthor was cursing himself as he walked over and gently tugged it from her grasp and wrapped himself in it.

The moment it went around his shoulders he felt all the pluses. "You know what, I really do like it. Sure it might be ugly but I never took you for a seamstress. And you made it from a warrior's frame of mind. It's thick and heavy and feels strong. It's something that, if it was person size, I would love on a long march."

She sniffed, not looking up. "You're just trying to make me feel better. You told me how you felt. You called it ugly."

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "And it is. But that's not what matters. What matters is you made it and it's warm. If you want to sleep under it tonight we will. And the moment we get to the ranch I will lay it over the bed my friend gives us."

She looked up at him, signs of tears on her face. "So you really do like it?"

He kissed her brow. "I really do. How many times have I lied to you?"

She smiled as she hugged him, the last tears spilling from her eyes. "Less than I can count on one hand."

Mid morning the next day they were driving up to a large house on a slight hill. Ragnthor smiled as he saw Lydia's wide eyes as she looked around and saw vast fields of grass and herds of cows and horses.

She looked up at him. "Is this where you got the idea to become a rancher?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Aye. I lived here with Waynek for a year and made many trips back to check on or add to my herd."

Ragnthor pulled up in front of the door and slipped off the seat then helped Lydia down. He kept his arm around her as they walked to the door and he knocked. An angry, rough old voice rose up inside.

"Go away! I've told you I don't want company, you batty old woman! Or if it's you young bucks I'll greet you with a sword this time!"

Ragnthor laugh, even though he felt scared for the old man. "It's neither, old man! It's me, Ragnthor!"

The door swung open and Waynek appeared sword and shield in hand. "Ragnthor, what are you doing here!? I thought you were still looking for your woman." He looked at Lydia. "Or have you finally found her?"

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "Aye, Waynek, that I have. Though she is no longer that woman I wanted, she's now my wife. Lydia, this is my friend Waynek. He helped more than anyone else in my years away."

Lydia nodded. "A pleasure to meet you. I hope you helped him stay slightly safe."

Waynek laughed. "Safe wouldn't be the right word. And you really didn't do justice to her in your stories. I always imagined a wisp of a lass. She looks like she would be able to beat a younger me in a fight."

Lydia laughed. "I was that lass, 12 years ago. When he left, I joined the guard for something to do and got lessons from some of the best fighters in Skyrim."

Waynek nodded. "I would expect nothing less from you. Young buck always said you had a will of iron. Well congratulations to you both."

Ragnthor smiled. "And what about you old man? Something about a batty old woman?"

Waynek huffed. "It's not much. Just some woman down the road who thinks I need company. The horses and cows are enough for me. Now let's get in the house, it's time for my mid day meal."

As they ate they caught up and all that had happened between them this went on for a while before Ragnthor finally broke the subject that had been on his mind.

"So tell me about these young bucks."

Waynek put down his chicken leg. "So I put the Ranch up for sale. Riding through the pass hurt my joints more than I thought it would and the 3 winters since then have been hard. Lately a group of men, well I guess bandits by this point, have offered to buy it for 500 gold. You can guess what I told them." Ragnthor nodded, knowing the old man took no nonsense.

"Well I went to the guard but they will do nothing, these men are considered model citizens by most people here."

Ragnthor nodded. "Well how much do you want for the place? I might have enough on me to buy now."

Waynek rubbed his chin. "For you Ragnthor, 40,000 for the land and all the animals. I know it might seem steep but you know just how much work I put into this place."

Ragnthor nodded and walked outside and pulled out a chest that he had hidden under his armor. From inside he pulled out 4 bags. He walked back in and placed them on the table.

"There's all of it, count it if you want."

Waynek shook his head and Lydia's eyes grew wide with shock. "I trust you. But are you sure you want to take over this trouble?"

Ragnthor nodded. "For you, old friend, of course. From the sound of it they will be back soon. I couldn't leave without helping anyway."

Waynek nodded. "They said they would be back within the week."

Ragnthor nodded. "That's not much time but me and Lydia know a couple that might help if asked."

Lydia nodded. "Eilonwy told me where they planned to stay until they found the spot they wanted. And Mountain is well known enough he won't be hard to find."

Waynek's eyes widened. "You are friends of the Mountain?"

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "Lydia served with them for a summer." Waynek sent him a look and he nodded.

Waynek nodded. "With the Mountain's band we are sure to win."

Lydia spoke. "It's just Mountain and his Bosmer bow woman. He gave up being a merc a little over 2 years ago. But between the four of use, we can handle any group less than 70."

Waynek scowled. "5 of us. I may be pushing 80 but don't count my arm out yet. I was killing men while your parents were still sucking at the tit."

Ragnthor smiled. "Of course , you course old man. Though you might want to watch your tongue around Lydia. You say something she doesn't like, she it like to cut it out."

Waynek nodded. "Sorry ma'am."

Lydia smiled. "You forget, honey, that I worked for a merc band. Foul language doesn't affect me as much as before."

Ragnthor kissed her. "Oh little one, what am I going to do with you."

Waynek groaned. "Oh for the love of the Gods. Knock that off and let's get to work."

Ragnthor looked at Lydia. "You think you can find you way back to the last town we passed and sent a courier?"

Lydia nodded. "Give me a fast horse and I will be back by this evening."

Waynek nodded. "I have one in the stable. She's not as bulky as most of those horses Ragnthor kept. She's look more like that cursed roan stallion of his and just as unlikely looking. She will pack you in full armor at top speed for days at a time. And you will wear armor. I have a feeling they are watching the house and will be on you the moment you leave until you get to town." Lydia nodded and they went outside.

Ragnthor helped her into her armor and belted her sword around her waist. Then they walked to the stable holding hands. He saddled the mare and led her out. He kissed Lydia then helped her into the saddle. Right before she kicked the horse he put his hand on her leg.

"I could come with you. You have the fastest horse but I wouldn't be too far behind you."

She rubbed his hand, somehow not hurting him with her gauntlet. "And I want you to. But I need to fly as fast as this mare can carry me, to avoid any trouble and to try and get Mountain and Eilonwy here as fast as possible. And you need to stay here and help Waynek. I'm sure he can handle a few with that old sword and shield of his but more than 3 and he will be in trouble."

Ragnthor gave her a smile. "I hate it when you're right. So fly, my lovely little one. Stay save and know my heart is with you."

She leaned down and kissed him. "And you stay safe too, my love. I don't want to come and back find only Waynek standing there."She smiled. "Love, that's a good name."

Ragnthor nodded. "That it is. And if you have time, send a letter to Ralof telling him we might be late and if we are I will raise him payment to 10,000 and 2 horses of my choosing." Lydia nodded and gathered the reins in her hands.

The horse had grown unruly for want of a run and she reared when Lydia lifted the reins. Lydia grabbed the mare's mane and pulled her head to the side while throwing her weight against her neck, just in case the mare decide to go all the way over.

The moment her feet hit the ground, Lydia looked at Ragnthor. "You will tell me how you managed to get that much money in 2 weeks when I get back." He nodded as she slammed her heels into the mare's sides and tore off down the road like a gush of wind.

Ragnthor whistled at the speed of her flight then stalked back to the house and had Waynek tack up a horse to help them clear some brush to give them lines of sight and then stack it so it would funnel them without them truly knowing, all the while hoping he hadn't turned them all down a path to death.

Author's Note: I just can't be romantic. I send them on a honeymoon to the shining gem of the empire and what happens. Ragnthor buys a ranch that comes with its own infestation of bandits. And also this wasn't supposed to be 2 chapters but I can be a little wordy so it just wouldn't all fit.


	29. Chapter 29:Honeymoon

Chapter 29

Ragnthor

He had been sitting in the shadows of the gate for the last hour, waiting for Lydia to come back. With every passing minute he grew more worried and tense, readying himself for action.

As he was walking back to the house he had seen a rustle of brush and saw another horseman brush out of the trees to follow Lydia. It had taken all the strength he had not to swing over the back of a horse and follow. But he trusted his wife as much as he worried for her now.

The light was fading when he heard the clang of swords and the pounding of hooves. He surged to his feet with a massive longbow in his hands. He drew back the heavy, blunt arrow and waited.

Suddenly Lydia rode past yelling "They're With Me! Take Out The One Fighting Mountain!"

A smaller woman rode past and then a pair of riders appeared out of the gloom. Ragnthor loosed the arrow at the smaller of the 2 men, hoping the bandit wasn't bigger than Mountain.

The arrow slammed into the man, the force of the large, heavy head knocking him off his horse. Mountain waved as he rode past and Ragnthor ran out to look at the man.

He was lying on the ground, writhing and holding the arrow which had pierced his steel plate and, from the blood, had managed to pierce skin as well. Ragnthor grabbed the man by the front of his armor and slammed him against the closest tree.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man laughed, signs of blood in the corner of his mouth. "Why else, land is money boy. And the land Waynek is sitting on is worth more than any other piece for the next 50 miles, even without the improvements."

Ragnthor slammed him against the tree again. "But why go about it this way? Why not haggle a price?"

The man smiled, teeth red. "Because it's easy to steal land from an old man."

Ragnthor smiled back, pushing the arrow until he felt it on the back of the man's armor. "Well you will find it harder to take the land from me. It's my land now." He threw the man to the ground.

The man laughed at him. "Then you have sealed your fate. We will have that land, if we must take it from your dead hands."

Ragnthor turned and walked to the house. "Then you have sealed yours. If I must buy this land with a mountain of corpses and a ocean of blood then so be it."

He found everyone waiting at the stables.

Mountain walked up to him and grabbed his arm, smiling and shaking his head. "So this is what you call a honeymoon? Taking up arms against a group of bandits?"

Ragnthor smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. The plan was to buy the ranch from the old man while showing Lydia a part of the empire she had never before seen."

Mountain laughed. "At least you had a good reason. Eilonwy wanted to clear her home town of the worst Thalmor agents." They all laughed.

Ragnthor walked over to Lydia and put his arm around her. "I'm sure you both will want some sleep. We can plan more in the morning."

Eilonwy smiled. "Are you sure its us that want some 'sleep'?"

Lydia blushed and he smiled. "I don't know. That all depends on the little one." Lydia swatted him as they all laughed.

Lydia

A few hours later, Lydia was deep in sleep and having the strangest dream. She was watching Ragnthor battle a massive Daedra. They were in the mouth a cave, Ragnthor had the sun shining from behind him and you could barely tell the Daedra from the darkness. The fight looked like it had gone on for hours, both of them bleeding from dozens of wounds.

Suddenly a voice rose behind her. "The forces of light and the forces of dark. For time unremembered they have been such, locked in eternal combat." It was Arkay.

Lydia turned to him. "I'm not dying, am I?! P…please don't let me be dying."

Arkay smiled. "You're not dying, Lydia of the Isles. But your mind is wondering why now, of all times, something like this is happening. Look at the scene and what do you see. A champion of light battling a harbinger of dark."

Lydia looked at him. "And what does that mean?"

Arkay smiled. "In the beginning, I'm told, all was dark. But none of the gods knew it was dark because none had seen light."

"And what are you trying to tell me?"

Arkay smiled and nodded. "Good is only known as good because of evil. And evil is only known because of good."

Lydia sighed. "That is all well and good but what does this have to day with Ragnthor and myself?"

Arkay gestured behind her. "Look at the scene. Ragnthor is surrounded by light. And let's call the light good. And the only reason he saw the Daedra was because it entered his sphere of… the best word I can think of is goodness. But light can never truly shine bright enough to erase the dark and neither can dark truly snuff out the light. Only in balance can peace truly form. Watch what happens when Ragnthor finally concedes that point."

Lydia watch as Ragnthor dodged a blow and suddenly half his face was shadowed in dark and the other was shining with light. He lashed out with a blow that took the Daedra in the side, a blow it never saw coming. He cleaned his sword and left.

"Do you see? It wasn't having the light at his back that helped him win. It was moving to a spot where he could still take advantage of the light while using the dark. Balance slayed the Daedra. Balance, Lydia, is the true deciding force in the world. Ragnthor understands this and knows how to use it, much to his hatred. So he stays in the light as long as he can before finally slipping into the dark just long enough to save those who need saving."

Comprehension spread over her face. "So Ragnthor could have avoided this?"

Arkay nodded. "The moment he heard Waynek call through door he could have grabbed you by the arm and left, leaving his friend. He knows Waynek is stubborn but not stupid. The next time the men showed up Waynek would have taken the money and left. But Ragnthor also knows what you would have done. You served the Jarl as his Right Hand, the hand of the Light. He never let you see those on his Left Hand. So you have made noise and Waynek would have known."

A shadow crossed Lydia's face. "So I should change?"

Arkay looked at her with all knowing eyes. "No, never. Ragnthor depends on you. Ragnthor came home to live in balance with the world, being tired of being a champion of light, ready to concede to a world of peace. But you have helped him to keep that drive, the will to do good. But remember, when he does something that you find extreme, he is doing it for the good of all."

Lydia nodded. "I understand."

Arkay smiled. "Then awake, something is about to happen."

Lydia snapped awake and saw Ragnthor opening the door. As the moonlight shone around him she heard a voice.

"Leave. Now. We will have the ranch."

Lydia stood and grabbed her sword as Ragnthor laughed. "I told you, it's my ranch now. I dropped 40,000 on it."

As Lydia drew close she saw the man smile. "Then I guess it's you we will kill."

As Lydia touched Ragnthor on the arm to let him know she was there the smiled changed to a sneer.

"So this is the ranch stealers whore. The slut who got help."

She felt his arm tense, arms feeling like they were wrapped in thick, metal cords. "What did you call her?"

The man smiled. "A whore and a…" Ragnthor arm shot out like the strike of a snake.

She heard the sound of bones being crushed as Ragnthor grabbed the man's neck with both hands. As he fell, his head lolled to the side. She watch Ragnthor throw himself at the next, using his weight to throw the man to the ground. There was a loud pop, pop as Ragnthor pulled the man's arms, his own foot on the man's back. She closed her eyes just before the man's spine snapped.

The third person, a young woman, turned and tried to run. Ragnthor lunged after her in a blind fury. He hit the ground as he grabbed her ankle. As she fell he stood, still holding her foot. Savagely he turned and slammed the woman into the ground like he was sinking an axe into a log. Lydia heard multiple something's break as Ragnthor snarled, eyes wide and face telling his fury, and the girl let out one last scream.

Ragnthor noticed the last one as he swung the girl again. He was tearing after the man, barely more than a boy, before she hit the ground. He caught up to the man right before he reached the gate. Ragnthor slammed into him with his shoulder, knocking the boy into a post, head hitting with a thud. As the boy lay there on the ground, dazed, Ragnthor grabbed him by the front of the armor and slammed him into a post.

"Why are you here?" When the boy didn't speak Ragnthor slammed him into it again. "ANSWER ME!"

As Lydia approached he heard the boy mutter into the front of his armor. "Why should I tell you? You killed my sister."

As Ragnthor pulled the boy back to slam him into the post again, Lydia put a hand on his arm. Ragnthor looked at her and she nodded. He let go and the boy fell to the ground.

Lydia crouched in front of him. "What did you think was going to happen, lad? The moment my husband opened the door you should have realized what could happen."

The boy looked up, tears starting to roll down his face. "We only came because they promised us taking the ranch would give us money. Me and Lucia, our family doesn't have much." Lydia looked up and saw Ragnthor looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

Ragnthor reached an arm down and helped the boy up. "My niece is named Lucia. And I'm truly sorry lad. My anger is rabid when it comes to my family."

The boy looked up and wiped his face. "What are you going to do to me?"

Ragnthor put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're going to bring your family here. I own the ranch now and you and yours can help run it. I will give you a fair days paid for a fair days work."

The boy looked up and nodded. "Yes sir. And can I…can I take Lucia with me?"

Ragnthor looked him in the eye. "Where to lad?"

He squared his shoulders. "To a clearing on the side of a slight hill back in the forest. It was Lucia's favorite spot and I want to lay her to rest there."

Ragnthor put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will go with you. Her death, her blood, is on my hands and the shame is mine alone to bare. I will help did the grave and give her last rights. I'm no priest but I have laid more men in their graves the any 3 holy men I know." The boy nodded and Ragnthor went back to the guest house and picked up Lucia.

As he walked back past her he stopped. "Go back to sleep, Lydia. That is if you can, I know how you feel after watching me fight. But not in the guest house. Go to the main house with the others. I don't feel safe with you staying by yourself." Lydia nodded as he walked through the gate, packing only a dagger.

Lydia went back to the guest house and pulled on her armor then walked over to the main house and sat on the porch, waiting for his return.

The sun was just about to break over the horizon when Lydia heard, then saw, a wagon roll toward the gate. Ragnthor was driving with the boy beside him, head bowed, willing taking the yelling of the woman in the back. The man next to her looked like he wanted it to stop but want Ragnthor to suffer at the same time. He was holding a little boy and girl, twins by the look of them.

As Ragnthor pulled up to the guest house, Lydia walked over, hearing him speak. "You can stay here until I get a house built." The man nodded and walked into the house with the children as the woman huffed.

Ragnthor slammed his fist into the side of the wagon, cracking a board. "I've done all I can for you, woman, and still you want more. Shall I pay her weight in blood? Then so be it." Ragnthor pulled his dagger from his boot and sliced his forearm, dagger sinking an inch deep.

He grabbed his wrist with his other hand and started flexing, causing the blood to gush out in large, pulsating streams. Lydia saw the woman take a step back as the blood rapidly flowed down his arm and pooled around his feet.

Lydia grabbed him and felt him sag from the rapid loss of blood. "What are you doing?!"

Ragnthor looked down at her. "I am paying the blood price. A fitting thing for what I wrought in anger."

He looked over at the woman. "Do you think I have not lost those close to me, that I haven't felt loss? I would wager in my 30 years I have had more than you. And yet you insist on more and more compensation." He slipped from her grasp and fell to his knees, causing the blood around his feet to splash, while still flexing, forcing it out.

The woman took another step back and raised her hands. "The debt is paid. Despite your barbaric customs, I can see true remorse in your eyes. It's just easy to dig at the man who stole you child."

Ragnthor grabbed the side of the wagon and slowly pulled himself up, stripping off his shirt and wrapping it around his arm. "That is something I understand, in a slightly different way. I hope, in time, you can at least have less anger in your heart toward me."

The woman nodded. "Maybe." And she turned and walked away.

Ragnthor turned and face and she gasped, his face pale from the loss of blood. He nodded. "Get a needle and gut, quickly. There is a chance I cut something I shouldn't have and I need the wound closed quickly."

She shook her head. "Just use magic, it's faster."

Ragnthor looked ready to fall again as he roared at her. "NOW LYDIA! Unless You Want To Watch Me Die!"

Lydia nodded and took off. When she came back he was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wheel. He grabbed them from her hands and unwrapped his shirt, causing the blood to flow free again. With his teeth he tied the shirt above his elbow and pulled it tight, so tight the blood stopped flowing. Then quickly, so quickly Lydia was surprised he did it with one hand, he stitched his wound shut.

When he was done it was closed, in a rough, ragged line. Then he untied his shirt and blood started to slowly ooze between the stitches.

He wrapped his shirt around it again and cursed. "Damn. I did hit something wrong. I'm lucky I didn't bleed out." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry I yelled but I cannot heal this with magic. When you pay a blood price, the wound must heal naturally. Using magic would mean I would have to pay it again. Not that Cyrodiil would know but my, our, honor would have. Would you please help me up?" Lydia reached a hand down and pulled him up.

When he reached his feet he leaned on her and she sighed. "I would hit you but I think you would fall over and break something. Just promise me you will never do something like that again without telling me."

He nodded. "Of course Lydia. Now let's get inside. I need to sit and drink to replace the blood I lost before the fight."

Ragnthor

The next week passed quickly. Even with his bum arm, between him, Mountain, Caius, and Gallion, and the women, they had the house up in a week. It wasn't much. It had 4 walls and 5 rooms and no furnishings apart from what Caius and his family had brought but it was a house.

It was a little over week from when he and Lydia had pulled up in front of Waynek's house that they came. Ragnthor had an urge to look outside and saw what seemed to him a horde of men. He rose, arm in still in a sling, and walked inside.

He looked around and saw everyone in their armor, as they had been for the past few days. "Well friends, they're here."

Lydia stood and walked to the window to look outside. As soon as she did he was struggling to pull on his armor. He got it all on except the left gauntlet. The moment it touched the red, raw, puckered row of stitches his arm bellowed in protest.

The moment Lydia turned around she walked up to him, concern and anger in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her. "Getting ready to fight."

She started fake laughing. "No you're not."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes I am. This is my land and I will not ask anyone to do what I will not."

She huffed. "But your arm! It will be the…" He put a finger on her mouth, stopping her.

Thankfully she did not bite it. "It will be all right. I'm not fool enough to try and wield a greatsword with an arm like this." He pulled a sword and shield out from beside the chair he had been sitting, and sleeping, in.

As he slipped on the shield he winched as it slid over the stitches, drawing a growl from him and a hiss from Lydia. "Contrary to what I always say, I'm not that bad with a sword and shield."

Lydia nodded and sighed. "I know that. But I also know you are nowhere near as good as me. And so you will fight behind me."

He laughed. "No. I will fight beside you. I won't have you behind me like I had planned. I might have need of a Housecarl who can protect me today." As Lydia nodded he saw fear on the edges of her features.

He pulled her close. "Kiss me sweet, my dear, and this day will be over soon." He smiled as she kissed him then motioned for everyone to follow him outside.

They walked outside in a group. Ragnthor, Lydia, and Mountain forming the first line with Eilonwy and Waynek following behind.

Waynek cursed as he saw the other group. "Shit, that must be at least half the town and all the guards."

Eilonwy put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure our fearless leader has a plan."

Ragnthor nodded, not looking back. "Not fighting if I can avoid it." Suddenly a man walked forward and Ragnthor walked out to meet him, Lydia hugging his side.

The stopped a swords length from each other. "Greeting sir. How may I help you?"

The man, a guard, smile. "I'm here to take you to jail for the death of my brother and nephew and to oversee the selling of this ranch."

Ragnthor smiled. "I may have killed your brother and nephew but you are not needed to sell the ranch. I bought it a week ago."

A flash of shock cross the man's face. "Oh you did, did you? You finally pay his inflated price?"

Ragnthor nodded. "I did. 40,000 in gold."

"Who are you, stranger?"

Ragnthor squared his shoulders as best he could without wincing. "Ragnthor of the Isles, son of Freynar the Vast." There was a gasp from the crowd, and behind him, and the order of the group changed.

The brave souls who had risen to take his land fell back and only the guardsmen stayed upfront and even they looked uneasy.

The man smiled. "Well since you are a land owner now, I can challenge you to combat for the death of my kin." He drew his warhammer and smiled. "Draw your weapon, I like showing my people that champions are as weak as the rest of us."

Ragnthor looked down at Lydia. "May I?" She nodded.

The man smiled. "You need a wench's approval to fight? This will be easier than I thought."

As Ragnthor drew his sword Lydia spoke. "Break him, Ragnthor. But don't kill him." He nodded as she took a step back.

The man swung and Ragnthor barely managed to get his shield up in time. It crashed into his shield, sending splinters flying. A plan started to form as he straightened and swung with as much strength as he could. The man deflected it and swung. The force of the man's blow to his sword spun him, making it easier to block. As the hammer hit his shield again, it sunk deeper while jarring his shoulder. Ragnthor swung another blow and it was deflected again in the same way, just as he had hoped. As the hammer hit his shield, it punched through, hitting his bicep and bruising down to the bone.

As the man tried to pull it put, Ragnthor angled the shield and jerked the man forward, kicking him away from his hammer. As the man staggered back, Ragnthor reached around and pulled the hammer out of the shield and walked toward the man, not taking off the shield for fear tearing the stitches out of the weeping wound.

As he got close, the man drew a sword and swung. Ragnthor brought his shield in a flash and savagely deflected the blow while at the same time swinging the hammer. It slammed into the man's knee with enough force to slam it against his other leg and lifted the foot up sideways. In the seconds before the man roared in pain there was the splintering pop of a joint being crushed.

The man fell to one knee, wincing as his weight landed on the crushed joint. He knelt there for a moment the lashed out with a blow to Ragnthor's stomach. Ragnthor took the blow on his armor as he lifted the hammer above his head with both hands and brought it down on the man's other knee. It hit hard, shattering the man's knee and the leg beneath it. The man screamed as he fell forward onto his face.

Ragnthor smiled, the pain in his arm stoking him toward a berserker's rage, as he looked at the crowd. "Who dares dispute my right to own this land!" As they took a collective step back he dropped the hammer and let the shield fall to his side, feeling blood trickle down his arm.

He fought to control the anger build inside him. "I only killed those 4 people to save the one I love and others I care about. I am ready to settle this peacefully but I will fight if that is the only way to resolve this."

And older man stepped forward, wearing the robes of a mayor. "We are more than willing to resolve things in a way that will stop more bloodshed."

The man laying on ground growl. "Stop talking and attack, there are only…"

The mayor stepped on his lag, causing him to scream. "Quiet captain, you're finished." He looked over to Ragnthor. "He is the cause of all of this. More than half the town was under his control, through fear or because they were both weak and mean enough to group together under someone stronger. If anything we are in your debt. Welcome to town." The mayor held out a hand.

Ragnthor shrugged off the shield, wincing as it touched the stitches, and pulled to bags out of the pouch at his waist. He shook the mayor's hand and gave him the 2 bags.

"Thank you. And take this. I feel I have to do something. Use it to rebuild what you have lost or to hire someone better than this scum."

He took it and nodded. "I was hoping you would take the job."

Ragnthor shook his head and put his arm around Lydia. "I'm honored but I can't. In a week me and my new bride are going back to Skyrim. I'm a Thane in a hold there. And I have important thing to do. We only came down because I wanted my little one to see more of the Empire than Skyrim and to buy the ranch from Waynek."

The mayor nodded. "I understand that. But who is going to watch it for you while you are in the land of snow?"

Ragnthor smiled. "A friend but I still need to talk to him about it."

The mayor nodded. "I understand. Enjoy your time of peace, Champion of the Isles." Then he turned and left.

They stood there a while, watching them leave. Ragnthor felt how tense Lydia was and sighed, wishing he could bring her peace after what had happened.

The moment they were out of sight he took his arm off hard and wrapped a piece of cloth around it to stop the steady trickle of blood. As he turned around to walked back to the house he stumbled and felt like he was going to fall until Lydia caught him.

She looked up at him, worry clear in her face and eyes. "Ragnthor, what's wrong?"

He smiled and would have rubbed her shoulder had she not been in armor. "I'm just tired and sore. That took more out of me than I thought it would. And I'm lucky he didn't break my arm with that last blow."

She grabbed him and he thought she was going to hit him. Instead, for reasons unknown to him, she kissed him.

"Think about what you're doing before you act next time. I don't want to lose you."

Ragnthor nodded. "Of course, little one. Anything for you. Now let's go and talk to Mountain."

A few hours later they were all sitting around the table. Waynek was out checking the horses and teach the new family just how to do things.

Mountain looked up at him, smiling. "So you're Champion of the Isles and son of the Vast. My parents told me stories of the old frontline Legate. My father served under him. And I never thought that you would be that Ragnthor. When Lydia mentioned you're name I never thought you were that Ragnthor. I'm honestly surprised that our little brawl lasted that long. We watched you fight in the Arena."

Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't enter the Arena looking for fame and glory. I wanted to test my sword arm and make enough money to eat, eating being the most important of the 2. And I hate using mine and my father's name like that. Take me on my own values, not those tied to me due to fame."

He smiled, grabbing Lydia's hand under the table. "That was my second reason for coming back to Skyrim, after Lydia. The Nords of Skyrim are an insular people, not taking much interest in things that don't direct concern them in some way. I knew I could use the name of the Isles and no one would care, thinking I had earned it in my wandering days, whereas anywhere else in the empire they would be breaking down my door."

He took a drink from his bottle. "So Mountain, have you and Eilonwy found yourself a home yet?"

Mountain shook his head. "No. I have money but no one is looking to sell the kind of land I want to buy. In fact we were in to about ready to make an offer for this place when Lydia found us."

Ragnthor smiled. "Well sorry about buying it out from under your nose but I have had my eye on this place for years. Waynek is a friend from my wandering days."

Mountain laughed. "No hard feelings. I'm sure you would have none if I had got here first."

Ragnthor nodded. "Maybe. But if you 2 are looking to rest your heels for a while and don't mind some honest work I have a proposition for you."

Mountain wrapped his arm around Eilonwy and nodded, smiling. "Let's hear it."

Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "There is no possible way I can stay and run the ranch. And Waynek is getting old and wanting to go back to Hammerfell and rest his old bones in the heat. So how would you 2 like to run the ranch for a while, until you find a place of your own? I'm hoping you can for 3 or so years, until Lucia finds herself a man and they can run it until me and Lydia are old and want to finally leave Skyrim."

Lydia looked at him, coy smile on her face. "So Lucia gets to choose? I would have thought you had this planned out."

He smiled. "And I was working on it until she was raised by you for 2 years. If that didn't make her a strong, stubborn, independent lass then I have overestimated the both of you." She smiled and kissed him.

Mountain laughed. "So how much are you offering for this?"

Ragnthor faced him. "An even 50 percent, after costs are taken from the top. You'll get exactly what I get." Mountain nodded and reached his hand across the table and they shook.

Ragnthor stood. "Now I know this isn't much if a honeymoon but I am ready to get some rest." He looked at Lydia.

She stood and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go. Maybe this will teach you to think before purposely hurting yourself."

As soon as they got to the guest house he sat on the bed and looked her, totally believing himself to be the luckiest man in the world.

She smiled and shook her head. "I had better get back before they think this was just a ploy to get me away."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her down beside him and kissing her. "Let them think that."

She kissed him back. "But what about your arm? Should we really be…"

He kissed her again. "If I let a little things stop me, I would never get anywhere." She laughed as he pulled her farther onto the bed.


	30. Chapter 30:The Trip Home

Chapter 30

Ragnthor

After a week of rest they said goodbye to their friends and started back home to Skyrim. As they drove home Ragnthor started growing concerned for Lydia. While she seemed like she was the same person he had known for years, he had a nagging suspicion that something was slightly off.

He wrapped his arm her sleeping form and played with her hair he thought to himself. _I swear she seems slightly slower around the fire and just a hair out of breath when it's her turn to bring water. But maybe I'm wrong. I have been away a fair while. And we are on the tail end of our prime._ He smiled as she shifted in her sleep, snuggling into him.

He spoke as he cracked the reins, causing the horses to pick up their pace. "These horses of his though, I'm glad I was able to get my hands on them. We've been on the trail almost a week and they have yet to sag. Might have to bring up a few mares and maybe a stallion."

He sighed in contentment as he drove off into the night.

When they stopped for a rest it was Lydia's turn to cook. After he finished hauling water he drug over a log and sat on it, looking at her and off into the darkness while thinking.

He was so focused that he didn't notice when Lydia walked over. He jumped when she put a plate in his hands.

She laughed as she sat next to him. "And what are you thinking about?"

He balanced his plate on his knee and took her hand in his. "About what has happened and is going to happen."

She kissed his cheek. "You worry too much love."

He kissed her brow. "Sometimes I don't worry enough little one. There is so much going on and I am centered in it far too often. But enough of my wandering thoughts. How did you enjoy Cyrodiil?"

She leaned on him. "Apart from the fighting, I loved it. Thank you for taking me."

He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I'm glad you liked it. What would you think about coming back in 2 or 3 years? And maybe bringing the whole family?"

She smiled up at him mischievously. "That would make Lucia 18 or 19. What are you planning Ragnthor?"

He laughed. "You know me so well Lydia. I'm thinking Caius. He's a good young man, with strong hands and a good mind, thinks things through. And he has learned the true cost of fighting. I think he would be a good temper for our little fire brand."

"I thought you were going to let her chose."

Ragnthor smiled. "And I am. I would have to break her will, her spirit to make her follow my choice and I will break the man that does that. I'm just saying we go down there in a few years with her, and what little ones we have of our own, and see if they like each other. And if they do then I will bring him up to the 'northern ranch' and see if they really take off. Because like hell am I going to let her stay down here where I can't keep an eye on them."

She smiled up at him. "Scared they might do something like we did when we were younger?"

He slid his hand up her leg. "Interesting thought coming from a woman who got flustered her first time. I just want them to have a more normal courtship than us."

"Mighty words from a man who didn't quite know how to sheathe his sword." She kissed him and he could feel the desire on her lips. "Maybe he needs some practice."

He started kissing he back then managed to pull away. "Lydia, I'd love to but this food smells so good and its getting cold." She pulled back and slid away.

She huffed. "I see how it is. You just married me so I can cook for you." He shook his head and took a bite of food before letting it slid to the ground, deciding that Lydia's lips tasted better.

He stood and let his plate slide to the ground. Lydia gave a small start at the sound of it hitting the ground. He held out a hand and, with a small smile, she grabbed it. He pulled her up into a kiss, feeling her lips break into a wide smile.

"Decide you didn't want the food?"

"No. You taste better."

She bit his lip. "You talk too much." And she started dragging him to the tent.

The next morning Ragnthor untangled himself from Lydia's arms and stood. He pulled his clothes on and walked outside. The sun was just breaking over the horizon and there was a slight bite to the air, telling him he was both home and that winter close on his heels. He shook his head and pulled some cold meat out of the wagon and started chewing on it as he walked back to the tent.

He smiled at Lydia's still sleeping form, regretting he had to wake her. "It's time to wake up little one."

He dodged the fist she threw at him. "Little longer."

He pulled the blanket off her still naked body, watching as the cold bumps spread across it. "Feel that Lydia?" He laughed as he dodged another fist. "That means winter isn't far. I hope to get home soon. For a multitude of reasons."

She pulled the blanket over herself and growled at him. "If you want me to leave, close the tent flap and hand me some clothes."

He laughed and as he handed her the clothes he bent down and whispered in her ear. "If you're not out in 10 minutes, I'm tearing the tent down around you." He never even saw the fist that left his ears ringing.

15 minutes later Lydia walked out of the tent right as Ragnthor pulled the first pole out. She turned and glared at him as he smiled.

"Really? Trying to tear the tent down around my head." She turned and sighed. "And where's the fire? I would like one."

Ragnthor laughed. "I told you what would happen and I gave you 5 more minutes than I said. And no fire today. I'm ready to be home and relax a little, haul some hay, sit around the fire with my family. And the sooner we leave the sooner we are home."

She sighed again. "But it's cold and I want some warm food."

Ragnthor finished folding up the tent and put his coat around her. "That better little one?"

She nodded. "Yes. But what about you? I know you don't own another coat."

Ragnthor chuckled. "You know I run hot. And if I get cold, which will happen as we climb back in Skyrim, I can run alongside the horses. It'll help me get back into shape and regain some…stamina."

Lydia smiled and leaned on him. "Some more endurance would be nice."

He broke out laughing. "Oh, you're a cruel, cruel woman wife."

She laughed. "And you love me for it."

He nodded. "Aye. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Lydia

A week later they were driving up the lane to the house. Lydia smiled as she looked at the land. The hay field had been cut and was drying in even rows, meaning Lucia had gotten bored. The horse herd at the house was smaller, meaning Ralof had found buyers for the geldings and uncut colts, but the young mares had dropped their foals 2 months ago. The rest of the herd was still out on the plain.

The few leafy trees around the house had changed color and the snowberry bushes she had planted around the house had changed as well, causing the bright red berries to shine and the dull red leaves. The mountain peaks behind the house were heavy with snow that seemed to be creeping down toward the flat. All these told her that winter was less than 3 weeks away.

She felt his arm wrapped around her. She leaned into him and sighed. "Home."

He tightened his arm. "Aye, home. It feels like it's been ages since I've been here."

She nodded. "It will feel good to rest in our bed again."

He nodded and pulled up in front of the stable. "You want to put our horses in the field? I need to keep these 2 in the stable a few days while the herd gets to know them."

Lydia nodded and led to 2 horses into the field. She leaned and fence and watched the dance that happens when horses have been kept apart meet. She smiled at the sight then turned and walked back to the wagon.

Ragnthor had put the horses in the stall but left them unbrushed. She heard noises coming from the horse shed and knew he was getting some grain for them. She went into the stall and started brushing the horses, not quite wanting to leave Ragnthor yet.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the grain being poured in the trough in the stall. Suddenly the smell hit her noise. It was something called sweet feed, a few types of grains and corn mixed with dark sugar. Normally she loved the smell and had tried it few times.

This time, the moment she smelled it, she felt sick to her stomach. As the horses started to shove each other to get more her hand shot to her mouth and she covered her stomach.

As she started to walk to the gate she heard Ragnthor. "Lydia?! Are you alright?"

She shook her head when suddenly the smell of the feed mixed with the normally nice smell of a horse's mouth. She lost the fight with her stomach and bent over and heaved.

"Lydia!" Was all she heard before one of the horses gave a small squeal.

Suddenly arms grabbed her, mid heave, and threw her over the small wall. "Up And Over!"

She hit the ground and over the heaves heard something slam into the wall hard then Ragnthor curse. "SHITE!"

Suddenly there was a hand rubbing her back and another gathered her vomit soaked hair out of her face. "I'm sorry Lydia. I had to get you out of there."

"I know…how are…you?"

"He is a damn big horse. Cracked a few ribs when he slammed into the wall with me. Now just finish little one."

As quickly as it started it was over and she knelt there on her hands and knees, shaking.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded and replied in a weak voice. "Yes. Can you help me up?"

She felt an arm wrap around her and lift her up with he still held her hair. "Let's go over to the well. I'll try to get as much of the vomit out of your hair as I can and you can wash out your mouth."

She nodded, voice still weak and tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

He helped her sit on the edge of the well. She thought he would let of her hair and braced herself for wet, chunky hair to hit the back out her neck. Instead she heard him softly grunt as he worked the crank one handed, slowly pulling the 5 gallon bucket out.

Suddenly the bucket was in front of her face. "Rinse your mouth now. It will be easier now than when your teeth are chattering with cold. Then slip the coat off. I'm going to dump the bucket on your head to rinse it. Get as much out as I can."

"Ok."

She took a few sips and rinsed her mouth and right after she slipped of the coat she gasped as he dumped the frigid water on her head. She felt him soft run his hands through her hair a few times then she felt the hair soft against her neck.

"Brace yourself, I'd like to get some more out. Then you can sit by the fire as I heat up a bath."

She nodded as he doused her. She felt him wring her hair out as gently as he could then he put the coat over her shoulders.

She stood face down, shame burning on her face. "Thank you."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her face with the other. "No need for shame Lydia. No person is a mountain. I would hope you would do the same for me."

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Still, thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Let's get inside to the fire."

As soon as they got in the house Lucia screamed "Ragnthor! Lydia!" as she slammed into them.

Ragnthor picked her up and spun her around. "Little lass, I've missed you."

He let her down and she hugged Lydia. "I've missed you both. What took you so long to get inside?"

Ralof stood. "I was wondering that myself."

Ragnthor looked over at her. "Well I knew you were here and we didn't want to have our together time sundered by you."

Brasella snorted from by the fire, Bryta on her lap. "Then why is your hair wet?"

She looked over at Ragnthor and he slightly shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'Your choice'.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was…sick outside."

As she looked at Brasella she saw a twinkle in her eyes accompanied by a small smile on her face. "Come over and sit by the fire. That well water mixed with the cold air must be freezing your head."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder. "Go. I'll draw up that bath."

As Lydia walked over Brasella motioned at the chair closest to her. As soon as she sat she was asking questions.

"How long has it been?"

Lydia started mentally scrambling. "Wha…what do you meaning?"

She smiled. "How long since has it been since your last cycle?"

Lydia looked at her, slightly confused. "It's a month la…" Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Ralof, go help Ragnthor with the water! Lydia, let's go in your old room."

Lucia put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Lydia?"

Brasella looked over at her. "Why don't you go and help with the water."

Lucia huffed. "But I want to know what's going on."

"Lucia! Go check the hay while you're out there."

She hunch her shoulders and stomped toward the door. "I never get to know anything."

As soon as they got in there Lydia started to pace. She saw Brasella lay Bryta on the bed and sat down herself, motioning for Lydia to sit.

She shook her head and kept pacing. "I'm…how can I be…am I really?"

Brasella nodded. "When you got sick, it happened fast right? To a scent you were used to or even liked."

Lydia nodded, shocked with tears forming. "It was the horse feed. How did you know?"

Brasella smiled. "Because the same thing happened to me."

Lydia sat on the bed and put her hands on her stomach, looking down in shock while smiling. "I'm…I'm going to be a mother." Fear gripped her. "How am I going to tell Ragnthor?"

"Do what I did, just tell him."

She felt a different kind of tears in her eyes. "But what if he doesn't want it? Or me now? Or is almost as scared as I am? He has been worry so much lately."

Brasella laughed and put her arm around her. "Do you really think that? You know as well as the rest of us that Ragnthor came home 4 years ago to start a family. To start a family with you. I think he will be overjoyed about this."

Lydia looked up. "Really?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And do you believe he loves you?"

"I do."

Brasella smiled. "Then everything will be just fine. Just tell him when you're ready. And don't make him find out on his own. It might take a while."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Is everyone decent in there?"

Brasella laughed as Bryta started to coo. "Of course."

The door opened and Ragnthor brought in a steaming tub of water. "Well then here is your bath little one."

Lydia stood and put her hand on his chest and saw pain quickly flashed across his face. "How are you ribs?"

He smiled. "They will be fine in time, only one might be broke. Now enjoy your bath."

As he turned to leave she stopped him. "Ragnthor, there's something I need to tell you."

Ragnthor kissed her. "You can tell me later, little one, after dinner. Now enjoy your bath."

Lydia nodded and shut the door, turning to Brasella. "Could you help me with my hair? I don't trust that Ragnthor got it all out."

Brasella nodded and Lydia turned and started taking off her clothes.

Ragnthor

As soon as he left there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it and Delphine was standing there, fuming.

"And where have you been?"

Ragnthor square his shoulders. "Well after I got out of jail, I married the woman I love because thank the gods she still loved me. We got back from Cyrodiil, from our honeymoon, less than 2 hours ago."

She snorted. "So you have been taking it easy while the Blades were hard at work stopping the dragon threat."

Ragnthor's grip on his temper slipped. "Taking it easy? Where were you when the Thalmor slaughtered the rest of the Blades? Because ever since your shite brained raid on the Embassy, I have been fighting the whole of the Skyrim branch, by myself, for 3 years! Forgive me for wanting 2 and a half months of peace with my wife."

Delphine threw up her hands. "You've made your point. And thankfully we have been able to do your task for you. The Greybeards, curse their hides, told use that in order to learn the shout you need, we needed an Elder Scroll. And we managed to find one for you. But you need to take it to their master, and then kill him for the Blades."

Ragnthor stared at her. "Kill him? Why kill him? Are you trying to tick off the most powerful voice masters in Tamriel?"

She squared her shoulders. "Because he is a dragon."

Ragnthor sighed. "I know, and he has guided every Dragonborn and person to join the Greybeards since at least Jurgen Windcaller, including Talos."

Her face dropped into shock. "You knew and you did not tell us. You are a disgrace to the Blades."

His temper snapped and he slammed her against the wall. "Never call me a disgrace again. The last person, apart from my wife, who called me that lies in a shallow grave. No insult cuts deeper. Paarthurnax has hardly left the Throat of the World in an era and he renounced his path of violence to beat Alduin in the times of old."

He left go of her. "Give me the scroll."

She adjusted her armor. "Will you kill the dragon?"

"Not that one. But I will kill you. I rebuilt your order from the ground up and kept the Thalmor off of you while you recovered so I have no problem wiping the rest of your order off the face of the world. And if turning myself into the Thalmor would end you, I would do it gladly. Now give me the scroll."

She handed him the scroll and he gave her a cruel smile. "I will stop by when Alduin is no more. And if you have worked through the kink in your mind, all you worked for will be destroyed and I will hunt you down. Now get off my land before I set the dog on you." She turned and hurried to her horse.

Ragnthor turned and walked toward the stairs. Ralof stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Ragnthor let out a sigh. "To pack and leave. I'm 8 days, 7 if I can fly, from learning what I need."

Ralof looked shocked. "But you just got back! And you are still nowhere near the shape you were in before Cidhna Mine. And what about Lydia? She would want to go."

Ragnthor sighed. "I want this done Ralof. I want to come home and sit down around the fire with Lydia, raise some crops, horses and a little family, and find the peace I came home for. I have one horse that can get me there like the wind and I am leaving as soon as I pack." He turned and walked up the stairs.

As he walked up he saw Ralof walk over to the bed room's door and knock and he cursed.

He was throwing some travel gear in his bag when he looked up and saw Lydia. She was still wet and was wrapped in a towel.

"Where are you going Ragnthor?"

"To finish this."

She sat on the bed. "Do you want me to come?"

He finished packing and sat next to her, taking her hand. "No Lydia. I want you to stay home and get well. You won't get better spending 8 days in the saddle."

She rubbed his hand. "Speaking of that, there's something I want to tell you."

"Is it extremely important?"

She nodded. "Kind of."

He smiled. "Is it going to kill someone over the next 8 days?"

She shook her head. "No, it won't."

He stood and kissed the top of her head. "Then I would like to leave now. The sooner I'm gone, the sooner I'm back. Now stand and kiss me sweet my love and I will be back before you can miss me."

She stood and kissed him. "Hurry back Ragnthor. And stay safe. I don't want to lose you." There were tears in her eyes as she finished.

He rubbed her back as he hugged her tightly. "I will. I don't want to lose you either."

He threw his bag over his shoulder and stood in the doorway. "I will be back in 8 days. And when I get back we will round up the horses and you can tell me what you have been trying to."

She smiled at him. "Ok. Now get going so I can miss you."

He bowed. "Your wish is my command." She laughed as he walked outside.

As he walked toward the horses he cursed as he remembered the Ghardh was still running with the herd out on the plain. He walked out into the field and threw a halter on Lydia's palomino stallion, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

As he threw the saddle on his back and cinched it down there was the tell tale hump under the saddle. As he slipped the bit into the horse's mouth he rubbed its head.

"Are you going to make me work for a ride today?" The horse's gaze seemed to bore into him

He laughed as he pulled the cinch one hole tighter and tied his bag down better. He adjusted his sword's position on his back the grabbed a handful of mane and swung on.

The moment he found his seat the horse seemed to explode. As he came down from the first buck Ragnthor slammed him with his heels hard, laughing. The stallion's head shot up, along with his whole body, and Ragnthor stood in the stirrups and threw himself against his neck, forcing him back to the ground. As soon as its hooves hit the ground it broke into sunfishing, with Ragnthor kicking every time he hit the ground. Suddenly the horse broke into a quick run, then slid to a stop and swapped ends so fast Ragnthor was almost flung off. The horse took off again and did the same thing, then started bucking and spinning so fast Ragnthor felt like he was being shaken to pieces.

Suddenly he stopped and looked back at Ragnthor. Ragnthor smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"So I passed the test?" Ragnthor laughed as the horse looked forward and whished its tail, ears alert and ready to work.

"Well I hope you didn't burn through too much of your strength, I hope to make it past Riverwood tonight."

As he slammed his heels into stallion he came up in a short rear then torn down the lane, Ragnthor roaring with laughter, feeling joy in flying over the ground after a well won fight.

As they flew down the road toward Riverwood, he crouched low in the saddle and pushed every ounce of speed out of the stallion. "Come on boy, let's finish this."

Author's Note: Well here it is. Far later than it ever should have been. And I am sorry that it took so long to come out. Some friends up where I was working convinced me that I should put some time into a different project on a different site, which I was going to slowly work on. 4 chapters later I was sitting in my house, no longer out of state. And I had kind of written myself into a corner on this one and it took a while to find a way out. And let the record show that I am warning you that I will most likely be taking a largish break before starting the Dawn Guard storyline. Need to try and remember it, might have to play it, decide what side quests I want to put in, stuff like that. If there is a certain side quest you would like to me to put in, I will look at it. And no mod quests. I'm a console gamer and mods need to be played to convey it right. And Ragnthor will be following the Dawn Guard side, because I have never played the vampire side and have no want to.


	31. Chapter 31:The World Eater

Chapter 31

Lydia

Lydia talked with Brasella, learning everything she knew in preparation of her own coming child. Ragnthor had been gone 3 days when Ralof determined that it was time to stack the hay.

That morning she walked out, ready to work. Ralof laughed at her when she walked over, hay fork in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She snorted. "I'm here to work."

He just kept laughing. "You need to rest for the next 8 or so months."

She gave him an exasperated look. "I'll go crazy sitting in the house that long, doing nothing."

Brasella hit him and he threw up his hands. "Fine, you can drive the wagon. Just give us some warning if you feel sick. Better to do it on the ground than off the wagon." She nodded and climbed up into the wagon.

And that's when Lucia started to complain. "But Ralof, you said I could drive this time."

He scratched his head. "When did I say that?"

"At the end on the last harvest."

He nodded. "That's right. But I only said that because you complained for 2 harvests the Brasella got to drive with Bryta. Now Bryta can toddle around with Slasher, Brasella is working with us on the ground."

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Then why can't I drive?"

This time Brasella spoke. "Because Lydia is sick."

Lucia grew exasperated. "That why isn't she in the house?"

"Because she doesn't want to in the house alone all day."

Lucia got a wicked little smile. "What illness does she have that makes her too sick to work but not sick enough to stay in side?"

Lydia was shocked by what she said and could hardly think as she saw Brasella bristle. "That's something you don't need to know."

Lucia jammed the fork into the ground. "Gods damn it, I'm almost 17! I should get to know what goes on in the house!"

Brasella started to walk forward. "Why you surly little girl, I should…"

"Hit me? Try it."

Lydia watched Ralof dart up and grab Lucia by the arms. "Young lady, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You've run rough shod over this house the last few months and it ends now."

Just as Ralof was about to swing, Lydia snapped out of her daze. "Ralof, Stop!" Ralof let her go as Lydia climb down from the seat.

Lucia turned as she walked over, spitting fire from her eyes. "What are you going to do? You may be my aunt now but you can't…"

Lydia swallowed the small spike of fear. "Lucia, I'm pregnant."

Ralof stalked off cursing as the fire left Lucia's eyes. "You're…you're what?"

Lydia smiled while being on the verge of tears. "I'm pregnant. And I most likely should be in the house but I would go crazy with fear if I was alone. So I'm out here, doing what I can."

Lucia put a hand on her stomach. It felt strange having someone other than herself or even Ragnthor putting their hands there, but in a nice way.

"You're going to have a baby, like Brasella did?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes. You're going to have a little cousin. I mean you will be more of an aunt like you are to Bryta but still."

Suddenly Lucia hugged her. "I'm sorry for acting like I did Lydia."

Lydia rubbed her back. "It's my fault as well. I let you help with a lot of things and as more, older people have shown up to help you have been left out. I will try to let you help more, you are an almost grown woman."

Lucia nodded. "And I will try to stay calm and realize there I some things I don't need to know." She pulled the fork out of the ground and walked into the field with the others.

Lydia smiled as she climbed back up onto the wagon. "Caius. I think he would be a good choice." She kept smiling as she drove into the field.

On the evening of the 8th day Lydia was getting worried. She had sat by the window all day with Slasher, watching the road leading from town. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but it was dark when she felt someone pick her up and walk toward the stairs.

She rubbed her eyes. "Rag…Ragnthor?"

They started walking up the stairs. "Aye my little one, it's me."

She started snuggling into him. "When did you get back?"

"I just got here. The sun has just gone down."

He opened their door and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "I just stopped by hoping for some warm food before I finish this. But I guess I'm eating out of the cellar." He was laughing.

She sat up. "You're not staying?"

He put a hand on her leg and held up his other. "I'm this close Lydia. This close! After this last mission, I can come home, put away the sword and we can live a normal life. No more fighting, no more killing, just simple hard work."

She put a hand on his arm. "I understand but do you have to go now? Can't you wait a few days?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Would that I could, would that I could. But If I don't chase after the World Eater, I would have to live the last 8 days over again. And I don't want to do that again."

She looked up at him and saw his face was covered with still raw scabs and his mustache was mostly burnt away. She suppressed a shudder at what wounds he would have under his armor, the burns and cuts.

"So what are you going to do?"

He looked out the window and rubbed her leg. "I'm going to Dragonsreach. To trap a dragon."

She felt the shock flood her face as he laughed. "And what are you going to do with said dragon? Use it to plow the field?!"

The smile quickly faded. "He will take me to the World Eater. Or he will die."

She got out of bed and walked to the closet on her side of the bed. "Give me a moment to get my armor on."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder. "No Lydia. This is one time I do not want you to go."

She looked at him. "Why?"

He looked her in the eye. "Because I don't know if I can win. And come out alive."

She felt her fury rising. "You said you wouldn't do anything like this again!"

She saw the look of rigid determination flood his face and knew she would lose. "I'm not just throwing my life into the fight. I'm hunting an old god, Lydia, hunting to kill. And I don't know if I can do it. If I had a year to get back in full fighting form, hell if I had 6 months I'd know I could do it. But I don't have 6 months, hell I don't have 2 days. But I have to do this. And I'm not going to pull the whole save the world stuff on you, I love you too much to lie. I'm doing this for you and Lucia. If I die, I see this as the greatest sacrifice I can do. Trade my life for the lives of my loved ones."

She put her hands on him, worry filling her. "Ragnthor, stop talking like that. I don't even want to think of losing you."

"I will do what I have to in order to end him."

She shook her head. "I don't want to tell you like this, feels too much like blackmail, but I see no other way. Ragnthor, I'm…" He put a hand on her mouth.

"Then don't. I need to keep my mind focused on my task. That's gives me the greatest chance for coming back."

She nodded. "Ok." Then she hugged as hard as she could. "Please come back to me, please. I don't know what I will do if you don't."

She felt him smile into her neck. "I know exactly what you will do. You will do everything I used to do and so much better."

He pulled back and kissed her. "I should be back in 3 weeks at the latest. And if you could get Ralof to get the horses off the plain, I would be thankful."

She nodded and held his hand for a moment. "Stay safe love."

He nodded and turned toward the door. "Anything for you."

Ragnthor

He spent the night in the Bannered Mare and first thing in the morning he was walking up to the jarl.

Balgruuf got up to meet him. "Ragnthor! Where have you been since you snuck off on your wedding night?"

They clasped arms. "Me and Lydia went down to Cyrodiil for a while. We got back 9 days ago and I have been hunting since then."

Balgruuf smiled and nodded. "Cyrodiil. That was a good place to take her. She hadn't left the hold since she was born, until you got here. I always knew you would do right by her. And what have you been hunting?"

He felt darkness flash across his eyes. "The World Eater."

Balgruuf's mouth fell open. "You're hunting Alduin, son of Akatosh and harbinger of the end times?!"

Ragnthor nodded. "Yes, and that's why I'm here. I need to use the old dragon trap."

Balgruuf just looked at him. "To do what? Not to catch Alduin!"

Ragnthor smiled. "No Balgruuf, to catch his right wing dragon and force him to take me to the World Eater."

"And what if he won't?"

Ragnthor shrugged. "Then I will kill him and try another until I find one to take me to him."

Balgruuf nodded, face looking carved out of stone. "So you're that eager. Give us an hour to clean and oil the mechanism." Ragnthor nodded and stood by the fire, peering into its depths.

Sometime later Balgruuf put a hand on him. "Its ready."

Ragnthor nodded. "Good. Now I want all but 2 of your men off of the porch. I need them to work the levers when I lead him in." Balgruuf nodded and Ragnthor walked out onto the porch.

He looked up into the sky and summoned his strength. "OD AH VIING!" He felt the force rush out of him and hear a roar in the distance.

He smiled as he grabbed a longbow from the ground and drew back an arrow with an extremely heavy and sharp head. As soon as he saw the dragon he let the bowstring slip through his fingers and watched the arrow streak through the air. He saw the dragon jerk and roar as it sunk into its stomach.

As the dragon dove toward him he smiled as he summoned his strength again. As he saw the start of flames in its mouth he loosed another shout.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

As the dragon landed heavily on the porch, Ragnthor drew his sword. "FACE ME ODAHVIING!"

As the dragon lunged to bite him, he dodged below and backwards, swinging his sword into the side of the dragon's neck, goading him forward. And then the dance began, Ragnthor dodging nigh constant attacks while leading the dragon farther into the keep, toward the trap, swing his sword only when necessary.

Suddenly Ragnthor felt the door against his back as the dragon's head streaked forward. "NOW!"

The dragon's expression changed to one of confusion before its head slammed into the ground from the force of the yoke. "Horvutah med kodaav. Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin."

Ragnthor was confused and it must have shown on his face. "Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech. My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol – stratagem."

He shook his head and tried once more to free himself. "You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

Ragnthor nodded. "Aye, Odahviing. I beat him once and I intend to end him."

The dragon laughed. "Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

Ragnthor growled. "I've no wish to know of your politics. Tell me where he is."

Odahviing nodded. "Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejour... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards."

Ragnthor looked at him, shocked. "Sovngarde? How does he get to Sovngarde?"

The dragon looked at him with humor in its eyes. "His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

Ragnthor rubbed his face. "Maybe. What would it take to get you to serve me instead?"

The dragon looked at him. "Aam? Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider."

Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "Then here you shall stay. A prize for the Jarl."

As Ragnthor turned to leave the dragon spoke. "Hmm... krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

"And that is?"

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this."

Ragnthor smiled. "An interesting puzzle."

The dragon laughed. "Indeed. Orin brit ro. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help."

Ragnthor nodded. "It is as you say. I could free you. But what guarantee do I have you will not flee or try and kill me?"

Odahviing snarled and spat fire. "Zu'u ni tahrodiis. It was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... vobalaan grahmindol. I have done nothing to earn your distrust."

Ragnthor laughed. "But you tried to trick me into letting you go."

The dragon thought for a moment. "Hin aar, orin nu. And yet here I am, still your prisoner. You will release me - ro laan - if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Do you see another path?"

Odahviing shook his head. "Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn."

Ragnthor nodded. "Release the levers!"

There was a metallic clunk and Odahviing's head shot up as he roar. "Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal."

He walked to the edge of the porch where Ragnthor climbed on. "I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the dov will only increase. Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok."

They flew for a day and night and Ragnthor could tell that Odahviing was flying as fast as he could. On the evening of the second day Odahviing set down at a ruin high amongst the mountains, so his it would have taken Ragnthor weeks to climb, if he even knew where he was.

"This is as far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's." And with that he took off, flying high into the clouds.

Ragnthor smiled as he watched him fly then drew his sword and charged into the ruins, cutting through anything in his way. When he finally had to stop for a break he heard the familiar deep thrum. He looked around the area until he saw the wall. He put his hand on the wall and felt the knowledge flow through him.

"Strun. A useful word." He gathered his gear and continued through the ruins.

A while later he was climbing the stairs toward the top when he heard chanting. As he broke over the top he saw a dragon priest and 2 dragons.

He drew his sword. "By the gods I don't have time for this shite." The dragon priest stood and started walking toward a staff that seems to be powering some kind of portal.

Ragnthor grunted as he hurled his greatsword. "No you don't." The sword slammed into its chest, driving hilt deep, and threw it through the portal.

Ragnthor drew his dagger and a war axe from his belt and stared at the dragons. "Do you wish to face the Dragonborn!" They just stared at him and he lowered his weapons.

He walked up to the edge of the portal. "Why not something more solid, relying less on faith." He smiled and shook his head. "But if I lose that sword Lydia might kill me." With that he jumped into the portal.

His feet hit the ground and mist swirled around him. He sheathed his weapons as he saw his sword. He wrenched it from the ground and sheathed it, starting down the path, not knowing where it went. As he walked he passed a multitude of souls, some he had sent himself. Every last one of them told him he was better off sitting and waiting to be eaten than trying to find his way through the fog. He laughed as he pushed past them.

He wasn't honestly sure how long he had wandered when he finally found his way out of the mist. He found himself looking at a massive hall across the river from him and he set off looking for a way across. He had just found a bone bridge and was starting to walk to it when he saw its guard.

The man stood head and shoulders above him and spoke in a deep voice. "What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?"

Ragnthor was wary, ready to fight if needed. "Who are you?"

The man laughed. "I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor."

Ragnthor nodded. "I seek the World Eater."

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw."

"I seek entrance to the hall."

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?"

Ragnthor squared his shoulders. "By Right of Birth. I am Dragonborn."

Tsun smiled. "Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

"May I enter the hall?"

Tsun drew his axe. "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." With that he swung.

Ragnthor caught the haft and grappled with the giant for a moment before throwing him to the ground, while breaking his arm and taking the axe. As soon as the man hit the ground Ragnthor's knee was at his throat and his dagger was drawing blood on Tsun's chest.

Tsun smiled up at him. "You have passed and thy way is clear."

Ragnthor nodded and sheathed the dagger and walked towards the doors. He paused for a moment then pushed them open.

A man walked up to him, someone that he was sure he should know, and started talking to him. Ragnthor was only half listening as he looked around the massive hall. It seemed bigger on the inside that he could have ever guessed from the look of the outside.

It was wonderful, filled with everything anyone could have every wandered. Not only were there tables creaking under mounts of food and a doorway leading to a room with casks, but hallways that were filled with different sound, some with fighting and others with yet more merry making.

As he looked around, someone caught his eye. He held up his hand and stopped the man who was taking to him and walked toward the person.

He smiled as he got closer. For years he had looked up to this man, a man who always seem larger than him and yet, as he got close, he saw he was a head taller than him now. He stood behind him for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally he said one word.

"Father."

The man turned and, smiling, hugged him. "Ragnthor, my son, how you have grown."

Ragnthor nodded, hugging him. "It's been a long time father."

Freynar slapped his shoulders. "That it has son. And look how you have grown. And you married Lydia finally. I can't tell you the bets I lost due to you taking so long."

He shook his head. "Taking bets on me?"

"But of course. Everyone knew it was going to happen but I kept losing on how long it would take."

Ragnthor shook his head. "And it would have taken longer but I don't know how long I'm going to last, draw from one fight to the next with hardly time to rest."

Freynar put a hand on his shoulder. "I know all too well. In fact you are smarting than me. If your mother hadn't have made me settle down, I would have worn myself down sooner."

Ragnthor started looking around again. "Speaking of mother, where is she?"

He watched pain flash across his father's face. "She's gone, son. You never really knew her, your birth was the beginning of her end. That's why she died when you were so young. But she is where you get your self sacrifice. Before Shor told us we couldn't interfere with the World Eater's doings, your mother would help the lost spirits find their way here. And Alduin got her. Shor himself had to hold me back from fighting him."

Ragnthor's sword found his hand and he stalked toward the door. "Wait son. I can't help you but there are 3 who can. Let them help you."

Ragnthor shook his head. "The dragon has made this personal."

Ragnthor crossed the bridge and let out a roar. "Face me you bastard."

The mist swirled and Alduin slammed into him, knocking him and down and pinning him to the ground.

He stuck his face in Ragnthor's. "And now you know what you are. Finally I can kill you and end the last threat against me."

Ragnthor smiled. "Aye, I know what I truly am. Your end." With that Ragnthor jammed his dagger in the dragon's eye.

As Alduin reared and roared in pain, Ragnthor drew his axe and rolled back. As soon as the dragon's head was back near the ground Ragnthor bury the axe head as deep as he could in the underside of Alduin's jaw, sinking so deep it locked his jaws together. Alduin butted Ragnthor with his head so hard Ragnthor flew back 20 and slammed into a rocky out crop. Ragnthor stood and they charged each other. Alduin swung his head, attempting to impale Ragnthor on his horns. Ragnthor rolled under his neck and smiled at Alduin's exposed neck. He roar and as swung his sword, hacking through the neck in one stroke.

As head hit the ground, his body exploded, throwing Ragnthor back. As his vision clear he watched Alduin's soul soar up into the endless heavens.

As he walked back he heard cheering rise from in front of the hall. He father walked out to meet him.

"You've ended it son. And brought peace to your life and Sovngarde. Look." The fog started to clear.

"Aye. And now its time for me to go home. I told Lydia I wouldn't be gone longer than 3 weeks and I don't know how time flows here."

Freynar nodded. "You should go, you will be pushing the 3 weeks when you get back. And you need to hear what Lydia has to say. I've a feeling it will make you very happy."

Ragnthor nodded. "And how shall I leave."

Tsun spoke. "I shall send thee. Brace thine self." Then he shouted in a voice so deep Ragnthor couldn't make out the words.

Suddenly Ragnthor was standing in front of the house. It was late, so late there was only one room still lit. His. He walked into the house and took off his armor, leaving it by the door. Then he walked up the stairs and opened the door.

He saw Lydia sitting on the bed, staring out the window. "Hey Lydia."

She got up and hugged him. "Ragnthor." She pressed her face into his neck and he felt the start of tears. "Your 3 weeks was up yesterday."

He relaxed into her. "I was in a place where time flows differently for mortal men."

He felt her stiffen. "Where?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. What does is the World Eater is dead and the land once again at peace."

She relaxed. "What do you mean by peace?"

He rubbed her back. "It means that tomorrow, because I'm too tired to do it tonight, I'm going to hang my sword over the mantel and never take it down without your permission. Unless what children we have want to learn, Balgruuf, or one of the Jarls after him, asks and you approve or bears, wolves or sabers attack the animals."

He felt her smile before she pushed away. "About that."

He looked at her, confused. "About what?"

He watched her smile get bigger though it was tinged by something else. "About children and what I have been trying to tell you."

He felt a little knot of…something coil in his stomach. "And that is…"

"Ragnthor, I'm pregnant." She beamed up at him though he saw worry in her eyes.

He put a hand on her stomach and felt a slight bump, so small if he didn't know her every curve he would have missed it. "You're really…"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed her and smiled. "I'm sorry Lydia, for brushing you off like that, every time you tried to tell me. I was just so intent on ending this. I should have guessed what you were trying to tell me. I've had a feeling something is just a little off."

She smiled, worry gone. "It's a good this you didn't know. I was so scared after I found out, I was almost a wreck. That first 2 times a tried to tell you I was so scared you wouldn't want it or you'd be angry. But Brasella told me you would be happy."

He hugged her. "And I am." He put his hand on her belly again. "So when do you think it happened?"

"Judging from time it would be that first time we stopped in Cyrodiil."

Ragnthor thought back. "So that means the baby will come in around 7 months right?"

She nodded. "Yes, the first part of spring."

He smiled. "That's a good time. Not much to do around the farm. I don't think we could have planned that better if we tried."

She hit him on the arm. "Really? That's where you went with that. You truly are a farmer, planning everything."

He smiled. "And you have known this since the start. Now let's get some sleep, I'm tired and I can't wait to try living a peaceful life."

She smiled and shook her head. "That's right, let's get you to bed old man."

He laughed. "Oh you wound me, old woman."

She laughed and she hit him, slightly harder, and then they slid under the covers and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

7 months later Ragnthor was pacing outside the house, listening to Lydia scream. As he walked across the muddy yard in front of the house Ralof laughed at him.

Every time Lydia would scream Ragnthor would snarl at himself. "I should be in there."

Ralof smiled as Ragnthor walked back toward him. "And this is why they sent you out. You should have been her rock while instead you winced more that she did."

He shook his head. "She is in pain and I can't stop it."

Ralof laughed again. "And you didn't need to show it on your face. She is perfectly safe."

Lydia screamed again and Ragnthor pointed toward her. "You hear that! I know you have seen war! What do we do to our brothers in arms that make that sound!? WE KILL THEM OURSELVES!"

Ralof stood and put a hand on his arm. "Ragnthor, she's safe. Safer than Brasella was. She is with a healer and someone who has gone through this before. She will be fine." Suddenly a scream broke off middle way through and silence filled the air.

Ragnthor threw Ralof's arm off. "YOU CALL THAT FINE!"

He ran through the door and tore up the stairs. He threw open the door and was speaking before he even saw what was in the room. All her heard was crying that soon stopped.

"Lydia, Are you all.."

He looked around and saw Lydia sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board and smiling. He face was flushed and she held a little bundle in her arms.

She nodded as he walked over. "Yeah Ragnthor, I'm all right. Do you want to see your son?"

He nodded, shocked. "We have a son?"

Lydia nodded and moved a blanket on the bundle as Ragnthor sat down by her. He looked down on the little body and its red, scrunched face. Its eyes were still closed and he looked like he was fighting a war from the flickering of his still closed eyes.

Ragnthor put his hand lightly on the bundle and felt the baby's muscles twitching. "We made that?"

Lydia laughed. "Well I did most of the work, you just got it started. Would you like to hold him?"

"I wouldn't know how. I'm not the gentle type."

Lydia smiled. "Here, hold your arms like this and I will slip him into them."

Ragnthor was shocked at just how light he was. "He's so tiny."

"Only compared to you." Lydia leaned on his shoulder and put her hand on the baby's stomach. "What are we going to call him?"

"You want me to name him?" Lydia nodded. "Well then let's call him Ragnar, to honor my father in a small way."

Lydia smiled. "Little Ragnar. It has a ring to it."

Brasella's arms appeared in front of him. "Let me have him while you pick up Lydia so Lucia can change the sheets and they can rest."

Ragnthor pulled the covers off her and managed to stop a shudder at the amount of blood on the bed. "Are you really fine?"

She nodded. "Just tired and sore and I will be like that for a while."

Quickly Lucia changed the sheets and Ragnthor put Lydia back on the bed. "Get some sleep little one. I will bring the cradle up her so you can put him in when you want to."

He watched her eyes half closed as she nodded. "I will. Love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too. Now get some rest."

A short while later, as he brought the cradle in, he looked over at their sleeping forms. He smiled as he thought about how lucky he was that she had chosen him, that both she and Ragnar were safe and all was right with the world.

Author's Note: Well here it is, the grand...whatever the part right before the intermission is. I am going to take a break to study the next story arc so I can continue my current, what I find pretty bad, level of story telling. I really hope you like this latest chapter. The whole baby thing might be really rough because I'm not married, have no kids and it has been a fair while since my siblings have been that young. And yes I did some creative tinkering, I must admit I find it fun sometimes.


	32. Chapter 32:The Dawnguard

Chapter 32

Ragnthor smiled as he rode back from Whiterun. It had been a year since the birth of his son. Lucia was showing promise as a warrior, at least for an almost 18 year old young woman. Peace was flowing throughout the land, so much so that it had been months since Balgruuf had asked him the clear out a den of bandits.

Ragnthor had just turned down the lane when Slasher growled and ran toward the house. Ragnthor slammed his heels into Ahearn and tore down the lane. He saw 2 bodies on the ground and he pulled Ahearn to a stop and slid off.

He was walking over to the one in the middle of the yard when he heard a groan. He pulled his dagger from his boot and looked over at the body leaning against the house. It was Lucia. Her face was bloody and there was a huge bump on her head. She moaned again as she tried to stand.

Ragnthor rushed over. "Lucia! What The Hell Happened!"

Lucia groaned and threw up. "A group of men attacked…I don't know how long ago. I managed to take out one before they pushed me back to the house. I locked swords with one, hoping to get his companions to accidentally kill him. That was my first and last mistake. He was far stronger than me, stronger than I thought. He punched me so hard I flew back and cracked my head on the wall. Last thing I remember was a mace filling my view."

Ragnthor hugged her, giving a sigh of relief. "Praise the gods you've a thick head." He funneled his strength into a healing spell, stopping the blood. "Go wash your face while I check on Lydia and Ragnar."

Lucia grabbed his arm. "Lydia! They mentioned her but I can't remember what." Ragnthor was already gone.

He threw open the door and ran up the stairs, roaring "LYDIA!"

He threw open their bedroom door and fear gripped his heart. The room looked like a saber cat had tore through it. The bed was broken, pictures had fallen off the wall and many were shredded, and in the corner of the room, nearest to the now shattered window, Ragnar's crib was over turned and broken. Before it lay the bodies of 3 more people.

Over the crib there was a note pinned to the wall with a dagger.

Thane Ragnthor

Our master has determined that you could pose a very unwelcome upset to his grand plans. Therefore he has tasked us with keeping your wife and child safe while he works. If all goes well they should be back in a year or so. But should you interfere in anyway, we will kill them without a second thought. And I hope your niece is all right. New blood can be a little over eager to please.

Hunters of the Volkihar Clan

Ragnthor roared and threw the dagger so hard it sunk to the cross guard in the door. He picked up the crib and smashed it against the wall then grabbed the bed and hurled it out the window. Then something from note nagged at his thoughts and he bent over and examined the bodies.

He found pointed teeth.

"Shite."

He threw a body over his shoulder and pulled the other 2 out of the house and left them in the center of the yard. He threw the one Lucia had killed on the pile then brought the bed around and threw it on top of them then set it on fire.

As he stood there, watching them burn, he spoke to Lucia. "Get yourself to town and see Danica. Now."

He had to resist a grim smile at her reply. "Why should I have to go? I want to help get them back. They might hurt Ragnar."

"Because you will do as you're told. You still live under my roof and have to follow my rules." As he heard her suck air to reply he continued. "And because these are vampires and you need to see a priest before you turn into one."

She snorted. "Vampires? Really?"

"You remember the feral wolf from a few years ago? This is no joke." He pressed a pouch of coins into her hand. "Go. Stay with Balgruuf, he will give you a place. And tell him to have Farengar thoroughly examine every person who enters the city and to send guards to feed the animals while I'm gone."

Lucia nodded. "Ok. But what are you going to do? I know what you told Lydia. You can't use your sword unless she tells you that you can."

Ragnthor smiled. "I'm a battle master Lucia. While I hate following the letter rather than the spirit of a promise, I think she will understand. I'll just use a different weapon. Now get going."

Lucia nodded then swung on her horse, another bright paint, and tore off toward town.

Ragnthor walked over to the field and caught 2 horses and hitched them to the wagon. They were as a like as a matched pair of blades. Same markings, same mind set, even and willing with just a little fight, and same coloring, deep blood bay. They carried the blood lines of Waynek's prized stallion, Ahearn and Ghardh.

He walked into the tack shed. Dusting off the set of armor he kept there, he put it on. Then he pulled out a set of matched axes out from under some saddles and slipped them into his belt.

He gave a shrill whistle. "Track them Slasher." As Slasher took off he climbed up onto the wagon and cracked the reins, urging the horses to run as fast as the wagon would handle.

For a week he tracked them, never falling more than a day behind when they went through rough country but never managing to get closer than a day behind. For a week he chased them, fear forming an ice cold barrier around his heart while stoking his anger to white hot levels.

Finally the tracks stopped at the mouth of a cave. He shook his head. "Just like the legends."

He looked over at Slasher. "Watch the horses." Slasher whined but lay down in front of them.

Ragnthor drew his axes as he walked into the cave.

He hadn't gone far when he heard a voice started to speak. "Who are…" He whirled and hurled an axe, catching a vampire in the throat. And that was the start of a long, running battle.

It seemed that around every bend of the cave that there was some enemy. And he struck with deadly fury, knowing if they manage to yell, someone farther down might kill Lydia and Ragnar. Or worse, turn them into vampires as well.

After 2 hours of knife and dagger fighting, he came across a door. As he pushed it open, something grabbed the front of his armor and threw him into a wall so hard it knocked the breath out of him.

"Ragnthor!"

He heard a nigh animal growl. "Quiet woman."

Ragnthor pushed himself to his feet. He saw a large man standing in the center of the room. Large, but not large enough to throw him around.

"Who are you?"

The man laughed, showing his teeth. "I am master of this hunting group. Or at least I was. I'm guessing you have killed them all."

Ragnthor nodded. "Aye, they lie dead. Are you the monster who's plans I might ruin?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, that would be my master. And he will be glad you came. For either I kill you now or you submit and come before my master."

Ragnthor snarled. "You should know who you hunt. I will never submit."

He smiled again. "I know. And it will bring me pleasure to kill you."

His form shuddered and exploded. Ragnthor felt something wash over his face and wiped it off. It was blood.

Before him stood a monster that was the living embodiment of the old legends. Tall, with shoulders far broader than his waist. Long, narrow hands that ended in long, sharp claws. Large and looking powerful yet you could still see his ribs. And wings, bony and decaying protruded from his back.

He laughed in a deep and demonic voice. "Foolish mortal. You can never hope to match the strength of a vampire lord. A vampire blessed by Molag Bal himself." He sprung forward with incredible speed and wrapped his hands around Ragnthor's throat.

Even as the beast's hand flew toward his throat, Ragnthor swung his axes, burying the heads deep in his side, hoping to end him before he was ended. The beast wasn't even fazed.

Ragnthor kept swinging with as much strength as he could muster even as he saw a red glow come from his neck and felt a drain on his strength.

Suddenly the beast pulled him forward and smiled. "Even though you will die now, you wife's life is forfeit. I hope you enjoyed bringing her end to her."

Ragnthor roar and put all of his strength into a blow. He started swinging his right axe toward the vampire's side then, with speed born from near insane fury, he turned the head and swung it up the front of his body. It hit the right arm grabbing his throat with the force of a rockslide. It tore through the vampire's arm and slipped from Ragnthor's grasp, hitting the ceiling so hard the head shattered.

The vampire's perfect control broke and he screamed as Ragnthor dropped the other axe and whipped his hand toward the vampire's throat. As he clenched with an iron grip, he felt its bony wings fluttering. He lashed out with a foot and felt a knee break. As it fell toward the floor he grabbed its neck with his other hand.

He brought its face close for a moment. "Do you find my strength lacking, beast?" Then he twisted its head with as much strength as he could muster, snapping it like rotten wood.

Ragnthor stood there, breathing. Then he turned and walked over to Lydia and Ragnar.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She shook her head. "No, they didn't. They even gave me a potion to cure me otherwise I would have joined them long ago."

He nodded. "That's good. And I'm sorry."

She looked at him, confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For fighting. I said I wouldn't. But you know, couldn't leave you in these monsters hands. "She put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not mad. You did what I knew you would do and saved us."

He nodded and helped her to her feet. "The let's go. My knowledge of vampires is lacking. I don't know if there is a way they could have contacted there master. I have a wagon waiting outside."

She nodded as they started hurrying through the tunnels. "Who do you have pulling it?"

"The matched pair I have been working with. They are every bit as good as I thought they would be."

"Did you run them ragged?"

He shook his head. "No. Off road to much. We should get a good 2 days out of them before they tire. More if I find a track or road."

Soon they were outside and Ragnthor helped Lydia into the back and wrapped them in some blankets he had grabbed before he left.

"What happened to Lucia? I saw her laying against the house as they dragged us out."

He gave a small chuckle. "Took a mace to the head. Only her thick head saved her. Sent her to town to make sure she wasn't infected and to stay with Balgruuf. And you will be joining her. I'm joining that so called vampire hunting group. The Dawnguard."

She started to get out of the wagon. "Like Hell I am! I Saw What Happened In That Fight! You Need Help!"

Ragnthor shoved down the urge to fight, feeling too tired. "Enough. We can talk about this when we get to town. I want all of us safe behind stone walls before we have to do this again."

She sat back down. "Fine." Snorting and knowing he could have handled it better, he climbed onto the seat and drove.

They traveled for a week in silence, their opposing tempers leaving them both scorched.

The next time someone, other than Ragnar, made a sound was when they drove past the lane to their house.

"Why aren't we stopping?"

"I said walls of stone."

Lydia

She slid out of the wagon as Ragnthor parked and bartered with the stable master a rate for the horses.

She stopped on the bridge just inside town. "You said walls of stone. Now let's talk."

He shook his head. "Let's get to the keep."

As he walked pasted she grabbed his braid and forced him to face her. "No, now. Tell me why I can't come."

She saw the fury rising on his face as he gently removed her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? Look around Lydia. It's the end of the day and people are all about, coming home or going to the tavern."

"Tell me."

She inwardly winced as his smiled and knew she may have pushed too far. "Fine." He jabbed a finger at Ragnar. "It's because of him, YOUR child! To the HELLS and back that he's mine as well! You need to stay home and care for the lad!"

She bristled and bit back. "Oh! SO IT'S WOMEN'S WORK! Need I Remind You, _THANE,_ That As Housecarl I Am As Near To Your Rank In The Hold As I Can Be Without Being Thane Myself. AND I'M AS GOOD A FIGHTER AS WELL! What Gives You The Right To Run Off On This Fool's Errand Alone? To Protect Your Family? IT'S MINE TOO!"

She saw the gathering crowd as he snarled. "It doesn't matter that you're my wife and he is our child. If you had married Ralof, or Hadvar, Or Any Other Damn Man In The Whole of GODS DAMN SKYRIM AND THIS WAS THEIR CHILD INSTEAD OF MINE I Would Be Saying The Same Damn Thing!" Ragnar started to cry and she tried to comfort him.

She jabbed at him. "And Why Can't It I Go And You Watch The Boy? I'm As Good A Fighter As You! Why Can't I End The Threat?"

He shook his head like a fight mad bull as he bellowed. "Because They Don't Want You! They Took You Thinking It Would Stop Me! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! Maybe It's Because I'm The Gods Damn Dragonborn, Like That Hasn't Caused Enough Problems! But I Can't Have You With Me! They May Try And Steal You Out From Under My Nose! Here, Behind Strong Stone Walls, You And Ragnar Can Be Safe!"

She snarled back. "I am your Housecarl. I am your shield. I am sworn to serve you. Would you have me ignore that because I have Child?"

He roared back "YES! I Will Not Be Served By Someone So Honor Blind Or Duty Driven They Would Ignore Their Own Child!"

"What's Going To Stop Me From Asking Adri To Watch Ragnar And Follow You?"

His voice dropped. "Will you?"

She nodded. "Maybe."

"Then I would order you to stay. And you would have to listen."

"And If I didn't?"

He snarled, like he knew she was trying to trap him. "Then I would have the Jarl remove you from my service."

She smiled, biting back. "So then you could beat me to make me listen."

Suddenly all the anger dropped from his face and his voice changed to a tone that would slice ice. So cutting even Ragnar grew quiet. "I would never lay a hand on you in anger. But I would leave you."

She gasped as a hand of ice gripped her heart and she held Ragnar tighter. "You wouldn't."

She saw tears in his eyes. "I would. I would turn around and announce it right now. Then I would go home, pack my bag, catch my 2 horses and ride off. You would never see me again. I would willingly cut my heart out and leave to keep my family safe. Don't make me." His voice cracked at the end.

She felt his shock as she hugged him. "I won't, I won't. But why can't you take anyone?"

He gave a small laugh. "Because there is no one to take. You have Ragnar to raise, because let's be honest you won't let anyone else, Ralof has followed me on more than his fair share of foolish adventures and Brasella would kill me if I took him vampire hunting, Hadvar took his betrothed to Cyrodiil 2 months ago, who else is there? I refuse to take some sellsword, only his word on whether or not he follows through."

She let go of him as she thought for a moment. "You could take Lucia."

He laughed. "Really? That head strong young woman?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She's strong and some hard fighting would make her listen more. And she has learned all she can from people who don't want to hurt her."

He looked down at her. "You sure you don't want her here?"

She just smiled. "Of course I want her here. I am trying my best to make a lady out of her. But she will go crazy copped up in town after the freedom we have given her. And maybe a few more knocks to the head will knock the over eager urge to fight out of her."

Ragnthor smiled. "Maybe." He took her free hand as they walked to the keep.

As soon as they walked into the keep, Lucia ran over and hugged Lydia and Ragnar. "Oh praise the gods you're safe."

Lydia smiled. "Yes. Ragnthor would never let anything happen to us."

They walked over and sat at one of the long tables. "Lucia, Ragnthor is leaving to stop what is hunting us."

Lucia nodded. "Don't worry Lydia, Aela taught me some things while you both were away."

Lydia glowered at her. "You should stay away from Aela. You are too young for the things she offers and Ragnthor and myself are just as good of teachers." When Lucia took a breath to fight back she continued. "But that's not what I want you to do."

Lucia shook her head, confused. "Then what do you want?"

Ragnthor spoke. "Lydia can't come because she needs to care for Ragnar. But she doesn't want me to go alone. So we compromised and decide that since Lydia can't come with me, you get to."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Yes. But don't sound so joy. I would place good gold on you learning why I put my sword away willingly after this. Now go pack you traveling bag. And leave your training sword. I will buy you a new one at Adrianne's shop along with some armor. I think I can afford it now you have finally stopped growing."

As Lucia took off Lydia looked at Ragnthor. "Are you going straight to Riften?"

He shook his head. "No. Swinging home first then going to ride over passed Ralof's."

"And why would you do that? It's a day's ride out of your way. They live almost in the Pale."

He nodded. "I know."

"You're going to get them to watch me, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ragnthor!"

He shook his head. "He and Brasella are friends, Lydia, and should be told. I would do the same for your friends too."

Lucia was coming back so she just waved her hand. "Fine." She stood and walked over and kissed him. "Stay safe for me love."

He smiled. "Of course little one." He stood. "Let's go Lucia."

Lydia watched them leave then looked down at Ragnar. "Let's go talk to Balgruuf. Maybe we will get a better room than the one Lucia had."

Ragnthor

Soon they were walking up to the shop. Adrianne was out front working on some piece of armor. "Good day Madame Blacksmith."

She put down her hammer. "Good day Thane. How many I help you today."

He nudged Lucia with his shoulder. "My niece needs a full suit of armor and sword and shield."

Adrianne nodded. "Come over her Lucia, let's see what I have that fits you."

A short while later, while Lucia was struggling to strap on her armor, Adrianne came over to him. "So what was that fight about?"

Ragnthor stared her in the eye. "You don't need to know and I will not be the one to tell you. We aren't friends like you and my wife are. Besides, you heard it all."

"That's no answer, Thane."

His gaze hardened. "All you need know is there is vampires hunting my family and I will not see Lydia harmed. I wouldn't even be taking Lucia if there was another way to keep Lydia from coming."

Adrianne opened her mouth to reply when Lucia walked over. "How do I look, Ragnthor?"

He smiled. "You look good Lucia. Adrianne did a good job. But…" he pushed her chest and she staggered back a few steps "You need to be ready for anything. Once we are passed the gates we could be attacked at anytime. Be ready instantly could mean the difference between life and death."

Her face grew solemn. "Yes Ragnthor."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. We will have a few safe days. I just don't want you going up prepared." He turned to Adrianne. "How much do I owe you?"

"1500 gold. That's damn good work right there."

He pulled out a pouch and handed it to her. "Here's 2000. I know your still not getting as much work as Eorlund. Whiterun is still soured to Grey-Mane work." He could see the shock on her face after talking to her like he did. "And I will help how I can. I already by most of my gear and supplies from here but I'll see if between me and your father we can get you some contracts from the Jarl."

She stammered at his turn around. "Th…thank you Thane."

"Call me Ragnthor. I don't seek to command you but I am trying to help." He motioned and Lucia followed him out of the gates.

As soon as they got out Lucia was full of questions once again. "Where are we going first?"

He smiled. "Home."

"Home?!"

He laughed. "Yes home. I need a horse. I'm leaving Lydia the team and wagon. Go get you horse ready and meet me there. I'll be along in a few hours." She nodded and took off.

A few hours later he was leading a horse out of the field. It was a large paint. As he threw the saddle on, Lucia started questioning.

"That one? He seems so stupid. Why not Ahearn or Ghardh or Lydia's Flash? They seem much smarter."

Ragnthor laughed. "He is pretty stupid. But he is strong and has lots of bottom. Besides he will do what I tell him to do without hesitation. And Ahearn and Ghardh aren't young horses any more. Ahearn is pushing 20 and Ghardh is only a year or 2 younger. They've earned their rest. And I'm hoping to get Flash to cover most of the mares this year. Bowen may not run as fast your Fire but he will run for 3 times as long." With that he swung up.

"Where to now?"

"Ralof's."

Her jaw dropped. "Ralof's? I thought we were…"

"We are. But I want to let them know what's going on and see if they will harvest the hay for me. I got this crop but we won't be around for the next 2."

"Fine."

He smiled. "Don't worry. After that we make for the border mountains near Riften. From the note I go their fort is somewhere down there. Now let's ride. I want to make Ralof's by nightfall."

2 and a half weeks later they were riding down the road to Morrowind looking for the notch in the mountain that was the way to Fort Dawnguard. Ralof had agreed to cut the hay and bring the horses in from the plain if he was gone that long. Brasella had refused the join Lydia in Whiterun, insisting that Ralof need her to keep their farm running. But they had made a trip to Whiterun and left Bryta with Lydia to keep her safe. Then Lucia spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Are we ever going to get there? We have been riding for days."

He smiled. "We must be getting close. Another days ride takes us to Morrowind."

Suddenly Ragnthor saw two people standing in the middle of the road. At their feet were two more bodies. "Lucia, hand on your sword and ready your shield."

"Why."

"There are dead bodies near those 2." He heard the soft noises of armor shifting. "If it goes to hell, strike hard and fast."

As they rode up he called out. "Hello. Can we help you?"

It was at that moment he knew what was wrong as he saw the beginning of a spell in their hands. Then they smiled, showing fangs. "You can die!"

His hand flew to his sword as he roared "Now Lucia, NOW! THEY'RE VAMPIRES!"

The moment his sword touched his hand, it flew through the air and sliced through the nearest vampire's shoulder and stopped in the middle of its chest.

As he wrenched it free he looked over at Lucia just in time to see her take the vampire in the chest then recoil as it fell, sword still in its chest.

He wiped his sword as best he could before he sheathed it. "Are you alright Lucia?"

She shook her head. "I killed her. I just stabbed her in the chest and she died."

He nodded. "I know. I also know it's not your first time."

She nodded, more animated then she normally was. "I know. But there were so many that time and it was over so fast. This time there was just one and she's still looking at me."

Ragnthor guided Bowen over and pushed Fire away, stopping between Lucia and the body. "Don't keep looking Lucia. It will just make it worse." He leaned over a grabbed her sword. He wiped it and handed it to her.

She recoiled from it. "Lucia, take your sword." She just shook her head. "Now." She did. "Is there anything you want to ask? I know killing a person, even a monster such as this, is different from killing a fish or a cow or a deer."

She sniffed. "Is it normal to feel like this?"

He smiled. "I have been told it is. And that you should always feel some remorse in killing a person."

She sniffed and looked up. "You've been told? You don't know?"

He shook his head. "I don't. The first time I killed, I was almost killed. A hunting party of Orcs found me half dead surrounded by the bodies of the men I had killed. By the time I killed again I had been hardened by my training. I regret the loss of life but not the act of taking it."

She looked up. "Would Lydia know?"

"No. By the time she first killed, my leaving had drained most of the feeling from her heart. How she deals now, I don't know."

"How do you deal with this?"

He gave a soft smile. "By weighing the cost of the life you have taken against how much you value yours. And if the cost is too high, weigh it against all those you have saved from hurt. And if the cost is still too high, either hang or sell your sword because you have now need for it."

They sat there for a while, not saying a single word. As the time stretched on, Ragnthor started to look around. Excluding the bodies it was a peaceful place. It was spring and the smell of new life was in the air. The birds were singing and occasionally he could see a deer dart through the trees. Bowen had fallen asleep and Fire was eating grass.

He had just shifted in the saddle when Lucia spoke. "It's worth it."

He nodded. "Ok. Now slip off your horse and tie him to the log over there. The entrance is right in front of our faces."

Soon they were walking through the notch and into the small valley. There was a small waterfall that fell into a pond that vanished into the rock face. He smiled at Lucia's reaction.

"Ragnthor Look At That! It's so pretty."

"Look over there, you can just see the top of the fort peeking over the cliffs."

She gasped and darted forward to get a better look. He smiled as he followed her. That's when he saw the young man.

"Hey there! You here to join the Dawnguard, too?" His eyes widened as Lucia pushed past. Even in bulky armor there was no way to hide her form. "Who is that?"

Ragnthor replied in a flat tone. "My niece."

The man smiled. "Oh."

This time he let an edge creep into his voice. "But she is more like my daughter."

Ragnthor watched him swallow. "Oh."

Ragnthor smiled. "And yes we are here to join up. Can't have vampires threatening my family." He gestured up the path.

As they started walking the lad spoke. "Truth is, I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you."

Ragnthor grinned. "No problem lad. We were all young and nervous once."

"Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess."

"Sure. I doubt he has enough men to turn any away. What brings you here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I heard what's going on. The vampires, the Dawnguard, all of it. I wanted to help, so here I am. You've probably killed lots of vampires, huh? I'm sure Isran will sign you right up. Not sure he'll take me. I hope so."

Ragnthor laughed. "I've not killed as many as you may think. Men and mer I have killed by the hundreds but I learned early that hunting creatures of the dark is not for me. But desperate times…" He saw the fear rise in the lad's eyes.

They drew close to the fort. " Fort Dawnguard... Wow. Bigger than I expected. Where is everybody? This place looks almost deserted."

"They're probably at home, safe with their families."

They walked up to the door. "I guess this is it. Wish me luck."

Lucia stopped looking around. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "Agmaer." And with that he walked through the door.

A man walked up to them. "Here to join the Dawnguard? Good. I'm Celann. Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside." Then he walked off.

Ragnthor looked over at Lucia. "You ready to do this?" She looked at him and nodded then they walked through the door.

As soon as they walked in they heard people arguing.

"Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished long ago."

"You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?"

"Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know."

It was then he noticed them. "So who are you? What do you want?"

Ragnthor took a step forward. "Me and my niece are looking to join the Dawnguard. Had to do something, they took my wife and I was lucky to get her back. And I heard you're looking for hunters."

Isran smiled. "You heard right. I'm glad word's finally starting to get around. But that means it won't be long before the vampires start to take notice as well. I'm Isran." He looked them over. "I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape. You I know I can take, but the girl I'm not sure of."

Ragnthor smiled. "Not now, no. But I'm training her the best I can and she needs real opponents to beat my lessons into her head. She's taken out a vampire by herself already. And she comes from fighting stock. She's a granddaughter of Freynar the Vast and lived with the fighting Thane of Whiterun for 5 years."

Isran held up his hands. "Alright, she can hunt with you." He turned to the man next to him. "Tolan, they them about, what was it, Dimhollow?"

"Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..."

"That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there."

"I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades."

"Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..."

"I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you." He stormed out of the hall.

Isran shook his head. "Follow him. I respect him as a fighter but the vampires are far above his level." He turned and started talking to Agmaer.

Ragnthor turned to Lucia. "Well let's get going."

She looked up at him. "Do you know where this Dimhollow is?"

He shrugged. "By name. It's somewhere near Dawnstar."

Lucia stared at him. "Dawnstar! That's 3 weeks away!"

He started walking toward the door laughing. "Well then let's get moving." Lucia started grumbling to herself and he laughed harder. "You wanted to come."

Author's Note: Hey guys(and gals), sorry it's been a while. I took some time to research and then I just didn't have the motivation to I was halfway done when I stopped so I have spent the last 2 weeks trying to finish it off. Now I don't truly know how smooth this read but I hope it wasn't bad. And now I have my groove back so I should be able to get at least a chapter out a month but don't quote me. Might take a little long than I think. And there might be a little less Lydia for this arc. With them being apart, with differing stories, it might be rough. But I would like to thank you all for reading. And let me know how you like Lucia as we continue this arc.


	33. Chapter 33:Dimhollow and Ivarstead

Chapter 33

Ragnthor

3 weeks later they were walking out of Dawnstar. And Lucia was complaining again. He rubbed his temples against her onslaught.

"Why did we leave the horses? Why are we walking? We could move faster if we were riding."

"Lucia, time for a lesson. I don't like delving into the earth and leaving my horse at the entrance. Too many times I have had the entrance barred from me due to cave ins or traps. And even if that's not the case, if you follow the tunnels to their end, you could end up miles from where you started. Better to leave the horses where you know they will be and hike on foot."

"But…"

He snorted. "No buts Lucia, I'm your teacher and your leader. And let's have some silence for a while." By her lack of reply he hoped she had agreed.

They didn't make it a mile before she spoke again. "When are we going to get there?"

He sighed and pointed to a mountain. "According to the Vigilant we met in town, Dimhollow is halfway up that mountain."

She nodded. "That's not far."

"On the far side." He smiled as she groaned. "You know Lydia never complained about distance. And she is over a decade older than you. So am I when I think about it."

She laughed. "Fine, I won't complain anymore. Today."

He laughed. "If that's what I can get, I'll take it."

The next morning they were walking up to a notch in the side of the mountain.

"Is that it?"

Ragnthor laughed. "Well this is where they said it was. So we go in and if it's not we go farther up the mountain." With that he pushed himself through the crack.

They hadn't gone far when he heard voices. He held up his hand and motioned for Lucia to crouch. He held a finger to his mouth as he moved forward. He hadn't gone far before he could make out what they were saying.

"These Vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall."

"To come in here alone...a fool like all the rest of them."

"He fought well enough though. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him."

"Ha. Those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable."

"All this talk is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in soon."

As soon he heard that he roared "NOW LUCIA" as he dropped off a ledge.

He let out a groan as he hit the ground and charged to 2 vampires. As he drew near the first one he dropped his shoulder and slammed into it hard enough it dropped with a crack as he drew his sword and slammed pommel first into the others chest. As it hit the ground he reversed his grip and drove the sword down through its chest.

As he heard Lucia's little battle roar, knowing she had followed and taken out the other one, he heard a howl. He turned and saw a massive black dog with burning red eyes charging at him. He pulled his sword from the vampire and met its charge, driving his sword into its chest, a blow that should have killed it. Instead it snarled and slowly pulled itself toward him.

He quickly drew his dagger and drove it through its head. "Die you damned beast."

Lucia walked over and looked at it. "What is it?"

He wrenched his weapons from it. "I don't know but don't let one bite you. It's probably infected with something like its masters." She took a step back.

He nodded. "Smart girl. Let's continue. I'd say we found the right cave." She nodded.

As they walked toward the tunnel to the next part of the cave they found Tolan. Ragnthor shook his head and pulled a bottle of oil and a fire starter from his pack and lit him on fire.

Lucia looked at him in shock. "What did you do that for?!"

He looked at with somber eyes. "Do you want to pack a dead body back to the fort?" She shook her head. "I thought not."

"But why burn him?"

"Because the Vigilants hate the undead more that even I do. I don't have the gear with me to give him a proper burial and if a vampire gets past us, that could raise his body from the dead. But burned, nothing can happen to him. He will never be torn from his place in Stendar's halls."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Then let's go before the smell of flesh gets strong."

The next room the entered was full of graves. Ragnthor smiled. "I guess this is why they call it Dimhollow Crypt."

Lucia hit him. "Stop that."

Suddenly there was the pop, pop sound of draugr coming out. "Draw your sword Lucia." Skeletons started to come from the tunnel they were just in.

Suddenly he heard laughter as a vampire stepped out of the next tunnel. "Trapped again. Will you Vigilants never learn?"

Ragnthor drew his dagger. "I'm no Vigilant vampire." Then he hurled the dagger as hard as he could. It sunk hilt deep in the vampire's throat. "Lucia, take care of the skeletons. I'm going after the draugr."

"HOW DO YOU KILL SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY DEAD!"

He turned and looked. Lucia was hiding behind her shield and one was almost on top of her.

"Swing Lucia!"

She made a quick swipe. The skeleton was so close she could have missed even if she tried. As the sword hit it fell into a pile of bones at her feet.

"That's how!"

"Oh."

Ragnthor laughed as he ran toward the draugr. "Now hold them off."

He met them with a building fury. He cut clear through the first one and blade finally stopped halfway through the chest of the next. He tore his sword out and whirled, taking off the head of the next. The last he slashed at its legs and as it fell he cut its head off.

AS he stood there breathing and shaking off his anger Lucia came up to him. "You alright Ragnthor?"

He laughed. "Of course. I just let myself get a little soft during the last 2 years. I see you came out fine."

She smiled. "Of course. You just have to hit them." he laughed as they walked into the next room.

In the corner there was a table covered with candles and he shook his head, smiling. "Some things never change."

"What things?"

He pointed in the corner. "You know what that table is?" She shook her head and put mocked a shocked expression. "You never asked Farengar about his? I can't believe it. Go take a look."

He watched as she walked over and saw the small shudder go through her. "What is it? It looks evil."

He smiled. "You have more Nord in you than you think. We always have had an instinctive…wariness of magic. That's an enchanting table. By using it, if you have the knowledge, you can put different kinds of magic into your weapons and armor."

"How?"

"Magic."

She hit him. "Well I don't like the look of it. Let's go."

"By your command."

They hadn't gone much farther before she spoke again. "More graves."

He nodded. "I know. I might have to ask around Dawnstar about this place when we are done. I know nothing about this."

AS they walked up an incline into another man carved part of the cave, he heard the skittering of spiders and saw their webs. "Shite."

"What?"

"There are…" suddenly something jumped at him and he reacted.

He drew his sword and cut it in 2. Lucia screamed as it hit the ground. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"A giant spider."

"GIANT SPIDERS!"

Another skittered toward him and he drove his sword through its head. "Yes. And loud noises make them mad. So how about less screaming and more fighting?"

As she drew her sword he got another. "And watch out for their fangs. Their venom…" one darted from a side corridor and latched onto his leg and he roared, slicing it in half "hurts like hell and will kill you. I hate spiders." He reaching into his side pouch and pulled out a bottle of antidote and forced it down with a cough. "Damn that tastes nasty."

"Do they get any bigger?"

He laughed. "The largest I have fought stood taller than me." She let out a short, muffled scream as the skittering started again. "And it sounds like there is a big one waiting for us. Let's get it over with."

She shook her head. "No. No no no no no."

He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Do you know why you're here now?"

"Because Lydia can't come."

He shook his head. "That's part but not all of it. We had a fight, Lucia, a knockdown, drag out roaring fight just inside the town. To make a long story short, if we hadn't found a compromise, I would be back on the road wandering again. You are the compromise. Lydia hates not being able to come, not being able to do all she can to keep me safe. But she trusts you to. She trusts you to stop me from going off and doing something truly stupid."

"But isn't this stupid?"

He laughed. "Maybe a little. But we signed on for a job. And I for one plan to finish it. You in?" He offered her a hand.

She took it. "Fine. But I have to ask, what counts as stupid?"

He smiled. "Don't let me fly on a dragon I plan to kill and we should be fine." She smiled and nodded.

A short while later they walked up to a door. When they walked through they entered a massive chamber with a lake filling the bottom with an island covered with primitive stone arches with a small pedestal in the center.

As they got closer to the island, Ragnthor saw there was a button on the pedestal and he cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"Stay close Lucia. Something might happen."

"What?"

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this."

When they reached the center, he shook his head and pushed the button. Suddenly there was pain in her hand as something shot up through the button. As it bored through his hand he dropped to his knee for the pain.

"Ragnthor! What…"

He snarled. "Don't touch me. I don't know what will happen." Then, as quickly as it happened, the spike retracted and he was free to move.

Suddenly a purple, blue fire appeared and stared circling. It stopped about a quarter of the way around, at a brazier.

As he started poking around the hole to see if any bones where broken he spoke to Lucia. "Start shoving to braziers around until the fire continues."

"Does this count as stupid? It seems like it should."

He laughed as he cleaned his hand. "Yeah, I guess this counts as stupid. But it was necessary."

"So Lydia's not going to be mad?"

He could hardly talk from laughing. "No. She's going to be mad. But it's my fault and I will tell her as much."

"Ok."

He had just started wrapping his hand when she spoke again. "Got one."

"Good. Now get the other 2."

"Why won't you help?"

He raised his hand. "Maybe because of this."

She laughed. "Fine."

A short while later she shouted again. "Finished."

Suddenly there was a loud click and the ground slightly shook as a puff of dust rose from the center of the circle. "Lucia, get over here."

She ran over as something raise up out of the ground. it was a chamber. And in it was a woman.

"Ragnthor, we should help her."

He put a hand on her as she ran past. "What. Let's see what she does."

Suddenly she spoke. "Unh...where is...who sent you here?"

"Who were you expecting?"

"Someone like me like me, at least."

"What do you mean, like you?"

She smiled. "Can't you tell by looking at me? A vampire."

His hand drifted to his sword. "The Dawnguard would want me to kill you."

"Not fond of vampires, are they? Well look. Kill me, you've killed one vampire. But if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is."

He let go of his sword. "Alright. I'll trust you. Where do you need to go?"

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way...my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

"My name is Ragnthor and this is my niece Lucia. Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away."

As they started walking he saw the tube on her back. "Is that an Elder Scroll?"

She put a hand on it. "Yes, it is, and its mine."

"Why do you have a Scroll?"

"It's…complicated. I can't talk about it. Sorry."

He smiled. "I understand." He pulled out a package and Lucia gasp. "I have one too."

She looked astonished. "Interesting."

Lucia finally got over her shock. "How long were you in there?"

Serana rubbed her chin. "Good question. Hard to say. I…can't really say. Who is the High King?"

Lucia looked at Ragnthor before speaking. "Lady Elisif of Solitude is the High Queen."

Serana looked confused. "I don't know that name. You say she is Jarl of Solitude? Who supports her?"

Ragnthor spoke. "The Empire."

"What empire?"

Ragnthor looked confused. "The one base in Cyrodiil."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I've been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned. Please let's hurry. I need to get home to figure out what's happened."

"Agreed. Let's get out of here. Lucia, the way we came or press forward?"

"Press forward." With that Ragnthor walked up the stairs toward the far side of the cave.

Suddenly something burst out of a stone statue. Ragnthor just reacted. His sword was instantly in his hand and he cut clear through whatever it was. When he looked at it he was shocked.

"A gargoyle! I thought they were a myth."

"They are no myth. We should be on our guard. But to deal with one so quickly…who are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he sheathed his sword. "Some say a hero. Some call me The Fighting Thane. But most call me Ragnthor."

Lucia piped up. "He is the Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn. Interesting."

He shook his head. "Not so much. But let's get out of here."

A short while later they had made it outside.

"Ah, it's good to breathe again! Even in this weather, it's better than a cave."

Lucia nodded. "I agree. Let's not go into caves anymore Ragnthor."

He smiled. "I'll try. But we will go where the Dawnguard send us until our task is done."

"And what task is that?"

He stared Serana in the eyes. "Keeping my family safe."

"A worthy goal."

"But hard. We will be on our way to the place you mentioned just as soon as we get our horses from Dawnstar. Do I need to buy one for you?"

She shook her head. "No. I can keep pace with a horse. Just go slow near people."

He smiled. "I can see the problem."

"Thank you."

He turned to Lucia. "Well Lucia. A day and a half to Dawnstar and then another week and a half, maybe 2, to Solitude."

She groaned. "Why is Skyrim so big?"

He laughed. "For a girl who has spent most of her life in Whiterun I would think you would want to see the world."

She grumbled "Fine."

He just laughed as he started walking in the general direction of Dawnstar.

Just shy of 2 weeks later they were riding up to a small bay with a rickety bock extending into it. Moored to the dock was an even more rickety boat.

"That's it, out there to the north. We used to keep a boat around here to get there and back."

As they rowed out to the island Ragnthor saw the castle. "So this is your home."

She nodded. "That it is. Home…sweet castle."

"Big."

"Yeah."

Soon they docked the boat and walked over the bridge to the gate. They were half way across when she stopped them.

"Hey, so...before we go in there..."

"You alright?"

"I think so. And thanks for asking. I just wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while. I think... I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that. At least for your niece's sake. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

"Ok."

She looked shocked. "Really? Just like that? I thought it would be harder."

He smiled. "I've no death wish."

Lucia smiled. "I don't know about that."

"Hush now."

They walked up to the gate.

The guard smiled as they approached. "Lady Serana's back! Open the Gate!"

They had just gone inside when they were stopped by a man. "How dare you trespass here! Wait...Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes! My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

"I guess I'm expected."

A voice rose from the far side on a main hall. "I can't believe it."

Ragnthor could see a man stand as they walked down into the hall. "My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

She snorted. "After all out these years that's the first thing you ask me? Yes I have the scroll."

He sighed. "Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who are these strangers you have brought into our hall?"

"These is my saviors, the ones how freed me."

The man turned to face them. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what are your names?"

He struggled to push the rising urge to fight is way out for Lucia's sake, for all their sakes. "I'm Ragnthor and this is my niece Lucia. Who are you?"

He smiled. "I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

Ragnthor smiled back. "You're vampires."

Harkon laughed. "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

Ragnthor pushed down the feeling again. "Well what happens now?"

Harkon folded his arms. "You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

Ragnthor had the feeling he was being trapped and had to stop his hand from reaching for his sword. "And if we refuse?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps you still need convincing." As he bent over Ragnthor grabbed Lucia's hand and motioned for her not to scream.

Suddenly his form exploded into the form of the vampire he had killed before. "This is the power I offer! Now make your choice."

"We refuse."

His voice dropped. "So be it. You are prey, like all mortals. I banish you." The next thing they knew they were outside.

He felt Lucia trembling. "What just happened?"

He pulled her into a hug. "We just got lucky, little lass. Oh so very lucky."

"What do you mean?"

He let her go. "Each and every one of those vampire can most likely turn into what the beast Harkon was. I have fought one once and it came close to getting the better of me. If it had gone south there would have been only one thing to do."

She looked at him, fear growing in her eyes. "And what's that?"

"Sell our lives as high as we could."

"This counts as stupid, doesn't it?"

"Very, very stupid. But also necessary."

Her whole body exuded shock. "How was this Necessary!"

He gave a small smile. "Honor, Lucia. Serana has been locked in the box for most likely over 600 years without anything to eat. She could have very easily taken out her hunger on us. And she traveled with us without taking blood for 2 weeks. Beast she may be but I will always help a person how has done not harm or made no threat to me."

"We're going to do a lot of stupid things, aren't we."

He smiled. "Most likely."

She nodded. "Ok. What's next?"

He laughed. "Back to fort Dawnguard to report to Isran."

"But your Dragonborn, shouldn't you be in charge?"

"We joined his group Lucia. He guides our path."

"Fine."

He clapped her on the shoulder. "Good girl. Now let's get back in the boat. It's your turn to row." He laughed as she started complaining again.

4 weeks later they were walking up to the fort when they heard the sounds of a fight. Lucia looked at him and he nodded, drawing his sword and breaking into a run.

As they rounded the bend leading to the door they saw Isran and rest of the Dawnguard fighting off a group of vampires. He bellowed as he charged in. He drove his sword deep into the closest one then kicked it off his blade.

As he looked around he saw Lucia take another then pressed her back against him. He smiled as he took down another.

As quickly as it had started it was over. As he cleaned and sheathed his blade Isran walked over. "Look at this. I should have known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defenses. I don't suppose you have some good news for me."

"I have news but it's not good."

"Damn. What do you know?"

"They were looking for a woman trapping in the crypt."

"A woman? Trapped in there? That doesn't make any sense. Who is she? More importantly, where is she?"

"The daughter of a power vampire lord."

He shook his head. "And so you took her to them."

He nodded. "They also have an Elder Scroll."

Anger flashed through Isran's eyes as he got in Ragnthor face. "They What? And You Didn't Stop Them? You Didn't Secure The Scroll?"

He felt his course through him and in the corner of his vision saw Lucia back away. "You're damn right I didn't. I'm far past the age where I will willingly throw my life away for a cause. And even if I wasn't I wouldn't put my niece in harm."

"So they have everything they wanted and we are left with nothing. And it's your fault."

He pulled himself to his full height, towering over the Redguard, and pushed him back with one finger. "Insult me one more time, old man, and I will break you so fast you won't even feel the pain."

Suddenly Isran smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Peace. I'm just tired of always being 3 or 4 steps behind."

Ragnthor nodded. "We have to do something."

"Of course we do. I'm old, not stupid."

Suddenly Lucia piped up. "I don't know about that."

He glowered at her. "As I was saying, we just need some help. If they're bold enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought. I have good men here, but... There are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skill, their talents, if we're going to survive this. If you can find them, we might have a chance."

Ragnthor nodded. "Where am I going and who am I fetching."

"Right to the point, aren't you. I like that. Not like those fools in the order. We should keep it small. Too many people, and we'll draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I think we'll want Sorine Jurard. Breton girl, whip-smart and good with tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer. Weapons in particular. Last I knew, she was out in the Reach, convinced she was about to find the biggest dwarven ruins yet."

"You sure she'll help?"

"Might need a little convincing first, but she should. You'll also want to find Gunmar. Big brute of a Nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got into his head years back that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I hear. Last I knew he was out scouring Skyrim for more beasts to tame. Bring the two of them back here, and we can get started on coming up with a plan."

"Where can I find them?"

"Sorine will be somewhere in the Reach, looking for Dwarven ruins. Gunmar was near Ivarstead, last I heard. Watch your Back."

A few days later they were riding into Ivarstead. They rode slow, looking around. Ragnthor shook his head as he looked at Lucia. Her face looked worn, like a soldier's after a long, bloody campaign, and there were massive bags under her eyes and she looked tired enough to fall off her horse. Her shoulders were hunched and her eyes had an almost nervous twitch. He was about to speak up when a voice rose up near him.

"Greetings Ragnthor. What brings you to our town again?"

Ragnthor reached a hand down. "Klimmek! How have you been?"

The man smiled. "Good, good. I will tell you over dinner tonight."

Ragnthor shook his head. "I couldn't intrude. As soon as me and my niece find the man we are looking for, we are off to the reach, looking for another."

Klimmek shook his head. "Nonsense, me and Fastred would be delighted to have you both there."

Ragnthor raised an eyebrow. "We will be there."

"So you're looking for that…well I would call him big but not compared to you, Nord right?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because you know everyone here. To find them you would go to their house, not hunting. He rode out of town about an hour ago. Toward the troll cave."

"There is not a troll there, is there?"

Klimmek shrugged. "There have been no deaths but I don't know."

Ragnthor nodded. "Lucia, go to the inn and wait for me."

She bristled, life filling her. "Why should I wait?"

"Because the last time I fought a troll in that cave, me and Lydia almost died."

She nodded. "Fine."

"She can come with me. Better have her sit at home than at the inn. You don't know what will happen to a lovely girl like her." Lucia nodded and followed him.

A short while later he was riding up to the man. "Greetings."

The man stood and looked at him. He was big, probably as big as himself, but not as bulky. He had shoulder length red hair. He was wearing a mix of different armors. Leather, as far as he could tell, from the waist down and steel from the waist up. The mark of a hunter of dangerous game. Quiet to sneak up on them, strong to handle the fight.

"Quiet you fool. I've been tracking this man killer for 2 weeks and I won't lose it to a blundering fool like you."

"And just what is this man killer?"

"A massive boar bear. He's killed 3 in the week's I've been on him. Up to a dozen more before."

Ragnthor smiled as he swung off his horse. "Well then let's get this bear."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Trust me. This bear is like a skeever compared to what we need to talk about."

The man looked at him then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

The fight was short, the last few months having honed Ragnthor back to full fighting form.

As they walked out of the cave the man looked at him. "You move fast for a man in full frontline armor."

Ragnthor laughed. "That not the first time I've heard that. I've surprised more than a few people in more than a few countries."

"You're well traveled then."

He nodded. "I've been almost everywhere save the Summerset Islands. I was a restless soul as a youth."

The man laughed. "Weren't we all. Well since you have taken the time to hunt me down I would wager you know my name. Care to give me the honor of yours?"

"I'm Ragnthor."

The man gave a half smile. "Have a surname or title?"

"Of the Isles."

The man eyes widened. "The Vast's son. And don't look so surprised. Your father was famous and you managed to be even more so. So I would wager you are here for more than a bear."

He nodded. "Isran needs your help."

Gunmar laughed. "Isran? Needing someone else's help? I can believe I just heard those words. But he's a few years too late. I've moved on to more important matters."

Ragnthor looked at him. "Hunting bears and other beasts?"

He nodded. "Most Thanes aren't like you. Most men when I think of it. They let the beasts run loose and the Companions only defend Whiterun with their fangs from creatures of the night. I pick up the scraps. And besides He can handle it on his own. He made that very clear. What could he possibly need my help with?"

"Vampires."

His eyes widened. "Well that changes things. Tell me what you know."

Ragnthor shook his head. "Not much. But they have and Elder Scroll."

"By the Eight." Ragnthor glared at him. "And you say different, Legate?"

"I do."

"I meant no major offence. Where am I going?"

"Fort Dawnguard."

Gunmar laughed. "He finally got that place up a running. Well I guess I should go and see what he needs. Be seeing you, Legate." He laughed as Ragnthor shook his head.

A short while later Ragnthor was tying Bowen to the fence in front of Klimmek and Fastred's house. He smiled as he heard laughter and the patter of little feet running around the house.

He knocked and heard Klimmek call to him. "Come in Ragnthor." He did and felt the peace, joy and madness of a happy home.

A little boy who couldn't have been more than 3 was running around laughing and screaming. Lucia had taken off her armor and was close behind him, laughing every time he managed to slip out of her grasp. Klimmek sat by the fire, smiling as he carved a piece of wood. Suddenly Fastred walked out carrying a large plate of meat. She was pregnant and fairly far along.

She smiled as she saw him. "Ragnthor, it's good to see you!"

He nodded as he started taking off the armor above his waist. "And you as well."

"Dinner is ready as soon as you are." He quickly laid his armor down by Lucia's.

As the first bite of food entered his mouth, he was in heaven. He looked over at Fastred. "This is wonderful." He heard a muffled grunt from Lucia as he looked over and saw her shoving in food almost as fast as she could.

Fastred laughed. "I can see that. When did you last feed her?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Around noon. But we have been living off trail food for almost 4 months."

Lucia swallowed, almost choking. "This is the first real food we've had since the inn in Dawnstar almost a month ago."

Klimmek nodded. "Dawnstar. What were you doing there? From what I remember you said you would never set foot there again."

Lucia's mouth opened and Ragnthor gestured to cut her off. "Don't ask me again Klimmek. The things we have seen in the last few months I wouldn't wish on any man."

He nodded. "Is that why Lydia isn't here?"

Ragnthor nodded. "It is. She's home, taking care of our son."

Fastred clapped her hands together. "So you did get married! She hoped as much when she came for ours. When was it?"

"2 years ago as of 3 months ago."

"Why didn't we get an invitation?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "Because it was hurried. I had just gotten home after over a year in prison. I was weak, tired and scared if I didn't do it soon something would killed me before we could."

He heard Lucia swallow. "Cidhna Mine is a prison!?"

"By the divines Ragnthor! Why were you there?"

"Cleaning up Markarth Klimmek. That night I talked to you at the bar I got a message from…several people telling me to. After getting out with some help from some other friends I drove my blade deep in Thonar's throat."

Klimmek nodded. "The Silver-Bloods. You picked a hard family to fight."

"Not anymore. His brother died in the war and I watched the Forsworn kill his wife. Markarth is free from their fingers."

"And a good thing to."

Soon after the conversation turned to a lighter mood and before long it was time to leave.

Ragnthor bent to put on his armor. "Thank you Klimmek, Fastred. That meal surely did us some good. Now it's time to sleep."

Klimmek stepped forward. "You don't have to go to the inn. You can sleep here."

Ragnthor smiled. "Nonsense Klimmek. Your house is already filled you and your family."

He looked around. "I suppose your right."

"Send a message when you need to make it larger. Contained within these rough scarred hands is the talent of a wood worker."

Klimmek stuck out his hand. "I will. Now rest easy and good travels to you."

Ragnthor nodded as he took it. "And may your pole stay strong and your larder full." Klimmek smiled as they walked out the door.

As they were walking to the inn Lucia looked over at him. "So are we headed to the Reach in the morning?"

Ragnthor looked over at her, glad to see the evening had eased the weight on her shoulders. "Actually I was thinking of going somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Whiterun."

She beamed up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Just for a day, maybe 2. I need to see if Balgruuf has something for me."

"Is that all?" She smiled at him, just like Lydia.

"Well I guess is should see Lydia and Ragnar. If I'm away too long she will hunt us down and I don't want that. What about you?" She shook her head. "I thought not." Lucia laughed as they tied their horses in front of the inn.

Author's Note: This took a little longer than I had planned. I read somewhere, maybe, that George R.R. Martin said that his writing slows down when he knows just how its going to go. I guess I suffer from that. I've started pounding out the details of how it ends and I'm not a big fan of it. I always knew how it would end but getting the details right just made it really hit home. And I've been working 10, 12 hour days, 6 days a week for a local farmer, trying our damnedest to get ready for planting. Well enough about me, I really hope you like the chapter. And no guessing about the ending in the comments please. Don't spoil it for others.


	34. Chapter 34:Visiting Home

Chapter 34

Lydia

It was warm, for a fall day. So she had taken Ragnar and Bryta down to the town square. It was almost back to the way it was before the war. The last 3 years Balgruuf had had his groundskeepers working on restoring it to its former glory and they had done well. Even the tree in the center was coming back to life.

She smiled as she thought back. One day after a trip to town Ragnthor had talked her ear off about how Danica had finally found a way to bring the tree back to life and all it would take was an 8 day trip to the hot springs near Kynesgrove. That he would take Ralof and Hadvar with a few of the horses and make a trip of it. That he would be back before the baby was born. By the time they got home she agreed mostly to get him to stop talking.

He had never told her what happened there. None of them did. But she sensed it was a deeply spiritual experience for them. And they had come back with a reverence to the old gods. Ralof and Hadvar had even gone on to complete the Trials of Kyne. She had fully well expected Ragnthor to look at her with pleading eyes when they had stopped by to ask if he would join them. She would have said yes.

She shook her head when she thought of it. Even with all his talk of wanting to settle down, for the longest time he looked for action. Maybe it was the decade and more of fighting, it was the same with her. Despite the amount of blood they had spilt the years had honed them into persons of action.

But that time he said no without hesitation. He said he had seen enough gods and didn't seek to come even close to seeing more then he laughed and said he had finally settled down to life on the farm without looking over his shoulder hoping Balgruuf had come to see him. But he wished them luck as they left.

The sound of laughing brought her back to the present. Ragnar and Bryta were chasing each other around the tree. She smiled as she watched. Even though Bryta had been born almost 2 years before him, Ragnar was close to her size and almost as fast on his little, toddling legs.

She shook her head. _This is what it must have been like raising Ragnthor. A fast growing, fast running laughing little boy._

A voice rose up beside her, shaking her out of reflection. It was Olfina Battle-Born. "Lydia, you should have told me you were planning on bring the little ones out today. I would have brought Egil."

Lydia smiled. "I would of if it had been planned. Balgruuf and his brother might miss the sounds of little feet running around the hall. And even Balgruuf's bratty, haughty children crack a smile at their antics. But Proventus has veins springing up around his face. And while there are some days I would like to watch them pop I thought it would be prudent to bring them outside. Here they can yell and scream as much as they want. And some sunshine will do all of us good."

Olfina nodded. "That it would. Why haven't you been outside more? This was a great summer. Hot without being unbearable."

"Because I miss him."

"So badly you hardly left the keep?" She looked shocked.

Lydia nodded. "It was different with you and Jon. What you 2 had smoldered for years. You never acted on it except in the smallest of ways. Since I was 10 Ragnthor has been by my side. First as my friend then as more. I can count on one hand the number of times we have been apart for more than a month. It's going on 4 now. The last time he was gone this long, I didn't see him for 2 years."

Olfina nodded. "I think I understand. If you even want to talk. We may live in the second smallest house in the Plains District but its big enough to talk."

Lydia nodded. "Of course Olfina. Sometime soon."

Lydia sat and enjoyed the sun until she heard the sounds of small children fighting. She looked over and saw Bryta and Ragnar fighting in the way children do. Suddenly Bryta knocked Ragnar's legs out from under him then knelt over his stomach and made funny faces at him.

Lydia shook her head. "Bryta, let him up."

Bryta quickly stood and looked at her. "Yes auntie Lydia."

She smiled. "Come here." She looked at Ragnar, who was struggling to his feet. "Ragnar, come to mama." He beamed at her as he ran over. Before he had a chance to slow down she scooped him up, put him on her hip and tap his nose, which made him giggle.

She looked down at Bryta. "Let's go to Adrianne's shop. Maybe Baldr will be there and he can teach you some sword tricks."

She grabbed Lydia's hand and nodded, smiling. "Please auntie Lydia." As they walked off Bryta started giggling which was broken every time Lydia would swing her.

Soon they were there. Bryta saw Baldr and run over to him. And the sound Adrianne looked over.

"Lydia it's been a while."

Lydia smiled and nodded. "It has. But it was such a nice day I thought I should bring the little ones outside. And your father looked like he would burst if he kept hearing the screams of laugher from these 2 as they ran around the hall."

She laughed. "That does sound like him."

Lydia put Ragnar down to rest her arms. The moment his feet hit the ground he took off running. Adrianna grabbed him as he almost fell into the forge.

She picked him up and looked him in the eye. "And what are you doing, little man?"

His face scrunched in what looked like intense thought. Suddenly, in the cutest voice Lydia had ever heard, he said "Running."

Lydia felt her jaw drop as Adrianna looked over at her, shocked. "That's his first word, isn't it?" Lydia nodded, unable to speak.

Adrianna smiled as she put him down and he took off like nothing had happened. "Well he certainly doesn't think he has done anything special, does he?"

Lydia laughed as she recovered. "He certainly chose the right word. Your father must say that 50 times a day because of those 2."

Adrianna laughed. "You're not wrong."

Lydia smiled. "I just wish Ragnthor had been here to see it. He would have loved…" she cut off as a voice rose up behind her that made her jump.

"You wish who was here?"

She turned and ran into his arms and felt the tears flow as she spoke into his neck. "I wish you were here, you dirt pusher." She felt his arms wrap around her and she felt a peace flow through her that she hadn't felt in months.

She felt him laugh. "Dirt pusher? That's a little harsh isn't it?"

She kissed him. "Maybe. But you haven't sat in the keep for 4 months." She rubbed his face. "But you have grown a beard."

He ran his hand through her hair. "Didn't bring a razor. And I am much more well know that I was before. By hiding my face and talking little, only those I like know who I am."

She touched his temple, where grey hairs were starting to show. And she saw more of them in his beard. "I don't like it. It makes you look old."

He kissed her. "I am old."

She snorted. "No you're not. Because if you're old then I'm old."

She felt him draw away, just a bit, and look at her face. "I don't know. There might be some…"

She hit him. "No there's not."

He kissed her again. "Of course not little one."

Suddenly Adrianna coughed and they finally broke apart. "Madam smith."

Lydia watched as Adrianna tried to maintain the face she always had when she dealt with him then smiled. "It's good to see you home. And call me Adrianna."

Ragnthor laughed. "So finally after 6 years you warm to me. Is there a reason you coughed?"

"Indeed. I don't think your niece needs to see this."

"She lives with us."

"And I pity her." They all broke out laughing.

Suddenly Bryta and Ragnar tore around the corner of the house. Bryta smiled as she ran tore Ragnthor. "Uncle Ragnthor!"

Ragnthor knelt and hugged her. "Hey Bryta. And what have you been up to."

She shook her head. "Nothing." As Lydia coughed she grew bashful. "I knocked Ragnar over."

Ragnthor rubbed her head. "Be more careful next time. You are older."

"Yes Ragnthor."

Ragnthor looked over at Ragnar. "Do you remember me?"

Ragnar smiled and ran over. "Dada!"

Ragnthor scooped him up as he reached him. "2 words in one day? That's my little man."

Lydia rubbed Ragnar's back. "I don't know about that. You always seem a little slow on the uptake." They all laughed.

Adrianna shook her head. "Alright you 2, get out of here. Lucia can stay while I look at her armor." Lydia nodded.

As soon as they left Lydia felt Ragnthor's armored hand enter hers. She leaned on his free shoulder as he held Ragnar on the other. "I've missed you Ragnthor."

"I've missed you too."

She sighed contently. "Since you're here I guess the trouble is over."

Even through his armor she felt him tense. "No, it's not."

"Then why are you here?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Because I'm Thane Lydia. If I can I stop back in to check on the hold and with Balgruuf." As she sucked air to give a scathing reply he continued. "And because I missed you. And I hope you missed me."

She smiled. "I did. How long will you be here?"

"Only tonight. We're on a mission for the Dawnguard and the route I planned to follow takes us here. I only stopped in to see you and maybe leave Lucia."

She looked up at him. "Why would you leave Lucia? You said you would take her."

Ragnthor sighed. "Because she is not you or me or any other person we have fought with. She's young Lydia, much younger than we think she is. I don't know if she can keep up, mentally and physically. 4 days ago we were in Ivarstead and she looked like she had been through a yearlong military campaign. Like I must have look liked my first few years gone. She looked worn and tired. She barely fought back when I told her to do something. She's too young for that. I won't break my niece like this."

She was concerned. "Is it that bad?"

"I don't know how bad it is. I've never commanded more than a few men and even then other man troop decisions. What I do know is its taking a toll. 13, 14 hours in the saddle a day, 7 days a week would take a toll on anyone. Mix in scattered fighting and night long watches in the deep wilds, hell everywhere save the middle of cities and it even makes me tired and I've been at this for 14, almost 15 years."

Lydia nodded. "What do you plan to do?"

"Let her have a good night's rest and hope that does wonders. We are going to the Reach after this. And I will keep my eye on her. If she doesn't get any better I will leave her when we ride back through."

Lydia nodded. "Alright." She looked up at the shy and saw the sun was close to falling. "What do you want to do?"

He laughed. "Eat and sleep."

"Sleep? You know Balgruuf gave me a room with a large bed and thick walls."

Ragnthor laughed. "I would love to but I need the sleep."

"And why do you need sleep so bad you would ignore your wife?"

His hand slipped from hers as he rubbed his chin. "I don't know? Maybe stopping vampires with a with who knows what plan and an Elder Scroll. Or maybe those 13, 14 hours a day in the saddle I mentioned." She huffed and he put his arm around her shoulder. "How about this. We go and talk to Balgruuf, eat some food and see where it goes."

She shook her head, hiding a smile. "Fine, fine. If that's all I can get."

Ragnthor

Early the next morning Ragnthor woke and looked at the sleeping form next to him. He smiled when he thought about what he said last night. All they had got was sleep.

He looked down at her still sleeping form and smiled, placing a kiss on her temple. She shuffled in her sleep but that was all.

He pulled on his shirt and boots then walked out of the keep to stand on the eastern battlement. There he met Balgruuf.

"Greetings Ragnthor. Lovely morning."

"Greetings Balgruuf. That it is."

They stood there in silence for a while, watching the sun rise. Then Balgruuf spoke, not looking at him. "So Vampires."

"Yeah."

"And you're the only one who can stop it?"

"So it would seem."

"No rest for the wicked."

"I never said I was a saint."

Balgruuf turned to face him and held out a hand. "Stay safe out there Ragnthor. I don't want to have to take care of your widow."

They shook as he smiled. "Deal." Then he left Balgruuf watching the sun rise.

Lydia was still asleep when he got back. Quietly he got into his armor then slung his sword over his shoulder and walked out of the room. And almost walked into Lucia. She was pulling on her boots and he caught her as she fell.

"And what are you doing?"

She finally got the shoe on. "Getting ready to go." He looked at her and saw she was looking better. Almost a week of rest, save the hard riding hard done wonders for her.

"You can stay home if you want."

She face hardened as her anger flared. "Why would I stay home?"

"To rest. I'm sure you have seen yourself in a mirror. You don't look the same as when we left. You are drawn and harder."

"I look like Lydia. Would you keep her home?"

He hid a smile. "No."

"Besides, who would keep you from doing stupid?"

He laughed. "You don't do a good job of that."

She hit him. "I'm still learning."

"Alright. Get your gear and meet me at home. You need to changes horses. All this riding is wearing Fire down."

She looked at him, questioning. "You don't need to change?"

He shook his head. "I told you, Bowen will run 3 times longer than Fire. We would have to ride much harder and through rougher country to tire him. Maybe you should choose a horse like him this time."

"Maybe I will."

"Smart."

A few weeks later Ragnthor turned off of the mostly cobblestone road onto a dirt path. Lucia urged her new horse, a blood bay named Chief, toward him and pointed up the road they had been following. "That way leads to Markarth, right?"

"Yes."

"Can we go see it?"

Ragnthor laughed. "That's not a good idea. I did escape the jail there with the king of the Forsworn. And while it has been a few years I don't think they have forgotten."

She looked crestfallen. "Ok."

Ragnthor smiled as he pulled his hooded cloak around him, on he had put one once he knew they were in the Reach. "Maybe in a few more years we will take a trip up here and see it. Before we marry you off."

She looked at him. "You wouldn't."

"I might. That Battle-Born boy is a handsome looking man these days. And if you married him that would give me a small claim on some of their land, maybe enough of a claim I could get a large chuck for myself." She looked at him, jawing hanging loose, and he laughed. "I wouldn't do that. The Battle-Borns are from fighting stock, even if that lad doesn't show it. Your children won't need any more fighting spirit than they will get from you."

"Really? That's your reason for not marring me off?"

He kept laughing. "No, that's not my reason. It's that if we tried, you would fight back. And even though you might not think you, me and Lydia really do want you to be happy."

"Right."

"Fine, believe what you want. Now why don't you kick the horse of yours and let's try to make some distance before night fall." She snorted but took off, her horse faster than his once again.

Toward night fall Lucia pulled up. She pointed up to hill. "What's that?"

Ragnthor looked up and cursed. "An Orc Stronghold. Tie those rags I put in your saddle bags around Chief's feet and get off the trail."

As she swung down she spoke. "Why?"

Ragnthor shook his head, silently cursing how big Bowen's feet where. "Orcs aren't known for being overly friendly to those who come near there strongholds. We have to pass by and I would rather not fight then. So we cover our horse's feet and ride off trail. Orcs aren't known for being the best trackers. We'll ride like this for 2 days. By then we will be passed there hunting areas." Lucia nodded.

That night as they sat around the fire, Ragnthor saw Lucia staring at the fire and smiled. "You want to hear a ghost story?"

She looked at him and nodded. "What's it about?"

Ragnthor smiled. "The poet and the muse. It happened here in the Reach."

Lucia looked around before she nodded. "Let's hear it."

Ragnthor nodded. "There's an old tale wrought with mystery of Rolf the bard and his muse. And the magic falls that gave a life to the words the bard used. Now the muse she was his happiness and he rhymed about her grace. And he told her stories of treasures far below that cascade. Til in the stillness of one morn, still in its misty swell, the muse she went down to the falls and down the crags she fell."

Lucia was hugging her knees, a shocked expression on her face as he continued. "The bard came down to the falls to call out to his dear but when there was no answer he was overcome with fear. He searched in vain for his treasure lost and too soon the night would fall, yet only his own echo would wail back at his call. And when he swore to bring his love by stories that he'd scrawl, nightmares shifted in their sleep in the darkness of the falls."

He dropped his smiled and his voice. "In the dead of night she came to him, with darkness in her eyes. Wearing a mourning gown, sweet words as her disguise. He took her in without a word, for he had seen his gravest fault, and vowed them both to silence, deep below the falls. Now if it's real or just a dream, one mystery remains. For it is said, on moonless nights, they man still haunt this place." Lucia looked up and he inwardly smiled as she realized that there was no moon.

"Is it true?"

He nodded. "Aye. And we aren't far from the place either. It's in the middle of what it currently a Forsworn camp. It's called Bard's Fall…Redoubt I think. But it's a little different than the story, so I've heard. You have to jump off the falls, and survive, to see them. In fact, I've heard they talk to you."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?"

He shrugged. "That's what I've heard. You want to test it?"

She looked at him. "Maybe."

He stood and put a hand on her head. "That's my brave girl. Now you get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

All day he had had a nagging suspicion that someone was following them. So after Lucia had got to sleep he made a bundle across the fire from her that looked like a sleeping person then retreated into the shadows.

A few hours later he heard something rustling on the opposite side of the camp. As quickly and as quietly as he dared he got as close as he could. He heard the shuffling of feet and someone spoke.

"Quiet Gro-ash, you'll wake both of them."

"Yes huntmaster."

There was no noise for a second then there was the twang of bows and suddenly 2 arrows appeared in the bundle he had made. Knowing what would happen next he surged up from where he was hidden, drawing his dagger.

In 3 strides he had reached them. He swung his dagger at where he thought the bowstring was and was rewarded with the cracking sound of a drawn bow snapping. At the same time he swung his fist and it slammed into someone's head with the force a kicking horse.

"What The…" was all the other man got out before Ragnthor hit him as well.

Ragnthor shook his head. "Orcs."

A few hours later he heard them stirring where he had tied them. He crouched in front of them. "So you would attack Blood-kin."

One of them spat at him. "You're no Blood-kin. We would have heard you're name."

Ragnthor harshly laughed. "Damned insular Orcs, take a look at this." He drew his dagger and shoved it under the Orc's nose.

It wasn't his normal dagger but one he only wore on special occasions. In fact it was the only weapon he had during his wedding. He only grabbed it when he heard he was coming to this part of the Reach. It was crafted from the highest quality mix of steel and orcish metal the maker had. On both sides of the blade and pommel was the mark of, to Ragnthor's knowledge, the current king of the Orcs.

The Orc's eyes grew wide. "By Malacath, the mark of the king. Forgive us, mighty Blood-kin. Do with us what you will."

Ragnthor cut their bands, to their surprise. "Spread word amongst the strongholds that the fighting thane of Whiterun is blood-kin and should not be bothered. And only to the strongholds. If I heard anything outside if them, your head will be the first I collect." They nodded as the grabbed their weapons and left.

As soon as they were gone Ragnthor rolled up in his blankets, knowing they would be safe for the night. He woke up about 30 minutes before the sun rose. As he started making breakfast he heard noises coming from where Lucia was.

She sat up and stretched. "You didn't wake me up."

He smiled. "Let you sleep. Thought you would need it more than me."

"But you're…"

He laughed. "Old? I am but this is an old campaigner trick. I pushed you hard for the first bit, almost broke you. Since you didn't stay with Lydia, I'm cutting you some slack, easing you back into the trials slowly. Like I would do for a new recruit."

"But I'm not a new recruit. You took me with you when Lydia left."

He smiled. "Lucia, I took you because I couldn't leave you alone for the Thalmor to take. You didn't fight, if anything we fought to protect you."

"But…"

"No buts. Now if you want to do something, you can pack camp while I catch a wink." He laughed as he heard her grumble as he wrapped himself in his cloak.

A few hours later they came across a woman muttering by an old dwemer watch tower. He rode a respectful distance and then spoke. "Greetings, are you Sorine Jurard?"

She waved a hand. "Indeed. Now have you seen a bag of drwaven gyros around have you? I could swear I left it right here. You think mudcrabs might have taken it? I saw one the other day… might have followed me here. But what would a mudcrab need with a gyro." She shook her head. "Just look around."

Ragnthor motioned for Lucia to search as he swung off Bowen. "Isran asked me to find you."

She snorted, not lifting her head. "Isran? Wants me? No, you must be mistaken. He made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke he does not want my help. I find it hard to believe he has changed his mind. HE said some very hurtful things before I left. Besides, I am quite happy with my current pursuits. Now if you will excuse me…"

"You had a falling out?"

She looked up and gave him an exasperated look. "Did you not understand my point? I could have sworn I was quite clear. Look, what do you want?"

"Vampires threaten the whole of Skyrim. We need your help."

She smiled. "Vampires? Really? I suppose he finally remember that I proposed no less than 3 different scenarios of vampires over running the living populace." She looked at him expectantly then sighed. "Well tell me what they are up to now."

He smiled. "They have an Elder Scroll."

She got a shocked look on her face. "That's…well that's not something I ever assumed could happen. Interesting. But what could they want with an Elder Scroll and how long have they had one. Maybe…" She shook her head. "Well Isran is right in thinking this is bad."

She looked at her table and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright, I should go and see what he knows, if only to prepare myself. But I am not going to abandon what I have spent the last 3 months working on, it's just too valuable. So either you give me one or find the ones the…mudcrabs…took."

Suddenly Lucia ran over. "Is this your bag?"

Sorine grabbed and opened it. "Yes it is. This means I can continue my research. Where did you find it?"

Lucia pointed. "By the stream."

Sorine glared. "Mudcrabs." Then she turned to Ragnthor. "Where are we meeting?"

"Fort Dawnguard."

She smiled. "Been working on his secret hideout, has he? Well it will be interesting to see how far he has gotten. Will you be joining me?"

Ragnthor shook his head. "No. I'm taking my niece to Bards Fall Redoubt."

"Ah, the bard and his muse. Good luck to you." She turned to leave then suddenly stopped and turned around. "I never asked you for your names."

Ragnthor smiled. "This is my niece Lucia and I'm Ragnthor of the Isles."

Her eyes grew wide. "The Dragonborn Legate? I hear you went to the halls of the Nordic dead. I need a sample of blood and you should tell me about what you have seen. Also I need you to kill a dragon to I can watch the soul absorbing process in person, with a blood sample taken both before and after to compare. Oh and we should find a way to almost kill you so I can test your nigh immortality. With blood samples. It all has to be in the blood. Somehow, or else…" She turned and left, muttering to herself.

Lucia looked at him. "She's crazy. Why would Isran want her?"

Ragnthor rubbed her head. "Those touched with madness see things differently. Sometimes more clearly than you or I. Now let's go and see that falls."

Toward evening they rode up to the falls. They left their horses and started walking to the top. As they drew closer to the top Ragnthor held up a hand then lowered it, signaling to drop lower and keep quiet. They walked out to the edge of a ledge overhanging the fall. Lucia was shocked at the height.

"Impressive, isn't it."

She nodded. "It is."

Suddenly Ragnthor heard the shuffle of feet and drew his sword and whirled, managing to catch the dual axes of a Briarheart on his blade.

He snarled at Ragnthor. "Died, Nordic scum."

Ragnthor snarled back. "Leave off, I'm a friend of your king."

He laughed. "The old wolf would never befriend a Nord."

Ragnthor, holding his greatsword in one hand, used his blade to shove the Forsworn away. As the stumbled back Ragnthor swung his left fist and knocked the man down. "Die for you unknowing of the truth." He then drove his sword through the man's chest, piercing his briarheart.

Suddenly he felt more than heard a spell being cast and, with lighting reflexes, he spun and lashed out with his sword. He felt heat wash over him as his sword slashed through a fireball. Then he whirled, taking the sword in both hands, and spun his blade, deflecting an ice spike, causing it to sail off into the distance. Then he heard the chattering of hagravens and saw more than 30 Forsworn charging toward them.

"Lucia, Jump!"

"WHAT?!"

Ragnthor deflected another ice spike while taking an arrow to his armor. "This Is A Death Trap! Our Backs Are To The Wall With 30 Men Laced With Gods Know How Many Spellcasters Charging At Us. We Will Be Torn To Shreds! NOW JUMP!"

He stopped another fireball less than 2 feet from his face and felt his hair and beard catch on fire. He turned and saw Lucia still hadn't jumped. He snarled as he sheathed his sword and picked her up then hurled himself over the cliff.

They fell for what seemed like forever and Ragnthor saw the water rushing up to meet them and took a deep breath and covered Lucia's nose and mouth. They hit the water with a massive splash and sunk like a stone. As soon as the water hit Lucia's face she started struggling and he clamped over her mouth and nose tighter. When his feet hit the water he surged forward, uphill, with all of his strength, fighting for every step.

Time seemed to slow around him. He didn't know how long they had been underwater when Lucia stopped struggling and grew limp in his arms. Just before he was about to black out his head broke the surface and he took a massive breath and plowed through the water to the bank.

As soon as he got there he dropped Lucia and tore off her breastplate and started giving compressions. "Breathe Damn It! BREATHE!" Suddenly her eyes flew open as she spit water and took a breath that sounded like she was tearing the air itself. Then she started coughing and he crushed her to his chest. "Oh praise the gods you're safe."

Suddenly he felt her grow stiff. "Ragnthor, look behind you."

He let go and turned. There was a ghost smiling down at him. "So another person, well group, has braved the falls. And in full armor no less. I'm Rolf and this is…" He turned and Ragnthor saw sorrow cross his face. "The muse is gone. Forgive me but I must follow and stop the darkness she will be spreading. As a Champion of Light yourself you must understand."

Ragnthor nodded. "I do."

He smiled. "The towns are always…Ordinary." Then the ghost nodded. "Well then go in peace. And from now on, both of you will find talking to people easier." Suddenly he vanished.

Lucia looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Champion of Light?"

Ragnthor smiled and rubbed her head. "It's a title a got long ago, for keeping the light of good in men's hearts."

"Does Lydia know this?"

"No. She is too rigid. She doesn't understand the sometimes you must…compromise your morals to help people."

He stood and shook his head, shaking off the water. "Now put your armor on and let's go back to the fort to hear what Isran has to say." She glared and he started to laugh.

Author's note: Well here she is, in all her shining, slightly disjointed body. And it only took well longer than I had intended. And chocked full or references. And I might have started making Sorine a little more crazy that I should. But it's here. And I should, hopefully, have the next chapter out by the end of the summer, at least, maybe sooner if I can't control the urge to write. As always, thank you for reading. And brace yourself for a lot of ground to be covered next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35:Dragon's Bridge

Chapter 35

Ragnthor

A few weeks of travel they rode up to the fort. They met up with Sorine just inside the entrance and they rode up to the fort together, the entrance now wide enough for horses. Sorine looked up in shock.

"He has done a lot of work to this place. It looks almost defensible. I mean the right spell there and some good sapping, and I mean damn good, stone good, paired with one, well maybe more, of those fire glyphs, remotely activated, would bring a lot of the large walls down in a flash."

Ragnthor nodded. "It does look good. Better than when we last saw if a few months ago. And I don't know about spells. Give me 3 good Nord miners and I could break through into one of the lower rooms in a week. More reliable than magic."

She smiled at him. "But you use magic yourself."

He turned in the saddle. "But only to help and even then only at a last cost."

"But an advantage once gain should be used."

He glared at her. "Only the mad or evil will do anything." They finished the ride in silence.

As they entered the building they found Gunmar waiting for them on the steps. He nodded at them at them as they all walked into the fort.

As soon as they entered the main chamber gates shot up, trapping them. Ragnthor stood stark still, scanning the walls and gates, looking for the easiest way to climb them should Isran turn traitor.

Gunmar snarled at up him. "All right, you have us here. What do you want with us?"

Sorine nodded. "Yes. And why are we trapped like beasts?"

Suddenly a bright light erupted in the center of the room, blinding them. "Checking to see if you're not one of them."

Then the light faded. "And you're not. So welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you have heard what we're up against. Vampires. Powerful one they have someone got their hands on an Elder Scroll. And if anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us."

Sorine snorted. "That's all well and good but do we actually know what they're doing? And what is your plan?"

Isran chuckled. "We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the fort. Sorine, you'll find a place that you can tinker at. Just do some work on improving our crossbows while you're at it. Gunmar, you'll find a place large enough to round up some trolls and show me what you have learned over the last few years."

They both nodded and walked off as Isran turned toward them. "And you are going to tell me why a vampire showed up looking for you 2. Let's go have a chat."

As they walked up the stairs, Lucia looked over at him and opened her mouth. He quickly motioned for her to stop.

At the top of the stairs they walk into what was, at least at one time, was a torture room. And standing there was Serana.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see me again." She gave a small smile.

"So this vampire showed up while you were gone. Guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow. Says it's got something important to tell you. So let's hear it."

Lucia spoke before he had a chance to. "Why are you here Serana?" Her voice changed to a loud whisper. "We hunt vampires."

Serana put a hand on her head. "I know. But its important enough to risk coming here. It's…well it's about me. And the Elder Scroll."

Ragnthor stepped forward. "What about you?"

"The reason I was down in the crypt. And why I had the scroll. It all comes back to my Father." She took a breath before continuing. "As you may have guessed, my father is not a good person. Even by vampire standards. But he wasn't always like that. There was…a turn I guess. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and lost himself in it."

"What kind of prophecy?"

"It's pointless and vague, like all of them. The part he latched onto was that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. And that's what he's after, he wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world. But anyway my mother and I didn't think inviting a war with the whole of Tamriel was a good thing, so we tried to stop it. That's why I was sealed away with the scroll."

Ragnthor nodded. "You took a big risk coming here."

She nodded. "I did. But something about you told me I could trust you. I hope I'm not wrong."

Lucia spoke and he smiled. "You weren't wrong. Ragnthor will help, won't you."

He rubbed her head. "Of course little lass. Let's go talk to Isran."

Isran spoke as they walked over. "All right, you heard what it had to say. Is there any reason I shouldn't kill this blood sucker now?"

Ragnthor felt a smile play at his lips. "Because we are going to help her."

Isran sputtered. "Help it?! Don't tell me you believe that story she told you about the darkening of the sun!"

Ragnthor sighed. "Why else would she come here?"

"Because she has a death wish."

Ragnthor felt the fury rising in him, the last few months wearing down, and he snarled at Isran. "Set you hatred aside old man. Have I not earned your trust?"

Isran gave a low chuckle. "Set my hatred aside? Never. It's what keeps me alive. But you have earned trust. No one will lay a finger on it. But if it touches one of us, I will kill it." He turned to Serana. "You hear me. I will kill you if you touch one of mine."

She smiled, showing her fangs. "Thank you for your kindness. I will remember it when I'm hungry. Now we need to find someone to read this scroll. Any ideas?"

Lucia spoke. "What about a moth priest?"

Ragnthor smiled. "Now where did you learn about them?"

Lucia smiled. "We, as in me, had a lot of time while you were off in Cyrodiil. So I would go to the keep and listen. Farengar thought I looked bored one day so he lent me a bunch of books. Moth priests may have been mentioned."

Ragnthor rubbed her head. "That's my girl. Now did these books tell you were to find one?"

She shook her head. "But I may have overheard the Jarl talking about one coming to Skyrim. He told both Farengar and Proventus that he might stop by."

Even Isran looked impressed. "She's not wrong. Hell, her knowledge is as good as mine. I might need new sources if a girl can have the same knowledge." Lucia glared at him and he laughed. "I might have to employ you as ears sometime."

Ragnthor shook his head. "Alright, you have some of what we need but where do we find him?"

Isran shrugged. "I have nothing. Lucia knows as much as I do if not more."

Lucia smiled. "Ask Hulda."

Ragnthor hit his forehead. "Of course." He looked over at Serana. "You're coming with us. I'd wager you'd like to get out of here."

She smiled. "No. I was having a wonderful time. Under guard in a bloody torture room."

2 weeks later they rode up to Ragnthor's house. It was empty. They put their horses in the stable and walked into the house. There was a thick layer of dust on the table and Ragnthor brushed it off.

"Now you 2 will stay here while I sneak into the town after they lock the gates for the night. I don't plan on running into Lydia tonight so I'm going to scale the walls then sneak through the town. Any objections?"

Lucia spoke. "What do I get to do?"

"You can clean the house. It needs it."

Lucia surged to her feet. "Why do I have to clean? I'm 18, damn it, and it's my plan we're following."

Ragnthor's face lost all humor. "Because you are following me and I give the orders. Do you want to change that? Then beat me in combat."

"Fine. I'll clean the house."

Ragnthor stood and hugged her with one arm. "I know you don't like it but you can't climb and sneak as well as me. I'll have to work on that if you keep coming with me."

He turned to Serana. "Serana , you can help if you chose. If not watch the road and if you see any guardsmen, hide our horses and yourselves. I don't want them to know we are here. My wife would kill me if she found out." She nodded as he left.

By the time he reached town it was dark. He had trimmed his mustache so it matched the length of his beard and undid his braid and messed up his hair so it was falling in his face. He rubbed some mud on his face before he pulled on a hooded beggars cloak and tied a staff on his back.

He smiled as he picked his way up the wall, hands and feet remembering every ledge. He had made the top in side of 3 minutes.

He hunched over, making himself as small as he could, and unslung the staff and hobbled to the inn, keeping to the shadows as a beggar would. When he got there he sat outside, holding his hands out for coins from the few passersby, working out if Lydia was there. When he determined she wasn't, and had enough coins for a meal, he went inside.

As he hobbled to the bar Hulda shook her head at him. "We give no food for free."

Ragnthor nodded and spoke in a rough voice. "I know. I have coins."

Hulda sighed. "Alright, come back in by the stove. I should have some scraps for you." As she walked he followed her. She motioned to a seat by the stove and he sat, finally stretching himself while pulling the hood back a bit.

He smiled at her shock. "Greetings Hulda."

"Ragnthor…"He held a hand up.

"No Hulda, today I am a beggar. I need to move about the town without being seen. I have a few questions."

She nodded as she brought him food. "And what are they?"

"Have you seen a Moth Priest?"

She looked at him. "And why would you need to know that?"

"So I can finish the damned quest I'm on so I can come home."

"What quest?"

"Ask Lydia. Will you help me?"

Hulda sat down across from him. "You don't look good Ragnthor. And I mean apart from the mud and hair. Are you fine?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm probably too old to be doing this but I'm the only one who can. And Lucia is probably too young."

Hulda's eyes widened. "Lucia's with you?"

Ragnthor nodded. "She is. She is the only reason Lydia is here. But don't worry about her. She has a fighter's spirit. She will come through this with a will of iron."

Hulda laughed. "The poor Battle-Born boy. She will run over him in an instant."

Ragnthor nodded and finished his meal. "We know. That's why we may have chosen someone for her. A lad who works the farm down in Cyrodiil."

She Laughed. "You chose someone for her?"

He smiled. "More like we are going to stick them together and see what happens. But let's get to get down to the meat of the matter. I know a moth priest came through. I need to know where he went."

Hulda sighed. "If it was anyone but you they wouldn't get a word from me. But he was headed toward Dragon's Bridge. And shortly after he left, Ysolda told me some men in hoods were following him."

He quickly stood, pulling the hood back down. "I need to go, and quickly. His life is in danger."

Concern flashed across her face. "What is going on?"

He limped toward the door. "Ask Lydia. But don't let her know I was her." He smiled. "I don't want her to know. It would raise her fury to the of a saber cat."

As soon as he got outside he moved as fast as he could to the wall. And climbed down as fast as he could, sometimes dropping so far when he finally grabbed a handhold his arm felt like they were being torn from their sockets. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was running. He felt time was running short and it was almost 2 weeks to Dragon's Bridge.

Lydia

Time seemed to be passing extremely quick and slow as sand through the glass for her. Winter was just around the corner and it seemed like Ragnthor had been away for years. To fight off the worry she felt she had taken to sparing with Aela again, while Kodlak would teach Bryta and Ragnar little things. The old man never had any of his own and loved them.

After their last bout they had stood there, glaring at each other, mirroring the day Ragnthor had come home. Then Aela had smiled at her.

"Not bad for a woman who hasn't held a sword in more than 2 years and has a child."

Anger flashed through her, so much Ragnthor would have been proud, stopping the shaking of her limbs. She swung so fast fear flashed through Aela's eyes as she struggled to block the blow, the practice sword craving a great gash in her shield. Then Aela laughed and the fight began again.

Lydia grapple with a rage that would fuel the passion of a man insane, her iron will forcing it to follow the paths she chose.

Suddenly Aela caught her sword between hers and her shield and twisted, wrenching the sword from her grasp. As she shook her numb arm Aela thrust at her chest.

Lydia surged into the blow, turning to avoid the blade. As she saw the blade go past her she continued the spin and slammed her shield into the side of Aela's head, knocking her to the ground.

The Companions training gave a roaring cheer and Kodlak smacked her on the back. "The student has finally surpassed the master."

Aela spat out a tooth, a molar, and smiled as she stood. "Your man has taught you well. What I would give for a private lesson with him."

Lydia dropped her shield and pulled her dagger from her boot, another habit picked up from Ragnthor, and grabbed Aela by the front of her armor. "I'm no longer the starved and weakened woman I was the last time you mentioned that."

Aela smiled and pulled her lip back, showing the hole. "I know. What I would like to know is how well he fights. You have the unbreakable will you gained during his years away and that guides the anger. But he could throw himself into the fray with an abandon only the feral know."

Lydia felt Ragnar's hands on her leg and smiled, letting him have the dagger. She watched as he ran off and Kodlak caught him and had him and Bryta fence, the daggers being almost as long as swords in their hands. "Maybe when he gets home I will get him to duel with some of you. He might teach you a few things. He can handle a greatsword like you can handle a dagger."

Her eyes shown with a fierce light. "A joy indeed."

Lydia nodded and took her dagger from Ragnar and sheathed it then grabbed him and Bryta by the hand.

On the way back thru they ran across Olfina, Jon and their little boy. Egil waved and Bryta and Ragnar looked up at her with such pleading in their eyes she had to let them go. As they ran around the square, Jon waved her over.

"I have a question for you. And Hulda has the same. Where is Ragnthor?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "Somewhere doing something. I don't know."

Jon just looked at her, his bard's eyes digging into her soul. "I know you too well for that Lydia. And I was there for the fight you had this spring before he left. It raised some questions. They have recently reappeared and I will like the truth from you."

Lydia sighed. "Ragnthor's duties as Dragonborn have risen again. This spring vampires took me and Ragnar. Hoping that it would convince Ragnthor not go get involved with stopping their plan, whatever in the nine hells it is. Well you know him well enough to know what he did. He rescued us and took Lucia and joined the Dawnguard."

Jon shook his head. "Dragons and now vampires. Ragnthor just can't keep away from mythical enemies can he. So why did he come home a month or so ago?"

She gave a small smile in spite of herself. "Because he missed me. And he felt like he was running Lucia ragged, and he was. He had taken her from a farm life and made her live like an out of luck soldier of fortune. Long days in the saddle, constant fighting. And Lucia hadn't even turned 18. She had lost a lot of weight and had the look of an old merc, drawn with the fight beat out of them. He was planning on leaving her. But she still had the fire in her eyes to fight."

She shook her head. "And to be honest, he wasn't much better himself. He pushes himself like a man 10 years younger than he is. He's 32 and has scar and broken bones enough for 6 men his age. And the almost 2 years of rest are showing. He almost looked like Lucia."

Jon put a hand on her shoulder. "I know he is safe. He would fight through the hells themselves to get back to you. And to keep Lucia safe. I remember the dragon at the farm."

She nodded. "I'm just worried."

He smiled. "And if it gets too much, then go. Me and Olfina will watch the little ones."

"Thank you Jon."

He nodded. "It's nothing. It must be hard since he came back you have spent more time together than apart."

She nodded. "It is. But it's time to get the little ones up to the keep for dinner. See you later Jon."

She waved and Bryta and Ragnar came over and grabbed her hands. She smiled as they walked back.

Ragnthor

A week and a half of hard riding got them to Dragon's Bridge. And right before it was a burned out wagon surround by corpses.

Ragnthor shook his head. "Let's search them."

Lydia nodded and swung off her horse but Serana didn't. "Why? This is just a random accident. We shouldn't be wasting time better spent stopping my father."

Ragnthor smiled and stood up from the corpse he had been searching and with one hand threw it at her, the other holding a note. "A vampire. And she had this on her. 'Take the priest to Forebear's Holdout for safe keeping until I can break his will. Malkus.'"

Serana scowled. "Malkus."

Ragnthor shook his head. "You're missing the point. We hadn't stopped to search we would never have know." When he didn't get a reply he shrugged his shoulders. " Ready your weapons."

They walked up the hill to the cave. They saw no one until they got into the cave. Someone was speaking.

"The more you fight, the more you will suffer priest."

"I will resist you, monster!"

"How much longer can you keep this up priest? Your mind is strong but I can smell you exhaustion from here."

"Must…Resist…"

"YES! I can feel your defenses crumbling. You want this to end. You want to surrender to me. Now, call me master."

"Yes…Master."

Ragnthor drew his sword. "End this madness."

Over his shoulder flew an ice spike that impaled the vampire standing on a ledge over the magically trapped priest through the shoulder. Ragnthor followed it with a shout "Su Fus Bo", flying through the air toward him as Lucia slammed her sword into her shield and charged.

Ragnthor flew through the air sword first and slammed into the middle of Malkus's chest. Ragnthor tore it sideways, tearing the flesh and breaking ribs. As he fell to his knees from the pain Ragnthor took his head.

He turned around and saw Lucia fighting 3 below him, with Serana dueling spells with another. Ragnthor shook his head at what he was going to. "This is going to hurt." And then he jumped.

His fully armored body landed feet first on one and he sunk under Ragnthor's weight, bones snapping. Ragnthor turned and swung, cleaving another in half. The last turned in shock, giving Lucia an opening to drive her sword deep into the woman's side. Lucia the pulled it out and spun, taking off her head.

He turned and saw Serana roar as she threw 2 ice spikes into the last, ending him.

Ragnthor saw the priest was still kneeling in the ball of energy and shook his head. "Search the bodies. We need to find a way to dissipate that."

As the search the bodies Lucia found something and darted past him toward a pedestal. He reached out to stop her but was too slow. As soon as it touched the barrier dropped and the priest stood and drew his sword.

"You slew my master. Now prepare for your death!" He charged, sword in hand.

Ragnthor caught the blow on his forearm as he swung his other fist into the priest's head, instantly flooring him.

As soon as he hit the ground, he raised his hands toward him. "Stop, stop stop. That wasn't me you were fighting. I could see everything but couldn't control it. Thank you for breaking that fiend's hold over me."

Ragnthor held out a hand and pulled the priest up. "You alright?"

He smiled and spit a tooth. "Aside from seeing double, I'm fine. May name is Dexion Evicus, Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. Those Vampires claimed they had something in store for me, but never told me. Most likely holding me for ransom, the fools."

Ragnthor smiled. "I know what they need you for, for we need you for the same thing."

His smile faded. "Let's dispense with the riddles shall we."

Ragnthor shrugged. "We are part of the Dawnguard and we need you to read a Scroll."

His eyes widened. "You have a Scroll?"

Ragnthor smiled. "We have 2."

"Remarkable! And if my knowledge of local history serves me right, The Dawnguard were formed in the…Second Era by the Jarl of Riften because he refused to kill his son how had contracted vampirism. So he hired men to watch him. Eventually their descendants were forced to put him down when he became blood mad. They continued as a group, hunting the whole of Tamriel until just before the start of the Third Era. When they fell apart due to lack of vampires and loss of respect. Or was it because they became vampires themselves. Or because they…raided villages, causing the lords whose land they lived in the end them. But anyway, I hope you live up to their legacy."

He nodded. "We can only try."

"So where am I going?"

"A canyon near Stendar's Beacon."

"Well I shall see to it, Sir…"

Ragnthor held out his hand. "Ragnthor of the Isles, Thane of Whiterun." They shook.

"Never thought I would meet Champion of the Isles. I had the privilege of watching you fight. It was…"

Ragnthor held up a hand. "A lifetime ago. All part of the past."

Dexion looked at him. "A strange past Thane." With that he turned and left.

Lucia shook her head as she walked up to him. "He is s strange man. Like Sorine."

Ragnthor laughed. "They will be great friends." He laughed as he rubbed Lucia's head. "Now let's go get our horse's and make for the fort. My gut is telling me things are about to get interesting."

Author's note: And here she is, another chapter. And more Lydia than I planned, ever for this arc. Which has lead to some Ideas that might come to light. This could be fun. And as for the next chapter, I don't know when. My job is up in 7 days and I will need some time to relax. Which means not wanting to kill every not a family member or good friend. it has been a rough 5 months. I hate this job. Well, happy reading everyone.


	36. Chapter 36:Back to the Castle

Chapter 36

Ragnthor

Almost a month of hard riding later they were riding up to the fort. AS they rode up Durak walked up to them. "Greetings long hunter."

Ragnthor swung off and held out a hand. "To you as well. How is our new friend doing?"

He laughed. "Bugging Isran so much he wishes to travel to the Ashlands and back. So he pawned him off on Sorine. They are having a field day and Gunmar is having to keep them away from his trolls."

Lucia laughed. "I thought they would have fun together."

Durak turned to her and smiled. "And you were right, little hunter. Now swing off that tired horse and let's train."

She looked over at Ragnthor. "Do I have to?"

He nodded. "Yes. Durak is the best double weapon fighter I have met since I left the mountain strongholds of the Orcs. It would do you good to learn to counter that with your shield." He turned to Durak. "And blunt weapons. She will learn quicker than you think and no need to get hurt."

He nodded. "Of course, long hunter."

Ragnthor tied Bowen to the fence and motioned for Serana to do the same. As they walked toward the door he heard Lucia give a curse that would make Lydia flay the skin off her. "LUCIA! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"THEN TELL HIM NOT TO HIT SO HARD!"

"GET BETTER!" She cursed again as they walked inside.

They found Isran standing in the center of the foyer. "About time you made it back. That priest has been making our lives hard for the last 2 days. What took you so long?"

"I have to move a little slower. Almost ran Lucia to pieces. Want to harden her before this reaches it's end. We both know it will end in a fight."

Isran nodded. "It may well. Now let's go talk with that priest."

As they walked into the main foyer Dexion walked over to him. "Ah, my rescuer! It's good to see you again!"

Ragnthor shook his hand. "They make room for you?"

"They have been most welcoming. I will admit that it is not the kind of hospitality I am used to but Isran is doing the best he can, being isolated in this fort. And this place is truly remarkable. I have colleagues in Cyrodiil that would sell limbs for a chance to study the stonework. It is the best example of Second Era stonework I have ever seen. In fact there are even some unique things I have never seen anywhere else. Like over here…" He started to walk to a place that had been empty the last time he was there.

Ragnthor stopped him. "You can show me after you read the scroll. We feel it could tell us something important."

"Ah yea, of course." He turned to Serana, "May I see your scroll dear?" He smiled as she handed it to him.

He stood in the center of the room and unrolled the scroll. "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one." The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls. I must rest now. The reading has made me weary." He turned and handed Serana the scroll then held his arms out like he couldn't see.

Isran took the offered arm. "Let's get you somewhere quiet, old man."

Dexion let out a weary huff. "You're calling me old? Why I should…" They rounded a corner and were out of earshot.

Ragnthor smiled and shrugged his shoulders, pulling at the strap that went across his chest holding his sword in place, as he walked the beds, eager to take off his armor. Serana walked with him.

"Do you have a moment?"

He inwardly sighed at the loss of sleep. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"The priest, Dexion. He said we need 2 more scrolls. I think I know where we can find one."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

She laughed. "Half the people here would kill me as soon as talk to me. Doesn't exactly make me want to open up." She sighed and dropped her voice. "Even my father gave me a warmer welcome. And he doesn't even see me as a daughter anymore, just a means to an end."

Ragnthor put a hand on her shoulder. "Well I don't see you that way. You're a friend. And I know Lucia see's you like the big sister she never had. And I'm sure that once my little one gets over you being what you are she will warm to you. She has a big heart."

She looked him in the eyes. "Your little one? I've never heard of, I guess her, before."

"She's my wife, for going on 3 years this spring. And the only lass I have ever loved. And I have had many other chances, shite, sometimes I would have to beat them off with a stick."

She laughed. "You, attractive?" She hit him in the stomach. "Maybe before this, but not now."

He put her in a headlock and rubbed her head. "I'll have you know I was quite the catch a decade ago. And give me another month of these and I won't have much of a stomach. Especially if you do much more cooking. That blood drinking must have ruined your sense of taste!"

She broke free. "I just have different, more refined tastes now," she said as she snapped her fangs in front of his face. "In fact, I could smell the affection when you talked of your wife."

Ragnthor laughed. "And I wear the Jagged Crown."

She looked him square in the eye. "That Relict is still around?"

"It is. And that was one more thing I had to do. But you are not getting off that easy. Explain."

She stuck her tongue out, just like Lucia. "Fine. Your blood normally has a dark, heavy smell. I guess it would come from the anger and the fighting. But when you spoke of her, the smell changed. You would normally smell like dark ale and venison at an inn but when she was at the front of your mind, love coursing through your veins like a fire, it changes to a 4 course meal with everything you could think of. Pure pleasure."

Ragnthor laughed. "So love has a smell. Lydia will love that. Now I know you don't need sleep like I do but try. We still have to find that other scroll on the morning."

"About that. It's with my mother."

Ragnthor looked at her, scrutinizing her. "But you said you don't know where she is."

She held up her hands. "I know. But the last time I saw her, she said she was going somewhere safe…where my father would never search. Other than that, she would never say where. But the way she said it 'somewhere he would never search'. It was cryptic, yet she called attention the that phrase."

He rubbed his beard. "Sounds like she was being cautious to the extreme."

She nodded. "Maybe. What I can't figure out is why she said it that way. Besides, I can't think of a place my father wouldn't look. And he has had all this time."

"Would she be sealed away? Like you?"

She shook her head. "No. She said one of us would have to stay awake incase the situation was resolved. And she is much more powerful than me. It made sense for her to stay on the outside. Anything else?"

He shook his head then smiled when Lucia came walking over. "I think we need another, fresh mind. And here it comes."

"Why did you make me practice with Durak? Look what He did!" She scowled as she showed him a bruise on her cheek and another on her forearm.

"And how does he look?"

She gave a savage smile. "One eye sealed shut and I made him drop an axe." Her smile softened as he rubbed her head.

"That's my girl. Now we have a question for you. We are looking for some like Serana, someone who had to be hidden from Harkon, but she couldn't be seal like she was. Where do you think she would be?"

"Could she be in the castle? I would guess it was her home too. It looked big, surely there would be a place to hide."

He smiled. "A fair guess but I don't think…" Serana stopped him.

"Wait..that almost makes sense. There was a garden there that we grew all the herbs for a potions from. My father hated it there. Said it was too…peaceful."

Ragnthor nodded slowly. "Maybe, but it would be extremely risky, staying there. Like grabbing a mountain lion by the tail. You arms tire and you're dinner."

"Of course it would be but mother is not a coward." She glared at him.

He raised his hands. "I never said she was."

Serana sighed. "It's not like I'm expecting to trip over her there. But it's the only place we have thought of with even a chance of a clue."

Ragnthor nodded as he sat on a bed, on hand on his knee. "They aren't going to just let us through the front door. And I'm not fool hardy enough to try and fight through them."

She nodded and waved him over to the table. "True. But I know a way in that no one should know about. On the north side of the island there is an inlet that the previous owners used to bring in supplies. An old escape tunnel also exits there." She pointed to the map. "That's our way in."

"That could work. Even if they have a guard or 2, hundreds of year of no threats will have made them sloppy. Me and Lucia could cut through them like butter."

Serana shook her head. "I don't want Lucia to come. Just the 2 of us. That way, if we fail only us are…"She trailed off as she saw Lucia's face. It was the face that used to get her anything she wanted. But Serana didn't have Ragnthor's immunity. "Fine, you can come." Lucia ran over and hugged her. As Ragnthor laughed.

"You couldn't stop her anyway. You pointed to a map. That was one of the first things I taught her to read. And she has her teeth sunk into this. We couldn't shake her if we tried. We leave in the morning. I want some sleep."

Before they left Sorine walked up to him. "Ragnthor, I know you must be busy but there is another person you should recruit. Florentius Baenius."

"Why didn't Iran tell me about him?"

Sorine slowly shook her head. "They don't get along very well." Ragnthor just looked at her and she sighed and continued. "He claims Arkay speaks to him. Personally. Frequently. Isran doesn't believe it one bit. But he does know things, things no one else does but are true. So I think he would be a benefit."

Ragnthor nodded. "Alright, where will I find him?"

She ran her hand through her hair. "You are going to have to ask Isran. They may not get along but he likes to keep tabs on all his old acquaintances." Ragnthor nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Alright Isran, where can I find Florentius?"

"And why would you to find him?"

"Sorine and Gunmar think we need him."

Isran snorted. "They aren't in charge."

He took a step forward. "You trust them enough to have requested them. Why not trust them now?"

Isran glared at him. "Because he is not needed."

"Why not? Why don't you want him?"

"BECAUSE NO MAN TALKS TO GODS! Or at least the gods doesn't answer like a man."

"That might be true but you still need him. He knows things. And it doesn't matter where he gets them, we need to know them too."

Isran sigh and put his hands on the railing. "He is at Ruunvald, some old Nordic ruin, helping the Vigilants with excavation. If you bring him here, he will have a place."

Ragnthor put a hand on his shoulder. "We all do things we don't like, for the greater good." He turned and walked down the stairs.

4 weeks later they were sitting on their horses overlooking the dock from the hill. Serana had stopped them with a warning that her farther may have placed guards following her leaving. Ragnthor swung off his horse and crouched, one knee on the ground, looking over the dock. Satisfied no one where there he stood.

"Serana, is there another way onto the island? I don't want to walk in to an ambush."

She shook her head. "Not unless we came from the Sea of Ghosts."

Ragnthor shook his head. "Not this time of year. Icebergs are flowing south from the icy wasteland that is Atmora, not to mention the winter ice storms. We would be smashed to bits."

"Then what other option do we have?"

Ragnthor sighed. "Do you still care for anyone on that isle?"

She shook her head. "They have all followed my father into obsession."

Ragnthor nodded. "Alright then." He started stripping off his armor.

Lucia slid off her horse. "What are you doing?"

Ragnthor smiled as he handed her his sword. "I'm swimming. It's a skill I picked up as a thief, raiding ships in harbor and up to 3 miles out to sea. That isle is almost a mile out, which is just about as far as I dare swim in this cold. Any longer and it will overcome my resistance to the cold. You will wait a half hour after I start. By the time you get there, I should have dealt with anyone waiting on the shore."

"But You'll Freeze! And I Know This Is Stupid!"

He laughed. "Of course it's stupid. The best ideas normally area. You have to disregard what's safe before you can see a straight path. Surely I have shown you that the last 5 years." He pulled a pair of boots out of his saddle bags and pulled them on. "And I'm a Nord, little lass. Cold is in my blood. Ask Lydia about our first trip to High Hrothgar. But don't tell her you got that from me."

He shook his head as he walked down to the dock in knee deep snow. He pulled his dagger out of his boots and shoved it his belt. He shook his head as he smiled. "Skills learned in youth will aid you throughout your life.' I don't think you meant raiding ships when you said that Father." With that he dove into the water, laughing to himself as the water tried to tear the air from his lungs with its fingers of ice.

30 min. later he was pulling himself up onto the beach, cold to the bone. He clumsily pulled his dagger from his belt, fingers feeling thick, and stalked forward, ears straining to pick up on any sounds. As he drew close to the bridge he heard voices.

"You sure Harkon will allow her back?"

"Course. Blood, even the lifeless stuff in our veins, is thicker than saltwater."

"But she has run off twice now, taking his scroll both times."

There was a laugh. "Didn't say he would take her back without punishment. I think if she shows up he's likely to beat her like a redheaded stepchild and lock her in a cell for a few hundred years. Can't lose face in front of us. Rumor around the castle is…"

A third voice barked out. "Silence! You gossip like harlots. Now keep your ears pricked, that Dawnguard group might be scouting again. And try to take any you find alive this time. The master get's more use out of them that way."

They both chimed "Yes Ma'am."

As he crept close he heard one mutter "High nose bitch. One day I'll…" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Ragnthor's dagger. He threw the dagger at the other as it turned "You'll do what?"

He pulled his dagger out and swung over the side of the bridge, moving as fast as he could hanging off the side. They had reached the middle when he made his move. With a massive surge he pulled himself up and over the side and grabbed the woman and, stabbing all the while, hurled them both off the other side. He held tight as they tumbled through the air until he felt the smack of water on his back.

As he climbed back onto the shore he sheathed the dagger. "I'm getting too old for this shite."

As he got to the shore facing the mainland he saw the boat coming. "About rutting time."

He waded out and helped beach the boat. "There where guards. How often do you think the guard changes?"

She shrugged, worry flashing across her face. I don't know. We don't need food or even sleep so I week I guess. Any more of just staring and waiting and they would be overcome with boredom and useless."

Ragnthor nodded as he pulled on his armor. "Then we have 2 or 3 days before they notice they are missing 3 bodies. We need to move. If they find out we are here…"

Serana shook her head. "They won't find us. No one else knows where the passage is. No one had my curiosity. And Harkon forbade children being turned. Despite his madness he knew enough that children are more easily noticed. Can't change their features enough." She looked back at the boat. "But if they see that, they will know someone is here. We don't use boats."

Ragnthor finished pulling on his armor and hefted the boat over his shoulders. "Grab the prow and lead me. Can't see naught but feet." He felt someone grab the boat and slowly lead him. "Faster. They look out the window now and they will see a boat floating over the ground." Soon they were moving as a brisk jog.

After what seem like forever he smelled the stink of rotting seawater. And then felt something thud into the boat. "Ragnthor, Archers! Skeletons!"

"Point me to the closest one Lucia!"

"Straight Ahead!"

He took off running like a blood mad bull, forward at full speed. As soon as he heard the creak of bone he stopped and hurled the boat, shattering the skeleton, while drawing his sword and instinctively swinging to his left. He managed to deflect an ice bolt aim at his unarmored head. "Up and Around!"

A short while late they were done. "Lucia, you are going to stay here and keep watch while me and Serana go…"

"No."

Ragnthor smiled. "And why is that Lucia?"

"Because I always get stuck with the boring stuff. I'm tired of you protecting me. I'm almost 19."

"You are following me. I have more experience than you. You will follow my orders."

"No."

Ragnthor stood. "This is the third time you haven't listened on this _adventure_. You seem to think you should be in charge. So we will settle this the Nord way. 10 paces back and draw your sword."

She glared at him as she pulled her full face helmet on. "Fine."

Ragnthor turned to Serana. "You moderate. And stop me if I lose control. Lucia is no slouch in a fight, she has been trained well. I may well lose my temper and I don't want to do any lasting damage." Serana nodded.

"Alright you 2, settle this."

Lucia let out a roar as she charged him. Right before she reached him he swung as hard as he could. She caught the blow on her shield but was shoved to the side from the sheer force behind the blow, causing her to run past. She quickly stopped and turned, charging back. Ragnthor gave an overhand blow, striving to shove her to her knees. And it did. But she caught the blow between her sword and shield.

"Ha!" was all she said as she twisted his sword out of his grasp. Before she had time to recover he threw a left that knocked her head back. "Ha."

As she staggered back he drew his dagger and motioned for her to come again. And she came, slower this time, ready for a trick. And he gave her one. As she thrust he dodged around to the outside of her blow. As she ran past he stuck the dagger between her crossguard and blade, twisting hard. She grunted as the blade was torn from her hand with enough force to almost dislocate her shoulder. He kicked her as she ran past.

She turned and charged again, shield held in front of her like a battering ram. As she drew close, Ragnthor drove the dagger through the center of her shield, where the metal was weakened from his first blow. She screamed in anger as the blade torn through her gauntlet, pinning he arm to her shield. She roared and swung the shield at his head like a giant fist. He threw a right as he came inside the range of the blow that made her gasp for air and left a dent. As she bent over he followed with a massive blow to the chest that flung her up and back.

She hit the ground hard and Ragnthor thought she was done. Suddenly she tore the dagger from her shield and threw it at him. It sunk into his left shoulder as she stood and charged. Ragnthor laughed and threw himself into the fight. She caught his blow with her shield and answer with a hard fist to the head. Ragnthor snarled and tore off her shield, even as she kept landing blows on his face and stomach. As he threw the shield away she landed a blow the cause his vision to swim. He replied with a wild left that slammed into her side with the crack of bone.

He blocked a kick as she slumped. He gave her a right that threw her against the wall. "Submit."

She gave a wet snarl. "Never." She charged and tackled him, landing blow after blow on his face. He felt something crack in his month and threw her from him, spitting out a tooth.

He stood. "Submit Lucia."

"No!" and she charged.

"Then sleep." He gave her a wicked downward hook that slammed her to the floor.

He turned to Serana, still spitting blood. "Help me get her out of that armor. I need to see what I broke before I try and fix it."

She bent down and helped. "So…Why?"

Ragnthor chuckled. "Because she reminds me of me. When I was just a lad…well I was only a few years younger than Lucia, I had disagreed with my father. Now my father was a big man, bigger than I am now, older too, had children late, was 60 when he died, and he was very stubborn. We were talking about…whether or not we should wait a week to sell the crop I think. He told me I could listen or I could fight him. I thought I could take a 57 year old man, fighting has always come natural to me. He broke 4 of my ribs, cracked another 2 and shattered my forearm. He finally put me down like I put her down because I was so blood mad. Just a little thing but I was out for a month. But I learned my lesson. I hope she learned hers."

Serana looked at him, whether in shock or horror he couldn't tell. "And what is that?"

He smiled as he felt he ribs, feeling 2 clean breaks. "That everything I do is for a reason. Lucia is a good enough swordswoman to hold that doorway into the passage for a half day against any number of men. Neither of us can. And if the worst happens and they find out, we may need a rearguard. I can take any number of men in an open field and punch a hole through a line over heavy Orc infantry. But I can't hold the line as well as she can." He cast a spell that fixed both her ribs and the internal bleeding. "You mind patching her arm? I need to make sure no one heard that fight." She nodded.

When he came back Lucia was putting her armor back on. "You ready to listen?"

She nodded. "Yes. But can I ask why?"

"I need you to hold the line. They may find the men sooner than we think. I need someone who can hold. Serana has to guide the way and I need room to swing my sword. But you can let them hammer on the shield all day long."

She nodded. "Alright, I understand."

He rubbed her head. "I'm glad you do. I don't know if Lydia is going to forgive you knocking a tooth out though. She will notice as soon as we get home."

Lucia shook her head and stuck her tongue out. "I don't need to know that."

He laughed. "I know. You ready Serana?"

She nodded. "Let's go." Ragnthor nodded and they went through the door.

About an hour in they came out into the court yard. "And here we are. By the gods what has happened to this place. Everything has been torn down and it looks…dead." She walked over to a staircase. "This used to lead to the great hall. I would walk through here after dinner. It was beautiful once. This was my mother's garden. It…do you know what a garden looks like after being care for by a mast for hundreds of years? She would have hated to see it like this. And the moon dial. There are phases missing. I didn't even know they could be removed. Maybe my mother is trying to tell us something."

"What happened here?"

She sneered. "If I know my father, when we left, he went into a rage and tore everything down."

"And then he walled it off."

"Seems that way."

Ragnthor walked over to the moon dial. "So what is this? I have never seen one before."

"It's kind of like a sun dial. Except instead of time, this records the phases of the moons. As far as I know it's the only one in existence. My mother commissioned it from some elven artisan mage. Cost a small fortune."

Ragnthor nodded. "Totally useless but beautiful. They way the moonstone reflects the light is almost magical."

She smiled at him. "You know art? Most people with scars like that don't"

"I have been all over this land, save for the Summerset Isles. You learn a lot. Now look around. There has to be something here. Something out of place."

A short while later they were slotting the last one into place and the whole thing shook as it revealed a staircase.

Serana smiled. "Clever mother, very clever."

"Why's that?"

"I've never seen these tunnels before but I would be the run under the courtyard and into the tower ruins. We aren't there yet but we are getting closer." Ragnthor nodded as he drew his sword and started down the stairs.

A few fight's later they came to a room lit by candles. Serana started looking around. "We aren't yet at the top of the tower. There has to be something here."

Ragnthor smiled as he walked up to the fire place and twisted a candlestick. The wall sunk and Serana looked at him. "How did you know that?"

He laughed. "It's always the candlestick." He left her shaking her head as he walked up the stairs.

A short while later they came finally reached the top of the tower. Serana walked in and stared around in wonder. "Look at this place. This has to it. I know she was deep into necromancy, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a set up like this. She must have spent years putting it together." She walked toward a depression made of circles. "What is this?"

Ragnthor walked over and put a hand on it. "Magic. And darker than any I have even felt."

Serana looked at him. "I don't know what it is but it is clearly something important. There must be something around here that explains it."

"Maybe this will help." He handed her a book.

"My mother's journal. Let me take a look at it." She started flipping through the pages as he walked around. Suddenly she spoke. "The Soul Cairn."

"What's the Soul Cairn?"

She started pacing. "I only know what she told me. She had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside don't just vanish after they are used…they end up in the Soul Cairn"

"So why would she care where souls went?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "According to her, the Soul Cairn is home to powerful beings, very powerful beings. Necromancers sent them souls in exchange for some of their powers. Mother spent a lot of time trying to contact these beings directly, to travel there in person."

Ragnthor nodded, rubbing his chin. "Then she must have figured it out and she is hiding there. So how do we get there?"

She pointed to the circle. "That is the portal. It requires a special formula to open. We are going to need some soul gem shards, very finely ground bone meal, almost a pound of void salts…" Ragnthor handed her a bag and she looked at him in shock. "Where did you get all this?"

He gestured around the room. "Living as a wandering mercenary turned me into a compulsive looter. I have fed myself from coin I got raiding tombs more time than I care to count. My coin purse is getting light from all this traveling and being away from home. And rare and unique things sell for more than candle sticks do."

She nodded. "Alright. Now we just need…Damn! We need her blood. And if we had that we would need to be doing this."

"You're her daughter. You share her blood."

"That just might work. Mistakes with the kind of magic can be…messy." Ragnthor nodded and they went up the stairs, stopping in front of an offering bowl. "You ready?"

He forced down a shudder. "As I will ever be."

Serana placed the objects in the bowl then cut her wrist and forced some blood out. She muttered some words and suddenly there was a crack and the floor rose and spun, finally making a stair case down into the depression in the floor, which was now a glowing purple portal.

"By the blood of my ancestors! She did it! She actually managed to do it!"

Ragnthor shook his head, staring into the depths. "Let's get this over with." As he walked down there was suddenly immense pain. So much he felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. He snarled as he pulled away _you'll not take my soul, foul thing_.

"That looked like it hurt."

He just looked up at her. "Right, sorry. I should have guessed this. It's hard to describe but the Soul Cairn it's…it's hungry for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your soul as payment."

He stood. "Nothing, Daedra, god or anything in between takes my soul."

"I know. There is a way in though. Vampires aren't considered living so…"

"No."

"But this is…"

He cut her off. "No. Find me another way."

She started to pace. "Well, I guess we could 'pay the toll' another way. We could give it a soul, your's."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I told you, nothing takes my soul."

She raised her hand. "My mother taught me some tricks. I could take some of your essence, your soul, and funnel it into a soul gem and offer that. It will make you slightly weaker while you are inside but we should be able to find a way to fix it once we are inside. Maybe."

"Those are the only 2 ways?" She nodded. "Alright, trap me."

"Brace yourself, this will hurt." Suddenly he was enveloped in a blue light. Almost immediately he was filled with immense pain, as if the whole of himself was being sundered. As the pain ebbed he fell to his knees, over come with lightheadedness, weaker than he had been after he fell out of the sky. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ragnthor, are you alright?"

He shoved himself off the floor, more through force of will than strength, and nodded and started down to the portal again. The purple light enveloped him and suddenly he was somewhere new. Everything was tinged purple and the skyline was hazy, the sky it's rolling with threatening, glowing storm clouds. As he walked farther down he saw glowing shapes in the shape of people and lighting struck the ground near him.

"Where are we?"

"This" she swallowed "this is the Soul Cairn."

Author's note: I finally got it done. I have been almost done for almost a month I just got busy and side tracked and when I sat down, the words wouldn't come. But I have been sick for the last week, which means I have been quarantined, so I sat down and wrote. But not this. I now have a Fallout 4 story that should be out in a week or so because reasons. Well I'm sorry I have made you all wait for 4 months for this. I know I have said this before but I'm going to try and get them out faster, maybe with Letters and the new Fallout one I won;t get writers fatigue in this one. Who knows. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
